Romulus
by LDGV
Summary: ¿Estamos solos en el universo? Fue la pregunta que siempre se hizo la humanidad, y al intentar responderla casi consigue su completa extinción. Veinte años después de la invasión a la Tierra, un saiyajin y una humana se conocerán. Amo y esclava… ¿pueden ambos coexistir? Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 16 [Terminado]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Romulus**

**Capítulo 1**

La acción de la gravedad imperturbable y eterna, hace que aquel tercer planeta azul...gire alrededor de su estrella sin detenerse. En el florecía una subdesarrollada especie, la cual iniciaba el largo recorrido del aprendizaje universal, tanto en la ciencia y como en la tecnología.

Inocentemente muchos de sus habitantes, creían que eran los únicos organismos vivos con inteligencia en el universo. Deseando eliminar ese anhelo de soledad, usaron su tecnología al máximo enviando múltiples transmisiones de radio, al igual que vehículos no tripulados al espacio esperando que alguien les respondiera. Y por años nadie lo hizo.

Muchos daban por sentado arrogantemente que eran los únicos, hasta que un día la raza humana descubrió lo que tanto deseó y temió al mismo tiempo. Los observatorios del todo el mundo enfocaron sus telescopios al cielo, borrosamente se avistada una gran mancha negra, que cada vez se acercaba más.

El objeto denotaba ser maniobrado inteligentemente, al estar más cerca de la órbita del planeta su velocidad aminoraba, hasta el punto de mantenerse quieto. Los terrícolas disponiendo de sus ejércitos vigilaron a los recién llegados, los cuales lanzaron naves de menor tamaño a la superficie terrestre.

Las generaciones posteriores de humanos, recordarían ese día con el nombre de "el amanecer en que llovieron esferas". Por todo el mundo las esferas blancas cayeron, varias de ellas dentro de ciudades densamente pobladas, algunos insensatos tontamente se acercaron a los cráteres donde los objetos habían aterrizado.

Muchas personas portaban consigo, toda clase de pancartas dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados, los militares acordonaron el lugar de los descensos para poder controlar a la multitud eufórica, en la imaginación de su primitivo cerebro los terrestres esperaban ver seres delgados, pequeños, grises y con grandes cabezas y ojos alargados.

Sin embargo al abrirse la compuerta de una de las naves, el ente biológico que salió de ella no era para nada como lo suponían. Su apariencia era humana casi en su totalidad a ascensión de una mínima diferencia, la cola. El extraterrestre era portador, de una cola similar a la de los primates de la Tierra. Para más asombro de los nativos del tercer planeta, el hombre mono como algunos de los curiosos le apodaron, comenzó a levitar en el aire escapando del cráter que su cápsula espacial creó.

La vestimenta del extraterrestre parecía una armadura medieval, pero esta no estaba hecha de metal sino de otro material, probablemente sintético. Unos sonidos salían de un pequeño dispositivo colocado en el rostro del ser humanoide, cuyas facciones no reflejaban bondad.

Un humano que ha violado el perímetro formado por soldados, pecando de ingenuo le ofrece en forma de hospitalidad una flor a la criatura. Este la toma con sus manos enormes para luego mirarla de cerca, para de pronto aplastarla mientras ríe. Extiende su brazo derecho y en su mano comienza a brillar, una luz que es violentamente disparada contra el terrícola, matándolo al instante.

La invasión había comenzado.

Las unidades militares presentes abren fuego contra el guerrero, la infantería le dispara sin parar, entretanto aeronaves que dependen de una hélice giratoria para mantenerse a flote, arrojaban proyectiles con carga explosiva. Por medio de la radio tanto los soldados como los civiles, se enteraron que la situación se repetía en todos los sitios donde una de esas naves había aterrizado.

Cuando la nube de humo se despejó, aún se podía visualizar al invasor de larga cabellera parado con sus brazos cruzados intacto. Sin el más minúsculo daño sobre su cuerpo. Rápidamente eleva sus extremidades superiores, junto con un estruendoso grito que sale del fondo de su garganta.

La explosión generada, pulveriza todo a la redonda sin dejar nada. Sin importar a que rincón del pequeño planeta se fuese, siempre se encontraba el mismo escenario. Desolación y muerte.

Los ejércitos pelearon inútilmente, no importa cuantos proyectiles les lanzasen...ellos no recibían daño alguno. Desesperados los terrícolas, utilizaron su última y más poderosa arma. Bombas que aprovechaban el poder del átomo para generar explosiones colosales. Estas fueron detonadas sobre los lugares donde acampaban los extraterrestres, pero al igual que en ataques anteriores permanecían vivos a pesar de la radiación residual generada por el estallido.

"_¡Es imposible!_"–Pensaban los generales humanos–"_es como arrojarles petardos al sol_"_._

Para el amanecer del día siguiente, había pocos vestigios de la civilización que gobernó aquel planeta por cientos de siglos. La raza humana casi cayó al abismo de la extinción. Los saiyajines como se autodenomina la especie conquistadora, originalmente tenían planeado apoderarse del planeta, luego de matar a todos los habitantes como les era costumbre, pero algo les hizo cambiar de opinión.

Exactamente igual que los humanos a ellos, los saiyajin se asombraron del parecido casi idéntico de los terrícolas comparado con su raza, si no fuera por la ausencia de cola podría afirmarse que eran seres de la misma estirpe.

Curiosidad que llamó la atención de científicos de otra especie que acompañaban a los saiyajin, los cuales a diferencia de estos en lugar de matarlos querían estudiarlos. Casaron a uno que otro sobreviviente de la invasión, para realizar experimentos médicos.

Determinaron que la secuencia genética de los humanos, era un noventa y cinco por ciento semejante al ADN de un saiyajin. Las mentes científicas entonces se preguntaron.

¿Es posible realizar un cruce entre ambas especies?

Para averiguarlo se capturaron hembras humanas sanas y jóvenes, por su parte del gran número de machos saiyajin en el planeta, se seleccionaron a un grupo de veinte. Una vez que ya tenían a los especímenes, comenzaron con las pruebas.

Veinte mujeres fueron inseminadas con esperma de saiyajin, tal como lo sospechaban el proceso de fecundación fue todo un triunfo, logrando que todas las mujeres resultaran preñadas. A medida que los meses de gestación avanzaban, las complicaciones comenzaron.

Más de la mitad de las embarazadas perecieron, debido que los fetos híbridos exigían mucha energía de la madre para su desarrollo, pero las mujeres humanas al ser demasiado débiles no podían sostener a las criaturas dentro de sus vientres, y irremediablemente morían.

Con el paso de los meses las defunciones iban en aumento, y se temía el fracaso. Pero milagrosamente al final una hembra resistió los nueve meses, dando a luz al primer y único híbrido humano-saiyajin de la historia.

El bebé nació sano, y sin presentar ninguna deformación o enfermedad. Documentaron todo el experimento, incluyendo imágenes del bebé y de la madre tal como el método científico lo demandaba. El varón fue nombrado Marcus, tenía cola y gran poder de pelea como un saiyajin. Para estudiar mejor como fue que ambas secuencias genéticas se unieron, se le extrajo una muestra de sangre.

La unión de un soldado de tercera clase llamado Kakarotto, con una mujer humana cuyo nombre sólo era un número de serie, había sido un rotundo éxito. Al analizar la sangre del niño, se descubrió que la mezcla de castas genera individuos con un potencial de pelea muy alto, en otras palabras...que con el debido entrenamiento Marcus, podía alcanzar niveles de poder altos más rápido que un saiyajin puro.

No obstante no todo fue buenas noticias, el príncipe Vegeta quien se había coronado Rey. Al enterarse sobre el estudio lo aborreció, denominándolo como una abominación. Por lo que enjuició al equipo responsable.

– Por haberse atrevido, a crear semejante aberración–el Rey argumenta en el juicio–manchado a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, cruzándola con un miserable ser humano.

Los denigrados se defienden diciendo, que era sólo para el avance de la ciencia y nada más. Tristemente para ellos, el Soberano no acepta razones.

– Para evitar cualquier acto semejante a partir de hoy, queda prohibido que un saiyajin se reproduzca con cualquier hembra, que no sea de nuestra clase–proclama–y todo aquel que viole esta ley, sólo merece la muerte…como ustedes.

Los acusados, el grupo de Parseths. Una especie de uno de los tantos mundos conquistados por los saiyajin, cuya apariencia era como la de un avestruz con extremidades parecidas a las humanas. No ostentaban fuerza pero si un desarrollado intelecto, aún así fueron ejecutados a las afueras del recién construido palacio.

Marcus también fue sentenciado, a morir junto con su madre. Para conseguir el perdón del Rey, Kakarotto se ofreció a eliminar al par. Vegeta concede la petición con la única condición de que le lleve el cadáver de ambos, una vez ejecutados.

Tal como se le fue ordenado, el soldado de tercera clase asesinó al bebé y a la mujer presentando sus restos, consiguiendo así el indulto por parte de su Rey y por orden de este mismo, se le prohibió hablar del experimento o sobre Marcus para siempre. Aprovechando que dicha investigación, se efectuó en secreto para el resto de la población.

Cuando se cumplió un año desde la invasión al tercer planeta, toda la sociedad saiyajin se estableció en el planeta Tierra, construyendo sus ciudades sobre las ruinas de las metrópolis humanas. Décadas antes, la gran estirpe de conquistadores no eran más que simples esclavos oprimidos por el tirano intergaláctico, que en ese entonces solía ser la persona más temida en el universo, Freezer.

El padre de Vegeta, Rey en esa época…había liderado la rebelión que durante largo tiempo sostuvieron contra su opresor. Aunque él murió en el proceso, su objetivo se alcanzó ya que fue reemplazado por su hijo al tomar el mando de la situación. Una vez eliminados los hombres de Freezer, los rebeldes aprovecharon la cualidad que sus colas les brindaban, la transformación de Ozaru.

Los soldados transformados no perdieron la razón, gracias a que ya se habían entrenado para dominar ese estado a voluntad. En medio de la pelea viéndose solo y acorralado, Freezer intentó destruir el planeta Vegeta, con sus poderes y así escapar al vacío del espacio, que no era problema para él.

En el momento justo que pretendía atacar, los simios gigantes en un ataque coordinado le dispararon su técnica más poderosa, la de un rayo de energía proveniente de su boca. Cientos de ataques como este se arrojaron hacia su blanco común. Empujándolo hacia el sol cercano al planeta. Matándolo.

La victoria fue agridulce, por un lado eran libres pero por el otro su planeta natal estaba muerto. Los recursos naturales se agotaron, convirtiendo al planeta en un desierto sin fin. Los saiyajines liderados por su nuevo monarca, decidieron abandonar su mundo de origen en busca de uno nuevo.

Por años vagaron de sistema en sistema, consumiendo cuanto ecosistema hallasen. En uno de los tantos viajes estelares, interceptaron una transmisión de radio en código binario, al rastrear la señal se pusieron en rumbo al lugar, que pronto sería su nuevo y permanente hogar.

Y así fue, como la acción de la gravedad imperturbable y eterna, continúa haciendo que aquel tercer planeta azul...gire alrededor de su estrella sin detenerse.

* * *

**20 Años Después de la Invasión**

– ¡Masenko! –Grita flotando en el aire, luego de haber colocado sus manos una detrás de la otra sobre su frente. Su oponente de lucha, de un manotazo desvía el ataque y desaparece de su vista.

– Aquí estoy hijo–le dice tras aparecer para golpearle por la espalda, haciéndolo caer contra el piso de la sala de entrenamiento.

Por algunos segundos nada pasó, hasta que el rastreador de Kakarotto comenzó a detectar el incremento de poder de su hijo.

– 18000…19000…20000…21000…22500–el medidor de poder se detuvo en esa cifra exacta.

– ¡Ahhhhhh! –el rayo de energía salió desde el fondo del cráter, viajando velozmente hacia el hijo de Bardock que respondió con un movimiento idéntico.

Las dos emanaciones de energía chocan empujándose mutuamente, la habitación tiembla hasta sus cimientos, para luego culminar con una violenta explosión que destruye el recinto completo.

De entre los escombros los dos guerreros salen visiblemente maltrechos, dando pasos torpes antes de caer rendidos.

Ríe un poco–Gohan…esta vez, sí que te entusiasmaste.

– Sí papá–le responde tirado a unos metros a su lado–creo que me dejé llevar más de lo necesario.

– Kakarotto…Kakarotto–un hombre de larga cabellera le llama mientras aterriza cerca de él– ¡Maldita sea!...esta es la segunda habitación de ejercicio que destruyen…par de idiotas.

– Tío Raditz, deja de decir estupideces–le habla–y ayúdanos.

Otros soldados de bajo nivel cargan al dúo, que es trasladado a la sala de recuperación.

* * *

– Discúlpeme su majestad–un soldado calvo expresa–traigo el informe que solicitó.

– Habla Nappa–dice el Rey en su trono– ¿ya lograron hacer que hable el namek capturado?

– Lamento informarle que no–dice arrodillado–se niega a confesar la ubicación del planeta al que se ha trasladado su gente.

– Pues, sigue torturándolo–ordena molesto–necesito saber a dónde demonios se fueron esos asquerosos tipos verdes, y así apoderarme de esas esferas que conceden deseos.

– Sí mi Señor–abandona la sala del trono.

"_Deseo la inmortalidad_"–piensa–"_así gobernaré para siempre_"_._

* * *

– ¡Corre Videl!... ¡rápido, ya vienen! –alerta un anciano, que recolectaba frutos de un árbol.

La chica humana, ve a lo lejos varias siluetas volando que cada vez más se acercan. Al cerrar los ojos es capaz de sentir la terrible energía de otros seres, que se aproximan por los costados.

– ¡Venga le ayudaré! –la mujer intenta socorrer al adulto mayor, pero este se niega.

– Ya viví suficiente…prefiero morir que ser capturado, para convertirme en esclavo de esos perversos simios–le susurra–vete niña, aún puedes huir.

– Pero…pero.

– ¡Largo de aquí! –le grita.

La fémina le da una última mirada, antes de iniciar su escape hacia su aldea oculta en la densa jungla tropical.

Muchos de los terrícolas que sobrevivieron a la llegada de los saiyajin, se ocultaron en cuevas o en medio de espesas selvas. De una especie moderadamente desarrollada, pasó a ser una totalmente primitiva. Los nuevos dueños del planeta, gozaban casándolos como deporte o para utilizarlos como sirvientes en sus casas.

Las explosiones de energía estallaban a cada paso que sus pies descalzos daban, los árboles caían incendiados por causa del bombardeo incesante. Luego de atravesar por la densa vegetación, logró apreciar una columna de humo que sobresale de entre las copas de los árboles.

La adrenalina le hace ignorar el dolor que sus piernas le proclaman y continúa marchando, para cuando llega a su hogar descubre la razón del humo. Su tribu que se había establecido en pequeñas edificaciones entre las ramas para así camuflarse con la flora, ardía en llamas al tanto que todos sus habitantes eran capturados por sus cazadores. Un rayo de energía mata a un pequeño grupo de terrestres, los cuales intentaban luchar con rocas y palos.

– ¡Imbéciles! –Grita el líder de la expedición– ¡los queremos vivos, no muertos!

Sus subordinados asienten mientras desde la altura a la que se encuentran, despliegan grandes redes de caza. Que aprisionan a muchas de sus presas, incluida la chica de ojos azules.

La malla es elevada lentamente del suelo.

– ¡Monos malditos! –Dice la joven– ¿Por qué no se largan de nuestro planeta y nos dejan en paz?

Sus secuestradores ríen–Su planeta…pero si ya es "nuestro planeta"–habló antes de golpearla haciendo que quede inconsciente.

* * *

Las alarmas del sistema de recuperación suenan, alertando a los médicos.

– Abre las compuertas.

– Sí doctor.

Las dos cámaras de rehabilitación se abren derramando el líquido curativo a los costados, revelando a los hombres adultos en su interior ya sanados.

– ¿Cómo se siente Kakarotto? –uno de los asistentes le entrega un cambio de ropa junto con su rastreador.

– Bien–dice saliendo desnudo del aparato–pero un poco mareado.

– Ya veo–voltea la cabeza– ¿y usted teniente?

– Mucho mejor–Gohan dice.

Padre e hijo inician con su labor de secar y cubrir, sus cuerpos con sus nuevas armaduras.

– Gohan cuando estaba en la cámara–le cuenta–me puse a pensar de que ya es hora que encuentres una compañera…eres un adulto mereces tú propia hembra–dijo enrollando su cola en su cintura.

– Sabes que aún no pienso en eso–dijo colocándose su rastreador de vidrio verde–por el momento me interesa ascender de rango, nada más.

– Pero será mejor que te des prisa–su tío apoyado en la pared le dice–o sino todas las mujeres disponibles serán reclamadas y te quedarás sin compañera.

– Es verdad–su padre confirma–si tu madre no hubiera muerto cuando naciste, ya estaría obligándote a buscar pareja.

– Puede ser, pero ella no está aquí–recalca–y por ahora no me interesa tener compañera.

Dentro de la cultura saiyajin el término "esposa o novia" no existe, un equivalente a esta palabra es el concepto de "compañera". Los saiyajines poseen un ritual de unión parecido al matrimonio, no obstante en lugar de una celebración rodeados de amigos o familiares con el uso de anillos, lo único que se hace es morderse en el cuello mutuamente para formar una marca visible, que indique que este individuo ya tiene una compañera o compañero.

Una vez que el compañero o compañera de un guerrero saiyajin muere, se prohíbe buscar otro.

El trío caminaba por los corredores de la ciudad capital del nuevo planeta Vegeta, como fue bautizado. En la plaza pública los mercaderes iniciaban una subasta de esclavos de toda clase, mujeres, hombres, niñas y niños humanos. A excepción de los ancianos que eran ejecutados. Estos eran vendidos para muchos propósitos, aseo, cocina, mano de obra, etc. Si un comprador lo hacía para usar a su prisionero como concubina, era castigado por violar la ley.

– Miren otra venta de sirvientes–Raditz apunta–yo necesito unos cuantos para mi casa.

– Creo que yo también necesito uno, mi domicilio es un desastre y no tengo a nadie que me cocine–el nieto de Bardock afirma.

El grupo de hombres, se reúnen con otros posibles compradores de esclavos.

– Colóquenlos en fila–el vendedor pide–encadénenlos bien.

El telón es izado, revelando los productos a la venta a sus posibles compradores.

– Bien comencemos con la subasta–proclama–hoy les traigo humanos recién salidos de la selva hace pocas horas…iniciaremos con el precio fijo de diez monedas de oro por humano.

La venta como era usual fue buena, cada ser terrícola fue adquirido por un costo justo, a la media hora la mercadería ya casi se agotaba. Raditz terminó comprando a tres esclavos, dos hombres y una mujer, Gohan por su parte todavía no compra nada.

– Para terminar hemos guardado lo mejor...tráiganla–dice a sus asistentes–esta hembra es joven y está en perfectas condiciones–la chica de ojos azules era presentada–es indicada para ser amaestrada para usos domésticos, cuido de niños o bebés…su valor es de cincuenta monedas de oro… ¿Quién ofrece más?

– Doy sesenta monedas–un hombre promete.

– Sí vas a comprar algo es tú oportunidad–Kakarotto le dice a su hijo.

Gohan alza su mano–Ochenta monedas de oro.

– ¡Ohhh tenemos ochenta!… ¿quién da más?

– Cien monedas–el mismo del principio insiste.

– ¡Ciento cincuenta monedas!–Gohan incrementa su oferta.

Los presentas esperan, por otra intención de compra.

– ¡Doscientas monedas de oro!…y es mi última oferta–el saiyajin testarudo, como es su especie mira desafiante al joven teniente.

Sonríe triunfante– ¡Quinientas monedas de oro!–el trato está más que hecho.

– Tenemos quinientas a la una…quinientas a las dos…quinientas a las tres–dice exaltado– ¡vendido al joven por quinientas monedas de oro!

Videl todo ese tiempo no pudo hablar, ya que su boca estaba sellada por una tela además de estar encadenada. Como último movimiento antes de ser entregada a su amo...le miró, vestido con su armadura y su cola enrollada en la cintura.

Ahora viviría bajo el mismo techo que él.

**Fin Capítulo Uno**

Bueno he aquí otra idea loca que se me ocurrió, espero les guste y por favor díganme qué opinan. Con esta nueva historia intento explorar un poco la sociedad y el estilo de vida de los saiyajin, además de plantear la idea de qué hubiera pasado si hubieran conquistado el planeta Tierra.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2**

– Si me prestan un poco de atención, por favor–el vendedor solicita a sus clientes–mientras cada uno de ustedes cancela el pago ya negociado por cada uno de sus esclavos, lleváremos a estos al área de aseado–se acerca a Videl y le examina de cerca pasando su mano, entre su enredado y largo cabello–como pueden ver están sucios y malolientes.

Los compradores asienten y caminan hacia el comerciante donde uno a uno, pagan el monto económico previamente establecido. Por otro lado los asistentes llevan de regreso a los esclavos a dentro su establecimiento, que está infestado de terrícolas enjaulados esperando su turno para ser vendidos.

Al llegar los desnudan a todos, retirándoles sus harapientos trajes que apenas cubrían las partes de sus cuerpos, que los identificaban como hombre o mujer. Aún encadenada de manos y pies, la joven de ojos azules es puesta contra la pared como a todos los demás, donde un saiyajin les moja con una manguera que dispara agua fría a presión, mientras otro usando un cepillo de mango largo, les asea el cuerpo con un poco de jabón que remueve de sus físicos, los rastros de suciedad y lodo que poseen.

Una vez que han sido bañados, son vestidos con el atuendo que los indican como humanos, el Rey Vegeta en una de sus tantas leyes que promulgó cuando legalizó la esclavitud de los seres del tercer planeta, ordenó que cada uno debía ser vestido con ropa de color blanca tanto los pantalones, camisa y zapatos. Estampado tanto en la espalda como en el pecho, el símbolo de esclavo escrito con el alfabeto saiyajin.

– Ahí vienen–señala Raditz impaciente por ir a casa.

Ya preparados son entregados a sus dueños.

– No se arrepentirá señor–le asegura–esta humana es perfecta para lo que desee.

– Eso espero–dice admirando su más recién adquirida mercancía.

– Confío en que necesite más sirvientes–se insinúa interesado buscando una nueva posible venta–si los requiere, cuente conmigo.

– No gracias–acotó tomando de la correa a la mujer–por el momento sólo necesito a esta, nada más.

– Ahhh es una pena y nosotros que últimamente hemos encontrado más tribus humanas, ocultas en la selva con excelentes especímenes–le cuenta–se los dejaríamos a buen precio.

– Ya veo…pero no, debemos irnos…adiós.

Así es como los hombres pertenecientes a la misma familia, comienzan el vuelo.

– ¡Malditos militares! –Dice–tienen buena paga pero son unos tacaños.

En lo alto del cielo como era costumbre, los terrícolas del saiyajin de larga cabellera demuestran con sus gritos el terror que sienten al ser alzados en el aire, después de todo era normal que ellos no volaran. Por su parte Raditz ríe al ver a su servidumbre.

Caso contrario pasa, con la adquisición del joven teniente.

"_¡Qué raro!_"–Piensa–"_no parece asustada por estar en el aire_"–mira a la chica de ojos azules que cuelga de la cadena, que sostiene en la mano derecha–"_no es como los demás humanos_"_._

Luego de despedirse, los tres toman caminos separados. Gohan llega a su casa la cual adquirió después de regresar de una misión con su escuadrón, del que es segundo al mando. La misión consistía en una operación de reconocimiento y espionaje al planeta Namek, el objetivo de esta era confirmar los rumores que existían desde la época de Freezer, donde se decía que los nameks poseían unas esferas que conceden cualquier deseo y el Rey Vegeta las quería. Si el rumor resultaba válido, de inmediato se ejecutaría una invasión a gran escala.

Pero para sorpresa del equipo de saiyajines enviados al lugar, el mundo de cielo color verde estaba deshabitado. Las edificaciones y demás viviendas se encontraban abandonadas, toda la población se había ido a un sitio totalmente desconocido.

Al registrar el planeta, únicamente hallaron a un habitante oculto en un sistema de grutas, los saiyajines luego de una acalorada pelea lograron capturarlo para poder interrogarlo. Con su trabajo concluido, retornaron al nuevo planeta Vegeta.

Una vez dentro de la propiedad, Gohan comienza a desatarla de sus cadenas pero en el momento exacto en que es liberada. La hembra reacciona lanzándole un golpe a los ojos de su amo, haciendo gala de gran habilidad y velocidad la chica se arroja contra la primera ventana que ve.

En el aire con los puños cerrados hacia el frente rompe el cristal, al acomodar sus pies de regreso al piso corre tan rápido como sus extremidades se lo permiten, avanzando hacia el bosque espeso que está detrás de la construcción. Lamentablemente para su intento de fuga, frente a ella aparece la imagen borrosa de su dueño, tomándola.

– Escúchame bien terrícola–le sujeta fuertemente del cuello pero sin asfixiarla–eres de mí propiedad ahora–Videl patalea en el aire inútilmente–eres mí esclava y harás todo lo que te ordene, cuando lo ordene y como lo ordene.

– ¡Suéltame desgraciado! –Le pega un rodillazo en la mandíbula, pero este sigue como si nada– ¡déjame ir!

Ríe sonoramente– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir?

– Lo digo porque soy una guerrera.

– ¿Una guerrera? –Ríe de nuevo– ¡si como no!…sólo eres un patético ser humano…pero debo admitir que me impresionó ese ataque que me diste…me tomaste desprevenido–reconoce–eres la primera hembra humana que veo con actitudes de un peleador.

– Si quieres saber lo buena que soy… ¡pelea conmigo!... ¡mono asqueroso!

– Si eso quieres–la deja caer y rápidamente la mujer se pone en posición de combate, elevando su ki como los miembros más antiguos de su pueblo, le enseñaron desde niña.

El rastreador del saiyajin se activa–"_Umm 600…650…700…750…800_"–el aparato se congeló en esa cifra–"_¡800 de poder de pelea!…es insignificante pero para un terrestre es demasiado_"–piensa.

La chica de cabellera negra ve que su opresor tiene la guardia baja, esto lo supone al verlo entretenido con el objeto pegado a su cabeza. Por lo que decide iniciar con la ofensiva con un golpe al rostro el cual es fácilmente esquivado aún así continúa luchando, corre hacia él barriéndose en el piso para usar una patada rastrera, el saiyajin sólo salta evadiendo el movimiento.

– Es inútil–le dice al mirarla agotada–cualquier embestida que me des...la esquivaré sin problemas, ríndete…esclava.

– ¡No! –tercamente hace un ataque directo hacia él, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para golpearlo su puño atraviesa la imagen del saiyajin, como si fuera un holograma– ¿Dónde se metió? –le busca moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda pero no le avista.

– Justo en el único lugar en que no buscaste–le dice–atrás de ti.

La chica gira sólo para ser noqueada de un golpe, por segunda vez el mismo día.

Caminó hacia ella y la carga de regreso–"_Se suponía que los terrícolas no sabían pelear...este es el primer humano que veo haciendo algo así….y con 800 de poder_"–se dice a sí mismo–"_será mejor no comentar esto a los demás, o pensarán que me volví loco_"_._

* * *

– Buenas noches Capitán Nappa–un soldado raso le saluda al ver a su superior, entrar a la zona de prisioneros de guerra.

– ¿Ha dicho algo el prisionero?

– Negativo Capitán–dice–se niega a hablar.

Los dos guerreros conversaban frente a la celda que contiene al namek capturado por el escuadrón de Gohan, el cual los mira desde la oscuridad de su mazmorra.

– Abre la puerta–el saiyajin malhumorado exige.

– Sí–acata la orden.

Los dos hombres de especies distintas se miran fijamente, uno tiene cola y el otro es verde.

– ¿Está activado el collar anulador?

– Sí Capitán–responde el mismo soldado desde fuera del calabozo–está a su máxima capacidad.

Sonríe–Muy bien…escucha namek, el Rey está de muy mal humor por culpa tuya.

– Cuanto lo siento–responde sarcásticamente–no era mi intención–ríe.

Nappa furibundo, aprovechando que el extraterrestre de tez verde se encuentra encadenado, se acerca y con su mano le aprieta fuertemente el antebrazo izquierdo al preso.

– ¿A qué planeta se fueron los de tu especie? –Aplicó más presión– ¡responde!

– No diré nada–soporta el dolor– ¡lárgate al infierno maldito saiyajin!

– ¡Estás agotando mi paciencia!–con su mano libre le dispara una ráfaga de ki en la cara– ¡habla ahora mismo!

– ¡Púdrete! –Le escupe una gran cantidad de sangre, producida por el ataque anteriormente recibido–Sabes dicen que la sangre de namek, es buena para el cutis reseco–ríe burlescamente.

– ¡Desgraciado!–molesto le arranca el brazo izquierdo ocasionando, un súbito charco de sangre color morado– ¡eres un bastardo! –grita frenético, mientras le golpea el abdomen una y otra vez.

Nappa descontrolado prepara para lanzar su técnica preferida, abre su boca totalmente y poco a poco concentra su poder.

– ¡No lo haga Capitán! –El militar de menor rango le detiene–si lo mata no sabremos a dónde se fueron los nameks.

El saiyajin reacciona y cancela su ataque, al hacerlo el namek comienza a reír fuertemente.

– Además de feo y calvo, eres estúpido...aaahhhh–grita intentando usar su fuerza a pesar de sentirse agotado y de repente, un nuevo brazo emerge en el mismo lugar que el anterior–se te olvidó el pequeño detalle de que puedo reconstruirme…imbécil.

– Sí pudiera te mataría ahora mismo–dice–pero te aseguro que cuando se presente la oportunidad lo haré.

– Dices eso porque tienes la ventaja de que mis poderes, han sido bloqueados por este collar–le responde–pero tarde o temprano lograré quitármelo, y seré yo quien te arranque un brazo…y tú no podrás hacerlo regresar como yo.

– Soldado–expresa–déjeme salir.

– Sí señor–activa la cerradura automática, y su oficial superior abandona la celda.

– Prepara el cuarto de tortura, y envíe al prisionero cuanto antes–manda–y no lo deje salir hasta que confiese.

– A la orden.

– Ahh por cierto–dice dando la vuelta–encadénele el brazo nuevo.

* * *

– Rey Vegeta–un súbdito entra a la cámara del trono–Kakarotto ya está aquí.

El Monarca no respondió, sólo hizo un ademán con la mano para que le dejaran pasar.

– ¿Mandó a llamarme Rey Vegeta? –dice arrodillado.

– Kakarotto…se ha informado que en los últimos años has salido del planeta en misiones de reconocimiento–le explica leyendo un libro–pero curiosamente ni yo ni ningún otro comandante de alto rango, hemos autorizado ninguna de estas salidas… ¿Hacia dónde es que vas Kakarotto?

– Debe haber un error mi Rey–le dice–yo no he salido a ninguna de esas ocasiones.

– No me estarás mintiendo, verdad…Kakarotto.

– No señor y si es necesario puede demostrarle mi lealtad, tal como lo hice cuando asesiné a Marcus y a la hembra humana.

– ¡Cállate! –Grita–sabes que está prohibido hablar, sobre ese monstruoso experimento.

– Le ruego me disculpe…sólo quería demostrar mi fidelidad hacia mi Rey.

– ¿No les has contado a nadie sobre ese pequeño secreto verdad?...ni siquiera a tu hijo.

– No Rey Vegeta–responde–ni Gohan ni nadie más sabe algo sobre Marcus.

– Está bien, te creo–dice acomodándose en su trono–es posible que todo sea un error en la bitácora de vuelos.

– Gracias señor…con su permiso me retiro.

– Alto…se me olvidaba–el padre de Gohan regresa hacia el soberano–felicita a tu hijo, su escuadrón hizo un buen trabajo al traer a ese namek.

– Gracias de nuevo señor…Gohan se ha esforzado mucho para ascender de rango, y poder comandar su propio batallón, como mi padre y yo hicimos cuando éramos jóvenes.

– Umm entiendo, ya es suficiente–habla–retirarte.

El soldado de tercera clase sale de la sala real, dejando a un desconfiado Rey quien llama a uno de los dos guardias, que vigilan la entrada.

– Sí mi Rey.

– Has que alguien vigile a Kakarotto–dictamina–no confío en ese insecto.

* * *

Videl lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por las ventanas le dificultaba la visión, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta luminosidad, cuando vivía en su desaparecida comunidad oculta entre las copas de los árboles, el follaje combinado con telas en los marcos de las ventanas de sus chozas, ofrecían una agradable oscuridad a la hora de dormir.

Además de esa incómoda y extraña ropa con la que fue obligada a usar, era demasiado caliente para su gusto ya que le cubría todo el cuerpo, ella estaba habituada a su traje hecho de piel de animal que le abrigaba del frío del viento y le daba frescura en el calor de la selva. También le molestaba un collar que no recordaba haber tenido puesto, cuando llegó a la casa del saiyajin.

Aunque los humanos retrocedieron mucho tecnológicamente, comparados al nivel que tenían antes de ser subyugados, conservan algo de inteligencia básica como construir refugios, encender fogatas, construir herramientas para la caza, manufactura de medicinas naturales. No obstante todos esos conocimientos eran puramente instintivos.

Desde niña se le relató, por parte de los miembros más ancianos de su comunidad sobre "el amanecer en que llovieron esferas", donde se relataba sobre los demonios con cola de mono, que cayeron de los cielos para masacrar a los humanos. A diferencia de las demás tribus humanas, la de Videl era descendiente de algunos terrícolas que dominaban el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Utilizando como arma principal el ki, como los nativos al tercer planeta le llamaban a esa desconocida energía interna, que poseen algunos guerreros.

Al intentar levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba recostada, las sogas con la que estaba sujeta no le dejaron moverse, por lo que forcejeó intentando soltarse.

– Será mejor que no te muevas mucho–escuchó una voz masculina atrás de ella–o te lastimarás.

– ¡Libérame! –grita sacudiéndose violentamente hasta caer al suelo.

– ¡Calma! –Gohan se acerca–voy a soltarte, pero más te vale no intentar escapar de nuevo–el hombre le retira las sogas de su alrededor.

Una vez libre, la chica se aleja lentamente hacia atrás manteniendo la mirada clavada en el saiyajin, cuando apretaba sus puños sintió que estos eran más grandes de lo normal, por lo que los miró.

– Están vendadas–le dice al verla examinar sus manos–cuando saliste disparada por la ventana, te cortaste las manos y las curé.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? –Pregunta desconfiada– ¿Por qué no me matas?

– Como me dijo mi tío hace tiempo–dijo acercándose–hay que cuidar las inversiones que hacemos…si tienes las manos heridas no podrías hacer las cosas que te ordeno…además no me sentiría orgulloso por matar a un humano y aún más siendo una mujer.

– Prefiero morir, que a ser usada por un desgraciado como tú.

– ¿Usada?...en primer lugar–dice de frente, cara a cara–está prohibido utilizar a una humana como concubina o cualquier cosa parecida…y segundo, sólo te quiero para que realices actividades domésticas.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ya sabes mujer–le dice–cocinar, limpiar la casa, hacer compras…cosas domésticas.

– ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

– Bueno…porque yo podría hacer esto–oprimió un botón en un pequeño control, colocado en su muñeca.

Videl al instante cayó al suelo, no sentía ningún dolor pero toda su fuerza se fue. Haciéndola sentirse totalmente agotada, como si hubiera corrido alrededor del mundo sin detenerse. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía mover un dedo.

– Eso se llama collar anulador–le explica Gohan arrodillándose a su lado–normalmente no se usa en humanos pero con la demostración de poder que diste, no tuve otra opción.

– ¿Por qué me siento así? –dice con dificultad.

– El collar anulador, cancela el poder de pelea de un individuo dejándolo exhausto y sin fuerza–la sujeta y la pone de pie–mira, este será el trato.

Videl escucha atenta.

– Harás todo lo que te diga a cambio tendrás tres comidas calientes al día, podrás dormir en el sofá y aún más importante conservarás tu vida…entiendes.

– Sí–su voz era casi audible.

– Muy bien–el nieto de Bardock desactiva el collar y Videl de golpe recupera su vigor–primera orden… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Videl…mi nombre es Videl.

– Ves que fácil es, sólo obedece y asunto arreglado.

Los dos son interrumpidos de repente, alguien llama a la puerta.

Gohan piensa rápido–Videl debemos guardar las apariencias, no es bien visto que un esclavo haga tratos con su amo, ahora ve abrir la puerta y llámame señor.

Videl por el momento no le conviene desobedecer, por lo que decide seguirle el juego...por ahora.

La puerta vuelve a sonar y la chica de ojos azules la abre, usando el antebrazo debido a sus manos vendadas.

– ¡Ya era hora que abrieras Gohan! –dice una fémina saiyajin de larga cabellera de color castaño, vestida de armadura de batalla junto con su rastreador, entra a la casa.

– Lime, tú otra vez–se sienta en uno de sus sofás.

La saiyajin lo ve sentado entonces se pregunta quién le abrió la puerta, por lo que voltea hacia atrás.

– ¡Hasta que por fin compraste un esclavo! –articula al ver a la mujer de cabello negro parada junto a la entrada.

– Sí, necesitaba uno.

– Pero–se acerca a la humana y la revisa de cerca– ¿para qué le pusiste un collar anulador?...los terrestres no saben pelear–le mira las manos–veo también que ya comenzaste a torturarla.

– Sí, lo hice para que empiece a obedecer–miente–como castigo tenía planeado cortarle un dedo cuando llegaste.

– No seas tan cruel–le dice acercándose a él y sentándose en sus piernas–yo cuando quiero reprender a mis sirvientes, sólo los dejo sin comer por un par de semanas.

– Lime… ¿dime a qué viniste?–cambia el tema, retirando los brazos de la saiyajin de su cuello.

– Tú sabes bien a que vine–habla– ¿hasta cuándo aceptarás ser mi compañero?

– No estoy interesado en ti–la baja de sobre sí mismo– ¿hasta cuándo aceptarás que no quiero ser tu compañero?

– ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? –le dice molesta, en todo momento Videl ha visto la escena.

– Videl–Gohan la llama–retírate a tu celda y quédate allí.

– Sí señor–camina hacia la dirección a la que su dueño le señala con la mano, dejando a los saiyajines solos.

– En qué estábamos–pone su mano en su barbilla en forma reflexiva–ahhh sí…ya te lo he dicho mil veces Lime…no me interesas, búscate a otro.

– ¡Yo no quiero a otro!–abre la puerta–no existe otra mujer que te quiera tanto como yo.

– Sí tanto me quieres, demuéstralo yéndote.

La mujer no dijo nada, sólo salió por la puerta.

– ¡Hembras!–suspira–con tantas hormonas son una bomba de tiempo–camina hacia el sótano donde normalmente en las casa saiyajin, están las mazmorras para los sirvientes, mientras caminaba el control remoto del collar se activó. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la celda en el fondo de la casa, se topó con una ventana abierta.

A lo lejos Videl, yacía en el piso con vida pero muy débil.

– Ahhh humana, tú sí que eres testaruda–le desactiva el collar al aterrizar a su lado–olvidé decirte que el collar anulador se acciona automáticamente, si te alejas del control remoto...es decir yo–explica–a más de cien metros de distancia.

Videl se puso de pie.

– Vamos a dentro y prepárame algo de comer, tengo hambre–y con eso regresó a la propiedad.

La terrícola le siguió, su intento de escape falló pero esto no significa…que no lo intentará de nuevo.

**Fin Capítulo Dos**

Gracias a Rei-Videl3, Lilia. Takarai y a Saiyan Spirit por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3**

– Vamos Videl–le dice el guerrero saiyajin–tengo hambre…quiero que me prepares algo.

La mujer humana no le respondió sólo le siguió, en el mismo día había intentado escapar dos veces y en las dos ocasiones fracasó. Ella era una chica inteligente y sabía perfectamente que peleando cuerpo a cuerpo no podría vencerle, si quería ser libre de nuevo tendría que idear un plan para lograrlo.

El dúo entró a la casa, donde Gohan se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor cruzando los brazos.

– Muy bien…cocina algo.

Videl miró a su alrededor, todo estaba plagado de aparatos que nunca en su vida había visto, era la primera vez que estaba en una ciudad. Siempre permaneció viviendo oculta, en su pequeña aldea en medio de la selva. Donde la raza humana fue arrincona, después de la invasión a la Tierra.

– Yo…yo…no sé cocinar con estas cosas–le responde.

– ¿No sabes usar ningún aparato eléctrico? –le pregunta poniéndose de pie.

– No–le mira–no tengo idea de cómo funcionan.

Gohan se da la vuelta incrédulo–Fantástico, ese vendedor me estafó…pensé que ya tenía entrenados a los humanos que capturó…ni modo, tendré que enseñarte yo.

Caminó a los estantes de su cocina, los cuales estaban vacíos. Como últimamente fue enviado a muchas misiones a otros planetas, no poseía de mucho tiempo libre para ir a comprar alimentos.

– ¿Y ahora qué?–se pregunta donde sólo le contesta el gruñir de su estómago– ¡tengo hambre!... ¿y tú?

– ¿Qué? –dice la chica de ojos azules.

– Dije que si tienes hambre…los humanos también comen… ¿verdad?

– Ahh…sí, no he comido nada desde que me atraparon–habla–pero si quieres comer, deberías ir de cacería.

– ¿Cacería?

Videl asiente–Cuando estaba con mi gente, cazábamos y recolectábamos comida de la selva.

– Sabes, no me desagrada la idea…vamos.

– ¿A dónde?

– A dónde crees…vamos de cacería–sin avisarle la toma por la cintura, abrió la puerta y salieron volando.

Esa era su segunda experiencia con el vuelo, no sabía como es que los saiyajin a pesar de no tener alas en sus cuerpos podían volar, desde niña siempre quiso hacerlo. Aunque nunca conoció a nadie, que le mostrara como hacerlo.

El atardecer se acercaba a cada minuto, sin embargo volaron por largo tiempo…sobre el mismo bosque que estaba detrás de la casa de Gohan, en el cual aterrizaron dentro de su denso follaje.

– Busquemos algún animal que valga la pena–dice después de soltarla–uno que nos satisfaga a los dos.

– Está bien–se acerca aún árbol y le arranca una gruesa rama.

– ¿Qué haces?

La hembra terrícola no dijo palabra alguna, y continuó con su labor bien aprendida. Usando sus manos despojó al tronco de todas sus hojas, junto con una piedra que recogió del suelo y con el filo de su propia dentadura, comenzó a afilar la barra de madera.

– Ahh… ya entiendo–dialogó el hombre con cola–es una lanza.

Una vez concluida su herramienta, se pone en pie para comenzar la búsqueda de alimento. El hijo de Kakarotto permaneció en silencio caminado detrás de la humana, quien concentraba sus ojos y oídos en la búsqueda de una presa.

– Videl…Videl–le llama en voz baja–mira a la derecha…por allá–le señala.

– Sí, ya lo vi–a su costado estaba pastando desapercibido un gran venado–lo atraparé.

La chica preparó su arma, calculando con precisión su lanzamiento sin perder de vista al animal...cuando lo tenía en la mira, le disparó su lanza que perforó a la bestia limpiamente. Cuando el venado cayó al suelo, Videl corrió hacia el para confirmar que ya estaba muerto. Gohan salió de su escondite, para reunirse con su esclava.

– Debo admitir que no eres una mujer indefensa–le dice–ahora entiendo porqué me dijiste que eras una guerrera, una mujer normal no tendría el valor para matar a una criatura tan grande…mucho menos a pelear con un saiyajin.

– Déjate de tanta palabrería, y ayúdame a buscar algo para encender una fogata.

– Eso es muy fácil de hacer…déjamelo a mí.

El saiyajin levitó perdiéndose en las alturas, por un momento Videl se sintió tentada a intentar huir pero recordó el collar en su cuello, con esa cosa puesta no llegaría muy lejos por lo que desistió de su escape…por ahora.

Mientras tanto el sobrino de Raditz, con su gran fuerza removió un árbol completo sin problemas y voló de regreso hacia la chica, al llegar dejó caer el tronco para luego con una ráfaga de ki, encenderlo en llamas.

– Ya tienes tu fogata–le dijo sonriendo.

La esclava usando una roca que afilió, remueve la piel del animal para poder cortar la carne. Ya con ella, la insertó en ramas pequeñas haciendo varias brochetas.

– Por lo que puedo ver–él le dice–puedes cuidarte sola muy bien.

– He sabido como hacerlo desde niña.

– Ya veo… ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear? –le pregunta tomando un trozo de la carne cocida–como dije antes, eres el primer…o mejor dicho, la primera humana que veo luchando.

Muerde un pedazo de su cena, y dijo–Pues no veo porque te asombras tanto, en mi tribu casi todos sabíamos luchar…es algo que se enseña de generación en generación.

– Así que aprendiste en tu tribu…interesante–comentó, luego pone la carne en su boca y comienza a masticarla.

Al mismo tiempo que Videl comía, se rascaba el cuello justo en el lugar donde tenía puesto el collar anulador.

– ¿Lo tienes muy apretado? –Se le acerca y comprueba con sus manos que el collar está muy ajustado–te lo voy aflojar un poco, pero no te lo quitaré–con el control remoto oprime varios botones en una secuencia determinada para soltar el aparato, lo que no notó fue que la chica miró atentamente cuales botones apretaba– ¿así está bien?

– Sí, ya no está tan apretado…

– Mira, te lo repito para que te quede claro–le habla seriamente–si te compré, lo hice porque salgo a misiones constantemente y nadie cuida mi casa…por lo que borra de tu mente cualquier idea de que te voy a azotar o algo así porque no lo haré, pórtate bien y te quitaré el collar anulador…entiendes.

– Sí…comprendo–la mujer ya maquinaba en su cabeza lo que debía hacer para escapar, primero cuando tuviera la oportunidad robaría el brazalete que usaba Gohan en su muñeca, y así quitarse definitivamente ese dispositivo que cancela el ki.

– Eso espero–sigue comiendo.

– ¿Cómo es allá arriba? –Señala el cielo– ¿Cómo es más allá de las nubes?

– ¿El espacio exterior?–ella dice que sí con la cabeza–es un lugar inmenso, más grande de lo que tú imaginación pueda soñar, hay planetas más grandes y más pequeños que este…el nuevo planeta Vegeta.

– Tierra–le interrumpe–su nombre es planeta Tierra.

– Lo era niña–le corrige–ahora su nombre es nuevo planeta Vegeta, además qué clase de nombre es ese de planeta Tierra…ehh–dice–tres cuartas partes de este mundo están cubiertas de agua, lo más lógico sería que se llamara planeta Agua…no Tierra.

– ¿Hay mucha gente en el universo?

– No creerás la gran cantidad de vida que hay por todo el universo, especies de todas la formas, tamaños y colores…Algunos tienen tentáculos en lugar de brazos o piernas, criaturas que no respiran oxígeno como nosotros, también existen seres que no tienen género…son asexuales, por ejemplo los nameks.

– ¿Nameks?

– Los Nameks son personas altas, con antenas en la cabeza–coloca sus dedos índices en su frente para mostrarle–su piel es de color verde como las hojas de los árboles.

– ¿Y son muy fuertes?–le pregunta interesada.

– Sí que lo son, hace poco luché contra uno–cuenta–nunca hay que confiarse cuando luchas contra uno de ellos, aunque le arranques un brazo o pierna ellos lo pueden traer de vuelta…son capaces de reconstruir su cuerpo.

El tiempo se les fue volando conversando, Videl era una humana muy curiosa…toda su vida estuvo oculta de los saiyajin en la espesura de la selva, por lo que nunca conoció muchos lugares, siempre tuvo el deseo de conocer el mundo y más allá de el. Sin darse cuenta la noche cayó, una vez que consumieron toda la carne que el animal contenía, volaron de regreso a casa. Al llegar, el soldado se percató de que la hembra terrestre temblaba.

– ¿Tienes frío?

Ella asintió.

– Comienza a acostumbrarte, sé que ya estabas habituada al calor de la selva–abre la puerta y entran–pero en esta parte del planeta las temperaturas son muy bajas…ve a dormir ya, mañana iremos al mercado a comprar comida y quiero que le pongas mucha atención al camino, porque tú serás la encargada de realizar las compras.

Videl le dice que sí y luego se va al sofá a dormir.

* * *

– Rey Vegeta–un soldado de clase baja se presenta ante el soberano que comía en el comedor real–ya ha regresado la tropa expedicionaria, al planeta Namek y al planeta Leire.

– Diles que pasen–dice entre bocados.

– Rey Vegeta–un escuadrón de saiyajines entran al lugar–ya terminados los análisis de los planetas.

– ¿En qué estado se encuentra el planeta Namek?

– Nuestras pruebas determinaron, las buenas condiciones del planeta–explica–el aire es bueno, el agua es potable, la tierra es apta para cultivar, no hay problemas climáticos ni de ninguna otra índole–dice–en cuanto usted lo ordene, comenzaremos la construcción de una nueva colonia en el lugar.

– El planeta es perfecto–dice el monarca tras tomar una copa de vino– ¿Por qué se irían?

– ¿Quiénes? –pregunta uno de los soldados.

– ¡Cómo que quiénes, idiota! –le grita molesto, y mojándolo con un poco de su bebida–me refiero a los insectos verdes de los nameks.

– Disculpe mi ignorancia.

– ¿Por qué se fueron de su planeta si este, está en perfectas condiciones?...no tiene sentido…justo en el momento que quería apoderarme de esas esferas, para pedir la inmortalidad.

– Ahh… eso no lo sabemos–le responde el líder del grupo.

– Y el planeta Leire… ¿Cómo les fue allá?

– Logramos entrar sin ser detectados por los leireanos, en promedio su poder de pelea ronda las 55000 unidades, pero su característica más peligrosa es su habilidad de camuflarse con el entorno, pueden hacerse invisibles si lo desean.

– Comprendo, aún así serán derrotados–se levanta de la mesa–dile al Capitán Nappa que prepare a sus tropas para salir lo antes posible al planeta Leire, también que envíen colonos a Namek para construir una colonia en el sitio.

– Sí mi Rey–el escuadrón se retira con sus órdenes. Mientras Vegeta regresó a comer.

* * *

Gohan no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tal vez por haberse acostado a dormir tan temprano o quizás porque su gran apetito saiyajin aún no ha sido satisfecho como se debe.

Sea cual sea la razón no podía dormir tranquilo, mirando por la ventana que era iluminada por la luz del satélite natural que órbita alrededor del mundo de cielo azul. Podía ver con claridad el vapor cálido que sale de su ser, al tocar el frío del ambiente cuando respiraba. Desde que era niño, se le entrenó para soportar climas extremos en la academia. En el mundo de los saiyajines, los niños y niñas con excelente poder de pelea son reclutados en el ejército obligatoriamente, su padre y tío…los únicos familiares que ha conocido en su vida, le mostraron lo que es ser un buen guerrero. A su madre nunca la conoció, por lo poco que su progenitor le comentó una vez, ella murió por complicaciones en el parto. De su mamá sólo conoce el nombre…Daira.

De inmediato recordó cuando tenía seis años...época donde su padre le dio su primera armadura, un día antes de entrar a la academia saiyajin.

– _Míralo Kakarotto_–su tío dice–_todo un soldadito de plomo_–ríe.

– _¡No te burles de mí!_–grita el pequeño Gohan–_ya lo verán…algún día comandaré, mi propio escuadrón._

– _Sí hijo, algún día_–dice–_pero ahora sólo eres un cadete…todavía te falta mucho por aprender._

– _Sí papá_.

– _Ahora ve a dormir mi comandante_–dice en son de broma–_recuerde que mañana será su primer día en la academia…no vaya a llegar tarde_–sonríe.

– _Sí, buenas noches tío…buenas noches papá_.

– _Buenas noches_–le responden al unísono.

El joven soldado camina a su habitación cuando…

– _Oye Gohan… ¡toma!_–le lanza un aparato.

– _Papá es tú…tú rastreador_–pronuncia al atrapar la máquina en el aire– _¿por qué me lo das?_

Sonríe–_Ahora es tuyo hijo…considéralo para la suerte._

– _Gracias papá_–se esboza una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se coloca el instrumento de medición de poder en el rostro– _¿Cómo se usa?_ –dice tocando en repetidas ocasiones, el botón de activación de la máquina.

– _Para eso es la academia mocoso_–Raditz le dice–_ahí te enseñaran a pelear y a usar adecuadamente el rastreador._

Esa noche durmió poco, por causa de la incertidumbre de cómo sería la tan mencionada academia.

– _¡Hagan una fila cadetes!_ –Grita el instructor– _¡dije que hagan una fila!... ¡muévanse!_

El grupo de cuarenta niños y niñas, se colocaron en fila frente al soldado de mayor edad.

– _A partir del día de hoy y hasta que mueran_–dice–_son parte del ejército que sirve al glorioso imperio saiyajin…ahora escuchen con atención, si es necesario darán sus vidas por el Rey Vegeta…obedecerán totalmente al Rey Vegeta_ _en todo lo que diga, pero sobre todo le serán fieles al Rey Vegeta y al imperio… ¿les ha quedado claro?_

– _¡Señor sí señor!_ –gritan los niños en coro.

– _¡No los oigo!_

– _¡Señor sí señor!_ –gritan más fuerte.

El instructor Nappa, escucha una pequeña risa ahogada y luego ve a quien le pertenece.

– _Cadete, un paso al frente_–le ordena al niño responsable de la risa.

– _¡Señor sí señor!_ –dice y realiza la orden.

– _Dígame soldado… ¿Cuál es su nombre y quién es su padre?_

– _Mi nombre es Gohan señor…y mi padre es el soldado de tercera clase, Kakarotto…señor._

– _Ahh con que el hijo del inútil de Kakarotto_–se inclina a la altura del infante– _¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia cadete?...dígalo en voz alta para que toda la compañía se pueda reír con usted._

– _Señor, su cabeza…no tiene cabello, usted es calvo…señor_–se ríe ligeramente.

Toda la tropa de niños estalla en carcajadas, mientras Nappa estaba más que furioso.

– _¡Silencio!_ –Grita el adulto–_como ahora todos ustedes se han reído de mí, pues me toca a mí reírme de ustedes…gracias a este comediante todos van a dar cien vueltas a toda la academia….entendido._

– _¡Señor sí señor!_

Los demás mini soldados miran al sobrino de Raditz con enojo, pero no les tocó más remedio que correr las cien vueltas. Cuando terminaron antes de finalizar la jornada del día, se organizaron los escuadrones.

– _Muy bien cadetes, como me imagino que ya saben_–dice–_nuestras tropas operan en escuadrones de cinco miembros, estos grupos se mantienen unidos hasta que sean adultos y tengan el suficiente talento individual para formar sus propios escuadrones, de lo contrario…seguirán juntos para siempre_–explica a los niños–_procederé a crear los grupos al azar y una vez organizados, yo elegiré quienes son los segundos y primeros al mando de cada batallón._

Nappa asignó a los chiquillos en grupos para que desde ese momento trabajaran en equipo, Gohan estuvo en el escuadrón número doce, él era el segundo al mando. Junto con él estaban los niños llamados Nattan, Galvan, Kaden…quien es el líder y la única niña del equipo…Lime, que años después confesaría estar perdidamente enamorada de Gohan, aunque él no siente nada por ella.

Gohan cansado de recordar viejas épocas se levanta de la cama, y percibe el gélido aire dentro de su hogar, caminó hacia su armario del que sacó tres gruesas mantas. Parece que ya entiende que es lo que no le deja dormir o eso cree.

Transita por los pasillos de su hogar, llegando al sofá en su sala. Ahí estaba la mujer humana, acurrucada intentando huir del frío, cubierta solamente por una delgada sábana.

– Ahh…en ocasiones pienso que soy demasiado amable con los terrícolas–extiende una por una las frazadas sobre la chica de ojos azules y largo cabello negro–por lo menos no podrá decir que pasa frío en las noches–con eso dicho regresa a su cama donde pudo dormir profundamente toda la noche.

* * *

– Vamos Videl…Videl levántate ya–el guerrero le dice–te ordeno que te levantes.

– Umm…qué–le muchacha comienza a despertar...encontrando para su sorpresa, que estaba fuertemente abrigada– ¿Qué hora es?

– Son las seis de la mañana, ahora camina…recuerda que iremos al mercado de compras, pero primero dúchate.

A los veinte minutos la mujer estaba bañada usando otro cambio de ropa, pero el estilo era exactamente el mismo que la vestimenta que utilizó el día anterior. De todas maneras ese era el uniforme obligatorio para los esclavos. En lugar de volar recorrieron el trayecto hasta el mercado callejero a pie, para que Videl aprendiera el camino de ida y vuelta.

– ¡Carne fresca, compre su carne fresca! –Los gritos de los vendedores se escuchaban por todas partes– ¡verduras de toda clase!

– Bueno ya llegamos–dice–compremos algo de carne y una que otra cosa.

– Sí–la chica observó a la gente que apenas podía caminar, entre el mar de vendedores y compradores que inundaban el supermercado de calle.

Llegaron a un puesto de carnes, donde Gohan negociaba por un buen precio. Videl por mandato de su amo para que aprendiera a regatear, la envió a comprar vegetales y demás productos. Al llegar a uno de los puestos llamó al vendedor y cuando este salió, la mujer se llevó el susto del día. El mercader no era humano, era una criatura extraterrestre de una de las tantas especies esclavizadas por los saiyajin.

– ¿Qué quieres humana?–le pregunta el alienígeno de piel anaranjada con manchas moradas, con un sólo ojo y con cuatro brazos cuyas manos sólo tienen tres dedos.

Para la chica, es la primera vez que interactúa con criaturas tan poco usuales.

– Ehh…dame–balbucea–una bolsa pequeña de tomates–le dice.

El tipo de piel naranja demuestra gran destreza con sus brazos veloces, porque en segundos llenó toda una bolsa con el producto–Son en total dos monedas de oro.

Videl tomó las monedas, de un monedero que Gohan le había dado antes con algo de dinero–Tenga–desconfiada extiende su mano para pagar. Él recoge el dinero y ella lo que compró.

– ¿Eres nueva verdad?–una vez con la transacción terminada, cuando se dio la vuelta un hombre humano le conversó–nunca te había visto por aquí.

"_Por lo menos es un humano como yo_"–piensa Videl–Sí, soy nueva en este lugar.

– Sí ya me lo suponía…me llamo Carlo–le extiende su mano y ella le devuelve el saludo.

– Videl…mi nombre es Videl–ella camina buscando con la mirada al saiyajin que la compró en la subasta–me alegra ver a una persona de mi especie…ese monstruo era horrible.

Ríe un poco–Ese monstruo es un Torco, los saiyajines los esclavizaron como a nosotros hace años…y sí, son muy feos–vuelve a reír.

El humano por estar más interesado en ver a la mujer que al camino, se estrelló ligeramente contra un puesto de venta construido con madera ya algo vieja y floja. En la tienda improvisada se vendía condimentos y especias de todas las clases, cuando el esclavo golpeó el mueble donde se exhibían los productos, este se desplomó al suelo derramando la mercancía por el suelo.

– ¿Quién demonios es el responsable de destruir mi local? –El dueño del lugar era un saiyajin, aunque él sólo administra la tienda y estaba furioso.

– Fue ella–dice Carlo asustado señalando a Videl–la muy tonta, no se fijó por donde caminaba y tiró todo al suelo.

– Oye… ¿Por qué demonios me culpas?–cuando le busca para reclamarle, él ya no estaba– ¿A dónde se fue?

– ¡Tenía que ser una estúpida humana!–el saiyajin camina hacia ella–los de tu especie no son más que retrasados mentales–la toma por el cuello de la camisa–ahora me pagarás toda la mercancía que arruinaste.

– Yo no tengo por qué pagarle nada–le grita, asombrando a todos los demás compradores y vendedores en el lugar, no siempre se ve a un humano enfrenándose a un saiyajin…mucho menos a una mujer–no he hecho nada…¡mono!

La deja caer y desenrolla un látigo que colgaba en su cintura– ¡Maldita perra!… ¡nadie me llama mono!–ondea en el aire su flagelo y lo lanza contra la mujer, pero cuando este estaba a punto de golpearla una mano lo atrapa en el aire.

– Se puede saber… ¿Por qué quieres golpear a mi esclava?–Gohan quien regresaba de hacer otras compras, venía con muchos costales con comida.

– ¿Ella es tu esclava?

– Sí–le dice soltando el látigo.

– Pues entonces, me pagarás los daños que tú humana hizo.

– No te daré ni una sola moneda–se agacha a uno de los costales que traía, del que saca a un humano para luego lanzarlo contra el otro saiyajin–además fue ese terrícola quien destruyó tu tienda…no mi esclava–le habla.

El hombre con cola, levanta del suelo a Carlo que estaba tremendamente aterrorizado–Señor…fue un accidente…no fue con intención.

– Vi todo lo que sucedió desde lejos–explica el hijo de Kakarotto–cuando pretendía huir lo atrapé.

– Umm está bien, te creo–aún sosteniendo al humano se retira del lugar, mientras Gohan y Videl hacen lo mismo.

– ¿Qué le hará? –pregunta la mujer joven.

– Lo más probable es que lo castigue con un par de azotes…es lo usual.

Abandonan poco a poco el mercado callejero.

– Ahora escúchame con atención Videl–le dialoga deteniendo en seco su trayecto–nunca…nunca confíes en un esclavo, entiendes…algunos son traicioneros.

Ella asiente.

– Cuando un sirviente se mete en problemas, hará lo que sea para eludir el castigo…por lo que es normal que siempre le eche la culpa a otro, y así salvar su vida.

– Sí.

– Bien, espero que hayas aprendido el camino–camina de nuevo–porque a partir de la próxima ocasión que necesite comprar comida…tú vendrás sola de compras–le dice el saiyajin que carga con los pesados paquetes.

De improviso, el rastreador del guerrero se activó.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Gohan…soy yo Galvan–le dicen por medio de la máquina–repórtate en dos horas a la estación de despegues.

– ¿Por qué?

– El Rey Vegeta ha ordenado la invasión al planeta Leire, todos los escuadrones en el planeta iremos.

– Entendido, llegaré pronto–dice y se corta la comunicación.

– ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Videl.

– Me voy a invadir un planeta–le responde Gohan.

**Fin Capítulo Tres**

Como comentario personal quisiera aclarar una cosa, en esta historia no es que yo desee mostrar a Gohan como un cruel o malvado saiyajin, al estilo de Nappa o Raditz. Esa no es mi intención.

Lo que deseo hacer es presentar aún Gohan que nunca vimos en la serie original, en la historia de Toriyama observamos a un Gohan que se crió en un mundo dominado por humanos, vivió con su madre, padre, hermano, demás familiares y amigos, por lo que su carácter era muy suave.

Pero no olvidemos que él tiene sangre de saiyajin en sus venas, recuerden lo malos y crueles que estos eran, por lo que muestro a un Gohan alternativo que nunca conoció a su madre, que vive en un mundo dominado por saiyajines que le han enseñado a pelear como una única opción para resolverlo todo. Por eso tiene un carácter un poco más duro de lo normal pero repito él NO ES NINGÚN MALVADO.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

En el horizonte, dos siluetas se percibían bajo el calor del día. El cielo estaba despejado, por lo que la luz del sol entraba limpiamente en el tercer planeta. Velozmente, ambas personas aterrizaron frente a la vivienda. Uno era un saiyajin y la otra una humana.

– Date prisa–le dice el saiyajin, que entra a su casa rápidamente.

La chica de ojos azules cierra la puerta detrás de ella, ambos cargan varios paquetes de las compras recién realizadas.

– Quiero que guardes los granos y demás cosas secas, en los estantes–le ordena–la carne, la guardas en el congelador.

– ¿Congelador?… ¿qué es eso?

Suspira–Es cierto, no sabes nada de máquinas–dice–mira el congelador es ese–Videl mira la gran caja blanca que le señala, esta tiene una puerta en la parte superior–esta máquina sirve para mantener congeladas las cosas, se guarda la carne aquí para que no se eche a perder.

– Ya veo.

– Bueno, comienza a guardar las cosas–se retira dejando a su esclava sola.

El guerrero con cola sube a su habitación, y de su guardarropa saca una gran maleta. En la cual comienza a depositar ropa y entre otras cosas, que le serán útiles en su nueva misión. Una vez que ha terminado de guardar todo su equipaje, lo toma y baja de regreso a la primera planta de su casa.

– ¡Videl! –la llama– ¡Videl!... ¿dónde se metió esa humana?

Al llegar a la cocina, no la encuentra. Sorprendido al pensar que ha escapado, registra cada rincón de la casa, aún así no la encuentra.

– ¡No puede ser!... ¿habrá escapado? –Al regresar a la cocina, se da cuenta que todos los paquetes que trajeron, están donde él los dejó puestos– ¿cómo escapó sin que el collar anulador se activara?

Gira la cabeza mirando en todas direcciones desconcertado, hasta que escucha unos golpes extraños. Al poner más atención, descubren que provienen del congelador. Del cual, la puerta se sacudía violentamente.

– ¿Pero qué demonios pasa? –Pone uno de sus oídos en el aparato y desde adentro, oye gemidos–hay algo aquí–de inmediato abre la puerta de la máquina, para descubrir que Videl estaba dentro. La pobre titiritaba del frío– ¿cómo terminaste allí dentro? –Gohan la saca de la nevera, para acostarla en el piso.

– Esa…cosa…me…atrapó–dice con su voz quebrada–no…pude…salir…

– No me respondiste… ¿cómo te metiste? –el saiyajin usando su energía, comienza a calentarla.

– No…podía…llegar…al…fondo–le explica–por…lo…que…me…incliné…para…poder–dice–guar dar…las…cosas…pero…perdí…el…equilibrio…y…caí…dentr o.

– Ahh humana–ríe ligeramente–y cuando quisiste salir la puerta se cerró… ¿verdad? –Ella asiente–recuérdame cuando regrese, que te enseñe a usar las cosas–poco a poco el color rosado regresa a la piel de la chica–mejor mientras no esté, no uses electrodomésticos.

– Sí…

Gohan continuó calentando a la chica, que estuvo atrapada en el refrigerador por varios minutos. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar salir, una que otra risa ante la situación que le parecía muy cómica.

– ¿Ya estás mejor?

Ella responde que sí y se pone de pie.

– Escúchame–le habla–ya me voy, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome regresar…hay misiones que pueden durar días, semanas y hasta meses, durante el tiempo que no esté, puedes dormir en mi cama–dijo–te aseguro que es mucho más cómoda que el sofá.

– De acuerdo.

– Toma–extiende su mano que contiene una pequeña bolsa–aquí hay algo de dinero…quinientas monedas de oro, úsalas cuando necesites algo…pero no lo malgastes en tonterías, no quiero perder dinero.

– Sí–ella toma la bolsa al mismo tiempo que comienza a sonreír, ante una idea que le vino a la mente.

– Sí estás riéndote porque crees que vas a escapar–Gohan adivinó lo que pensaba–vete olvidando de esa idea…aunque yo no me encuentre presente, te mantendré vigilada.

La sonrisa de Videl desaparece.

– Dentro de la casa, hay escondido un sensor de rastreo–le explica–y está conectado con tu collar…si te alejas de esta casa a más de diez kilómetros, el collar se activa.

Ella maldice mentalmente.

– Así que no intentes nada–recoge su maleta y abre la puerta–ya me voy, cuida bien la casa…quiero verla limpia y ordenada cuando regrese.

– Sí–le respondió fastidiada.

– Confío en ti…adiós.

Gohan se retira volando a gran velocidad, mientras Videl lo mira alejándose por una de las ventanas.

– ¿Y ahora cómo me largo de aquí? –su voz hizo eco en la casa.

* * *

El vigilante se había retirado hace mucho, en el lugar la oscuridad prevalecía inmutable. Un par de horas antes lo habían torturado hasta el cansancio, pero por más dolor que le causaran no traicionaría a sus camaradas. El hombre de piel verde, deseaba con todo su ser que los demás de su raza…ya estén a muchos millones de kilómetros, a salvo del tirano...gobernante saiyajin.

El poco silencio y paz se terminaron, con el rechinido de la puerta de metal, que asegura al calabozo de prisioneros de guerra. Los pasos se hicieron más notorios a medida que la persona que ingresó, se acerca a la prisión.

– Sabes, siempre pensé que los de tu especie eran más listos–una voz se esparció por la húmeda y fría celda– ¿cómo fue que estúpidamente te capturaron?

El namek ríe–Vaya…vaya…vaya–dice al reconocer la voz–miren a quien tenemos aquí… ¿cómo lograste entrar?

– Nunca dudes del poder, de unas cuantas monedas de oro–le explica el individuo.

Sonríe a pesar del dolor–Sobornaste al guardia–suspira–de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa–le comenta el extraterrestre encadenado.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –Grita–se supone que te largarías con los demás de tu especie…ese era el plan… ¡estúpido!

– ¡No fue mi culpa! –Gritó–la porquería de nave espacial que me diste falló a última hora, al menos los demás pudieron escapar.

– Eso es verdad–el tipo se reclina en los barrotes de la prisión–las esferas están a salvo, es lo que importa…aún así, la Resistencia está preocupada con tu captura.

– Dile a esos payasos que no diré nada, cuando nos aliamos a ellos prometí nunca traicionarlos…y cumpliré con mi palabra.

– Eso espero, ahora que las esferas del dragón ya no están al alcance de Vegeta…no podrá pedir la inmortalidad–comenta–debemos impedir ese deseo, a toda costa.

– Sí ese maniático consigue ser inmortal…no importa cuantos peleemos contra él…jamás le ganaríamos–el namek asevera.

– Fue precisamente por eso, que la Resistencia ordenó la evacuación masiva de tu gente–habla–para esconderlos en un lugar seguro.

– Confío en que los protejan de los saiyajin, las esferas son nuestro bien más preciado…le prometí al gran patriarca, que ni un sólo namek se sacrificaría por la loca ambición del bastardo de Vegeta.

– Esa debe ser la menor de tus preocupaciones, la Resistencia ya les tiene un refugio preparado para todos…debemos estar unidos para cuando la gran guerra comience.

– Lo único que no entiendo…es por qué alguien como tú, se unió a la Resistencia.

El hombre sólo suelta una risa ligera–Yo tengo mis razones…

Asiente–Será mejor que te vayas…antes de que te vean o te meterás en problemas.

Su acompañante asiente con la cabeza–Nos vemos luego…Picorro–sale por donde entró.

– Sí, nos vemos luego–ahora la soledad es la única compañía para el namek.

* * *

– Nappa–el soberano del imperio saiyajin le llama– ¿tus tropas ya están listas para partir?

– Sí mi Rey–hace una reverencia–nos iremos en veinte minutos.

El Rey Vegeta desde un balcón a gran altura, observa a su ejército ingresar a las gigantescas naves de guerra saiyajin. Se había movilizado a todas las tropas en el planeta, para la invasión.

– ¿Has conseguido que el prisionero hable?

– Lamento informarle, mi excelencia…que no.

– ¡Maldición Nappa! –Le tira la copa de vino que bebía, al rostro– ¡eres un maldito calvo inútil!... ¡estás agotando mi paciencia!

– Pero mi Rey–se defiende–lo hemos torturado de muchas maneras…pero se niega a hablar.

– ¡Pues síguelo torturando! –se frota la cara con sus manos en señal de ansiedad–mejor vete de mi vista…antes que te mate aquí mismo…Nappa.

El Capitán se retira, no quiere morir. Mientras tanto en la plataforma de abordaje, Gohan llega al lugar donde es recibido por su padre y tío. Los cuales conversaban, hasta que vieron al joven guerrero arribar.

– No sabía que estarían aquí–les saluda y tira su equipaje al suelo.

– Sólo vinimos a desearte suerte hijo–le dice Kakarotto quien le abraza.

– Estoy seguro que regresarás victorioso.

– Gracias tío–se dan un apretón de manos.

El saiyajin de la larga cabellera le susurra al oído de su hermano menor, el cual asiente–Hijo, tú tío yo…hablamos con algunas mujeres que quieren conocerte y…

– Ya sé a donde va todo esto–le interrumpe–les he dicho muchas veces, que por ahora no me interesa conseguir compañera…

– Pero Gohan–Raditz habla–todas son hembras saludables y capaces de procrear, cualquier sería una buena compañera.

– No…no…no y no–dice molesto–si algún día tengo compañera, será por mi propio gusto…

– Como quieras, malagradecido–su tío le reprocha.

– Ya no lo molestas Raditz–el padre defiende a su hijo–si no quiere, está bien.

– _¡Atención!_ –un altavoz interrumpe a los hombres–_todos deben ingresar inmediatamente a las naves, estamos a punto de partir…repito…todos deben ingresar inmediatamente a las naves._

–Ya debo irme–levanta su maleta del piso, y sube por la rampa de abordaje.

– ¡Suerte! –le dicen sus familiares al unísono.

– Adiós–la escotilla de la nave comienza a cerrarse, dejando a Gohan dentro del vehículo.

* * *

El gran buque espacial seguido de otras dos naves de menor tamaño, comienza a ascender hasta la estratósfera y poco a poco escapa de la órbita terrestre. Acelerando con la ayuda de sus potentes motores de plasma, inicia su viaje de cuatro horas hasta el planeta Leire. Ya dentro de la nave, el saiyajin camina por los corredores internos…hasta llegar a su camarote, donde deja su equipaje.

– Gohan, ya llegaste–su compañero de escuadrón…peinado con una cola de caballo, le saluda.

– Galvan… ¿dónde están los demás?

– Están en el bar de la nave–se voltea–por cierto, Lime ha estado buscándote.

– ¡Qué buena noticia! –Dice con tono de sarcasmo–qué mujer más necia… ¿cuándo entenderá que no quiero ser su compañero?

Su amigo se ríe un poco, para luego hacerle señales con la mano. Indicándole que lo siga. Los saiyajin al ser una raza con mucho libertinaje, no les podía faltar el alcohol. Así que cada nave estaba equipada con un club nocturno en miniatura, para mantener entretenidos a los guerreros antes de iniciar la carnicería.

En una de las mesas, se encontraban cómodamente sentados los demás miembros de su escuadrón. Como era costumbre para el batallón número doce, Kaden y Nattan competían por quien podía beber más cerveza en menos de treinta segundos.

– ¡Fondo!... ¡fondo!... ¡fondo! –Lime gritaba alentando a sus compañeros de equipo–se agota el tiempo–ella con el cronómetro de su rastreador, llevaba el tiempo.

– Esos dos idiotas, otra vez con sus juegos–Gohan dice en voz baja para que Kaden no lo escuche, después de todo él es el líder del escuadrón.

– 5…4…3…2…1…–dice Lime–se acabó el tiempo.

– Ahh…he ganado, me tomé toda la garra–Nattan celebra–lo siento Kaden, paga la apuesta.

– ¡Maldición! –Saca un par de monedas y se las tira–has estado practicando infeliz.

– Puede ser–ríe y mira a lo lejos–miren quienes llegaron.

– Gohan, Galvan…ya era hora que llegaran–el líder dice.

Ambos hombres se sientan en la mesa, pero para fastidio de Gohan. La única mujer del grupo, se ha sentado a su lado.

– Te he estado buscando–le susurra al oído, al mismo tiempo que con su cola le acaricia el rostro–si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más…privado.

El nieto de Bardock, aparta el apéndice peludo de la mujer de su cara…de un manotazo–No gracias, prefiero estar aquí que ha estar a solas contigo.

– Tú te lo pierdes–su voz denotaba molestia, quería a ese hombre para ella sola.

– Si tienen problemas de pareja, busquen ayuda–Galvan hace mofa de la situación.

– No somos y nunca seremos pareja–le responde seriamente Gohan.

– Hagamos una apuesta–Kaden propone a Gohan–si al final de este año no sean convertido en compañeros…renuncio a mi cargo de líder, pero si se hacen compañeros…me darás todas tus posesiones terrenales–sonríe confiado.

El segundo al mando, niega con la cabeza.

– ¡Cobarde!... ¡Gohan es un cobarde! –Cantan sus amigos– ¡Gohan es un cobarde!

– ¡Acepto! –Su orgullo de saiyajin no pudo resistir más–aprovecha tus últimos días de líder–estrecha su mano firmemente con Kaden.

– No te preocupes Kaden–la mujer le habla–me encargaré de que ganes.

– ¡Oficial en el área! –un soldado anunció gritando, a lo que todos los presentes se pusieron de pie.

El Capitán Nappa como siempre de mal humor, ingresó al bar de la nave nodriza.

– Veo que todos se están divirtiendo–el saiyajin que no posee cabellera se coloca en medio de todos los demás.

– ¡Señor sí señor! –todos sus soldados responden al unísono.

– Como sabrán nuestros próximos oponentes son los leireanos–les dice–estos sujetos son como camaleones, los cuales son capaces de cambiar el color de su piel…lo que les permite camuflarse con el entorno.

– ¡Señor sí señor!

– No quiero que cometan equivocaciones–les advierte–ya habrán notado el pésimo ánimo del Rey.

Sus tropas asienten, y continúan escuchando a su superior.

– Hace unos días se realizó una misión de reconocimiento–explica–la cual determinó, que el poder de pelea de los leireanos ronda aproximadamente…las 55000 unidades, por lo que son fuertes… ¡pero nosotros somos aún más fuertes!–grita.

– ¡Sí señor! –sus tropas gritan.

– Mantengan sus rastreadores activados en todo momento, los escuadrones del uno al veinte atacarán el hemisferio norte…mientras que los escuadrones del veintiuno al cuarenta se encargarán del hemisferio sur.

– ¡A la orden Capitán!

– Muy bien–camina con dirección a la salida cuando algo llama su atención–tu, soldado–señala al sobrino de Raditz–tu nombre es Gohan…cierto.

– Sí Capitán…tiene buena memoria.

– Nunca olvidaría al cadete más torpe, que he entrenado en toda mi carrera militar–le dice–dime… ¿ya has aprendido la lección?

– Sí señor…el trabajo de un soldado, es acabar con el enemigo.

– ¡Correcto!...jamás olvides eso de nuevo.

Gohan asiente y de inmediato el saiyajin calvo se retira, dejando a los demás presentes solos…para que puedan continuar divirtiéndose.

– El trabajo de un soldado, es acabar con el enemigo–susurra, sentándose de nuevo mientras se sumerge en los recuerdos de su niñez…

Dos meses después, de que Gohan ingresó a la academia de pelea saiyajin, aprendió movimientos básicos de pelea entre otras técnicas de energía. Con el tiempo se sentía orgullo de la armadura que vestía, esto sólo alimentó una nueva aspiración en la mente del pequeño saiyajin. Comandar su propio batallón algún día.

Como era ya normal, el primer ejercicio de la jornada consistía en trotar alrededor de la academia…mientras cantaban canciones de motivación militar.

– _¡Yo soy un guerrero!_–Nappa que en ese entonces sólo era un instructor, cantaba.

– _¡Yo soy un guerrero!_ –los niños de su compañía repiten en corro mientras corren.

– _¡Para el combate me preparo!_

– _¡Para el combate me preparo!_ –corean los niños.

– _¡Y en el campo de batalla!_ –dice Nappa.

– _¡Y en el campo de batalla!_

– _¡A mi enemigo haré pedazos!_

– _¡A mi enemigo haré pedazos! –_dicen fuertemente los mini soldados.

– _¡Soy de la raza más poderosa del universo!_ –Grita el calvo.

– _¡Soy de la raza más poderosa del universo!_

– _¡Yo soy invencible!_

– _¡Yo soy invencible! –_cantan.

– _¡Porque soy un saiyajin!_

– _¡Porque soy un saiyajin! –_pronuncian con la adrenalina al máximo.

La canción termina pero continúan marchando en perfecta sincronización, ninguno hace ni un movimiento a destiempo.

– _Compañía… ¡alto!–_Nappa se posiciona al frente de los cadetes, que de inmediato se detienen_–el día de hoy continuaremos con los combates de adiestramiento…ya han peleado en cámaras con la gravedad aumentada diez veces…pero ahora será algo diferente. _

Los jóvenes cadetes llevados por su instructor, ingresan en una de las tantas cámaras de gravedad. Estas son muy utilizadas por las tropas para incrementar sus poderes, ya dentro del lugar…El saiyajin sin cabello, se agacha en el piso de tierra de la habitación en el cual siembra muchas semillas…luego con un pequeño frasco, deja caer gotas de un líquido color verde.

Minutos después frente al grupo de niños, unas criaturas verdes y pequeñas comenzaron a emerger del suelo.

– _Les presento a los Saibaiman–_sonríe_–el poder de pelea de estos asquerosos bichos, es de mil doscientos…su misión en esta práctica, será eliminarlos a todos…no pueden dejar ni uno vivo–_dice_–todos tienen que morir._

Las criaturas se ríen morbosamente, al mirar a los soldados. Nappa ordenó que uno a uno cada escuadrón, peleara en equipo contra los Saibaiman. Algunos de los cadetes con mucho trabajo pudieron derrotarlos, otros no lo lograron y más de uno casi muere por la técnica de auto destrucción de los monstruos verdes, pero fueron salvados a última hora por su maestro, que les dio tremenda reprimenda por su ineptitud. Mientras algunos sufrieron fuertes heridas, por el ácido que los Saibaiman arrojan por la cabeza.

Al fin llegó el turno del escuadrón doce, cinco contra cinco.

– _¡Peleen! –_dio la orden el guerrero de nivel superior.

Sin perder tiempo, los Saibaiman se dispararon hacia los niños. En segundos, los diez peleadores desaparecieron de la vista. La batalla ahora era a nivel súper sónico. El ejercicio no sólo consistía en derrotar a las criaturas, sino también, demostrar la capacidad de liderazgo de los líderes de cada grupo. En este caso eran Kaden y Gohan, líder y segundo al mando…respectivamente.

Nattan estaba muy ocupado esquivando los puñetazos de su rival, Galvan con su correspondiente Saibaiman, se daba de topetazos con la cabeza a más no poder. Increíblemente, Lime la única niña del grupo, parecía disfrutar de la batalla. A diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo que a duras penas, repelían los ataques de sus enemigos.

– _¡__Ahhhhhhhh!–_gritó el ser que mide fuerzas con Gohan, este había extendido sus afiladas garras contra el pequeño saiyajin. El cual se movió justo a tiempo, porque estuvo a milésimas de ser cortado en dos, a lo que su armadura rasgada hace notar.

En otra parte de la zona de lucha, Kaden y Nattan se lanzan juntos al ataque, ambos haciendo los mismos movimientos en perfecta concordancia. Les dan una patada al mentón a los grotescos seres verdes frente a ellos, luego al poner sus pies en el suelo…juntan sus manos, en las que concentran toda su energía.

– _¡Muéranse!–_los niños disparan su ataque, que pulveriza a los Saibaiman. Metros atrás, Lime bloquea un puñetazo con su antebrazo derecho y seguidamente evade otro ataque, al inclinar su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Da un paso hacia un lado para tomar impulso, al hacerlo salta sobre el monstruo de piel verduzca, dando un giro en el aire. Cuando cae justo detrás de él, hábilmente tomó desprevenido al Saibaiman…y coloca sus manos en su cabeza_–Adiós–_le dijo sonriendo, segundos después le torció la cabeza, quebrándole el cuello…la muerte es instantánea.

Nappa sonreía cruelmente…estaba orgulloso, de esos niños que él mismo había convertido en excelentes máquinas de matar_–Ahhhhh–_al escuchar ese gruñido giró su mirada. Galvan reunió todo su poder de pelea en su puño izquierdo, con el que golpeó a su contrincante atravesándole el pecho, eliminándolo.

Ya casi todo estaba hecho, sólo faltaba un Saibaiman por eliminar…y a ese le tocaba a Gohan.

– _¡Maldición! –_el hijo de Kakarotto estaba en problemas, su oponente lo tenía arrinconado y sujeto con sus brazos y piernas_– ¡no puedo moverme! –_al ver su desesperación, el Saibaiman sonríe extasiado, esté inclina su cabeza posicionándola frente al rostro del niño de cabello negro. Gohan miró con horror, como la cavidad craneal de la criatura se abrió. Él sabía perfectamente lo que va hacer, utilizará su ácido. Tal como lo vaticinó, su enemigo le roció la cara con su mortal sustancia corrosiva.

Muchos incluyendo a Nappa, cerraron los ojos en ese momento. Todos esperaron escuchar los gritos de dolor del chico, ante el líquido que le derretía la cara. Gritos que nunca escucharon. El pequeño saiyajin segundos antes, creó alrededor suyo…una capa de energía que lo protegió. Usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, logró zafarse.

– _¡Masenko! –_gritó al usar su técnica favorita, pero esta no fue muy poderosa. Porque sólo alcanzó a empujar al Saibaiman, hasta incrustarlo en una de las paredes del recinto.

– _¡Gohan! –_Los demás miembros de su equipo corren a ayudarlo_– ¡buen trabajo!–_le felicita sus amigos, los cuales se alejan lentamente.

– _¡Alto ahí soldado! _–Nappa le grita molesto–_ ¡regrese ahora mismo!_

– _Sí señor_–Gohan camina hacia su instructor.

– _Cadete, usted no ha terminado con su misión_–dice–_su oponente aún está con vida…elimínelo_.

El Saibaiman totalmente golpeado y mareado, sigue vivo…encajado en la pared.

– _Pero señor_–habla–_está derrotado, ya no puede moverse…no tiene caso acabarlo._

El saiyajin adulto le abofetea con su cola, claramente molesto–_ ¡Basta de decir estupideces cadete!_ –Le grita en la cara–_en una guerra usted no va a dejar con vida a su adversario…siempre debe acabar con el enemigo. _

– _Sí señor._

– _Ahora vaya y acabe con ese desgraciado…es una orden soldado._

– _Sí señor_–caminó hasta llegar frente al moribundo Saibaiman, paulatinamente extiende su mano derecha apuntando al bicho verde…pero no dispara.

– _¡Qué demonios espera!_–más furioso no puede estar– _¡Dispárele!_

– _A la orden_–con sus párpados cubrió sus ojos y disparó una ráfaga de energía a su ya debilitado oponente…matándolo.

– _Escúchenme todos_–dice en voz alta–_grábense esto en sus retrasadas mentes…el trabajo de un soldado, es acabar con el enemigo_… _¡repítanlo!_

– _¡El trabajo de un soldado, es acabar con el enemigo!_ –gritan al mismo tiempo.

– _Correcto_–mira a Gohan– _¿ya has aprendido la lección?_

– _Sí Señor_–el sobrino de Raditz pronuncia–_el trabajo de un soldado, es acabar con el enemigo._

De repente siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda, al abrir los ojos se percata que mientras recordaba el pasado, había comenzado a dormirse.

– Gohan, ya era hora que despertaras–Galvan le habla–vamos levántate, estamos a punto de llegar al planeta Leire.

– Ahhh sí, ya voy–se pone de pie.

– Ven rápido, debemos prepararnos.

Al caminar a la salida, se percata que el bar de la nave estaba casi vacío. La mayoría se retiró hace mucho, para alistarse para la próxima batalla.

– _¡Atención!_ –El altoparlante de la nave espacial se escucha–_nos encontramos a diez minutos de la órbita del planeta Leire…todos tomen sus posiciones._

La batalla, estaba por comenzar.

**Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Gracias a Kokoro–Yolin–Chan, Lilia. Takarai y a Lolopito por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Siempre me ha gustado responder a los comentarios que me dejan, a Kokoro–Yolin–Chan olvidé responderle una cuestión suya, en la respuesta que le envié a su comentario.

Tu pregunta era, si en esta historia iba a salir Trunks. Lamento decirte que no, no tengo nada en contra de él pero sí contra sus padres. Como tú sabes para que Trunks exista, tiene que haber algo entre Vegeta y Bulma. Pero son una pareja que siempre he detestado, por lo que no habrá nada de ellos aquí. Además, mi intensión es presentar a Vegeta como era al principio de DBZ, donde él quería las esferas del dragón para ser inmortal a toda costa.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

La gran nave espacial se situó, en la órbita del planeta. Poco a poco disminuyó su velocidad, hasta el punto de quedar completamente estática. El planeta Leire poseía una atmósfera color púrpura, con tonos blancuzcos en algunas zonas. También era poseedor de dos lunas pequeñas, que orbitan alrededor del planeta.

– _¡Todos a sus posiciones!_–un soldado gritaba, por medio de los alto parlantes de la nave–_ ¡todos a sus posiciones!... ¡de inmediato!_

Los soldados de la raza guerrera de los saiyajin, corrían por los pasillos de la nave. Todos estaban completamente vestidos, con sus típicas armaduras de batalla y sus inseparables rastreadores. El escuadrón número doce, al cual Gohan pertenecía. Se unió a la ofensiva, y avanzó hasta la zona de lanzamiento.

– Todos, entren a las naves–ordenó Kaden, líder del escuadrón.

– ¡Sí señor! –respondieron al unísono sus hombres.

Los soldados se acomodan dentro, de sus características naves individuales de color blanco…con forma de esfera. Los demás escuadrones, también se posicionaron dentro de sus respectivos vehículos espaciales. Una vez que todos están en su lugar, la nave nodriza envía la gran cantidad de naves más pequeñas, hacia la superficie del planeta.

Todas en grupo, ingresaron en la atmósfera. El cielo se llenó de naves invasoras, al igual que hicieron los saiyajin cuando invadieron a la Tierra, los vehículos espaciales se esparcieron por todo el planeta. Trascurrido pocos minutos de viaje, las esferas blancas aterrizaron en la superficie terrestre.

El planeta se llenó de cráteres de impacto, por causa de las naves invasoras. A lo que, poco a poco los saiyajin fueron saliendo de ellas. La civilización dominante de ese mundo eran los leireanos, una raza con apariencia parecida a los lagartos terrestres, con la diferencia que estos poseían inteligencia…y eran un poco más altos que un ser humano.

Sus manos y pies, poseían afiladas garras…las cuales combinaban en batalla con la ayuda de su larga cola. Su piel es escamosa y de un color negruzco…precisamente esta es la que les permite, poder cambiar la tonalidad de su piel, como los camaleones terrestres. Lo cual les da la ventaja, de poder camuflarse con el entorno.

Además de un respetable, nivel tecnológico. Y de una sociedad compleja y establecida con un sistema de gobierno monárquico. Su nivel de pelea es muy elevado, lo que los convierte en un enemigo de cuidado para los hombres con cola de mono.

– _Todas las unidades avancen_–Nappa les ordena a sus tropas, por medio de sus rastreadores…los cuales también funcionan como comunicadores–_asegúrense de acabar con todos._

Los guerreros caminaron por las ciudades, para luego iniciar con el bombardeo. Disparando grandes y continuas ráfagas de energía. Los edificios no eran capaces de resistir los ataques…y uno a uno, fueron siendo demolidos. Por varios minutos la invasión iba según lo planeado, si todo continuaba así…el planeta le pertenecería al Rey Vegeta en poco tiempo.

– Aquí algo anda mal–dice Gohan observando todo desde el aire.

– ¿Qué cosa? –le pregunta Galvan, quien dispara a la ciudad bajo él.

– Se supone, que veníamos a una gran batalla–les dice el hijo de Kakarotto–pero ya hace mucho que llegamos, y no ha aparecido ningún leireano… ¿dónde están?

– Seguro nos tuvieron tanto miedo–dice Lime–que escaparon… ¡son unos cobardes!

– ¡Sí! –Grita Nattan– ¡Esta invasión fue muy fácil!

– _¡Alto el fuego!_ –una voz les ordena por sus rastreadores–_ ¡Alto el fuego!...todos los escuadrones, realicen de inmediato una inspección terrestre del planeta, son órdenes directas del Capitán Nappa._

A pesar de que Nappa es un saiyajin calvo y cruel, eso no significa que sea estúpido. Al igual que a Gohan, le parecía muy extraño que el enemigo…no saliera a pelear, es como si ellos fueran los únicos en el planeta.

– Ya lo escucharon–dice Kaden–procedan a revisar todo el lugar.

– ¡Sí!

Los saiyajin se esparcieron por todas partes, inspeccionando cada edificio a la vista…pero no encontraban a nadie, todo parecía abandonado.

– ¿Detectan alguna lectura de energía? –preguntó Lime.

– No–responde Gohan–mi rastreador no ha detectado nada–dice mientras usa su máquina de medición de poder.

– Sigan buscando–ordena el líder del escuadrón.

Los demás escuadrones, también escudriñaban cada rincón meticulosamente. Pero al cabo de unas horas, dieron por terminada la búsqueda. Sus medidores de poder, no percibían nada. Aún así, todavía no se retirarían del lugar. Además de la invasión, su misión también consistía en asegurar el planeta.

Al Rey Vegeta, no le gustaba que los mundos conquistados fueran dañados más de lo meramente necesario. El nuevo monarca había aprendido de los errores, que siempre cometía el fallecido Freezer, a quien no le importaba como fuera…mientras el planeta en cuestión fuera tomado, todo era válido.

En muchas ocasiones, al terminar la operación de conquista. Los planetas recién adquiridos por la fuerza, eran brutalmente dañados. Algunos como el planeta Tierra…ahora bautizado Nuevo Planeta Vegeta, ostentaban una exuberante diversidad de plantas y animales, pero estos eran destruidos sin pensar.

Por lo que, todos esos mundos perdían muchos de los atractivos, por los cuales precisamente fueron invadidos. Es por eso que el Rey Vegeta, ordena proteger lo mejor posible los mundos…para poder realizar su inmediata colonización por parte de colonos saiyajin.

* * *

Ya han pasado muchas horas desde Gohan se fue, dejando a la mujer terrícola sola en casa. Videl, quien no pierde su deseo de escapar y ser libre de nuevo, ha pensado el cómo poder escapar. Antes de partir, el saiyajin que la posee como su esclava, le advirtió de que a pesar de no estar presente, en la casa se encontraba oculto un sistema de vigilancia…que se mantiene conectado en todo momento con el collar anulador, que Videl usa en su cuello.

– ¡Cómo duele! –dice la chica, que con una venda se hace presión en su cuello.

Desesperada por poder huir del lugar, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina. Con el cual, intentó retirar el collar de su cuello. Colocando la hoja filosa del cuchillo por debajo del collar, pero al intentar retirar el aparato. Ella se cortó ligeramente, lo que le ocasionó un sangrado y algo de dolor.

Tuvo mucha suerte, de que no se cortara la garganta. Cosa que sin duda alguna, le hubiera causado la muerte, por desangrarse.

– ¡Maldito saiyajin! –molesta se sientan en el mismo sofá, que ha utilizado para poder dormir en las noches– ¡malditos monos!

La mujer humana alzó la mirada, y frente a ella. Estaba un curioso aparato, que consistía en una caja de color gris, la cual en la parte del medio poseía una pantalla de vidrio. También estaba equipado con equipo para producir audio, y unos cuantos botones…con los cuales se enciende y apaga.

Aunque ella no lo sabía, esa cosa tenía el nombre de televisor. Pero no fue inventado por los saiyajin…sino por los humanos. Cuando los hombres con cola de mono, conquistaron el tercer planeta del sistema solar. Se dieron cuenta de que a pesar, de que los terrícolas no eran fuertes peleando, eran muy ingeniosos para construir cosas.

Algunas tecnologías no eran de utilidad para los saiyajin, como es el caso de los aviones o helicópteros. Estos les eran inútiles, por la obvia razón de que los saiyajin sabían volar. Pero otras máquinas de fabricación humana, si les parecían de gran utilidad. Por mencionar unos ejemplos, el submarino el cual permitía viajar bajo el agua, cosa que resultaba útil para los invasores. Ya que estos por su propia cuenta no podían sumergirse a gran profundidad, por largos períodos de tiempo. Y con el uso de estos vehículos, los saiyajines lograron construir bases y ciudades submarinas.

Otra máquina que les llamó la atención, fue el televisor aunque algunos saiyajin lo veían como una estupidez. También los utensilios de cocina, les facilitaron la manera de preparar los alimentos, además de que le daban un buen sabor. Sin duda, la raza humana había sido la más avanzada tecnológicamente, de todas las razas que habían conquistado.

Pero a pesar de eso, Videl quien es una humana descendiente de los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron a la invasión, no conoce nada sobre estas tecnologías. Como las escuelas y demás instituciones de enseñanza, fueron destruidas. Los humanos que quedaron con vida, no recibieron ningún tipo de educación. Cosa que los ha sumergido, en la ignorancia del no saber.

No obstante, que ya no posean conocimientos avanzados, en varias ramas de las ciencias. No implica ni deduce, que sean una especie de seres sin inteligencia. Cosa que Videl demuestra tener, al darse cuenta de que al no tocar nada, dentro de la casa de Gohan. No producirá ningún desorden, por lo que no tendrá que limpiar nada.

–No entiendo nada de este lugar–pronuncia palabra, luego de haberse puesto de pie y haber caminado hacia la ventana, que le permite ver el exterior–quiero volver a casa.

* * *

– ¡Espera Kakarotto! –Grita el saiyajin de larga cabellera– ¡espera, maldita sea!

El hombre corre lo más rápido que puede, hacia su hermano menor.

– ¿Raditz? –Se voltea a ver a su hermano mayor– ¿qué haces aquí?

– Eso mismo te lo digo yo–le dice de frente– ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?... ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

– ¿Acaso eres tonto o qué? –Responde–me voy a una misión, por supuesto.

– ¿Una misión? –Dice dudoso– ¿de qué tipo?

– Haces demasiadas preguntas, hermano–Kakarotto oprime un botón de su nave, con forma de espera…lo que hace que la puerta de esta se abra–tú sabes muy bien, que en ocasiones realizo misiones de reconocimiento por órdenes del Rey…por lo que no te puedo dar ninguna información.

– Lo que no entiendo, es porqué te envían a una misión–le dijo–si yo tenía entendido, que sólo las tropas de invasión tenían permiso de salida y nadie más.

– Te recuerdo, que el Rey es muy impredecible–se acomoda dentro de su vehículo espacial–y de uno momento a otro, puede ordenar misiones.

– ¿Ni siquiera puedes decirme hacia dónde vas y qué es lo que harás?

– Lo siento Raditz, pero es confidencial–la puerta comienza a cerrarse lentamente–a ti también te han dado encargos de esta clase, en el pasado…por lo que sabes, que no se puede hablar de ello con nadie.

– Eso es cierto, pero yo siempre he compartido contigo sobre mis misiones–le reprocha–pero tú, en cambio nunca me devuelves el favor.

– Perdón hermano, pero debo irme…adiós–la puerta se cierra por completo.

La pequeña nave espacial, en cuestión de segundos salió disparada hacia el cielo y más allá del planeta. Por su parte, Raditz sólo se quedó mirando el punto en la atmósfera que su hermano hizo. Él sabía que su hermano menor, tenía algo entre manos. Pero esta no es la primera vez que hace algo así, en varias ocasiones en el pasado…Kakarotto se había ido de manera inesperada, a lo que él respondía afirmando que se trataba de una operación de reconocimiento.

– ¡Ese inútil de Kakarotto! –Dice regresando por donde venía–la última vez que me contó, algo de su vida privada…fue cuando me comentó todo sobre Daira y Marcus.

Varios años atrás, cuando su sobrino ingresó a la academia de pelea saiyajin. Raditz no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad, sobre averiguar la verdad sobre la madre de Gohan. A Kakarotto se le envió a varias misiones a planetas lejanos, por lo que el saiyajin de larga cabellera no vio a su hermano por largo tiempo.

Cuando por fin regresó, y se reencontró con él. No le dio crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban. Su hermano menor llegó a casa, con la compañía de un bebé. Cuando Raditz le preguntó sobre quién era ese niño, su hermano sólo le dijo que era su hijo…llamado Gohan. Al parecer Kakarotto, había conseguido una compañera de nombre Daira.

Por lo poco que sabe de ella, era una mujer soldado de cabello negro y largo. Él y ella, se enroscaron en un amorío durante una de sus misiones, y como fruto de esa relación nació el pequeño Gohan. Pero lamentablemente, durante el parto…Daira tuvo complicaciones por lo que murió al dar a luz. Y como último acto de luto, Kakarotto incineró el cuerpo de su compañera.

También le explicó a su hermano mayor, sobre su participación en el clandestino experimento…para crear un híbrido humano-saiyajin. El cual resultó con la creación, del niño bautizado con el nombre de Marcus. A Raditz le pareció increíble que fuera posible, poder cruzar a los terrícolas con los de su especie.

Una vez con la verdad revelada, Raditz guardó silencio sobre lo de Marcus…ya que ese acontecimiento es absolutamente secreto. Y así fue como Kakarotto se convirtió, en un padre soltero. Y se encargó junto con su hermano, de criar a Gohan como todo un guerrero de la raza saiyajin.

– Kakarotto es un ingrato–dice–después de mantener sus secretos, a salvo conmigo…él no me quiere decir, qué es lo que tanto hace.

Y sin más que decir, regresó a su casa.

* * *

La noche había caído en el planeta Leire. Los invasores construyeron varios campamentos para pasar la noche, y para poder alimentarse antes de dormir…algunos salieron a cazar cualquier animal nativo del planeta, mientras otros buscaron agua para beber. Simultáneamente, las naves nodrizas permanecían en el espacio cercano al planeta.

Las naves inspeccionaron las lunas del planeta y demás planetas de ese sistema solar. Esto en procura de encontrar, a los leireanos que habían desaparecido sin dejar huella. La gran mayoría de los soldados, dormía tranquilamente dentro de las carpas que ellos mismos, habían instalado. La otra parte del regimiento, permanecía de guardia para vigilar la zona.

–_ Aquí sector norte…todo tranquilo_–escucha Gohan en su rastreador, quien precisamente estaba de guardia–aquí sector sur…todo tranquilo–responde–ahhh, que misión más aburrida–se rasca su cola, porque siente un poco de comezón en ella.

Los soldados que resguardan el campamento, utilizan sus rastreadores para detectar cualquier tipo de energía o movimiento. Y hasta el momento no ha pasado nada en particular.

– ¡Aquí hace mucho frío! –le dice un soldado a otro.

– Sí, eso espero que regresemos pronto a casa.

El guerrero asiente–Esta misión fue una pérdida de tiempo.

– Vinimos a aquí, para nada… ¿Cuándo crees que volvamos?

– Aún no estoy muy seguro, pero escuché que pronto y…–de repente el sonido de una piedra rodar, interrumpe su conversación.

– ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

– No te preocupes, seguro no fue nada.

Sin embargo, se vuelve a escuchar más ruidos extraños. Los saiyajin sin saber de que se trata, usan sus rastreadores para detectar cualquier energía, pero una vez más…no detectan nada.

– Iré a dar un vistazo–le dice–tú quédate aquí y vigila.

– Sí.

El guerrero de clase baja, se retira a inspeccionar el lugar donde cree que se originan los ruidos. Al llegar a una edificación aparentemente abandonada, forma una esfera de energía en su mano, con el propósito de producir luz y así iluminar el área. Cuando piensa que todo, es tranquilo…se da la vuelta para salir, pero justo en ese momento…siente como si algo o alguien le sujeta el cuello por detrás.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa? –dice forzadamente, casi no puede respirar.

– Los saiyajin no son la gran cosa–una voz gruesa y profunda inunda el lugar.

– ¿Pero qué? –de repente su rastreador reacciona, ante varias señales energéticas.

Sin previo aviso, frente a él en la pared…comenzaron a aparecer siluetas translúcidas que poco a poco, fueron tomando la forma de un leireano. En total seis lagartos le rodeaban.

– Inicien la operación–habla el que está al mando.

– Sí señor.

– Al parecer la Resistencia, no se equivocó–y en un rápido movimiento, el extraterrestre con apariencia de lagarto…le dobló el cuello al saiyajin, matándolo al instante.

Una vez que el hombre con cola muere, lo suelta dejando caer su cadáver al suelo. Sin perder tiempo utilizan su capacidad de camuflaje, asiéndose invisibles de nuevo.

* * *

– _¿Adónde se fue ese idiota?_ –Escucha Gohan por la radio–_hace mucho tiempo que se fue._

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el sobrino de Raditz.

–_ Hace poco escuchamos ruidos extraños, y uno de los nuestros fue a investigar pero no ha regresado._

– ¿Ya lo han llamado por radio?

–_ Sí_–responde–_pero no contesta…y espera… ¿qué demonios es eso?_ –lo último lo dice con tono sumamente preocupado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Dice– ¿me escuchan?... ¿alguien me oye? –por más que pregunta nadie le responde.

Inesperadamente, una fuerte explosión se produce en el campamento. A lo que muchos de los saiyajin que dormían, se levantan a ver qué sucede.

– ¡Gohan! –Le llama Kaden– ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

– No lo sé.

Las explosiones se vuelven más intensas, y muchos de los soldados saiyajin salen volando por los aires. Los escuadrones que aún no han sido atacados, disparan frenéticamente en todas direcciones.

– ¿Pero quién nos ataca? –pregunta Lime, al mismo tiempo que abre fuego adonde quiera que ve.

Sorpresivamente, otra explosión cae sobre el escuadrón de Gohan. Lo que hace, que los miembros de su equipo, salgan disparados en varias direcciones.

– ¡No entiendo nada! –al ponerse de pie, el hijo de Kakarotto siente como es aprisionado por alguien y su rastreador se activa–8040…16000…23500…32345…46789…¿de quién es este poder de pelea?

– Es mío–la criatura que le aprisiona se vuelve visible.

Pero él no es el único, de entre el caos de la batalla. Todo un batallón de leireanos, se hacen visibles. Y entablan combate, con los saiyajin que invadieron su planeta.

– Fueron ustedes–dice Gohan quien lucha por zafarse.

– Sí–le contesta la criatura de piel escamosa–nunca nos fuimos del planeta, sólo esperamos el momento oportuno para atarlos, justo en el instante que estuvieran desprevenidos.

Los habitantes del planeta Leire, ya estaban enterados de que los saiyajin los invadirían. Por lo que planearon una estrategia de combate. Cuando los hombres con cola, aterrizaron en su mundo…no los atacaron de inmediato. Se mantuvieron camuflados todo el tiempo, rodeándolos sigilosamente. Mientras los saiyajin se creían victoriosos, los legítimos dueños del planeta…aguardaron por la caída del velo de la noche, y cuando eso pasó…atacaron.

– Aún hay algo que no entiendo–dice Gohan que por fin se suelta– ¿por qué nuestros radares de poder, no los detectaron antes?

– Ustedes los saiyajin, son tan increíblemente dependientes de esa máquina–señala con la mano, el rastreador en la cara de Gohan–nosotros no necesitamos, de ese tipo de cosas para ubicar a los oponentes en una pelea, somos capaces de sentir la presencia de energía de cualquier ser vivo–le explica–y también, podemos controlar nuestro poder a voluntad…incluso podemos disminuirlo hasta desaparecerlo por completo, fue por eso que nunca nos detectaron.

Con esas palabras dichas, le dispara desde la punta de uno de sus dedos. Un pequeño y delgado rayo de energía, que destruye el rastreador del saiyajin frente a él.

– Ahora que ya no posees ese aparato–dice volviéndose translúcido–ya no podrás saber, en dónde me encuentro.

El ser parecido a un lagarto, le propina un golpe en la cara a Gohan…cosa que lo manda a volar varios metros. Mientras tanto, los demás saiyajin y por supuesto...los del escuadrón al que Gohan es miembro…también habían perdido sus rastreadores. La estrategia de los habitantes del planeta Leire, contra los habitantes del nuevo planeta Vegeta…era simple pero brillante. Los saiyajin no podían saber exactamente dónde se encontraban sus enemigos, lo que les daba una gran desventaja táctica.

– ¡No se separen!... ¡luchen en grupo! –Kaden le da instrucciones a sus hombres, mientras esquiva golpes de su contendiente– ¡maldita sea!... ¡reagrúpense!

Lime había quedado acorralada, y a duras penas luchaba sola contra tres leireanos. Uno de ellos, utilizando su larga cola, la tenía sujeta de una de sus piernas. Y en una rápida sucesión de movimientos, la azotaba contra una pared de piedra para luego aventarla contra otro muro. Los otros dos, sólo se reían al ver a la saiyajin ser golpeada.

En lo alto del cielo, Nattan volaba a toda velocidad…debido a que era perseguido por dos enemigos. Cansado de huir, hizo un giro en forma de u…y se colocó de frente para luego disparar velozmente, grandes descargas de energía. Lo que no notó, fue que justo sobre él se encontraba otro lagarto que de una fuerte patada, lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo. Por su parte Galvan, había quedado fuera de combate. Un ataque de energía, le había perforado el pecho, dejándolo inconsciente pero sangrando masivamente.

* * *

Pero las noticias de la inesperada emboscada, acababan de llegar a la nave nodriza comandada por el Capitán Nappa.

– ¡Señor, señor! –Grita un soldado de clase baja– ¡Capitán Nappa!... ¡señor!

– ¡Con un demonio!... ¿qué tanto estás gritando? –Le dice el saiyajin calvo, al ver al soldado entrar en su camarote– ¿Qué no ves que estoy durmiendo?

– ¡Capitán Nappa!...nos han reportado un ataque masivo, a nuestras tropas en tierra.

– ¡Qué! –Se levanta de su cama– ¿Quién diablos nos ataca?

– Los leireanos, señor–dice.

– ¿Qué dices?...se supone que se habían ido del planeta.

– Al parecer no, Capitán.

– ¡Maldición!...establezca comunicación con las tropas en la superficie, que acaben con esas sabandijas.

– No podemos señor–le comunica–hemos perdido tota comunicación, no sabemos el porqué.

"_Esto no puede estar sucediendo_"–piensa Nappa–"_si esta misión falla, Vegeta se pondrá furioso_".

* * *

Gohan lentamente sale de la pila de escombros, en la que se encontraba. El puñetazo que recibió en la cara, le ha lastimado gravemente su ojo derecho. Dejándole sólo el izquierdo para poder ver.

– Ese saiyajin es resistente–dice–y muy necio también–habla después de hacerse visible.

Una vez que coloca ambos pies en el suelo, lleva sus manos a su frente para cruzarlas una sobre la otra, para luego concentrar su poder de pelea.

– ¡Masenko! –gritó a todo pulmón, como su ataque salió disparado hacia la lagartija.

– ¡Ahhhhhh! –grita el lagarto, que se cubre con sus brazos y enrosca su gruesa cola alrededor de sí mismo, para protegerse del ataque.

El potente rayo de energía, viaja a gran velocidad hasta el punto de que impacta contra su blanco. Los daños colaterales, incluyeron el levantamiento de una gigantesca nube de polvo y la formación de un cráter gigante en el piso. Después de haber usado su técnica, Gohan cae al suelo cansado y al palpar su cara, siente la gran cantidad de líquido color rojo, que emana de su ojo derecho.

De inmediato recuerda la orden, que dictó Kaden. Por lo que, se dirige hacia donde están sus compañeros de escuadrón. Al llegar a la zona donde se encontraban, miró incrédulo como algunos de sus amigos yacían arrojados en el suelo. En una pequeña piedra, Lime se encontraba brutalmente herida, su gran sangrado lo denotaba.

Aún así, Kaden y Nattan permanecen de pie luchando. Al verlos a lo lejos, decide ayudarlos. Pero cuando pretendía ir hacia allá, el mismo leireano al que le había lanzado su técnica favorita. Le toma por su nuca, y le entierra la cara en el suelo…para luego volando junto a él, arrastrarlo rápidamente, lo que hace que se forme una zanja en el terreno.

– Los de tu raza, presumen ser los más fuertes del universo–la criatura aún sujetándolo, lo coloca cara a cara con él–pero no son nada, no valen nada…nunca olvides mi nombre, yo soy Seesh…así que cuando estés en el otro mundo, y alguien te pregunte quién fue él que te asesinó, ya sabrás como responder.

– ¡Suéltame! –Le dice el hijo de Kakarotto, totalmente furioso– ¡suéltame!... ¡suéltame! –grita con fuerza.

Al elevar sus poderes, logra liberarse. Al hacerlo le pega una serie consecutiva de puñetazos al estómago del lagarto, para terminar con un derechazo a la mandíbula. El monstruo cae al piso, y se pone sobre él para colocar su mano, en el rostro del leireano. En segundos le lanza, una descarga de ki, que le hiere uno de sus dos ojos.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –se revuelca del dolor– ¡mi ojo!... ¡maldito!

Gohan suelta una carcajada–Ya estamos a mano–señala su cara–ojo por ojo…ahora tú nunca olvides mi nombre, yo soy Gohan.

Pero para su asombro, el reptil con apariencia de humano. Se pone de pie frente a él.

– ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te dije hace rato? –le pregunta–no necesito mis ojos para ver, puedo sentir tu presencia.

Con dichas palabras, utiliza una vez más su camuflaje. Gohan, que no puede sentir presencias de energía, dispara ráfagas energéticas en todas direcciones…con la esperanza de que una choque contra el reptil. Disparó y disparó, hasta que se sintió agotado. El polvo poco a poco se asentó, hasta dejar la vista libre.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuchó, un grito.

– ¡Gohan!... ¡cuidado, atrás de ti! –le alertó Nattan, al ver como el leireano apareció detrás de él. El saiyajin dueño de la humana llamada Videl, se volteó sólo para recibir un coletazo en el hombro izquierdo, produciendo que este se disloque. El lagarto, usando sus gruesos pies…le pisa el pecho. Fracturándole varias costillas. Se agachó, para voltear al chico y pasarlo de boca arriba a ponerlo boca abajo.

– Veamos si los rumores son ciertos–con su mano derecha, toma la cola de Gohan que estaba enrollada en la cintura de este, para luego apretarla con fuerza.

– ¡Ahhhhhh!–Gohan se queja.

– Parece que lo que escuché de los saiyajin, era verdad…el punto débil de su especie, es su cola–lo suelta después de divertirse con él, por varios minutos–una vez más, has fracasado–lo levantó del suelo–ahora mismo, te sacaré de tu dolor–abre su hocico, y lentamente expone sus largos y afilados colmillos con los que pretende decapitar al saiyajin.

Pero justo cuando pretendía, matar al hombre con cola. Kaden apareció para darle una fuerte patada en la nuca, acción que ocasionó la liberación del sobrino de Raditz. Al mismo tiempo, se presentaron al combate, una gran cantidad de Saibaiman. Su propósito era de producir una distracción, lo suficientemente larga como para que los saiyajin…regresaran a sus naves y abandonaran el planeta.

La operación de invasión, consistía en cuarenta escuadrones. Pero sólo lograron sobrevivir menos de la mitad. Nappa, había ordenado el despliegue de los Saibaiman y los que quedaran con vida de sus tropas, pudieran regresar a la nave nodriza. El escuadrón de Gohan, regresó a sus naves con la ayuda de Kaden y Nattan, que auxiliaron a sus camaradas caídos.

Con la llegada del amanecer, la luz revelaba los estragos producidos por la batalla. Y en el cielo, se podía ver a las naves en forma de esfera, despegar apresuradamente hacia el espacio. Normalmente, los saiyajin hubieran sido capaces de vencer a los leireanos, lo que no sabían era que estos, ya conocían desde días antes. Las intensiones hostiles de los soldados del Rey Vegeta, y habían entrenado sin parar, preparándose para la pelea.

– Envíen un mensaje a la Resistencia–dice el líder del planeta Leire, cuyo nombre era Seesh–díganles que la información, que nos dio el espía era verdadera–se frota las heridas en su rostro producidas por Gohan–y también comuníquenles… ¡qué les pateamos el trasero a esos desgraciados! –grita.

Los demás lagartos presentes, gritan victoriosos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña nave que viajaba por el espacio.

–_ Llegaremos al planeta Romulus en diez minutos_–dice la voz robótica de la computadora de la nave.

El saiyajin dentro del vehículo espacial, asiente–Hace mucho que no visito este planeta–dice.

Minutos más tarde, la esfera ingresó en la atmósfera del planeta Romulus.

**Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Gracias a las personas que me comentaron, en el capítulo anterior: a Alex, Lilia. Takarai y a Lupetiu...muchas gracias.

Para terminar, ya les di una pequeña pista del porqué la historia se llama Romulus.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6**

Al igual que en el planeta Leire, la noche había caído el nuevo planeta Vegeta. La luna que prosigue en su órbita alrededor del planeta, ilumina en la oscuridad. Tal como Gohan se lo había permitido, Videl se acostó a dormir en la cama de él. Las gruesas sábanas le daban un agradable confort, en la fría habitación.

Paulatinamente la respiración de la humana fue en aumento, debajo de sus párpados sus ojos se mueven violentamente. Era claramente visible, que ella estaba soñando. Su mente la llevó lejos de la casa en la que se encuentra cautiva, para regresarla a la selva tropical que le vio crecer. Su memoria era tan buena, que recordaba con exactitud el sonido producido por los animales salvajes.

La tribu de Videl, era descendiente de los pocos sobrevivientes de la invasión saiyajin. En el momento de la invasión, en el planeta azul existían pocos guerreros con la capacidad de utilizar una extraña fuerza llamada ki. Pero lamentablemente, su nivel de pelea era demasiado bajo para poder derrotar a los saiyajin.

Sólo uno de los pocos humanos con la capacidad de controlar el ki, sobrevivió a la conquista del tercer planeta. Su nombre era Ten Shin Han, el cual permaneció escondido en lo profundo de las montañas junto con otros sobrevivientes. En un par de años, Ten Shin Han fue capaz de enseñarle a algunos humanos el como se usa el ki.

Lamentablemente, un día los saiyajin encontraron el refugio donde él se escondía. Y a pesar de enfrentarlos, Ten Shin Han fue asesinado antes de enseñarles más técnicas a sus alumnos. Aún así, algunos de sus estudiantes lograron huir antes de ser exterminados. Esos mismos sobrevivientes, al llegar a una densa jungla se establecieron en ella.

Con el paso de los años, los estudiantes originales de Ten Shin Han les enseñaron a otros. Y así generación tras generación, el conocimiento sobre el ki fue transmitido a unos pocos. Videl es miembro de esa tribu, cuando ella era una niña pequeña. Sus padres fueron cazados por algunos saiyajin, como manera de diversión.

Para tristeza de la chica de ojos azules, nunca volvió a saber nada de sus padres. Al quedar huérfana, fue acogida por los demás integrantes de su tribu. A medida que fue creciendo, se le instruyó sobre como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, entre otras técnicas de ki. También aprendió el como sobrevivir sola, en la intemperie.

– _Cuando te encuentres en problemas_–recuerda dentro de sus sueños–_recuerda disminuir tu ki, hasta que lo desaparezcas por completo._

–_ Sí, entiendo_–dijo la joven Videl.

–_ Por más fuerte que seas, nunca entables combate con un saiyajin_–le advierte su maestro que apenas es un par años mayor que ella, y que también es descendiente de los alumnos originales de Ten Shin Han–_ellos son demasiado poderosos para nosotros._

–_ Dígame una cosa… ¿cómo fue que llegaron los saiyajin a nuestro planeta?_ –le preguntó la niña de cabello negro.

–_ Hace muchos años, antes de que tú y yo naciéramos_–le explica–_esos monos cayeron del cielo, en unas esferas blancas…cuando llegaron, nuestros antepasados pelearon contra ellos pero no lograron ganar_–ella asiente–_y desde entonces, los pocos que quedamos hemos estado escondidos de ellos._

– _¿Y por qué no luchamos contra ellos?... ¡estoy cansada de esconderme de ellos!_

– _¿Acaso te volviste loca?_ –Le dice–_ya te lo dije, son mucho más fuertes que nosotros…pelear contra ellos sería un suicidio._

–_ Pero, pero_–balbucea–_debe haber algo que podamos hacer, debe existir una forma de acabar con ellos._

–_ Videl_–el chico frente a ella le dice–_si hubiera una forma de matarlos, ya alguien los hubiera derrotado…pero no ha sido así._

–_ Entonces… ¿qué debemos hacer?_

–_ Sobrevivir…sólo podemos sobrevivir._

Cada día, Videl junto con otros que aprendían a luchar. Entrenaban hasta el punto de lograr, elevar su fuerza a niveles sumamente superiores a los de un humano normal. Sin embargo, en repetidas ocasiones por elevar su poder. Los rastreadores de los saiyajin, los detectaban. Los hombres con cola de mono, al detectar dicha energía de inmediato registraban la selva en busca de lo que sea que la ocasione.

No obstante, nunca lograron encontrarlos. Lo que sucedía era que los humanos, cuando percibían el ki maligno de los saiyajin. Desaparecían su presencia, y así los invasores los perdían de las pantallas de sus rastreadores. Pero a diferencia de la tribu de Videl, otros clanes de humanos que no sabían nada sobre el ki.

Eran cazados como deporte y para ser usados como esclavos. Y cada vez más, la raza humana era disminuida en número. Por algún tiempo, el clan al que pertenece Videl vivió en paz sin ser descubierto. Hasta un lamentable día.

–_ Vamos, se hace tarde_–dice un hombre adulto–_regresemos a casa._

Cada cierto tiempo, los miembros más hábiles de la comunidad salían de cacería para llevar sustento a los demás, los hombres se enfrentaban a las bestias salvajes…mientras las mujeres recolectaban agua, frutos y demás hierbas medicinales. Pero Videl, quien no se consideraba una mujer débil, siempre acompañaba a los hombres durante la cacería.

Al tener la selva una temperatura muy elevada, los humanos que la habitaban usaban ropa hecha de piel de animal. La cual sólo ocultaba las partes de sus cuerpos, que los diferenciaban entre hombres y mujeres. También sus pies no llevaban alzado, así su poca vestimenta los camuflaba perfectamente para la hora de cazar.

–_ El día de hoy, hemos tenido buena suerte_–dice Videl–_hace mucho que conseguíamos tanta comida._

Los humanos habían logrado atrapar, a un trío de jabalíes que se encontraban ocultos entre la maleza. También de un río cercano, pescaron un gran número de peces. Y las mujeres, recolectaron algunos frutos y bastante agua fresca. Cuando continuaban con su camino, sintieron de repente un par de presencias de energía.

Las cuales volaban a una velocidad tremenda, eso sólo lo podían hacer los saiyajin. Sin perder tiempo, corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia su pequeña aldea. Pero de improviso comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, muchas esferas de energía que destruían todo al contacto. Usando su velocidad, los saiyajin los habían logrado rodear.

–_ Aquí hay muchos humanos_–dice un saiyajin–_y se nota que están muy saludables y fuertes, podemos venderlos a un buen precio._

–_ Sí, vamos a capturarlos_–pronunció palabra otro saiyajin.

De inmediato, los humanos a pesar de saber que no podían ganarles. Decidieron hacerles frente, lo primero que hicieron fue dejar caer sus lanzas y hachas. Esas herramientas no serían útiles, contra los guerreros con cola. Los saiyajin se sorprendieron, no era usual ver a humanos luchando por sus vidas.

Sin embargo, eso les importó poco. Ya que sabían perfectamente, que el poder de pelea de un terrícola es muy bajo. Los dos soldados saiyajin, extienden sus manos hacia adelante. Y en las palmas de sus manos, y en cada una de ellas se comienza a formar una esfera de energía. A pocos segundos de completadas, las disparan contra los humanos.

Un par de rayos energéticos, impactan contra el suelo. Provocando que una gran parte del piso, saliera volando en varias direcciones. Además que la tierra del piso, les cayó en los ojos a algunos humanos. Cosa que les dificultó la visión, por su parte los soldados pertenecientes al imperio de Vegeta. Sólo se reían al ver a los terrestres, frotarse con desesperación sus ojos llenos de tierra.

Pero por no prestar atención, uno de los saiyajin no notó. Que Videl no se encontraba afectada de la visión, y esta corrió hacia él para luego propinarle una patada directa en la cara. Lamentablemente para la valiente jovencita, la fuerza de su golpe no era nada para el agresivo hombre vestido con una armadura.

–_ Humana asquerosa_–dice rabioso–_ ¿creíste que con ese golpe me matarías?... ¡no seas estúpida!_

En ese momento, los rastreadores de los saiyajin se activaron. Los cuales detectaron niveles de poder, que eran demasiado altos para terrícolas normales. Dichas energías, pertenecían a los demás miembros de la tribu de Videl. Que ya han podido, mejorar su visión.

Uno de los humanos, colocó sus manos en forma de triángulo. Y lentamente concentró su poder entre sus palmas. Ese hombre estaba realizando, una de las técnicas inventadas por Ten Shin Han años atrás. Llamada Kikouhou, al mismo tiempo. Videl, que apenas tenía catorce años cuando eso pasó.

Quedó asombrada al ver ese ataque. Ya que ella, sólo conocía la manera de utilizar el ki para poder incrementar el poder de los golpes, como los puñetazos y patadas. Además de sentir presencias y disminuir la propia. Pero no sabía cómo hacer ataques de energía, como el que acaba de presenciar.

Pese a esa técnica, el saiyajin el cual era el objetivo de la misma. No recibió daño alguno, y por lo contrario utilizando su gran velocidad. Acabó fácilmente con los humanos que oponían resistencia. El grupo de terrícolas que al principio, consistía en ocho hombres y cuatro mujeres. Quedó reducido a una sola sobreviviente, ya que los hombres murieron batallando. Y las mujeres fueron capturadas, para ser vendidas como esclavas domésticas.

Los saiyajin, a pesar de haber ganado con facilidad. No podían creer que encontraron, a un grupo de humanos con conocimiento del como pelear. Ya que se creía que los terrestres, desconocían por completo el arte de la lucha. Fue por eso, que el par de cazadores temiendo ser el centro de burlas al relatar que lucharon contra humanos.

Decidieron no contar nunca, que habían encontrado a terrícolas con capacidad de lucha. Cosa que salvó a los restantes integrantes de la tribu de Videl, y así se aseguraron de que no serían buscados por los saiyajin con intenciones de esclavizarlos. Mientras tanto, la chica de ojos azules regresó a su comunidad.

La cual determinó que para su seguridad, debían trasladarse a otro lugar para evitar ser hallados de nuevo. Con lo cual comenzaron un éxodo, para adentrarse más profundo en la jungla que los rodeaba. Al encontrar un nuevo sitio para asentarse, Videl pidió que se le enseñara técnicas de ataque de energía. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que la joven mujer lograra dominar unas cuantas técnicas. Las cuales podía utilizar sin problemas.

–_ Muy bien Videl_–le dice el mismo chico que le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe–_quiero que me demuestres si ya eres capaz, de realizar la última técnica que te enseñé._

–_ Claro, mira_–la chica camina varios pasos hacia atrás, y lentamente lleva sus manos frente a su rostro al mismo tiempo que extiende sus dedos– _¡__Taiyoken!_ –gritó a todo pulmón, dicha técnica creaba una luz tan intensa que lograba cegar por algunos minutos, a cualquier oponente.

Después de unos instantes, la luz desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

– _¡Buen trabajo Videl!_ –Le dice su instructor–_recuerda usar esa técnica cuando quieras escapar de alguien._

– _Sí._

De repente un fuero golpe se escuchó en la habitación, causando que Videl despertara y saliera de su sueño que le traía tantos recuerdos. La chica se levantó de la cama, para investigar el origen del estruendo. Pero para su alivio, sólo se trataba de las ramas de un árbol…las cuales chocaban contra la ventana del cuarto.

– Pero qué tonta fui–dice acostándose de nuevo–si hubiera usado el Taiyoken cuando me atraparon, no estaría metida en este lío…pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarlo.

Se acurruca de nuevo en la cama, y vuelve lentamente a recuperar el sueño. Ella ya tenía un plan para escapar, cuando Gohan regresara ella le robaría como fuese. El control del collar anulador, para luego desparecer su presencia y así huir lejos de allí. Sólo faltaba que Gohan volviera, para realizar su nuevo intento de escape.

"_Muy pronto seré libre de nuevo_"–pensó la chica, antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

En lo más lejano del espacio, un gran crucero espacial. Se mantenía oculto, dentro un cinturón de asteroides…con la intención de no ser detectado por naves de los saiyajin. Esa era la nave insignia, de la flota de la Resistencia. La cual libra desde hace años, una guerra contra los saiyajin. Desde que Freezer era el gobernador del universo, las pocas razas que aún conservaban su libertad.

Decidieron unirse para pelear juntos, y así evitar ser esclavizados. Esa alianza fue conocida, con el nombre de la Resistencia. La cual poseía una pequeña flota de naves, algunas les pertenecían a los planetas miembros. Otras son naves que les robaron a Freezer, cuando este estaba con vida. Cuando se conoció la noticia de que Freezer había sido eliminado, se llegó a pensar de que por fin el universo viviría en paz.

Sin embargo, esos deseos de paz se vieron destruidos por una nueva amenaza. Los saiyajin, los cuales heredaron el imperio que Freezer había construido. Y que ahora estaba liderado, por el príncipe Vegeta que al poco tiempo…se coronó Rey. El joven Rey Vegeta, poseía incluso más maldad y ambición que el mismo Freezer.

La Resistencia, intentó acordar un tratado de paz. Para evitar ser esclavos de los saiyajin, pero a Vegeta quien no le interesa en lo más mínimo la convivencia pacífica. Desechó por completo el acuerdo, y sin perder tiempo ordenó el ataque a los planetas miembros de la Resistencia. Uno a uno, los pocos planetas libres, fueron siendo conquistados.

Y la pequeña cantidad de sobrevivientes de la Resistencia, apenas pudieron escapar al vacío del espacio en sus naves. Las cuales se han convertido en su hogar.

Como la cantidad de rebeldes es muy poca, comparada con el número de soldados del imperio saiyajin. Estos nunca atacan directamente a los hombres con cola, su manera de atacarlos siempre ha sido con sigilo. Destruyéndoles y robándoles, naves que transportan bienes como alimentos, esclavos, tecnología entre otras cosas.

Y ahora mismo, el alto mando de la Resistencia. Se ha reunido de emergencia, para discutir temas de mucha importancia.

– Hace unos minutos–dice un miembro de alto rango–recibimos un mensaje desde el planeta Leire.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido en ese planeta? –preguntó otro extraterrestre.

– Al parecer–continúa explicando–el planeta fue invadido por los saiyajin, pero los leireanos fueron capaces de expulsarlos de su mundo.

– Eso significa, que el informe enviado por el espía era verdad–dice otro individuo–ahora tenemos confianza que la información que nos envíe, es genuina.

– Sí, por fin hemos logrado infiltrar a un soplón en el nuevo planeta Vegeta–comenta–deberías ordenarle que nos envíe un informe diario, de la situación de Vegeta y sus tropas.

– Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso–le responde otro sujeto–nos ha costado mucho trabajo lograr tener un espía en ese planeta, si envía informes diarios los saiyajin lo podrían detectar…y todos nuestros planes se vendrían abajo.

– ¡Pero no hay que perder más tiempo! –Gritó otro extraterrestre de piel blancuzca–debemos iniciar con la operación Orión de inmediato, los saiyajin han tenido muchas bajas gracias a los leireanos… ¡debemos invadir el planeta Vegeta!

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Grita–sabes mejor que nadie, que el proyecto Orión aún no está terminado…si atacamos ahora, sólo lograremos que años de planeación se echen a la basura.

– ¿Entonces qué propones?... ¿qué hacemos?

– Por el momento, sólo nos dedicaremos a mantener protegidos a los nameks–argumenta–y así evitaremos que Vegeta consiga las esferas del dragón y pueda pedir la vida eterna.

– Hablando de las esferas del dragón… ¿los nameks ya están ocultos?

– Sí, hace poco se nos informó que ya se encuentran en el planeta que les dimos como escondite–alegó–sin embargo, sólo uno no pudo escapar del planeta Namek.

– ¿De quién se trata?

– Es un namek llamado Picorro–le contestó–por lo que nos a dicho el espía, lo mantienen detenido y lo torturan para que hable.

– Si ese tal Picorro habla–dice–los saiyajin conocerán la ubicación de los demás nameks…eso es muy peligroso.

– Según lo que dijo el patriarca de los nameks, Picorro es un sujeto leal–habló–y nunca traicionaría ni a la Resistencia ni a los de su especie.

– Confío en que no te equivoques.

En ese momento, otro extraterrestre más ingresa a la sala de reuniones. Quien es un Parseth, quienes fueron los responsables del experimento que dio como resultado, el nacimiento de Marcus.

– Doctor Makuo, ya era hora que llegara–le dicen–tome asiento.

– Lamento la demora, estimados miembros del alto mando–se disculpa el extraterrestre con apariencia de avestruz–pero me encontraba en el laboratorio, afinando detalles del proyecto Orión.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que termine con Orión?

– Mucho, aún falta mucho tiempo para que esté terminado–respondió.

– ¡Pero si ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo comenzó! –Grita impaciente–hemos esperado pacientemente por la finalización del proyecto, pero la paciencia tiene un límite.

– Comprendo que estén inquietos, pero comprendan que Orión apenas es sólo un prototipo–argumenta–y como todo prototipo, presenta fallas inesperadas las cuales deben ser rediseñadas y reparadas…por eso se ha tardado tanto tiempo terminarlo.

– Eso lo entendemos pero… ¿Orión estará terminado para cuando se realice, la invasión a gran escala al planeta Vegeta?

– No podría dar una respuesta concluyente, pero eso espero.

– Está bien, esperaremos a que Orión esté terminado–le dicen–después de todo, Orión es nuestra última esperanza contra los saiyajin, para cuando peleamos la gran guerra contra ellos.

Una vez que la reunión del alto mando de la Resistencia terminó, los presentes se retiraron de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

A millones de kilómetros de distancia, las naves tres naves de guerra saiyajin. Se alejan del sistema solar, del que es perteneciente el planeta Leire. Los vehículos espaciales, inician con su recorrido de regreso al nuevo planeta Vegeta. Hoy ha sido un día oscuro para la flota, porque regresan a casa derrotados.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo se recuperará por completo? –preguntó Kaden, al mirar a Gohan dentro del tanque de recuperación.

– Por la gravedad de sus heridas, él tardará en recuperarse unas cuantas horas más–le responde un médico.

– ¿Sus heridas son muy graves? –cuestionó Nattan.

– El hijo de Kakarotto posee varias costillas rotas, el hombro izquierdo dislocado–les comenta–además de un daño muy delicado en su ojo derecho.

Los compañeros de Gohan asienten, mientras lo miran dormido dentro del líquido de la máquina de recuperación. Pero el sobrino de Raditz no era el único lastimado del escuadrón, Lime había perdido mucha sangre y presentaba una fractura de cráneo. Por su parte Galvan, tenía un orificio que le atravesaba el pecho.

El cual le dañó algunos de sus órganos internos, además de un masivo sangrado. Así que del escuadrón de cinco miembros, tres se encontraban inconscientes y en recuperación dentro de los tanques médicos. Los demás integrantes del equipo, corrieron con más suerte. Kaden y Nattan, sólo recibieron algunos rasguños y golpes leves. Sus vidas no corrían peligro.

– Yo no puedo entender qué salió mal–comenta Kaden–se supone que la invasión era secreta, pero parecía como si los leireanos nos estuvieran esperando.

– Es cierto–afirmó Nattan–ellos estaban muy preparados, ya tenían pensado como derrotarnos.

Kaden asiente–Disculpe doctor.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el médico que revisaba los signos vitales de Lime.

– ¿El Capitán Nappa ya ha comunicado la derrota al Rey Vegeta? –preguntó el líder del escuadrón doce.

– Eso no lo sé, pero ya me puedo imaginar la reacción del Rey al saber que la invasión fracasó–contestó.

– Cuando lo sepa el Rey–le comenta Nattan–se pondrá furioso.

Precisamente, el comandante en jefe la incursión. El Capitán Nappa, se encontraba en su despacho privado. Se disponía a notificar al Rey sobre la más reciente derrota. Aunque él temía la reacción del monarca, Vegeta era muy conocido por su agresivo carácter. Sobre todo cuando no salían las cosas como él quería.

El pequeño monitor en su escritorio, se encendió mostrando la cara no muy alegre del Rey.

– Nappa–dice Vegeta con su típica voz gruesa– ¿Por qué diablos me despiertas a estas horas?...te recuerdo que aquí la noche cayó hace mucho.

– Por favor discúlpeme.

– No tiene caso que te disculpes–le comentó–dime… ¿qué pasó?

– Mi Rey, debo darle la mala noticia…–comenzó a balbucear–la mala noticia que…

– ¡Habla de una maldita vez! –Gritó el Soberano de los saiyajin– ¡no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

– Lo que sucedió fue que–a Nappa le suda todo el cuerpo de los nervios–la invasión fue un fracaso…fuimos derrotados por los leireanos.

– ¡Nappa!... ¡repite eso de nuevo! –dice.

– Hemos perdido la batalla–responde–y más de la mitad de los escuadrones, murieron en la pelea.

El saiyajin calvo no le quitó la mirada a la pantalla, en la que aparecía Vegeta. Pero para sorpresa de Nappa, el Rey no le gritó ni estalló enfadado. Sin embargo comenzó a hablar en voz baja y ronca, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

– Escúchame bien idiota–le dice–cuando regreses recibirás el castigo que te mereces por fracasar, así que no pierdas tiempo y regresa de inmediato al planeta.

Y con eso la comunicación se interrumpió.

* * *

– Lástima que no pude quedarme más tiempo–pronunció Kakarotto dentro de su pequeña nave espacial–la próxima vez espero tener más tiempo.

Kakarotto comenzó a oprimir algunos de los botones de la computadora de la nave, para así hacer que su cápsula acelerara a toda su capacidad.

"_Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Gohan en su misión_"–piensa–"_sólo espero que se encuentre bien_".

El padre de Gohan resopla frustrado.

– Se me están agotando las excusas para mis viajes–habló–por lo menos, Gohan aún no sabe nada sobre Marcus…pero tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo.

El saiyajin continuó su viaje de regreso al planeta Vegeta, aunque le preocupa que Raditz empiece ha hacerme preguntas cuando regrese.

**Fin Capítulo Seis**

Gracias a las personas que me comentaron, en el capítulo anterior: A Lilia. Takarai, Lupetiu, Chibi Ichigo, Oyuky Chan...muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7**

La gran nave espacial, atravesaba el vacío del espacio. Dentro de ella, la sala de recuperación. Estaba a su máxima capacidad, casi todos los soldados estaban muy heridos. Sólo unos pocos, habían logrado escapar del planeta Leire con leves daños. Nappa permanecía encerrado en su camarote, pensando en qué le hará Vegeta.

Los saiyajines que permanecen conscientes, no saben porqué su invasión salió mal. Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que no salen victoriosos de una batalla. Pero sin duda, su orgullo está hecho pedazos. Los miembros que quedan, del escuadrón al que pertenece el sobrino de Raditz.

Ya se han retirado a dormir un poco, mientras de los demás integrantes del batallón. Gohan, Lime y Galvan. Aún se mantienen dentro de las cámaras de recuperación, lenta pero progresivamente se van sanando sus lesiones. Lime y Galvan, estaban completamente inconscientes. Pero Gohan ya está recuperando la lucidez.

Esta no era la primera ocasión, que ha salido herido de un combate. Tanto en misiones como en la academia, ya esto le había pasado. Dentro de su mente, el guerrero saiyajin se criticaba a sí mismo. Por no haber alcanzado la victoria, a él desde que era un cadete. Se le obligó salir a ganar, nunca se le permitió perder.

Gohan quería que su padre y tío, estuvieran orgulloso de él. Y sobre todo, deseaba ser como su abuelo. Bardock, aunque nunca lo conoció. Sí había escuchado, relatos sobre él por parte de su padre y Raditz. Hace años, en la época cuando Freezer controlaba a su antojo a los guerreros con cola de mono.

Bardock descubrió las intensiones de Freezer, para exterminar a todos los de su raza. Intentó alertar a los demás de su especie, pero increíblemente para él. Ninguno le creyó al principio, por lo que no le quedó más remedio. Que luchar solo, contra el tirano gobernador del universo. Luchó contra decenas de soldados fieles a Freezer, y a pesar de la desventaja numérica.

Peleó contra ellos, sin temor. Los demás saiyajin al ver las explosiones en el cielo. Se dieron cuenta que era verdad, y que Freezer sí deseaba matarlos. En ese momento, el Rey Vegeta padre del futuro soberano. Vio la oportunidad para librarse del dominio de Freezer…del cual intentaron salir durante años, por lo que ordenó que más soldados apoyaran a Bardock.

Muchos saiyajines murieron ese día…incluyendo al padre de Kakarotto y Raditz, pero al final valió la pena el sacrificio. Porque fue conseguida la libertad que tanto anhelaban los saiyajin, el Rey Vegeta quien también falleció en la batalla. Se vio reemplazado por su hijo, el cual ordenó abandonar su planeta natal…para buscar uno nuevo.

Los hijos de Bardock, cuando llegaron a hacer soldados. Deseaban hacer honor a la memoria de su padre, por lo que dieron todo su empeño. Y a ahora Gohan quiere seguir los pasos, que su abuelo, padre y tío dieron. Él anhela ser recordado, no sólo por ser el nieto de Bardock…sino también por su desempeño en el campo de batalla.

Al recordar viejas experiencias, cuando estaba en la academia. Muchas veces sus instructores le reprendían, por ser tan suave con el enemigo. Por lo que en toda batalla, eliminó a cada oponente con el que luchaba. A todos menos a una mujer, mujer que conoció en una de sus primeras misiones de conquista por el universo.

Cuando Gohan y los demás de su escuadrón, habían cumplido los doce años de edad. Por órdenes del Rey, su equipo fue enviado sin ayuda. A atacar un planeta pequeño llamado Umaira, el cual tenía una atmósfera de color verde. Sus habitantes eran criaturas de muy bajo poder de pelea, la ocupación de este planeta…sería relativamente fácil.

En medio de un despejado día, iluminado por los dos soles. Que gobiernan el sistema solar, al que pertenece el planeta Umaira. Cayeron desde el cielo, cinco naves en forma de esfera. De ellas, salió el escuadrón que atacaría el planeta. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, la muerte y destrucción se hizo presente.

Los habitantes de Umaira, no podían creer que cinco niños. Fueran capaces de destruir poco a poco su mundo, hasta el punto de derrotar sin problemas a los escasos guerreros fuertes que allí había. Como ese mundo era tan pequeño, era apenas un poco más grande que la luna de la Tierra. Los cinco soldados miniatura, se separaron.

Y a cada uno, le tocó atacar una sección del planeta. Lime destruía con placer, la parte sur del planeta. En ese lugar, se hallaban pequeños poblados. Los cuales fueron destruidos, por la niña de cabello castaño. Kaden se dirigió a la parte norte, donde se ubicaban las ciudades más grandes. Con las que contaba ese mundo, uno a uno los edificios altos fueron destruidos por el niño saiyajin.

Galvan tomó rumbo al este, mientras Nattan atacó la sección donde aterrizaron sus naves. Las cuales estaban densamente pobladas, por su parte el hijo de Kakarotto. Voló hacia el oeste, lo único en esa parte del planeta. Eran unas pequeñas chozas rudimentariamente construidas, ya esa ubicación del planeta era poseedora un gran desierto.

Gohan aterrizó en las vastas arenas, al caminar sobre las dunas. Sus pies dejaban sus pisadas, marcadas en la arena. Registró las chozas, pero dentro de algunas no había nadie. En ese momento, decidió usar su rastreador. Y gracias a ese aparato, encontró donde los pobladores de la comunidad. Se escondían.

Estos se hallaban debajo de las arenas, al parecer se enterraron con la esperanza de no ser encontrados. El pequeño saiyajin, comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía. En los lugares donde su rastreador le indicaba, las explosiones de ki. Lograron eliminar a muchos de los allí ocultos, los que sobrevivieron.

Se dieron cuenta que ese escondite, ya no era seguro. Por lo que salieron a enfrentar al niño que los atacaba, usando espadas y lanzas. Intentaron pelear con Gohan, el cual acabó fácilmente con los que le oponían resistencia. Cuando creyó que los había exterminado a todos, su rastreador detectó una última señal de energía.

El niño saiyajin, caminó hasta estar frente de una pequeña choza. Y de una sola patada, tumbó la puerta de la vivienda. Al entrar escuchó sollozos, los cuales proveían de una mujer…la cual abrazaba con fuerza unos huevos. Los habitantes del planeta Umaira, se reproducían por medio de huevos, los cuales empollaba la hembra de la especie.

El niño se disponía atacar, recordando lo que le había dicho Nappa años atrás.

"_¡El trabajo de un soldado, es acabar con el enemigo!_"–le decía la voz del saiyajin calvo en su mente.

Con esas órdenes en su mente, el sobrino de Raditz extendió su mano hacia la mujer indefensa. Y estaba a punto de eliminarla, su mano temblaba dudosa ante la idea de matar a una mujer sola e indefensa.

La mujer abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, los huevos donde estaban sus hijos. Cerró sus ojos, de los cuales lágrimas salían sin control. Esperó y esperó, a que el saiyajin la atacara y le quitara la vida. Pero eso no pasó.

–_ Escúchame con atención_–le dice Gohan–_yo soy un guerrero saiyajin, pertenezco a la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo…y es mí deber acabar con cualquier enemigo al que me enfrente._

La mujer sólo lo escucha temerosa.

–_ Pero…pero_–balbucea–_no hay honor en matar a una mujer que ni siquiera puede defenderse…sólo un cobarde te mataría… ¡y yo no soy un cobarde! –_Grita_–así que lárgate de aquí, vete rápido…te perdono la vida._

Y con dichas palabras, el joven guerrero saiyajin salió volando lejos de ese sitio.

Gohan nunca volvió a saber nada sobre esa mujer, tampoco sabe si alguien su escuadrón la mató. Pero por lo menos, no lleva en su conciencia la muerte de una mujer ni la de sus hijos. Ese mismo día, Gohan se dio a sí mismo una orden…nunca matar ni a mujeres ni a niños, sólo acabaría con hombres.

Para el final de aquel día, el planeta Umaria había sido conquistado y colonizado por los saiyajin. Después de esa misión, el sobrino de Raditz cumplió con su ley. Y nunca más volvió a batallar con mujeres, sólo lucharía con hombres. Pero los demás miembros de su escuadrón, no sentían ningún remordimiento por sus acciones. Y sin pensar, le dieron muerte a quien fuera. Hombre, mujer o niño…no importaba.

Mientras Gohan reflexionaba sobre el pasado, las naves saiyajin ingresaban lentamente en la atmósfera azul del planeta que alguna vez dominó la humanidad. Lime y Galvan junto a Gohan, después de varias horas en recuperación. Se han curado de sus heridas, pero Gohan es el único que ya ha recuperado la conciencia por completo.

Esto lo ha notado el médico, que vigila sus signos vitales por medio de sus instrumentos. El doctor alertó a los demás miembros del batallón, para que fueran a la sala de recuperación. Mientras ellos llegaban, el líquido era extraído de las cámaras de sanación. Y cuando estas están sin ningún líquido, abren las puertas para poder sacar a los guerreros dentro de ellas.

– ¿Puede escucharme soldado? –le preguntó el médico.

– Sí…sí–responde Gohan algo confuso–pero me siento muy mareado.

– Eso es normal–le tranquiliza el doctor–tuvo mucha suerte, si no lo hubieran traído a tiempo…el daño en su ojo hubiera sido irreparable.

– Aún me molesta un poco–le dice el hijo de Kakarotto, quien mantiene su ojo cerrado al no soportar la luz.

– No se preocupe por eso, su nervio óptico fue reparado–explica–pero su ojo será sensible a la luz por un par de horas, luego la sensación desaparecerá…pero.

– ¿Pero?

– Su cara ha quedado marcada con una gran cicatriz–dijo el médico–esta le servirá de recuerdo.

– Eso no importa, otra cicatriz para la colección–pronunció palabra.

– ¡Gohan! –gritaron Kaden y Nattan.

– Ayúdenlo a salir de la cámara–les pide el médico.

Kaden y Nattan ayudan a Gohan a salir, lo cargan hasta sentarlo en una silla cercana. El sobrino de Raditz se encuentra semidesnudo, por haber estado en la máquina de recuperación. Y lentamente elevó su poder de pelea, para evaporar la poca humedad que aún está sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo terminó todo? –Les pregunta Gohan, mientras comienza a vestirse con una armadura nueva– ¿logramos ganar la batalla?

– No–responde secamente Kaden–la invasión fracasó, tuvimos que huir del lugar.

– Ellos estaban preparados–dice Nattan, refiriéndose a los leireanos–nos prepararon una emboscada, y más de la mitad de los escuadrones murieron en la pelea.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Su orgullo de saiyajin, no tolera la derrota–debemos volver y vengarnos… ¿aún estamos en la órbita del planeta Leire?

– No Gohan–le dice Nattan–ya regresamos a casa.

– ¡Qué! –dice incrédulo–pero si se demora cuatro horas para viajar entre el planeta Leire y el nuevo planeta Vegeta.

– Eso es correcto, pero permaneciste inconsciente todo el camino de regreso.

– Ya veo.

– Tenga soldado–el médico le entrega su nuevo rastreador.

Gohan recibió el aparato, pero antes de colocárselo. Lo miró concentrado, él le tenía un gran valor sentimental a su viejo rastreador. Ya que este se lo había regalado su padre, cuando era niño. Pero ese leireano llamado Seesh, se lo destruyó cuando batallaban. Mientras tanto, Nattan y Kaden ayudaban a Galvan y a Lime. A salir de los tanques de recuperación, ya que estos aún permanecen inconscientes.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó al terminar de vestirse con su nueva armadura.

– Falta poco para que amanezca–le responde Galvan.

– Entiendo–se voltea a mirar al médico– ¿no hay armaduras sin hombreras?...me gustan más las armaduras sin hombreras.

– Lamento decirle que no, todas las armaduras sin hombreras ya han sido repartidas a otros soldados–le respondió.

Gohan asintió–Doctor… ¿ya puedo regresar a casa?

– Sí, pero recuerda que sentirás algunos ligeros dolores por algún tiempo–le comenta.

– Toma Gohan–Kaden le lanza su maletín–son tus cosas, las saqué de tu camarote.

– Gracias… ¿puede retirarme señor? –le solicita permiso al líder de su escuadrón.

– Sí, puedes irte.

Gohan se despide de los demás, y regresa a su casa.

* * *

Para el extraterrestre de piel verde, el frío y la soledad no eran molestia dentro de su celda. Picorro cuando estaba en su planeta natal, acostumbraba entrenar sin detenerse por nada. Años antes de que él naciera, el planeta Namek había sufrido un drástico cambio climático. El cual ocasionó la muerte de muchos nameks.

Durante muchos años, los pocos sobrevivientes al caos climático. Se escondieron en un gran sistema de túneles subterráneos, para suerte de ellos. En las profundidades de la tierra, se encontraban manantiales los cuales les proporcionan agua. Ya que los nameks sólo necesitan beber agua para vivir, y así esperaron para que todo volviera hacer como antes.

Su espera se vio recompensada, y el clima de su planeta se apaciguó. Cuando esto sucedió, regresaron a la superficie para iniciar con la reconstrucción de sus aldeas. Además que también se debía cultivar, una gran cantidad de vegetación que fue arrasada por el cambio climático. Picorro detestaba hacer ese tipo de trabajo, ya que él pertenece a la raza guerrera de su especie.

Y no le gustaba usar su tiempo, cultivando plantas cuando podría estar entrenando. Sin embargo, el gran patriarca quien es el líder de los namek. Ordenó que a cada namek a ayudar en la reconstrucción del planeta, por lo que Picorro a pesar que no querer. No tuvo otra salida más que colaborar.

Con el paso de los años, el esfuerzo de los hombres de piel verde. Logró que su planeta, recuperara su antigua belleza natural. También Picorro junto con su amigo de la niñez…Nail. Alcanzó incrementar su poder de pelea, la paz y la armonía prosperaba en el planeta Namek. Hasta que escucharon rumores, de un sujeto llamado Freezer.

El cual quería apoderarse de toda la galaxia, incluyendo obviamente de su planeta. Pero sobre todo para robarles su tesoro más apreciado, las esferas del dragón. Las cuales se encuentran separadas unas de otras, ya que cada una está guardada en una aldea diferente. Pero los meses pasaron y ese tipo llamado Freezer, nunca llegó a molestarlos.

Años después, sabrían que una raza de guerreros llamados saiyajin…lo había derrotado. Toda esa información la sabían, gracias a otras especies extraterrestres amigables que visitaban su planeta. Un día una nave aterrizó en su mundo, la cual pertenecía a una alianza llamada la Resistencia. Estos individuos, les advirtieron sobre un terrible problema.

El Rey de los saiyajin, se había enterado de sus esferas del dragón. Horas más tarde, arribó otra nave espacial a su mundo. Esta tenía la forma de esfera de color blanco, de ella salió un ser de una especie que nunca habían visto. Sobre todo por el apéndice peludo, que estaba enrollado en su cintura.

Este pertenecía a la especie que quería destruirlos, pero que curiosamente venía a ayudarlos. Este individuo ayudó en la evacuación del planeta, por la pronta llegada de un grupo de exploración saiyajin. Todos los nameks fueron evacuados, pero Picorro quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien…cuando los invasores llegaran a su planeta.

Fue por eso que el patriarca, le permitió quedarse para vigilar la situación. El saiyajin que les ayudaba, debía regresar a su planeta para no levantar sospechas sobre él. Y antes de irse, le dio una nave espacial que increíblemente. Se podía guardar en un aparato diminuto, que con sólo oprimir un botón aparecía de la nada.

Después de que todos se fueron, Picorro quedó solo en el planeta Namek. Se escondió en una cueva para ver si era verdad, que llegarían esos invasores. Y efectivamente, horas más tarde. Un grupo de cinco saiyajines llegaron a su mundo. Estos registraron cada rincón y aldea del planeta, pero no hallaron nada.

El guerrero de piel verde, decidió que ya era el momento idóneo. Para escapar y reunirse con los demás nameks, por lo que intentó utilizar el aparato que el saiyajin le había entregado. Pero para su mala suerte, este no funcionó. Al parecer tenía una falla, y por más que quiso hacerla funcionar. Esta no lo hizo.

Picorro estaba tan molesto, que no se dio cuenta que elevó su poder. Haciendo que los invasores, lo detectaran. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, los saiyajin lo tenían rodeado.

–_ Kaden, señor_–dice uno de los hombres con cola–_al parecer, este es el único namek en el planeta._

–_ Lo lleváremos con nosotros,_ _para interrogarlo_–les dice a sus hombres–_ ¡captúrenlo!_

Los soldados saiyajin, se abalanzaron contra el namek. Pero este sabía pelear, y se defendió.

–_ Será mejor que se larguen de aquí_–les dice en tono serio–_no tienen permiso para permanecer en este planeta… ¡largo!_

–_ Lo siento, pero tenemos órdenes de averiguar todo lo posible de este planeta_–le dice Lime.

–_ Por lo tanto, considérate un prisionero más del imperio saiyajin_–le dice Gohan, quien está detrás de él.

En ese momento, Galvan le disparó una ráfaga de ki. Picorro se lanzó al piso para esquivarla, luego rodó hasta estar a cierta distancia de ellos. Pero Nattan se le adelantó, y usando su velocidad apareció frente a él. Pasa luego conectarlo con un puñetazo a la cara.

Picorro salió volando por la fuerza del golpe, pero pudo detenerse en seco. Justo antes de chocar con las paredes de la cueva, las cuales tenían afiladas rocas que eran capaces de atravesarlo. Después de eso, hubo una tremenda explosión que destruyó el techo de la cueva. Aprovechando que había mucho polvo y escombros en el aire.

Kaden atacó al namek, y al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban golpes. Salieron volando, los cuales fueron seguidos por los demás miembros del escuadrón. La pelea continuó en el aire, donde Picorro fue consiguiendo ventaja contra Kaden. Pero cuando pensaba rematarlo, Gohan apareció por detrás de él.

Y así ayudar a su líder, el hijo de Kakarotto. Sujetó al namek por el cuello, y al mantenerlo aprisionado. Gohan voló a gran velocidad hacia el cielo, y cuando estuvieron a mucha altura. Dio media vuelta en el aire, y descendieron en picada hacia el piso. Al encontrarse a pocos metros de impactar, Gohan lo soltó y lo dejó chocar contra el suelo.

Picorro al chocar, produjo un cráter enorme en el terreno. Tomando ventaja de la situación, Lime y Galvan en forma sincronizada. Le dispararon cada uno, un potente rayo de energía. Los cuales se terminaron estrellando, contra el cuerpo maltrecho del hombre de piel verduzca. Segundos luego, los saiyajin aterrizaron en el fondo del cráter.

– _¡Maldita sea!_ –Gritó molesto Kaden–_ ¡tienen que calcular mejor, la fuerza de sus ataques!...recuerden que lo queremos con vida, no nos sirve si está muerto._

–_ Lo siento señor, me dejé llevar_–se disculpa Lime.

–_ Lo mismo digo_–replicó Galvan.

– _¿Dónde está?_ –Pregunta Nattan–_estoy seguro de haberlo visto aquí_–dice al no ver el cuerpo de Picorro.

Los soldados buscan en todas partes dentro del cráter, pero no se ve por ninguna parte al namek. Pero para tomarlos por sorpresa, se comenzaba a sentir un gran terremoto.

–_ Estoy detectando un gran poder de pelea_–dice Gohan viendo su rastreador–_la energía está aumentando…13400…15700…23512…25790…30000…su poder de pelea es de 30000_–les dice a sus compañeros.

–_ Estén alertas, puede salir por cualquier parte_–ordena Kaden.

Los guerreros del imperio saiyajin, miran en todas direcciones. Intentando ver el lugar por donde puede salir Picorro, segundos más tarde. El namek emerge del suelo, justo detrás de ellos. Cuando se encontraba a bastante altura, les atacó.

– _¡Makankosappo!_–utilizó la técnica que por años le costó perfeccionar.

El delgado pero poderoso rayo de energía, se desplazaba hacia Kaden. Quien al estar de espaldas, no lo vio venir. Sólo sintió el impacto, cuando este le atravesó parte de su hombro izquierdo. Al ver a su líder tirado en el piso, y sangrando masivamente. Los demás integrantes del grupo, se dispusieron a contraatacar.

Gohan, Lime, Galvan y Nattan. Se disponían a vengar a su líder. Picorro a pesar de estar en una clara desventaja numérica, elevó su poder hasta su máxima capacidad. Y se dispuso a combatir, sin embargo por un instante los perdió de vista. Los saiyajin tenían mucha velocidad, pero luego sintió como lo sujetaban de sus brazos.

Gohan le jalaba con fuerza el brazo derecho, mientras que Galvan hacía lo mismo con el izquierdo. Al tenerlo fuertemente sujeto, este no era capaz de moverse. Luego percibió un gran golpe en el rostro, el cual fue propinado por Lime. En la forma de una patada, que seguido por un derechazo de Nattan en el estómago.

Los saiyajines que le sostienen los brazos, al verlo desconcentrado por el dolor que siente. Se miran entre sí, para instantes después jalar con fuerza y en forma sincronizada. Los brazos del namek, hasta el punto que fueron capaces de arrancárselos por completo. Desde el suelo, Kaden pudo ver. Como el guerrero de piel verde y antenas, cae sin brazos hacia el piso.

Pero para sorpresa de los saiyajin, el namek se acomodó en el aire. Logrando caer de pie, al estar en esta posición. Utilizó la ventaja más grande que tiene su especie, soportando el dolor logró hacer que un par de brazos nuevos salieran. Para reemplazar los anteriormente perdidos, y así pudo recuperar sus extremidades superiores.

–_ Parece que lo que decían de los nameks, era verdad_–comentó Lime, ayudando a ponerse de pie a Kaden.

–_ Sí_–dice Kaden, quien habla con dificultad por causa de su herida–_los nameks pueden regenerar su cuerpo._

–_ Esto sólo complicará más la pelea_–dice Gohan.

–_ Su poder de pelea, está disminuyendo_–aseguró Nattan, al ver las lecturas de su rastreador–_23894…17800…14523…10000…8200…5500…su poder bajó hasta los 5500, está agotado._

–_ Escucha namek_–le dice Galvan–_no te encuentras en condiciones para luchar, será mejor que te rindas y te entregues._

Picorro poco a poco, va perdiendo la visión. Su cuerpo se encuentra cansado, y comienza a perder el equilibrio. Para luego caer de rodillas al piso, respirar agitadamente.

–_ Esto se acabó_–dice Gohan, quien es el segundo al mando–_ustedes dos_–les dice a Nattan y a Galvan–_vayan por él._

–_ Sí señor_–responden al unísono.

Por más que quiso moverse, Picorro estaba demasiado cansado. El namek vio como se le acercaban los dos saiyajin, cuando uno de ellos estuvo cerca de él. Le golpeó en la cabeza, logrando dejar inconsciente al hombre verde. Y así fue como el guerrero llamado Picorro, fue capturado por los saiyajin.

Llevaron al desmayado namek, hasta el lugar donde habían aterrizado sus naves. Pero había un problema, las naves saiyajin estaban diseñadas para ser usadas por un único ocupante. Era posible introducir a una segunda persona en ella, pero los ocupantes estarían terriblemente incómodos. Por el limitado espacio disponible.

Pero sin importarle ese detalle, Gohan se ofreció a llevar al namek junto con él en su nave. Sus demás compañeros, le ayudaron a colocarse adentro. Al igual que al herido de Kaden, el cual perdía mucha sangre. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus respectivas naves, despegaron del planeta Namek. El cual quedó completamente deshabitado.

Al llegar al planeta de los saiyajin, llevaron a Kaden de emergencia a una cámara de recuperación. Mientras tanto, Picorro fue encerrado en la celda en la que se encuentra actualmente. Para luego torturarlo e interrogarlo, sobre dónde se encuentran los demás nameks. Pero a pesar de la tortura, él guarda silencio.

* * *

En la sala del trono del Rey, la puerta de entrada se abre. Un par de soldados de bajo rango, ingresan en el recinto.

– Rey Vegeta–ambos se arrodillan frente al trono de su monarca– ¿nos necesita para algo?

– Sí–les habla–lleven al Teniente primero Nappa, a la enfermería.

– ¿Teniente primero? –Le cuestiona uno de los soldados– ¿No quiso decir Capitán Nappa?

– No...Nappa me ha fallado, por eso lo he denigrado de puesto–les explica–y ha perdido el rango de Capitán.

– Entiendo señor… ¿pero dónde se encuentra Nappa? –le preguntó el otro soldado.

– ¿Acaso están ciegos?...él está a su derecha.

Los soldados voltean hacia su derecha, y ven a Nappa. El cual se encontraba incrustado en la pared, tenía una gran herida en su cráneo de la que salía mucha sangre. El saiyajin calvo se encontraba desmayado, y su armadura estaba completamente despedazada.

– Todo aquel que me falle–dice Vegeta en voz alta–deberá pagar su debido castigo…yo no tolero las derrotas.

Los soldados cargan a Nappa, para luego llevarlo hacia una máquina de recuperación.

* * *

Gohan volaba a poca altura, a medida que se acercaba a su casa. Tal como se lo dijo el médico, la cámara de recuperación curó todas sus heridas. Sin embargo sus músculos le duelen levemente. Al aterrizar frente a su casa, abrió la puerta para entrar. Dejó caer al suelo su maleta con sus cosas, y caminó hacia su habitación.

Al subir las escaleras, llegó a su cuarto. Sin prestarle atención a nada, se acostó en su cama para dormir un poco y olvidar sus dolores musculares. Estaba tan cansado que no notó, que cierta chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules. Se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado.

**Fin Capítulo Siete**

Le doy las gracias: A Lilia. Takarai, Chibi Ichigo, Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8**

La cálida luz del sol, ingresaba por la ventana de la habitación. Y esta iluminaba los rostros, de las dos personas dormidas en la cama. Ambos tenían grandes diferencias, uno es un saiyajin mientras que la otra es una humana. Uno es amo, y el otro es esclavo. Pero sobre todo, la diferencia más notoria. Es que uno es un hombre, y la otra persona es una mujer.

Precisamente, esa diferencia de géneros. Es la que está ocasionando, una reacción biológica en el organismo del saiyajin. El olor a mujer, es percibido por su sensible olfato masculino. El cual no se puede resistir, ante tal aroma. La cola del guerrero, es la primera en moverse a pesar de que él aún está dormido.

Su peluda extremidad, avanza por debajo de las sábanas. Hasta tocar una de las piernas de la humana, la cual al sentir algo en su extremidad inferior. Comienza a despertar y mueve su mano izquierda, hacia su pierna para saber qué es lo que la toca. Sus párpados se abren, y sus cristalinos ojos azules notan lo que pasa.

Al levantar un poco la sábana, pudo ver como algo parecido a una serpiente peluda. Se enroscaba en su pierna, se contuvo para no gritar. Al no saber qué era esa cosa, pero luego un fuerte ronquido la tomó desprevenida. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia un lado, y al hacerlo su cara quedó frente a frente, con la de un hombre.

De inmediato reconoció el rostro frente a ella, esa cara era la de Gohan. Ella recordó que él le había dicho, que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver. Por lo que no se explicaba, el cómo era posible que ya estuviera de regreso. Y sobre todo, dormido a su lado en la misma cama. Aunque al mirarle con más detalle el rostro, notó una gran cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Mientras tanto, la cola del saiyajin se enroscaba cada vez más en su pierna.

Eso no le causaba ningún dolor, pero sí una comezón que le provocaba cosquillas. Y ella debía contener su pequeña risa, que le causa esa sensación. Con calma sujetó la cola del hombre, y al tocarla esta le recordaba al pelaje de los animales que conoce de la selva. Siendo la curiosidad una de sus virtudes.

Ella comenzó a acariciarle la cola, se la frotaba despacio y suavemente. Como respuesta, Gohan producía pequeños quejidos parecidos a los ronroneos de los gatos. Al parecer la cola de los saiyajin es muy sensible, si esta es sujetada con fuerza. El saiyajin siente mucho dolor y su poder disminuye, pero si es tocada con cuidado. La sensación producida es placentera para ellos.

Minutos después, comenzó a desenrollar la cola de su pierna. Pero de repente, el brazo izquierdo del hijo de Kakarotto. Cayó sobre el cuerpo de Videl, abrazándola con mucha fuerza. Haciendo que la espalda de ella, presione el pecho musculoso del guerrero. Fue muy mala idea, haberle frotado la cola al chico.

Esto sólo logró que los instintos reproductivos del saiyajin, se activaran frenéticamente. Los cuerpos de los saiyajin, son muy perceptibles a los estímulos generados por las feromonas femeninas. En el tema de la reproducción, los saiyajines se ven dominados por sus instintos. Tal como le sucede a los animales.

Es normal que cuando un hombre saiyajin, regresa de una batalla. Sus deseos reproductivos se accionan, y los hace buscar con desesperación a una hembra disponible. Para los saiyajin con compañera, eso no es ningún problema. Pero para los que son solteros, es indispensable encontrar a una mujer.

Son muy escasos los saiyajines, que pueden suprimir casi por completo sus deseos de intimidad. El mejor ejemplo es el Rey Vegeta, cuya obsesión por conseguir la vida eterna y gobernar el universo. Lo ha hecho eliminar casi por completo, su necesidad biológica de encontrar una compañera. Y esa es la razón por la cual, él es soltero.

Cuando la mujer pensaba cómo liberarse, sintió de repente como uno de sus senos. Era suavemente tomado y presionado, tal sensación no le causó dolor alguno. Por el contrario, esa caricia a pesar de ser no solicitada. La hizo jadear levemente, por el agrado que percibe. Nunca en toda su vida, alguien la había tocado de esa manera.

La pobre mujer humana, no tenía tiempo ni para pensar. Ya que el saiyajin aún dormido, continuaba aumentando su cercanía. Hasta el punto de que Videl, pudo sentir como Gohan le mordió tenuemente en la base del cuello. Ese era precisamente la marca de unión saiyajin, pero según las leyes sólo puede hacerse entre saiyajines.

Cuando parecía que Gohan la mordería, el embriagante aroma femenino. Provocó que el hijo de Kakarotto, abriera los ojos. Dándose cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, junto que con quién compartía la cama. Además de ver su cola, enroscada en la pierna de su esclava. El cerebro del chico reaccionó, por lo que se apartó de inmediato.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Videl? –le preguntó con su respiración al tope, sentía como si su corazón pareciera salirse de su pecho.

– Eso mismo te pregunto yo–le respondió cubriéndose con las sábanas–tu me dijiste que tardarías mucho tiempo en volver, por lo que me permitiste dormir en tu cama.

Los pensamientos racionales de Gohan, reemplazaron a sus deseos instintivos. Y recordó lo que Videl dijo.

– Yo…yo…yo–balbucea–será mejor que te vayas, ve al sofá.

La mujer obedeció la orden, y caminó hacia el sofá. Dejando solo y confundido, a su dueño saiyajin.

"_¡Maldita sea!_"–Piensa–"_casi la muerdo en el cuello, si lo hubiera hecho…estaría en problemas_".

El joven soldado, no podía creer lo que pasó. Su padre y tío le habían comentado a medida que maduraba, sobre los deseos e impulsos que los saiyajin tienen. Gohan en todos estos años, participó en muchas misiones de combate. De las cuales al regresar, presentaba tales deseos biológicos. Pero al vivir sin nadie, estos nunca sobrepasaron ningún límite.

No obstante, ahora comparte su hogar con una mujer. Cosa que ha cambiado la situación por completo, y lo hace pensar sobre qué debe hacer. Si él la hubiera mordido, y alguien se daba cuenta. Perfectamente lo hubieran condenado a morir, por violar las leyes dictadas por el Rey Vegeta.

De la nada, escucha pasos detrás de él. Al voltear ve a Videl, parada en la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Qué haces ahí?...te dije que te quedaras en el sofá de la estancia.

– Un hombre te busca–le informa–dice ser tu padre, lo dejé pasar y te está esperando.

"_Papá_"–pensó–Está bien, dile que bajaré pronto.

La chica de ojos azules, asiente con la cabeza. Y luego se retira de nuevo.

* * *

A varios cientos de millones de kilómetros de distancia, se podía ver como unas naves espaciales luchaban entre sí. Como ya era usual, los combatientes eran los mismos. Por un lado una nave mercante saiyajin, contra cuatro cruceros de guerra de la Resistencia. Los vehículos espaciales, se disparaban potentes armas láser.

A pesar de que la nave saiyajin, es varias veces más grande en tamaño. Comparada con las naves enemigas, esta sólo era un transporte de esclavos. Por lo que su armamento era escaso, y estaba en una clara desventaja táctica. Como los saiyajin no pueden sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio, no son capaces de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Dejándolos sin más opción, que pelear con las armas que cuentan sus vehículos.

– ¡Esos malditos rebeldes! –Grita el saiyajin a cargo– ¡son unos cobardes, nunca se atreven a pelear como es debido!

En ese momento, la nave se sacudió de manera violenta. Y las alarmas de emergencia, comenzaron a sonar con fuerza.

– ¡Informe de daños! –grita el mismo saiyajin.

– La energía ha disminuido en un sesenta por ciento–le respondió un miembro de la tripulación–si esto continúa así, el reactor dejará de funcionar.

– Dos de los cuatro motores, ya no funcionan–informa otro tripulante–el casco de la nave, está recibiendo muchos impactos–es interrumpido por una fuerte sacudida–la nave no soportará más tiempo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por escapar, las naves de la Resistencia no se daban por vencidos. Y sin piedad le continuaban disparando, al vehículo espacial saiyajin.

– Envíen una señal de auxilio, al nuevo planeta Vegeta–ordena el líder–díganles que los rebeldes, nos atacan.

– No podemos, los disparos de los rebeldes–dice–destruyeron la antena de comunicaciones.

De repente y sin aviso, una tremenda explosión sacudió la nave mercante. Y todo dentro de ella, comenzó a flotar.

– ¡El generador de gravedad artificial, fue destruido! –Afirma un navegante– ¡y todos los motores han dejado de funcionar!

La nave del imperio saiyajin, estaba inmovilizada y desprotegida. Las naves de guerra de la Resistencia, dejaron de disparar para comenzar a rodear a la nave saiyajin. Uno de los cruceros de la Resistencia, utilizó un puente desplegable para poder acoplarse a la nave de los saiyajines.

– ¡Prepárense! –Grita el líder de la tripulación– ¡los rebeldes quieren abordar la nave!

Una de las escotillas fue detonada, y fue por ahí que una docena de soldados de la Resistencia ingresaron a la nave. Una vez adentro, los rebeldes y los saiyajines intercambiaron disparos. Como la nave saiyajin era de transporte de mercancías, provenientes de planetas conquistados hacia el nuevo planeta Vegeta.

La tripulación de hombres con cola era poca, por lo que en poco tiempo. Los integrantes de la Resistencia, fácilmente lograron vencer e eliminar a muchos saiyajines. Pero dejaron con vida, a tres de ellos. Luego de ganar la pequeña batalla, un oficial de alto rango de la Resistencia entró en la nave.

– ¡Oficial en el área! –gritó un guerrero de la Resistencia.

– Señor, hemos capturado a tres de ellos–le dijo.

– Buen trabajo soldados–dice al ver a los tres saiyajin inconscientes–el alto mando, había ordenado aprehender a algunos saiyajin para poder probar…al proyecto Orión en ellos, y así saber sí funcionará cuando se realice la gran invasión, al planeta Vegeta.

Después de inspeccionar la nave, se descubrió que transportaba esclavos. Los cuales fueron rescatados, y puestos a salvo en el crucero de la Resistencia. Con la misión cumplida, le dispararon a la nave saiyajin hasta destruirla. Y con eso, regresaron con el resto de la flota de la Resistencia.

* * *

Kakarotto había llegado al planeta, poco antes que su hijo. Allí fue cuando escuchó, las noticias del fracaso de la invasión. También le se le comunicó, sobre las fuertes lesiones que Gohan había recibido. Pero para su tranquilidad, fue colocado dentro de una cámara de recuperación. La cual logró curar sus heridas, y por lo tanto salvarle la vida.

Sin embargo, el saiyajin hijo de Bardock. Quería ver con sus propios ojos a su hijo, y así asegurarse de su bienestar. Por lo que voló hacia la casa de Gohan, al llegar fue recibido por la esclava humana que su hijo había comprado tiempo atrás. Esta lo dejó pasar, para instantes después retirarse en busca de Gohan.

– Papá–escuchó la voz de su hijo, llamándolo a su espalda.

– Gohan–cuando se dio la vuelta, notó la gran cicatriz en el ojo derecho que su muchacho tenía– ¿te encuentras bien?...lamento mucho que tu misión haya sido un…

– Un fracaso–le interrumpió–sí papá, aunque me molesta haber perdido…no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

– No te sientas mal por eso, es normal perder una batalla de vez en cuando–le dijo.

– Eso lo sé papá–Gohan se volteó para ver a Videl detrás de él–Videl retírate a tu celda, y quédate allí.

– Sí señor.

Al quedar solos, Gohan se dispuso a hablar con su padre.

– Papá debo decirte algo serio–le habló un poco nervioso.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó dudoso.

– Antes que conocieras a mamá–le argumentó–sentiste alguna vez, la necesidad extrema de…de…

– ¿De qué Gohan? –Kakarotto, estaba comenzando a sospechar sobre lo que hablaba– ¿necesidad de qué?

– Pues, la necesidad de estar con una mujer–le dijo incómodo por el tema.

– Ya me imaginaba que se trataba de eso–el saiyajin se sentó una silla cercana–ahora entiendes la razón por la cual, tu tío y yo te hemos dicho muchas veces que debes buscar una compañera.

– Pero papá, entiende que aún no pienso en eso–le habla.

– No comprendo tu obstinación–le dialogó con firmeza–tengo entendido, que Lime compañera de tu escuadrón tiene interés en ti…ella es una hembra saludable y buena guerrera–le comenta–sería una compañera perfecta.

– Papá, Lime sólo está obsesionada conmigo–afirmó–porque hace muchos años, cuando éramos niños en una misión de reconocimiento…ella fue atacada por el enemigo y yo la salvé de morir–dice–desde entonces, tiene la terca idea de que nosotros debemos ser compañeros…pero a mí no me interesa ella, además te comenté este tema por otra cosa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –le cuestionó.

– Antes de que tu llegaras, ocurrió un incidente que me preocupa–le dice a su padre–y me gustaría un consejo tuyo.

– Está bien, pero necesito saber más sobre ese incidente–le afirma– ¿qué pasó?

– Cuando llegué esta mañana–le comienza a narrar–fui directo a mi cama para descansar, al poco tiempo y a pesar de estar dormido…capté un aroma de lo más atrayente, era un olor dulce y femenino–Kakarotto alzó una ceja–no fui capaz de contenerme, quería que la mujer dueña de ese aroma fuera mía y casi la muerdo–balbucea–cuando abrí los ojos, la mujer a mi lado era Videl…mi esclava.

– ¡Pero Gohan! –El hermano de Raditz estaba incrédulo– ¡pero ella es una humana!...sabes muy bien que está…

– Que está prohibido relacionarse, con mujeres que no son saiyajin–le interrumpió–eso lo entiendo, pero por un momento quería que fuera sólo para mí.

– Será mejor que te deshagas de ella–le aconseja–porque sí alguien se entera de lo que sucedió, te condenarían a morir.

Gohan suspira–Pero la necesito, para eso la compré–alega– ¿acaso no hay otra manera de evitar que ocurra de nuevo?

– Escucha hijo–coloca una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su hijo–mientras esa mujer continúe contigo, es posible que se vuelva a repetir lo sucedido y por cierto… ¿qué hacía ella en tu cama desde el principio?

– Como no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar–responde–le permití que durmiera ahí hasta mi regreso.

– Bueno, no permitas eso de nuevo–le dice–ella es una esclava doméstica, y como tal debe dormir en su celda y no compartiendo la cama junto con su amo.

– Está bien, eso haré.

– ¿Ella dijo o hizo algo con lo que pasó?

– Pude ver algo de miedo en su cara–le dijo–pero no hizo ni dijo nada.

– Te recomiendo que le expliques, algunas cosas sobre nuestra raza–dice Kakarotto–para que su primitivo cerebro, pueda comprender lo que hiciste…es peligroso para ti, si ella le dice algo a un saiyajin–le advierte–te arrestarían.

– Buena idea papá–sonríe.

– Llévala a las ruinas–dice caminando hacia la salida–es el lugar perfecto, para que lo comprenda todo.

– A las ruinas del oeste–afirma el joven soldado–está un poco lejos de aquí, pero volando llegaremos rápido.

– Ahh casi lo olvido–habla el hermano de Raditz–Nappa fue relevado de su cargo, y han comenzado a buscar a su sustituto…tal vez sea la oportunidad de ascenso que tanto has esperado.

– ¡En serio!...sería perfecto si me nombran Capitán.

– No te hagas ilusiones Gohan, recuerda que hay muchos posibles candidatos al puesto–argumenta–no sólo tú.

– Entiendo–su ánimo se normalizó.

– Adiós hijo, y recuerda lo que te dije–abre la puerta.

– Sí papá y gracias por venir–se despide de él–salúdame al tío Raditz.

Kakarotto asiente y se va volando. Gohan cierra la puerta tras él.

– ¡Videl! –Grita– ¡Videl!... ¡ven aquí!

– ¿Qué pasa? –le dice la chica de ojos azules.

– Vamos–la carga en sus brazos–iremos de paseo.

– ¿Adónde? –pregunta desconfiada.

– A las ruinas del oeste–le mira directamente.

– ¿Y qué hay en ese lugar? –Gohan y Videl salen de la casa.

– Las ruinas de la última ciudad humana–al responderle salieron volando a gran velocidad.

* * *

Dentro de la cámara de recuperación, el saiyajin calvo había recuperado la razón. Nappa maldecía su suerte, Vegeta casi lo mata. Durante muchos años, él trabajó con mucho esfuerzo. Al servicio de Vegeta, y cuando él era niño. Era su escolta en todo momento, con los años fue conociendo el temperamento del Rey.

Vegeta era muy dado a castigar, a todo aquel que le fallara. Y en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, lo había amenazado pero nunca cumplió con tales intimidaciones. Pero hoy lo hizo, cuando le informó personalmente sobre la derrota.

– _¡Eres un imbécil Nappa!_ –recuerda las palabras de Vegeta–_ ¡esta humillación es intolerable!_

–_ Pero mi Rey_–se defiende–_hicimos todo según sus planes, pero el enemigo nos estaba esperando._

– _¡Eso no es excusa!_ –Gritó–_ ¡aunque los estuvieron esperando, tu deber era eliminarlos!_

–_ Le prometo que no le volveré a fallar_–habla Nappa–_permítame regresar a ese planeta, y mataré a todos esos desgraciados._

El Rey se levanta de su trono, y camina hacia Nappa que está arrodillado frente a él.

–_ Tienes razón Nappa_–estiró su mano derecha hacia él–_ya no me volverás a fallar, a partir de este momento te relevo del cargo, ahora serás un común y corriente…Teniente primero._

– _¡Pero Rey Vegeta!_

– _¡Cállate, no quiero oír tu voz!_ –al decir eso, le disparó un potente rayo de energía. Que fue capaz de empujarlo, hasta incrustarlo en una de las paredes del castillo. Nappa quedó inconsciente, y su armadura fue casi desintegrada en su totalidad. Y una gran herida se formó en su cráneo.

Luego de eso, despertó en el lugar en el que se encuentra ahora.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de vuelo, el saiyajin y la humana. Pueden ver a lo lejos, el sitio que desean visitar. Gohan ya había estado en ese lugar en varias ocasiones, pero Videl no. Siendo esta la primera vez que ve ese sitio. La mujer de cabello negro, quedó impactada con lo que sus azulados ojos le mostraban.

Gohan lentamente aterrizó en un espacio abierto, para luego bajar de sus brazos a su esclava. Las ruinas que los rodeaban, mostraban una gran destrucción. Lo que demostraba que allí, hace mucho tiempo se libró una gran batalla. Videl caminaba mirando en todas direcciones, su curiosidad se activó a su máxima capacidad.

– Esta zona es conocida, como las ruinas del oeste–Gohan le explica–pero los humanos llamaban a este lugar, la Capital del Oeste.

– ¿Esto era una ciudad? –preguntó Videl mirando el lugar.

– Eso es correcto, pero ahora no es más que ruinas sin valor.

– Quiero saberlo todo–le dice la mujer–cuéntamelo con detalles… ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

– Está bien, pero escucha con atención–le afirmó el hombre con cola de mono–porque no voy a repetir las cosas dos veces… ¿te quedó claro?

– Sí–le respondió.

– Cuando atacamos tu planeta–le comienza a narrar–los ejércitos humanos a pesar de haber usado toda su tecnología, sólo lograron luchar por un miserable día antes de ser exterminados…es por ese motivo, que la raza humana es una especie en peligro de extinción.

Videl escucha, palabra por palabra con mucha atención.

– En los días siguientes, el Rey Vegeta llegó a este planeta–dice–él se dio cuenta que este mundo, tenía los suficientes recursos naturales, para poder sostener a nuestra civilización…fue por eso que nos establecimos aquí.

Gohan comienza a caminar, por lo que Videl le sigue.

– Con la orden del Rey, más naves saiyajin fueron llegando al planeta–comenta–y así más y más colonos, se fueron estableciendo aquí…al poco tiempo se destruyó lo que quedaba de las ciudades de los humanos, para luego construir las nuestras.

– ¿Qué es eso de ahí? –le cuestiona la mujer terrícola.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba un objeto metálico muy oxidado. Videl nunca había visto nada parecido, por lo que fue a verlo de cerca. Notó que esa cosa, poseía cuatro ruedas en su base. También tenía dos puertas a cada lado, pero la mujer humana no comprendía para qué se usaba eso.

– Hace tiempo, leí los informes de la invasión a este planeta–le dijo el sobrino de Raditz–los humanos no eran capaces de volar por su cuenta, por lo que debían usar máquinas para transportarse a donde querían ir–le señala la cosa oxidada–los humanos llamaban a eso, automóvil y era un transporte terrestre.

– ¿Había más cosas como esta? –le interrogó la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

– Sí–dijo–también tenían vehículos voladores, y máquinas para viajar sobre y bajo el agua.

Los dos continuaron recorriendo las ruinas de la Capital del Oeste, hasta que se detuvieron en edificio.

– Vamos Videl–le habla–quiero que veas su interior–él abre las puertas para poder ingresar.

– ¿Qué es este sitio? –ella miró detenidamente el edificio.

La edificación tenía una gran cantidad de estantes de madera, los cuales estaban muy deteriorados por los años de abandono. También al haber perdido gran parte del techo, la lluvia entraba dañando más al interior. Gohan se agachó y tomó lo que parecía un libro, para luego dárselo a Videl la cual lo comenzó a ver.

– Esto solía llamarse biblioteca–le explica a la humana–aquí los humanos almacenaban todo el conocimiento que tenían.

Ella miraba con curiosidad el libro, sin embargo al no saber leer. No podía entender el título del libro, el cual decía Matemáticas. La humana exploró la antigua biblioteca, encontrando más libros de toda clase. Algunos eran novelas de literatura, otros eran educativos como un viejo libro de biología.

Regados por el piso, se encontraban más libros. Pero estos estaban seriamente dañados, y la tinta se había desvanecido casi por completo. Pero aún era claramente visible el nombre del libro que levantó, el cual decía Inventos de la Corporación Cápsula. El texto poseía una ilustración, que mostraba un edificio en forma de domo. Gohan se la acerca por detrás, y nota el libro que su esclava mira con tanta determinación.

– Yo conozco ese lugar–le afirma el saiyajin–si quieres podemos ir, para que lo veas en persona.

– Sí, llévame.

Ambos salen de la biblioteca devastada, y caminan por un par de cuadras. Mientras lo hacían, Videl miró con asombro los restos de antiguos rascacielos. Nunca llegó a imaginar, que se podía construir algo tan grande y alto. Y fue ese momento, que sintió envidia por sus antepasados. A ella le hubiera encantado vivir en aquella época, para poder disfrutar la vida tal como la vivían los humanos antes de ser esclavizados.

Luego de pocos minutos de caminata, llegaron frente las ruinas del edificio con forma de domo. A pesar de tener muchos daños estructurales, y años abandonado. Todavía se podía leer, las palabras grabadas en uno de sus costados. El nombre del edificio era, Corporación Cápsula.

– Tal y como te lo dije antes–Gohan rompe el silencio–después de terminada la invasión, se decidió vivir en este planeta…por lo que se construyeron ciudades nuevas–relata–y para lograr construirlas, se necesitaba de mano de obra.

Videl miraba el entorno, mientras lo escuchaba.

– Por suerte, algunos humanos sobrevivieron a la invasión–continúa hablando–los cuales fueron capturados, para ser obligados a construir nuestras ciudades.

– Tú hablas como si todo lo que me cuentas–ella le interrumpe–lo hubieras vivido en persona.

– ¡No digas tonterías humana!...cuando todo esto pasó, yo aún no había nacido–le dice–lo sé porque mi tío y mi padre, participaron en la invasión y me han contado muchas cosas.

– Entiendo… ¿y qué pasó luego?

– Por varias semanas, todo iba con normalidad–reanudó su relato–pero se comenzaron a escuchar rumores, que los humanos se estaban escondiendo en un refugio secreto…el Rey Vegeta, ordenó investigar esos rumores.

– ¿Y luego?

– Al inspeccionar, se descubrió que era cierto–asevera–los humanos se escondían precisamente en este lugar–señaló a la antigua empresa–una humana llamada Bulma Briefs, los ocultaba en niveles subterráneos…fue por eso que a pesar que esta ciudad había sido atacada previamente–dijo–ellos lograron sobrevivir escondidos bajo tierra…pero al ser descubiertos se envió a un par de escuadrones para eliminarlos, en esa misión participó mi tío.

– ¿Qué sucedió con Bulma? –le pregunta.

– Según lo que platicó mi tío, ella y los demás humanos escondidos aquí–habla–fueron eliminados por completo, y desde ese entonces ningún otro humano se ha rebelado contra nosotros.

Los dos comienzan a caminar, alejándose las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula.

– Ahora que conoces lo que sucedió hace años, debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió esta mañana–dijo con un poco de molestia.

Ella asintió.

– Como te lo dije cuando te compré, yo sólo te necesito para actividades domésticas–aseveró Gohan–pero en nuestra especie, al estar cerca de una hembra nuestros instintos se activan…por lo que hice no fue con intención, y para evitar que se repita…dormirás en el sofá lejos de mí.

– Sí–le respondió.

– Comprendo que no entiendas a lo que me refiero, pero en mi raza es normal que los machos y las hembras convivan juntos.

– Sí entiendo lo que dices–alega–mi gente también hace algo parecido, y se llama matrimonio.

Ahora era el turno de Gohan de escuchar.

– Hace un año, antes de ser capturada–le cuenta–estuve a punto de casarme, pero no concretó.

– ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?... ¿acaso no te gustó el hombre que estaría a tu lado?

– No fue por eso, lo que pasaba era que yo lo quería como si fuera mi hermano mayor–le contestó–pero sólo de esa manera, pero no como para casarme con él, además pasó otra cosa…

Videl le comenzó a narrar su historia, que tal como lo dijo sucedió un año antes de ser esclavizada. Como la raza humana, disminuía en número muy rápidamente. Las mujeres de las tribus, eran veneradas y protegidas. Por el maravilloso don de dar vida, las cuales sólo ellas tienen. Los hombres de las tribus, no les importaba sacrificar sus vidas por protegerlas.

Ellas eran su posesión más sagrada, y gracias a ellas la especie aún existía. Por lo que cada cierto tiempo, las tribus solían realizar matrimonios arreglados. En ocasiones miembros de tribus diferentes, se casaban entre sí. Todo esto era con el fin, de que la especie continuara y no desapareciera.

A poco de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Videl fue elegida para comprometerse en matrimonio. Su esposo sería precisamente, el chico que le enseñó a luchar desde pequeña. Él es un par de años mayor que ella, y su característica más singular. Era su larga cabellera rubia, la cual caía por su espalda.

– _¿Estás lista Videl?_ –le pregunta una mujer_._

–_ Sí_–responde no muy convencida.

En las ceremonias de matrimonio tribales, las mujeres eran decoradas con pinturas ceremoniales. Con colores vivos, como el rojo, amarillo y verde entre otros. Las cuales se fabrican, utilizando raíces y hojas de algunas plantas. También se acostumbraba a colocar plumas de pájaros, en los cabellos de las mujeres, para los hombres eso las hacía más atractivas.

Cuando Videl salió de la cabaña en la que se encontraba, vio a varios hombres tocar tambores y otros instrumentos. Mientras otros danzaban alrededor de una gran fogata, esto era parte de la ceremonia. Todo estaba listo, el líder del clan sólo esperaba que los novios se reunieran frente a todos. Para decretarlos como casados.

Varios minutos antes, un grupo de hombres incluyendo al futuro esposo de Videl. Habían salido a cazar, para poder comer después de la ceremonia. Sin embargo, ya se habían tardado demasiado. Alrededor de una hora de espera, sólo tres de los seis hombres que salieron regresaron. Incluyendo al prometido de la pelinegra.

Todos estaban muy heridos, al preguntarles qué sucedió. Les respondieron que fueron emboscados por saiyajines, los otros tres fueron capturados y ellos lograron escapar. Pero no fue fácil, ya que debieron luchar para hacerlo y por eso estaban gravemente heridos.

– _¿Cómo te sientes Shapner?_ –le pregunta Videl al chico le que enseñó a pelear, y quien sería su esposo.

Pero no era necesario que él le respondiera, con sólo verlo se notaba su delicado estado. Los saiyajines le habían perforado una gran parte del pecho. Y por más presión que se le aplicara en la herida, él no dejaba de sangrar masivamente.

– _¡Hay que darle una semilla!_ –gritó Videl.

–_ Se nos han agotado_–le contesta el jefe de la tribu–_por preparar la ceremonia, no se realizó la cosecha de semillas._

– _¡Entonces iré yo por una!_–la terrícola salió corriendo, en busca de una semilla.

Las semillas del ermitaño, como las nombran. Son una medicina natural increíble, capaz de curar cualquier lesión. Estas semillas originalmente las conservaba Ten Shin Han, pero cuando murió sus estudiantes las tomaron para cultivarlas. Los cultivos generaban una gran cantidad de semillas curativas, y para protegerlas eran sembradas en lugares secretos y alejados de las tribus.

Cuando llegó a los cultivos, Videl tomó un puñado de semillas. Y corrió deprisa de regreso. Pero cuando regresó, Shapner ya había muerto por su herida. Y así, en lugar de efectuar un matrimonio. Se realizó un funeral. Un año después, Videl fue capturada y vendida como esclava.

– Así que eso pasó–le dice Gohan, luego de oír la historia de la mujer–esas semillas del ermitaño suenan increíbles.

– Lástima que ya no hay–ella le mintió, para que las semillas no cayeran en las manos de los saiyajin.

– Bueno, será mejor que regresemos–la vuelve a cargar en sus brazos–vámonos.

Lentamente comienzan a levitar, para luego alejarse de las ruinas de la antigua Capital del Oeste. Mientras volaban, Videl pensó en toda la información que se le dio. Ahora sabía con detalles, cómo fue que su planeta fue conquistado.

– ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto? –Le cuestiona– ¿Cómo te hiciste esa marca en la cara?

– La misión en la que participaba, salió mal–le dice–y salí herido en el combate.

El resto del camino, no hablaron nada. Algo en la mente de la humana, le hacía apreciar al saiyajin. Él era mucho más musculoso que Shapner, y mejor guerrero. Si él fuera un humano, tal vez se hubieran casado. Ella se sorprendió a sí misma, antes odiaba con todo su corazón a los saiyajin, pero ahora reconocía que uno de ellos, era muy atractivo.

* * *

Después de visitar a su hijo, Kakarotto retornó a su casa la cual comparte con su hermano. Y sucedió lo que temía. Su hermano al verlo, le interrogó sobre qué hizo, adónde fue, para qué fue adonde sea que haya ido, y también el propósito de su visita. Por lo que inventó muchas respuestas, que le sirvieron para evadir las preguntas.

Luego se encerró en su habitación, y comenzó a meditar sobre las palabras que le dijo su hijo. La situación le preocupaba, si alguien se enteraba que Gohan casi muerde y convierte en su compañera, a una mujer humana. Su hijo sería castigado con la muerte, tal y como dictan las leyes promulgadas por el Rey Vegeta. Aunque el hermano de Raditz, en el fondo comprendía a su hijo.

"_Sólo espero que Gohan, no cometa el mismo error que yo cometí hace años_"–piensa Kakarotto, mientras se sienta en su cama.

* * *

Hacía ya un par de horas, que Gohan y Videl regresaron a casa. El saiyajin aún se encontraba cansado, por lo que fue a dormir un poco más. Videl permaneció en su celda en el sótano de la casa, para evitar que pasara lo mismo que en la mañana. La mujer terrícola caminado en silencio, subió a la habitación de su dueño.

Al entrar lo vio profundamente dormido, era obvio que estaba muy cansado. Ella se le acercó con mucho cuidado, y al estar a su lado. Notó como la cola de Gohan, se mecía de un lado al otro. Pero la cola del saiyajin, no era lo que buscaba. El brazalete con el cual, Gohan controlaba el collar anulador estaba a su lado.

Videl lo tomó con cuidado, y recordando los botones que él oprimió cuando comieron en el bosque, hace un tiempo. Presionó las teclas correctas, y en segundos el collar anulador cayó de su cuello al piso. Al fin había recuperado lo que más quería, su libertad. Evitó reír de la alegría, para no ser descubierta.

Caminó hasta la puerta, donde giró para ver por última vez a Gohan. El hijo de Kakarotto permanecía dormido, ella reconocía que él a pesar de ser un saiyajin. Nunca la lastimó ni intentó matarla, tampoco la torturó. Pero sin importarle eso, ella deseaba ser libre. Y caminando de puntillas, y llegó a la puerta de la casa.

Al salir la mujer corrió y corrió, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque, cercano a la casa de Gohan. Videl era libre de nuevo.

**Fin Capítulo Ocho**

Le doy las gracias: A Lilia. Takarai, Anika-San, Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9**

Una figura femenina entraba por la puerta, caminaba lento hacia el interior. Todas sus graves heridas, habían sido sanadas en el tanque de recuperación. Pero su cuerpo aún sentía ligeros dolores musculares, pero con el tiempo estos disminuirían. Sin embargo su orgullo de saiyajin, se encontraba aún lesionado.

Lime no toleraba las derrotas, y haber perdido en el planeta Leire le molesta. Cuando despertó en el tanque de recuperación, creyó que Gohan aún se encontraría allí. Pero sólo descubrió que él, ya se había retirado un par de horas antes. Lime se ilusionó pensando que Gohan, esperaría por ella. Cosa que no pasó.

Mientras se adentraba en su apartamento, fue retirando lentamente de su cuerpo. Su nueva armadura de pelea, hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente desnudo. Lo primero que deseaba era relajar su cuerpo, por lo que se encaminó hacia la tina de baño. La cual se fue llenando, con abundante agua caliente.

El cuerpo femenino de Lime, pedía a gritos ser tocado por el hijo de Kakarotto. Al principio sí sintió un amor genuino hacia Gohan, pero al no ser correspondida ese amor se convirtió en obsesión. Al sumergir su desnudez en el agua, la calidez del líquido la cubrió de pies a cabeza. Haciéndola recordar, el momento que conoció al saiyajin que la enloquece.

Lime fue reclutada en el ejército, a la edad de seis años al igual que Gohan. Sus padres habían muerto recientemente, en una de sus tantas misiones. Por lo que estaba al cuido, de un amigo de su fallecido padre. El cual la llevó para la prueba de medición de poder, la cual es obligatoria para todo niño o niña saiyajin.

La prueba consiste en colocar al niño o niña, dentro de una cápsula la cual incrementa la gravedad varias veces. El niño o niña, al ser sometido a tanta gravedad debe usar su poder de pelea. Para poder resistir, o moriría aplastado. Lime sintió mucho dolor dentro de la cámara, todo su pequeño cuerpo le pesaba toneladas.

Y estando al borde de morir aplastada, comenzó a incrementar su energía hasta el punto de tolerar la gravedad. Mientras esto ocurría dentro, afuera por medio de máquinas de medición. Los encargados de la prueba, podían calcular cuánto poder tenía el menor dentro de la cámara. La gravedad se aumentaba cien veces, durante un período de tres minutos.

Sólo se les permitía la entrada al ejército, a los candidatos que sobrevivieran los tres minutos. Los que estaban a punto de morir, primero se les rescataba de la cámara de gravedad. Y luego se les expulsaba por su bajo poder de pelea, dejando sólo a los mejores. Cuando Lime aprobó la prueba, eso era apenas el comienzo.

De inmediato se le dio el título de cadete, y fue enviada a la academia de pelea. Además que se le hizo entrega de su primera armadura, la cual debería usar todo el tiempo hasta que ésta, fuera destruida y previamente reemplazada por otra nueva, y por supuesto de su respectivo rastreador. La niña de cabello castaño, esperó con incertidumbre el día de ingreso a la academia.

Al día siguiente, conoció las instalaciones de la academia de lucha. La cual tenía grandes campos de entrenamiento, incluyendo cámaras de gravedad para entrenamientos más avanzados. Lime junto a otros niños y niñas, fueron conducidos hacia una zona abierta donde un saiyajin adulto y malhumorado, los aguardaba.

– _¡Hagan una fila cadetes!_ –Grita el instructor– _¡dije que hagan una fila!... ¡muévanse!_

Todos de deprisa, se posicionaron en fila frente a él.

– _A partir del día de hoy y hasta que mueran_–dice–_son parte del ejército que sirve al glorioso imperio saiyajin…ahora escuchen con atención, si es necesario darán sus vidas por el Rey Vegeta…obedecerán totalmente al Rey Vegeta_ _en todo lo que diga, pero sobre todo le serán fieles al Rey Vegeta y al imperio… ¿les ha quedado claro?_

– _¡Señor sí señor!_ –gritan al unísono.

– _¡No los oigo!_ –gritó el maestro.

– _¡Señor sí señor!_ –gritan con más fuerza.

En ese instante, Lime y los demás presentes escucharon un pequeña risa.

– _Cadete, un paso al frente_–Lime miró al niño responsable de la risa.

– _¡Señor sí señor!_ –dice y ejecuta el mandato.

– _Dígame soldado… ¿Cuál es su nombre y quién es su padre?_ –le preguntó.

– _Mi nombre es Gohan señor…y mi padre es el soldado Kakarotto…señor._

– _Ahh con que el hijo del inútil de Kakarotto_–se inclinó a la altura del chico– _¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia cadete?...dígalo en voz alta para que toda la compañía se pueda reír con usted._

– _Señor, su cabeza…no tiene cabello, usted es calvo…señor_–se ríe ligeramente.

Lime al mirar de frente a su instructor, comienza a reírse al ver que es verdad que no tiene ni un sólo cabello en su cabeza. Pero a Nappa, no le pareció gracioso el comentario del sobrino de Raditz.

– _¡Silencio!_ –Grita Nappa–_como ahora todos ustedes se han reído de mí, pues me toca a mí reírme de ustedes…gracias a este comediante_–señala a Gohan–_todos van a dar cien vueltas a toda la academia….entendido._

– _¡Señor sí señor!_

Todos los demás reclutas, miran con enojo a Gohan. Por su culpa han sido castigados, en su primer día de entrenamiento.

– _Muy bien cadetes, como me imagino que ya saben_–dice Nappa–_nuestras tropas operan en escuadrones de cinco miembros, estos grupos se mantienen unidos hasta que sean adultos y tengan el suficiente talento individual para formar sus propios escuadrones, de lo contrario…seguirán juntos para siempre_–le explica a los niños–_procederé a crear los grupos al azar y una vez organizados, yo elegiré quienes son los segundos y primeros al mando de cada batallón._

Nappa sacó la lista de sus reclutas, y de manera aleatoria seleccionó los escuadrones. Uno a la vez, cada batallón fue formado. Hasta que le tocó el turno al escuadrón número doce, y fue en ese precisamente en el que Lime fue incluida. Fue la única mujer del grupo, sus otros compañeros varones se llamaban. Nattan, Galvan, Kaden quien ganó el rango de líder de escuadrón. Y además, del niño que se burló del instructor. Gohan, que recibió el rango de segundo al mando.

Durante los primero dos meses, Lime junto con sus demás compañeros en la academia. Había aprendido a canalizar su poder, y por lo tanto a controlarlo adecuadamente. En una de las tantas sesiones de entrenamiento, lucharon contra unas criaturas llamadas Saibaiman. Durante la lucha, Gohan fue reprendido por no desear eliminar a su oponente.

Pero al final, fue obligado a darle muerte por órdenes de Nappa. Desde ese día, Lime intentó cumplir todas sus misiones tal como se lo ordenaban. Pelearía donde le dijeran, y ganaría donde peleara. Los años pasaron, y el escuadrón doce se fue complementando cada vez más. A la edad de diez años, fueron enviados a una misión de reconocimiento en un planeta llamado Temuria.

El planeta Temuria, era en sí un pantano gigante. Cuya atmósfera estaba sumamente, cargada de humedad y al ser tan espesa. No permitía de los rayos del sol, ingresaran totalmente en el planeta. Es por eso, que era un lugar muy oscuro. Los saiyajines tenían cartografiado ese planeta en sus mapas estelares, pero se desconocía si dicho planeta poseía vida.

Por lo que se envió al escuadrón de Lime, para ver si había habitantes en ese mundo. También debían determinar si ese planeta, era útil para el imperio saiyajin. Las cinco naves en forma de esfera, aterrizaron el pantanoso mundo. Al salir, los niños con cola percibieron el nauseabundo olor del aire.

Al ser un pantano, parecía estarse descomponiendo. Pero rápidamente se percataron de un problema. Sus naves se hundían en el pantano, por lo que tuvieron que sacarlas, y volaron cargándolas para luego colocarlas en un pequeño pedazo de tierra firme que encontraron, y así continuaron con su misión.

– _¿Alguien detecta alguna señal de poder?_–preguntó Kaden.

–_ Yo no detecto nada_–respondió Gohan, viendo su rastreador.

–_ Sigamos caminando, veamos si encontramos algo_–dice Nattan.

Los jóvenes soldados, a pesar de poder volar no lo hacían porque la atmósfera, era demasiado densa. Cada vez más, la niebla producida por la humedad dificultaba la visión. Tanto fue así, que no podían ver sus propias manos frente a sus rostros.

–_ Estamos perdiendo el tiempo_–dijo Galvan–_aquí no hay nada de utilidad, este planeta es una basura…deberíamos irnos a casa._

–_ Aún no podemos_–le responde Kaden–_no llevamos ni una hora en este lugar, debemos seguir buscando._

Los niños caminaron sobre la poca tierra firme que vieron, pero al terminar ésta no les quedó más remedio que atravesar parte del pantano. Sin darse cuenta, debajo del agua se movían unas largas sombras. Las cuales los acompañaban, en su caminar. Lime recuerda con total claridad, como el agua subía de nivel llegándole más allá de su cintura.

Continuaban caminando, hasta que Kaden se detuvo en seco.

–_ Bueno, parece que Galvan tenía razón_–les dice a sus compañeros–_aquí no hay nada, sólo perdemos nuestro tiempo…regresemos._

– _¿Pues qué esperamos?_ –Dice Galvan alegre–_ ¡larguémonos de este lugar!_

De inmediato todos asienten, y comienzan a levitar para salir del agua. Todos salen menos Lime, quien en lugar de salir se hundía.

– _¿Qué ocurre Lime?_ –le cuestiona Nattan.

–_ Estoy atorada con algo_–le dice–_y me está halando hacia el fondo._

Inesperadamente, Lime fue jalada con mucha fuerza. Haciéndola desaparecer en el fondo del agua, sus compañeros sólo logran ver. Unas cuantas burbujas que explotan, en la superficie el agua. Al ver esto Gohan, sin pensarlo demasiado se zambulló en el agua para buscarla. Nadó tan rápido que pudo, pero la visibilidad era mínima.

El aire se le agotaba, si no salía pronto para respirar se ahogaría. Cuando iba a salir por aire, su rastreador detectó una fuente de energía, y al mirar en esa dirección. El hijo de Kakarotto, pudo ver unas luces en medio de la oscuridad de las profundidades. Se trataba de Lime, quien era fuertemente sujetada por un animal parecido a un pulpo.

Pero este, era de un tamaño infinitamente superior. Con la única mano libre que tenía, la niña saiyajin disparaba rayos de energía hacia el animal. Pero por la falta de iluminación y de oxígeno, no podía apuntar bien. Ella continuó disparando, hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se acabó. Cosa que le hizo, perder el conocimiento.

Gohan creó una esfera de energía en su mano, con la cual iluminó el camino hacia ella. Al acercarse vio al animal gigante, sujetar a Lime con uno de sus tentáculos. Con su otra mano, Gohan le lanzó una ráfaga consecutiva de ataques. Y así, logró matar al animal y liberar a la niña. El sobrino de Raditz, la tomó y emergió del agua con ella.

Pero la calma aún no regresaba, sus demás compañeros luchaban contra criaturas iguales. Quienes intentaban atraparlos con sus tentáculos, pero los niños saiyajin no eran presas fáciles. Y estos sin problema, acababan uno a la vez con cada criatura. Mientras tanto, Gohan llevó a Lime a una pequeña porción de tierra para ayudarla.

Lime despertó al sentir el aire pasar por su garganta, y en especial al percibir los labios de Gohan sobre los suyos. Seguidamente de haberla sacado del agua fría, el hijo de Kakarotto calentó a Lime con su poder para que no tuviera hipotermia. Además de darle respiración boca a boca, y masaje en su pecho.

Con tal acción, Lime expulsó el agua que había tragado. Y comenzó a respirar por su cuenta, pero no sólo recuperó el aliento. Si no que desde ese instante, vio a Gohan con otros ojos. Antes de morir, la madre la Lime le dijo que cuando encontrara al hombre que considerara su futuro compañero, no lo dejara ir y que no permitiera que ninguna otra mujer se lo llevara.

Kaden y los demás guerreros saiyajin, derrotaron sin inconvenientes a los animales salvajes. Y así sin haber encontrado nada que valiera la pena, regresaron a sus naves para volver a su mundo de origen. En misiones siguientes, Lime se mantuvo cerca del hombre que eligió como su compañero. Por su parte los restantes miembros del escuadrón, notaron el reciente interés de la niña de cabello castaño sobre Gohan.

Ante esto comenzaron ha hacerle bromas a Gohan, pero él negaba cualquier relación entre ellos. Al principio al nieto de Bardock, le daba un poco de pena la situación. Y fue por eso que habló con Lime, aclarando que no había nada entre ellos. Pero la chica no cedió, y comenzó a decir que Gohan aceptó ser su compañero en el futuro.

Y por años la situación no cambió para Lime, pero sí para Gohan. El cual estaba harto de las acciones de Lime, él sólo le salvó la vida por ser parte de su equipo, pero no por quererla como compañera. Y por tales rechazos, Lime ha hecho todo lo posible por atraerlo hacia ella, pero nada le funciona.

Mientras recordaba el pasado, la niña ahora convertida en toda una mujer. Acaricia su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente, fantaseando que eran las manos de Gohan y no las de ella. Quienes tocaban su desnuda piel. Continuó pensando en Gohan, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Otra persona también estaba en el mundo de los sueños, y se trataba de precisamente del hombre que Lime tanto desea. Después de haberle explicado a Videl, sobre la conquista del planeta Tierra. Incluyendo el incidente de cuando los dos, compartían la cama en horas de la mañana. El agotamiento, lo estaba haciendo pensar en más acontecimientos de su niñez. Recordando, el día más importante de su joven vida, el día de la graduación de la academia.

Después de varios años en la academia, por fin lucharían por el derecho de ser un soldado oficialmente y no sólo un cadete. La graduación consistía en un pequeño torneo, donde todos los cadetes luchaban por graduarse. Por medio de una rifa, se seleccionaba a los combates. El que perdía debía repetir todo el entrenamiento, y el que ganaba se graduaba, esa era la regla.

Las peleas se realizaban en el estadio principal de la academia, éste tenía a su alrededor asientos para los familiares de los cadetes. Incluyendo un asiento privado para el Rey, quien aprobaba los combates. Nattan, Galvan y Lime, ya habían efectuado sus respectivos combates, obteniendo la victoria. Por su parte Gohan y Kaden, aún esperaban su turno para pelear.

Kakarotto y Raditz, se encontraban sentados en las tribunas. Aguardando por el momento de Gohan para pelear, y como siempre Raditz odia esperar.

– _¿Cuándo pretenden poner a pelear a Gohan?_ –preguntó molesto, el saiyajin de larga cabellera.

–_ Recuerda que esto siempre es lento_–le dice su hermano menor–_cuando nosotros peleamos en la graduación, también esperamos mucho por nuestra contienda._

–_ Mira eso_–le dice Raditz–_ya se va a elegir la siguiente pelea._

En la parte más alta del estadio, se encontraba una gran pantalla. La cual estaba dividida a la mitad, en cada lado salía la cara de los competidores. Cada imagen era cambiada a gran velocidad, y gradualmente descendía hasta que se detenía. Mostrando las caras de los próximos luchadores.

– _¡Por fin!_ –Dijo Raditz, al ver la cara de su sobrino en la pantalla–_ahora sólo falta saber quién será su contrincante._

En la otra mitad de la pantalla gigante, las caras de los cadetes pasaban cada vez más lento. Hasta que llegó a detenerse por completo, revelando al oponente de Gohan.

– _¡No puede ser!_ –Dijo Gohan–_mí…mí…mi oponente es… ¡Kaden!_

– _¡Los competidores pasen a la plataforma!_–una potente voz se escuchó en un altavoz.

Tanto Gohan como Kaden, se sorprendieron al ver que debían luchar entre ellos. El que ganara, continuaría con su camino. El que perdiera, debía empezar de nuevo. Pero no había otra opción, por lo que los jóvenes subieron a la plataforma para pelear.

–_ Recuerden las reglas_–dice un saiyajin al lado de la plataforma–_el participante que se rinda, quede inconsciente o caiga de la plataforma…pierde la pelea… ¡comiencen!_

–_ Gohan_–le habla Kaden–_quiero que sepas, que a pesar de que eres mi mejor amigo…esto no significa que te dejaré ganar_–afirma–_voy a usar toda mi fuerza, y espero que hagas lo mismo._

–_ Pues yo te digo lo mismo_–respondió Gohan–_me cueste lo que me cueste, tengo que ganar porque yo sí pienso graduarme._

Ambos chicos elevan su poder, formando un aura a su alrededor.

–_ Ven_–susurra Kaden, y enseguida Gohan se lanza hacia él.

Al estar frente a Kaden, Gohan lo intenta golpear con un derechazo. Pero Kaden lo bloquea fácilmente, con la palma de su mano. Kaden responde lanzando un golpe, pero Gohan lo esquiva agachándose un poco. Al ver esto, Kaden utiliza una patada pero una vez más Gohan la elude saltando un poco.

Estando en el aire, Gohan le dispara una esfera de energía. Sin embargo Kaden, de un manotazo la desvía hacia otro lado. El sobrino de Raditz, con su velocidad desapareció de la vista de su contrincante. Segundos después, el rastreador de Kaden detectó una presencia detrás de él. Y rápidamente se agachó, para evitar una patada de Gohan hacia su cabeza.

Con sus maniobras realizadas, ambos se colocan frente a frente. Y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, antes de desvanecerse de la vista de los espectadores. Una serie de explosiones en los alrededores del estadio, demostraban que se encontraban peleando a una velocidad súper sónica. Kakarotto y los demás aficionados, en segundos logran divisarlos.

Por unos instantes aparecían en un lugar, para desaparecer de nuevo. Reapareciendo en otra ubicación, y desvaneciéndose otra vez. Esto lo hacían en repetidas ocasiones, apareciendo en cada rincón del coliseo. Y justamente, a pocos metros de Kakarotto. Un fuerte viento, apareció encima de unos espectadores.

– _¡Ahí están!_ –dijo Raditz.

Gohan mantenía sus brazos cruzados frente a él, en una posición defensiva. Mientras Kaden lo golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones, esto duró poco ya que volvieron a desaparecer. Para volver a la plataforma, donde continúan intercambiando golpes.

– _¿Por qué Gohan no pelea en serio?_ –se cuestiona el hermano mayor de Kakarotto.

"_Ya lo sospechaba_"–piensa Kakarotto–"_ese par de tontos se la pasan jugando, después de todo son amigos_".

Inesperadamente, ambos luchadores se separan.

–_ Me parece que ya es hora de terminar con el calentamiento_–afirma Kaden–_ ¿no lo crees así Gohan?_

–_ Sí, pienso lo mismo_–Gohan se inclina un poco, y su aura regresa. Y al hacer eso, comienza a incrementar su poder. Kaden hace exactamente lo mismo, y los dos provocan que todo el estadio tiemble, y se ilumine con una cegadora luz. Continuaron incrementando sus poderes, hasta que cada uno llega a su máxima capacidad.

–_ El poder de pelea de Gohan, es de 15000_–dijo Raditz, viendo las lecturas de su medidor de poder.

–_ El de Kaden también es de 15000_–aseveró el padre de Gohan–_en esta pelea no importa cuál es más fuerte, sino él que logre resistir más tiempo._

Ya con su poder al máximo, los dos saiyajines caminan hasta estar frente a frente. Y se miran directamente, por un par de segundos.

–_ Pelea_–le murmuró Kaden.

–_ Por supuesto_–dijo Gohan, para después golpearlo en el estómago. Seguido de un derechazo, en la mandíbula. Kaden se estabiliza después del impacto, y gira sobre la punta de su pie izquierdo para poder patear con su pierna derecha, a Gohan. Quien pierde el balance, y comienza a caer hacia el frente.

Kaden sonríe y le lanza otro puñetazo, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo. Gohan aumenta su velocidad, haciendo que el puño de su amigo atraviese su imagen, sin tocarlo a él. Pero Kaden ya esperaba ese movimiento, y se adelantó a Gohan. Para situarse frente a él, y así le devolvió el golpe en el estómago.

No obstante, Gohan logró contestar el ataque. Dándole a su amigo, una patada en el cuello. Los golpes van y vienen, ambos pelean con todo. Pero a pesar de eso, se respetan mutuamente. Habían sido camaradas desde el comienzo del entrenamiento, y en varias misiones se habían salvado la vida. Pero ahora, luchan por un objetivo individual.

En un momento de la pelea, Kaden tomó ventaja y golpeaba directamente la cara de Gohan, en muchas ocasiones. Lo fue atacando, hasta llevarlo al borde la plataforma. Donde los pies del nieto de Bardock, colgaban un poco en el aire. Kaden sólo necesitaba un golpe más, y lo lanzaría fuera del ring.

Pero todo era una trampa de Gohan, que de repente sujetó a Kaden de su armadura. Y haciendo una media vuelta, colocó a su amigo en el filo de la plataforma. Y sin perder tiempo, lo pateó en el pecho tumbándolo.

–_ Va a caer fuera_–comentó Nappa, quien también miraba los combates.

Cuando Gohan se creía victorioso, Kaden lo sorprendió deteniendo en el aire. Justo antes de tocar el piso, él no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

– _¿Qué pasó Gohan?... ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?_–le pregunta–_ni creas que me vas a ganar, con un truco tan tonto_–Kaden voló hasta regresar al centro de la plataforma.

–_ Eso parece_–él extendió sus manos, para poder disparar unas muchas ráfagas de energía. Su oponente responde igual, y los rayos energéticos explotan al tocarse. En segundos estaban cara a cara de nuevo, donde se tomaron de sus manos. Entrelazando sus dedos entre sí, y comenzaron a empujarse con todas sus fuerzas.

– _¡Ahhhhhhhhh!_–gritan al unísono, haciendo que una gran aura azulada los rodee a los dos. El piso temblaba violentamente, creando fisuras en la plataforma. El pie derecho de Gohan, se hundió en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, el pie izquierdo de Kaden hace lo mismo. Los fragmentos de la plataforma, levitaban en el aire. A causa de los poderes de los chicos.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, hasta que Gohan inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, para tomar impulso. Para luego darle un cabezazo a Kaden, esto hace que se separen de nuevo. Enseguida Gohan llevó sus manos hacia su frente, mientras Kaden extendió sus brazos para unir sus manos.

– _¡Esto se acaba ahora!_ –gritó Kaden al lanzar, un potente ataque.

– _¡Masenko!_–Gohan también ataca.

Los dos rayos de energía, chocan uno contra el otro. Desde los asientos, Kakarotto ve en su rastreador que el poder de los dos, ha disminuido mucho por lo que el combate terminará pronto. Los ataques se empujan, hasta que inevitablemente explotan creando una tremenda onda expansiva, que golpea a los espectadores.

El humo y escombros, comienzan a asentarse mostrando un cráter enorme en el centro de la plataforma. Y a los luchadores, a cada lado. Ambos se encuentran muy débiles, por lo que respiran agitadamente. Sabiendo que el siguiente movimiento, será el último. Los dos concentran todo el poder que les queda, en su puño derecho.

Sus manos tiemblan, ante la energía acumulada en ellas. Sin más que hacer, se lanzan a toda velocidad uno contra el otro. El público pudo ver como los dos, se dieron un puñetazo en la cara al mismo tiempo. La fuerza del golpe, los impulsa hacia atrás haciéndolos caer fuera de la plataforma, en el mismo instante.

–_ Los dos han caído fuera_–comentó Nappa–_los dos han perdido, ninguno se podrá graduar._

La decisión es dicha en los altoparlantes, pero los aficionados no están de acuerdo. Y comienzan a gritar, que los dos merecen ganar.

– _Rey Vegeta_–le dice el saiyajin sin cabello–_ ¿qué debemos hacer?_

–_ Esos chiquillos aunque aún tienen un bajo nivel_–dice Vegeta–_me entretuvieron un poco, así que por esta vez haremos una excepción…deja que los dos se gradúen._

Tanto Gohan como Kaden, perdieron y ganaron la pelea. Pero no se enteraron de inmediato, ya que habían perdido el conocimiento, y tuvieron que ser llevados a los tanques de recuperación. Gohan lentamente sale de sus recuerdos, y comienza a abrir los ojos. Cuando se despertó, notó que estaba lloviendo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? –Se pregunta a sí mismo, mientras se sienta en su cama–bueno, eso no importa por lo menos ya me siento mejor.

Al ponerse de pie, camina hacia su armario para vestirse. Pero sintió que pisó algo sólido, y al bajar la mirada reconoce el objeto en el suelo.

– Este es el collar anulador de Videl–Gohan se agachó y lo tomó– ¿qué hace aquí?

Salió de su habitación, y corrió hacia la celda de Videl. Pero cuando llegó se llevó otra sorpresa, la jaula de su esclava estaba vacía.

– ¡Videl! –gritó Gohan, su esclava había escapado.

* * *

La flota de guerra de la Resistencia, se había estacionado ocultándose dentro de los anillos, de un planeta gigante. En la nave principal de la flota, todo el alto mando se reunió para presenciar la prueba del proyecto Orión. El científico a cargo de la investigación, el Doctor Makuo. Solicitó tres saiyajines para experimentar con ellos, y así saber si su investigación funcionaría.

Las puertas de su laboratorio, se abren dejando pasar a los líderes de la Resistencia. El laboratorio estaba dividido en dos partes, una sala de control y la otra era donde se encontraban los saiyajin capturados. Los científicos, preparaban los últimos detalles para usar por primera vez, a la máquina llamada Orión.

– Doctor Makuo–le llama un hombre de la Resistencia– ¿ya está todo listo para realizar la prueba?

– Sólo faltan unos pequeños detalles–le contestó el científico extraterrestre.

Los asistentes del Doctor Makuo, le colocaban a los saiyajin unos sensores para medir sus signos vitales. Luego de eso salen de la habitación la cual se cierra, y las cadenas que aprisionen a los hombres con cola, se sueltan.

– Activen el reactor–ordena el científico al mando del experimento.

– Reactor activado–dice uno de sus asistentes.

– ¿Qué pasará ahora? –le cuestiona un líder de los rebeldes.

– Orión necesita que el reactor llegue a su máxima capacidad–le explica–y luego podremos usar la máquina.

Después de unos minutos de espera, la energía estaba en el nivel requerido. Y así dieron inicio con la prueba.

– Desplieguen la antena–ordenó el Doctor Makuo.

En la otra habitación, frente a los saiyajin capturados. Una antena parabólica, de varios metros de diámetro se apareció frente a ellos. Y de inmediato, la antena comenzó a emitir una onda de radio. La cual comenzó a afectar a los saiyajin.

– El ritmo cardiaco de los especímenes–dice un asistente–se ha elevado a niveles críticos…el corazón les va reventar.

– Aumenten la potencia.

Los hombres con cola, se revolcaban del dolor. No entendían cómo esa antena los afectaba, pero los estaba matando. Desesperados por el dolor tan intenso, se tomaban de sus cabezas. Momentos después comenzaron a convulsionar, y finalmente murieron. El experimento fue un éxito.

– Apaguen a Orión–dice Makuo, y se voltea para ver a los líderes de la Resistencia– ¿qué les pareció?

– ¡Increíble!...ahora tenemos un arma que es capaz de matar a los saiyajin.

– Muy impresionante–habla otro extraterrestre– ¿pero cómo funciona Orión?

– ¿Han escuchado hablar de los rayos Bruits? –les pregunta.

– Esos son los rayos que hacen que los saiyajin, se transformen en monos gigantes.

– Es correcto–dijo Makuo–pero siendo más específico, hay dos tipos de rayos Bruits…están los rayos Bruits positivos y negativos.

Todos asienten.

– Los rayos Bruits positivos, ayudan a los saiyajin a incrementar sus poderes–les explica el científico–pero, los rayos Bruits negativos los dañan…haciendo que sientan un dolor inmenso y les hace perder el control de su ritmo cardiaco, al final el cuerpo colapsa y muere.

– Ahora entiendo, podemos matarlos sin tener que pelear con ellos.

– Exactamente–asevera Makuo–Orión amplifica los rayos Bruits negativos y los concentra en un sólo lugar…por esa razón es sumamente letal para los saiyajin.

Los líderes de la Resistencia, se sentían confiados de conseguir la victoria. Ahora que saben que Orión funciona, comienzan a planear la invasión al planeta Vegeta.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza, y parecía que duraría mucho en parar. Videl corrió hasta que sus piernas no daban más, por lo que se refugió en una cueva que encontró. Estaba empapada y hambrienta, hubiera tomado algo de comida antes de irse. Pero sus deseos de libertad, no le dieron tiempo de tomar nada.

La chica de ojos azules, esperaría que cayera la noche. Para poder guiarse por las estrellas, y así encontrar el camino de regreso a su aldea. Sólo esperaba que aún hubiera con vida miembros de tribu, y que estos no se hayan cambiado de lugar. Sino nunca los encontraría, y estaría sin su gente perdida para siempre.

Tomó un par de hojas secas de la cueva, y con la ayuda de unas piedras. Encendió una fogata, para calentar el frío ambiente. Y arrancó unas hojas de una planta, con la cual hizo un embudo improvisado. Y con la ayuda de esto, logró beber algo del agua de lluvia que caía. La distancia por recorrer era larga, pero no le importaba, regresaría a su hogar.

Su camino, apenas comenzaba.

**Fin Capítulo Nueve**

Le doy las gracias: A Lilia. Takarai, Anika-San, Artemisa-Cazadora, Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 10**

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin parar, y esta formaba pequeños charcos en el piso. Dentro de una pequeña cueva, la mujer terrícola de largo cabello negro se refugiaba. Videl respiraba con agrado, los aires de libertad. Tal como lo había planeado, logró liberarse de su cautiverio. Y ya ha emprendido, el camino de regreso a su tribu.

La pequeña fogata que pudo crear, le proporciona calor en el frío del ambiente. Cosa que no le causa mayor problema, debido a que desde más chica ha sabido cómo cuidarse. Aunque está tranquila en la seguridad de la gruta, se mantiene alerta en caso de que un animal salvaje. Salga de la nada, e intente atacarla.

– No parece haber lobos aquí–dice para ella misma–al menos, podré descansar un poco sin tener que pensar en ellos.

En ese momento, Videl vio una cicatriz que tenía en su pierna derecha. Dicha marca se la había dado un lobo, hace ya varios años. Curiosamente el día que eso pasó, estaba lloviendo igual que ahora. Y el sonido de la lluvia golpear el suelo, le hace recordar cuando estuvo a punto de ser devorada por una jauría de lobos.

En un día como cualquiera, la tribu había salido para cazar. Luego de varias horas de rastreo, un considerable grupo de humanos primitivos. Habían logrado encontrar a un grupo de jabalíes, animales que son su alimento favorito. Por la gran cantidad de carne, que estos poseen en sus voluminosos cuerpos.

Los animales se encontraban bebiendo agua de un estanque, y gracias a que llovía habían dejado marcadas sus huellas en el lodo. Uno de los miembros de la tribu, sacó su lanza y lentamente le apuntó al animal más grande. Cuando estuvo seguro de su puntería, arrojó su jabalina y ésta atravesó al jabalí de lado a lado.

Aprovechando la confusión de las bestias, Videl disparó su propia lanza y atinó a matar al segundo más grande. Con tales ataques, los restantes jabalíes emprendieron la huida. Pero desde el otro lado, otros humanos aventaron sus armas. Logrando alcanzar a los demás, y al terminar la tribu ya tenía asegurada la cena del día.

Enseguida se acercaron a los cadáveres, y estos a los ataron a sus lanzas. Para poder transportarlos hacia la tribu, mientras tanto un grupo de mujeres se dedicaban a recolectar frutas de algunos árboles. Después de veinte minutos de caminata, los terrícolas llegaron a su hogar. De inmediato dieron uso de los animales, nada de ellos se desperdicia.

La piel era usada para confeccionar ropa, los colmillos se empleaban como decoración en collares. Y obviamente la carne se comía, luego de haber sido preparada en una fogata de gran tamaño. La carne era cortada y repartida, según las leyes tribales.

El jefe era quien daba el primer mordisco, luego sus hombres de confianza comían y de último los demás miembros. Y al final todos se alimentaban en grupo al mismo tiempo, mientras agradecen al cielo por seguir con vida y por no haber sido atacados ese día por los saiyajin. Al terminar la ceremonia de alimentación, se retiran a dormir.

Pero sin que se percataran, una jauría de lobos que se habían visto obligados a abandonar sus hábitats naturales, por culpa de los hombres con cola de mono. Habían encontrado las huellas frescas, de sus pies descalzos en el fango. Y así los lograron encontrar, y lentamente los rodearon en silencio.

Como el ambiente aún olía a carne recién preparada, esto sólo aumentó el hambre de los animales salvajes. Quienes demostraron una impresionante coordinación, se posicionaron para atacar. Y en un movimiento rápido, un lobo se arrojó hacia el primer humano que vio. Los restantes humanos, al escuchar los gritos de dolor que la víctima dada.

Se levantaron sólo para notar, a la docena de lobos que los acorralaban. De repente, otro animal se decidió a atacar pero en esta ocasión su víctima fue una mujer. Ella comenzó a gritar, mientras el animal intentaba devorarla. Videl abrió sus ojos de golpe, al escuchar el escándalo que se estaba produciendo.

Cuando se puso de pie, sintió un fuerte impacto en su espalda. El empujón la hizo caer boca abajo, sin embargo lo que más le dolió. Fue al percibir a uno de los animales, le mordía la parte trasera de su cuello. En un rápido movimiento, ella se giró quedando frente a frente con las fauces del lobo. Con sus manos intentaba contener el hocico del animal, pero éste completamente rabioso pero sobre todo hambriento oponía resistencia.

Lentamente la bestia acercaba su boca al cuello de la chica, si la mordía en su garganta era seguro que la matara. Mientras forcejeaban, Videl vio una pequeña barra de madera cuya punta estaba afilada. Usó su mano izquierda para contener el ataque hacia ella, y con su otra mano intentaba tomar la barra.

Arrastró su mano hasta que las puntas de sus dedos, lograron sujetar la rama. Y cuando la tuvo en su mano, velozmente se la enterró en la garganta al lobo. Hasta que la punta de ésta salió por la parte baja de la nuca del lobo, provocándole la muerte de forma instantánea. Ya con el animal muerto, se lo quitó de encima.

Cuando se levantó, vio como los demás miembros de su comunidad. Le disparaban pequeñas ráfagas de energía, a los animales restantes. En ese momento, escuchó un grito de ayuda y volteó su cabeza hacia donde provenía el grito. Un grupo de tres niños pequeños, estaba acorralados dentro de su choza.

Un lobo mucho más grandes que ellos, pretendía atacarlos. La mujer del largo cabello negro, y ojos azules. Se dio cuenta que corriendo no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlos, por lo que decidió usar una de las tantas técnicas que recientemente había aprendido. Se colocó en una posición firme, y estiró su brazo derecho hacia el cielo.

Luego comenzó a reunir su energía en la palma de su mano, hasta formar un pequeño disco que giraba sobre sí mismo. Esa técnica había sido inventada por un guerrero humano llamado Krilin, el cual murió peleando contra los saiyajin cuando estos invadieron la Tierra. Pero Ten Shin Han logró aprenderla, para después enseñársela a sus alumnos. Con la muerte del guerrero de tres ojos, sus alumnos comunicaron el conocimiento sobre la técnica hasta que muchos años después, ésta llegó hasta la mujer del cabello negro.

– _¡Kienzan!_ –gritó a todo pulmón, y luego arrojó el disco cortante.

El disco de energía, voló a gran velocidad. Y cuando el lobo saltó sobre los niños, el disco lo cortó por la mitad salvando a los pequeños humanos. Inmediatamente Videl hizo una serie de extraños movimientos con sus brazos, aunque parecía como si estuviera bailando en realidad. Estaba controlando desde lejos, el disco de energía cortante.

Gracias a su dominio sobre el disco, logró eliminar a muchos de los lobos que atacaban su tribu. Pero por estar concentrada en eso, no se percató que uno de los últimos lobos que aún seguían con vida. Se encontraba justo detrás de ella, el animal no era tonto y sabía que esa humana estaba matando a sus compañeros de cacería.

Fue por eso que el lobo, se lanzó contra Videl mordiéndola en la pierna derecha. La gran cantidad de dolor, provocó que la chica perdiera el control del disco cortante. Y cayera de rodillas, cosa que aprovechó el animal salvaje para agrandar la herida que causó. La sangre brotaba de su pierna, en grandes cantidades.

Pero a pesar de eso, Videl logró recobrar el control de su disco cortante. El cual había salido disparado hacia el cielo, y ella lo hizo volver. El disco retornó hacia su ama, y seccionó al animal por la mitad. Mientras tanto, los demás miembros de su tribu lograron acabar con los restantes animales.

Los heridos fueron atendidos enseguida, de todos los lesionados los más graves eran Videl y un niño que había sido mordido en su cuello. El cual podría morir desangrado, pero para su mala suerte. Sólo tenían una semilla del ermitaño, ya que aún no estaba lista la cosecha, y la semilla era muy pequeña para partirla por la mitad. Por lo que Videl aceptó, que le dieran la semilla al niño.

Videl por su parte, fue atendida con medicinas normales. Y con el tiempo su herida se sanó, pero ésta dejó una cicatriz sobre su pierna. Sin embargo, simultáneamente a que ella recordaba el pasado, algo grande y peludo se comenzó a mover en la cueva. Esta criatura estaba tan bien camuflada, que la humana no la notó.

– Ahora podré descansar un poco más–dice la mujer, pero un fuerte rugido la interrumpió y se giró para ver qué era eso–bueno no habrá lobos aquí, pero sí hay un oso.

Frente a Videl se erguía un enorme oso pardo, el cual avanza hacia la chica con intenciones de atacarla. La mujer reaccionó, colocándose en posición de lucha. Ahora era una batalla desigual en tamaño, y en especie.

* * *

Surcando el vacío del espacio, la flota de guerra de la Resistencia. Efectuaba una reunión, para comentar los resultados de la primera prueba del proyecto Orión. La cual fue exitosa, al lograr matar a tres saiyajines capturados.

– Estoy convencido que ganaremos esta guerra–dice confiado y optimista, uno de los miembros del alto mando de la Resistencia–por fin nos quitaremos de encima, al desgraciado de Vegeta.

– ¡Deberíamos atacar de inmediato! –gritó eufórico otro extraterrestre.

– ¡Matemos a esos odiosos saiyajin! –exclamó otro individuo.

– Caballeros, caballeros–les dice otro hombre–no sean precipitados, aún no estamos listos para atacar.

– Pero Lord Balkan, con la ayuda de Orión nuestra victoria está asegurada–le replicó uno de los líderes de la Resistencia–después de todo, el objetivo de la Resistencia es matar a los saiyajin.

– No es necesario que diga nuestro objetivo–respondió Lord Balkan–recuerde que fui yo, quien fundó la Resistencia.

En ese momento, el creador de la máquina llamada Orión. Ingresó en la habitación, para unirse a la conversación.

– Doctor Makuo, tome asiento.

– Disculpen la demora, pero tuve que analizar los resultados de la prueba.

– Doctor Makuo, estábamos tratando de convencer a Lord Balkan–le comenta otro sujeto en la reunión–sobre que deberías atacar de inmediato, ya hemos esperado mucho.

– Pero yo digo que aún es demasiado apresurado–argumentó el hombre.

– Pues me parece que Lord Balkan, está en lo cierto–dice Makuo–por el momento nos es imposible ganar.

– ¿Pero por qué?... ¡tenemos a Orión de nuestro lado!

– Les recuerdo caballeros, que la prueba que realizamos fue con sólo tres saiyajin–les explica el científico–y al ser una cantidad tan pequeña, para el prototipo que tenemos resulta muy fácil eliminarlos, pero.

– ¿Pero?

– Nosotros pensamos atacar, un planeta habitado por millones de saiyajin–dijo–son demasiados para Orión, se necesitaría más energía de que la máquina puede soportar.

– ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? –le preguntó.

– El Orión que conocen, es un prototipo para la guerra contra los saiyajin–señaló–se necesita un Orión de un mayor tamaño, por lo que es preciso comenzar con la construcción de otro Orión.

– ¿Qué tamaño debe tener este nuevo Orión? –le interrogó Lord Balkan.

– La antena aproximadamente, debe ser de unos trescientos metros de diámetro–les dijo–y con una potencia similar a la que genera los reactores de esta nave, cuando está su máxima capacidad–habla el científico–ya que Orión consume mucha energía para concentrar los rayos Bruits negativos.

– Pero no tenemos los recursos, para construir una máquina de esas dimensiones.

– Es por eso que les traigo una sugerencia, yo les propongo que transformemos esta nave en un Orión gigante.

– Haber si entendí–le interrumpió Lord Balkan–tenemos que modificar esta nave, para construir un Orión lo suficientemente poderoso como para matar, a todos los saiyajines en el planeta Vegeta… ¿eso dice?

– Correcto Lord Balkan–respondió Makuo–podemos adaptar una antena gigante en la parte frontal de la nave, y los reactores proporcionarán la energía para que funcione.

– Ya entiendo, pues parece que no hay otra opción–aseguró–ahora haremos una votación, para saber qué hacer... ¿quiénes están de acuerdo con modificar esta nave?

Todos los miembros del alto mando, alzan sus manos en forma de apoyo a la moción.

– Bueno está decidido, ya tiene sus órdenes Doctor Makuo–le dice otro líder de la Resistencia–comience a modificar esta nave.

– Como ustedes ordenen–el hombre se retira, para obedecer sus órdenes.

Pero cuando el científico salía de la habitación, un soldado de la Resistencia entró corriendo.

– Perdonen que los interrumpa, les traigo un par de noticias–les dice–pero una es mala.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

– Acabamos de recibir un mensaje, de parte de nuestro espía en el planeta Vegeta–les comunica–el Rey Vegeta se ha enterado de que atacamos, a varias de sus naves mercantes por lo que ha ordenado a sus tropas, patrullar este sector para buscarnos.

– Eso es muy peligroso, debemos irnos de aquí rápido–afirmó preocupado un extraterrestre miembro de la Resistencia.

– Ordene que toda la flota cambie de curso, de inmediato–ordenó Lord Balkan– ¿y cuál era la otra noticia?

– El líder de los nameks, desea habar con ustedes.

– Déjelo que pase–le ordenan.

Lentamente el patriarca de los nameks, ingresó acompañado de dos nameks. El cual ha viajó desde el planeta donde se ocultan, para hablar con los jefes de los rebeldes. En señal de respeto, hacia el anciano de piel verde. Los líderes de la Resistencia, se ponen de pie.

– Me gustaría darles las gracias, en nombre de todos los de mi especie–les habla con dificultad el anciano namek–por habernos salvado y también por darnos refugio.

– No tiene porqué agradecernos nada–le responde uno de los líderes de los rebeldes–todo aquel que es enemigo de los saiyajin, es nuestro amigo por lo tanto nos ayudamos mutuamente.

– También me gustaría decirles que…–una fuerte tos lo interrumpe, ya que el anciano patriarca se encuentra enfermo desde hace tiempo, por lo que uno de sus escoltas habla por él.

– Lo que el gran patriarca les iba a decir–les habla un hombre llamado Neil, mientras otro llamado Dende ayuda al patriarca–es que nosotros también queremos colaborar en su causa, por lo que ponemos a su disposición nuestro tesoro más apreciado, las esferas del dragón.

– En nombre de toda la Resistencia, se lo agradecemos.

– Adicionalmente a eso, sabemos que necesitan soldados para cuando peleen contra los saiyajin–les conversó Neil–por lo que todos los que somos guerreros en nuestra especie, se pone a sus órdenes para cuando nos necesiten, incluyendo a los que poseen poderes curativos–dice señalando a Dende.

– Gradecemos su ayuda, entre más seamos mejor–asegura.

Luego de ofrecer su ayuda, los habitantes del planeta Namek se retiran. Aún así queda un tema por discutir, para dar por terminada la reunión.

– A pesar de que los nameks se nos unieron, seguimos siendo muy pocos–argumentó.

– Nuestros soldados no son suficientes, necesitamos conseguir más–acotó.

– Ustedes saben, que aún hay diferentes razas que se mantienen escondidos de los saiyajines–todos asienten–por lo que se me ocurre, enviar un mensaje solicitando ayuda para que se nos unan.

La mayoría de las razas extraterrestres, con un nivel de pelea respetable. Ya forman parte de la Resistencia, sin embargo. Aún quedan razas extraterrestres con un nivel de pelea medio, que permanecen ocultas por miedo a ser exterminados. Y gracias a permanecer ocultos, en planetas de poco valor han sobrevivido.

Los extraterrestres al frente de la rebelión, acordaron transmitir un mensaje para reclutar soldados. El cual será enviado en una frecuencia segura, para evitar que sea interceptado por los saiyajin. Sólo esperaban que alguien los escuchara.

* * *

El hombre de piel verde, abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad de su celda. Hace pocos minutos, recibió de forma clandestina la visita del espía de la Resistencia. El cual le dio buenas noticias.

–_ Y eso es todo_–le dice el espía de los rebeldes–_sólo es cuestión de tiempo, para que este planeta sea atacado._

–_ Me sigue pareciendo increíble, que exista una máquina que sea capaz de matar a los saiyajin_–le comentó Picorro.

–_ Para ganar una batalla, no sólo se puedo usar la fuerza bruta_–le respondió–_sino también el intelecto._

– _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me mantengan aquí?_

–_ No lo sé Picorro, pero mientras mantengas la boca cerrada_–le dice reclinándose en las barras de la celda–_seguirás aquí por un largo tiempo, la Resistencia había pensado en una misión de rescate…pero ésta fue cancela, no vale la pena perder muchos hombres sólo para salvar a uno._

–_ No hace falta que me rescaten_–le afirma el guerrero de tez verde–_yo escaparé de aquí, por mi propia cuenta...solamente estoy esperando el momento correcto._

–_ Sabía que dirías algo así, fue por eso que traje esto_–el hombre saca una pequeña máquina.

– _¿Qué es esto?_

–_ Es un control remoto, con el cual se puede desactivar el collar anulador que usas_–él presiona algunos botones, y Picorro siente como sus fuerzas regresan–_no lo he apagado del todo, para que no te descubran pero he disminuido la intensidad del collar…así podrás usar algo de tu poder._

–_ Ahora me siento mucho mejor_–le manifestó el extraterrestre con antenas–_así podré ajustar cuentas con ese malnacido._

– _¿A cuál malnacido te refieres?_ –le indagó curioso.

–_ Uno que se hace llamar Nappa, cuando salga de aquí personalmente me encargaré de enviarlo al otro mundo_–afirma Picorro.

–_ Ahh con que Nappa, ya sé de quién te refieres_–le dijo–_bueno debo irme, recuerda no elevar mucho tu poder o descubrirán que el collar ya no está a su máxima capacidad._

–_ La próxima vez que nos veamos, ya estaré libre._

El sonido de la puerta del calabozo, le hace salir de sus recuerdos. Y hace lo que le recomendaron, disminuyó su poder de pelea para que no lo detectaran. Ahora sólo era cuestión, de esperar el momento perfecto para salir de allí.

* * *

Kakarotto había salido de su casa, para según él arreglar asuntos inconclusos. Pero su hermano Raditz, ya estaba harto de tanto misterio por parte de su hermano. Por lo que decidió esperar a que regresara, de atender sus supuestos asuntos inconclusos. Y así de una vez por todas, sacarle la verdad aunque esta sea a punta de golpes.

El saiyajin de la larga cabellera, permanecía de pie frente a la puerta. Esperando con ansias a que su hermano regresara, y finalmente después de mucho aguardar. La puerta se abre y entra su hermano mejor, es el momento para saber muchas cosas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Raditz? –le pregunta al verlo.

– Tenemos que hablar Kakarotto–responde.

– ¿Hablar sobre qué? –le cuestiona por segunda ocasión.

El hijo mayor de Bardock, camina hasta tomar del cuello a su hermano menor. Y con tono autoritario, le habló.

– Por muchos años he soportado su actitud, pero ya no más–él lanzó a su hermano hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, y luego caminó hasta posar uno de sus pies sobre el pecho del padre de Gohan–comienza a hablar hermano, y sólo con la verdad.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Raditz?... ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?

– ¡Habla! –furioso le aplica más presión sobre su pecho, pero Kakarotto se defiende y sujeta la pierna de su hermano, para luego volcarlo hacia el piso. Ambos saiyajines forcejean en el suelo.

– Sabes que mis misiones son clasificadas–le dice Kakarotto con dificultad, a causa de que el tío de Gohan le asfixia–y no puedo decir nada.

– ¡Mentira! –Le grita en la cara–desde hace años, cuando tu escuadrón fue destruido dejaste de ser miembro activo del ejército, por lo tanto pasaste a ser un soldado de reserva.

Cuando la invasión al planeta Tierra terminó, los saiyajines se establecieron en el planeta. Y durante el primer año en ese mundo, todo fue tranquilo. Pero desde el momento en que Kakarotto participó en el experimento de Marcus, y este fue descubierto por Vegeta. Su vida cambió para siempre, su escuadrón completo fue eliminado misteriosamente en una misión en la cual él no pudo participar.

Lo que en realidad pasó, fue que Vegeta nunca confió en Kakarotto. Y para evitar que éste le comentara a sus compañeros de escuadrón, cualquier cosa sobre Marcus. El monarca saiyajin, eliminó a los compañeros de Kakarotto, mientras éste se encontraba en el planeta anteriormente conocido como Tierra. Al quedarse sin escuadrón, el padre de Gohan fue reasignado a la fuerza de reserva. Soldados que son utilizados, para casos especiales.

– Estoy seguro que ocultas algo sobre Marcus, no sé con exactitud qué es–le afirma mientras le aprieta más el cuello–pero me lo vas a decir ahora.

Kakarotto comenzó a sentir la falta de oxígeno, y aunque intentaba liberarse no lo lograba. Viendo que no puede hacer nada, sólo le queda una opción.

– Tú ganas–le responde–te lo diré todo, pero suéltame.

– No soy estúpido, cuando digas todo te soltaré–le comunicó a su hermano menor.

– Está bien, pero no me interrumpas…tengo mucho que decir.

A partir de ese momento, Kakarotto habló con toda sinceridad. Como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida, una a una las palabras fueron saliendo de su boca. Y por primera vez en muchos años, el hijo mejor de Bardock. Se sintió aliviado, porque el gran secreto que guardó por años, y que carcomía su conciencia. Salió de la clandestinidad, hacia la luz de la verdad.

* * *

Gohan volaba a gran velocidad y a baja altura, con el objetivo de encontrar a su esclava terrícola. El orgullo de saiyajin de Gohan, estaba furioso. No podía creer que una mujer humana, haya logrado escapar de sus manos. Volaba tan rápido, que producía una profunda zanja en el suelo. Como él no sabía sentir presencias de energía, debió utilizar su rastreador para buscarla.

– ¡Maldita sea, dónde se metió Videl! –dice Gohan–pero no escapará, la encontraré.

Pero por más que buscaba, su radar de poder no la detectaba. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pero eso no es posible. Al saiyajin no le importaba, la gran cantidad de agua de lluvia que caía sobre él. El hombre con cola de mono, descendió hasta posar sus pies en el lodoso suelo. Caminó en el frondoso bosque, mientras escaneaba toda la zona con su rastreador.

Su búsqueda se vio recompensada, porque logró detectar un pequeño poder de pelea no muy lejos de él. Sin perder tiempo, corrió a toda velocidad. Avanzaba tan rápido, que para él las gotas de lluvia caían en cámara lenta. Llegó a donde se detectaba la energía, sólo para descubrir que ésta no le pertenecía a Videl. Sin embargo ella sí se encontraba allí, aunque la energía descubierta era de un enorme oso.

"_¿Qué significa esto?_"–Piensa Gohan–"_¿por qué si Videl está frente a mí, mi rastreador no la percibe?_".

En ese momento, el saiyajin entendió todo. Videl era capaz de desaparecer su poder de pelea, al igual que lo hicieron los leireanos durante la invasión al planeta Leire.

"_¡No puede ser!_"–Se dice Videl mentalmente–"_¡él está aquí!_".

Los pensamientos de la mujer, se ven cortados cuando el animal se lanza sobre ella. Pero Videl, se arrojó hacia un lado, para eludir al voluminoso animal. Para luego poder colocarse detrás de la bestia, y así elevó su poder concentrándolo en su pierna derecha. Con la cual le pegó una fuerte patada al oso, y Gohan se asombró al ver la facilidad con que Videl aumenta y desaparece su poder de lucha.

El oso adolorido pero aún más furioso, se levanta pero esta vez no ataca a la mujer. Sino que planea embestir al saiyajin a su lado, y confiado se apresuró contra él. Pero Gohan con mucha calma, sólo le disparó un rayo energético que ahuyentó al oso. De inmediato el hombre busca a su esclava, pero ella aprovechó su distracción para huir de nuevo.

– Esta vez no escapará–con tal frase, despegó veloz y rápidamente la encontró–allí está–él aceleró hacia ella.

Lo que Gohan no sospechaba, era que Videl a propósito se dejó encontrar para poder atacarlo. Y ella esperó a que él estuviera a una buena distancia, para lentamente llevar sus manos frente a su rostro. Y al mismo tiempo que extiende sus dedos.

– ¡Taiyoken! –vociferó a los cuatro vientos, dicha técnica creó una luz tan intensa que logró cegar por completo a Gohan.

– ¡Ahh mis ojos, no veo nada! –grita por el ardiente dolor que siente.

Como ya no podía ver por donde iba, terminó chocando fuertemente contra un gigantesco árbol. El cual se partió, al recibir el impacto. Videl vio al saiyajin levantarse deprisa, ella sabía que su ceguera no duraría mucho. Y por eso decidió atacar de nuevo, usando otra técnica que aprendió de joven.

– ¡Sokidan! –arrojó una pequeña esfera de energía, que formó en la palma de su mano. Pero esta no era un ataque normal, sino que ella era capaz de dirigir a distancia la bola de ki.

– ¿Dónde está? –se pregunta Gohan, cuando alzó la mirada vio el ataque acercársele. Pero confiado saltó para esquivarlo– ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, humana?

Pero ella no respondió, y sólo le sonrió. En el mismo instante, usó su mano derecha para controlar a la esfera. La que precisamente, cambió de dirección y se estrelló contra el hombre con cola. La lluvia paulatinamente fue desapareciendo, hasta que el cielo se despejó. Y Gohan se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo, pero su rastreador se activó de golpe.

– Su poder está aumentando…450…578…689…799…845…972…1000–le indica su medidor de poder–1189…1250…1300…su poder de pelea es de 1300–dice– ¿cómo un humano tiene ese nivel?

Videl recolectó toda esa energía en sus manos, que tenían forma de triángulo– ¡Kikouhou! –grita la guerrera terrícola, su último y más potente ataque se dirigió hacia el saiyajin que la compró como esclava.

El rayo de energía, impactó contra Gohan en cuestión de segundos. Ese era el ataque más poderoso, que la ojiazul había hecho en toda su vida. Pero haber usado toda su energía, fue un grave error. Ya que el saiyajin, aunque recibió directamente el ataque sobrevivió pero con su armadura ligeramente dañada. Ella cayó de rodillas, por el cansancio mientras él se le acerca hasta estar frente a ella.

– ¿Qué esperas?...si vas a matarme hazlo–le dijo Videl.

– Te equivocas humana, no voy a hacerte daño–le aseguró y se arrodilló, para luego tomarla por la barbilla para que lo mirara–reconozco que luchas muy bien, a pesar de ser una humana…además me interesa tu cualidad de desaparecer tu poder de pelea.

Gohan se puso de pie, y formó una esfera de energía en su mano. Pero no la disparó, si no que le transfirió ese poder a ella para que se recuperara.

– Te he dada un poco de mi poder, así que levántate–dice.

– ¿Qué piensas hacerme? –le pregunta dudosa.

– A partir de ahora, no serás más mi esclava…sino que serás mi compañera de entrenamiento.

– ¿Compañera de entrenamiento?...no entiendo.

– Eso lo hablaremos en casa.

Gohan la tomó, y se la llevó a casa. Videl volvía con él, pero ya no como una sirvienta.

* * *

Raditz soltó el cuello de su hermano, al escuchar la verdad. Tal como él lo sospechaba, todo estaba relacionado con una sola persona. Marcus.

– ¿Cómo…cómo pudiste mantener algo tan grande como esto, escondido por tanto tiempo? –le pregunta el saiyajin, al escuchar lo que hacía su hermano y dónde iba todo este tiempo.

– Con voluntad hermano, con voluntad–Kakarotto se pone de pie, mientras se frotaba su cuello adolorido–pero sobre todo, por amor a ella.

– ¡Ella!... ¡ella! –Dice con tono de voz incrédulo– ¡pero si es una humana Kakarotto!

– Eso no me importa, estoy enamorado de una mujer humana–le confiesa con fuerza y honestidad.

– Será mejor que no digas eso en voz alta–mencionó su hermano–si el Rey Vegeta te escucha, él mismo te torturará de una manera tan brutal, que desearás nunca haber nacido.

– Ya estoy harto de Vegeta, su fin llegará pronto.

– ¡Cállate, que nadie te escuche! –habla el saiyajin de larga cabellera–no quiero que condenen como traidor a nuestra raza.

– ¿No vas a delatarme?

– Por supuesto que no, Kakarotto–asegura Raditz–a pesar que no puedo creer lo que hiciste, sigues siendo mi hermano mejor y si nuestro padre estuviera con vida…seguro primero te hubiera dado una paliza–Kakarotto ríe un poco–pero te hubiera protegido y yo lo haré.

– Gracias Raditz.

– Deja de decir estupideces, ahora debes pensar cómo decirle la verdad a Gohan…toda su vida ha sido una mentira.

– Eso lo sé, sólo te pido que no le digas nada aún–le suplica–cuando llegue el momento, le explicaré todo.

– Pero no tardes demasiado en decírselo, entre más tiempo esperes más se complicará la situación.

El padre de Gohan asintió, su hijo debía saber que Marcus y la madre de éste, aún siguen con vida.

* * *

La Resistencia estaba preparada, para enviar el mensaje hacia cualquiera que quisiera unírseles. Lord Balkan caminó hacia el panel de control, con un papel en su mano. El mensaje fue redactado por él, y tomó un micrófono con la intención de leer lo que él escribió.

– Hola, a todo aquel que logre escuchar mi voz–dice–mi nombre es Lord Balkan, y soy el fundador de la Resistencia…yo solía vivir junto con mi familia en mi planeta natal llamado Linkella–habla el hombre–un día unos visitantes no deseados, llegaron para asesinar a todo aquel que encontraron y para destruir el mundo que me vio nacer…escapar me resultó muy difícil, y cuando lo logré me convertí en el último de mi especie–les narra–desde ese entonces, he deseado vengarme de esos asesinos llamados saiyajin y nosotros la Resistencia, queremos cumplir ese objetivo pero tenemos un problema…no somos los suficientes para luchar contra ellos, es probable que tú que me escuchas, estás escondido por temor a morir…pero si ya estás harto de vivir con miedo y quieres hacer algo para cambiar el destino del universo, yo te doy una sugerencia.

El extraterrestre, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo con fuerza.

– ¡Únete a la Resistencia! –gritó.

Y con esa frase, el mensaje terminó.

**Fin Capítulo Diez**

Le doy las gracias: A Lilia. Takarai, Anika-San, Artemisa-Cazadora, Esplandian, Dragonheart1000, FanDB y a Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11**

Hace veinte años, los humanos casi fueron exterminados cuando una raza de poderosos guerreros, los cuales se hacen llamar saiyajin. Invadieron su planeta matando al noventa y nueve por ciento de la población terrícola, el otro uno por ciento que sobrevivió se ocultó en selvas y en cuevas. Y desde entonces, los seres humanos los han considerado enemigos.

Sin embargo, veinte años después un saiyajin en la forma de un hombre. Y un ser humano en la forma de una mujer, aunque por muy difícil que parezca han dejado de lado los conflictos que han tenido sus especies, para aprender las virtudes de ambos bandos. Específicamente, los temas relacionados con las artes marciales.

Videl jadeaba por el cansancio, cuando era niña había tenido entrenamientos muy fuertes y agotadores, pero el que está teniendo ahora sin duda es el más exigente de toda su vida. La chica de los ojos azules, sonreía al ver a su oponente de entrenamiento acercársele a gran velocidad. Su cuerpo femenino, denotaba grandes golpes y heridas.

Era obvio que al practicar, su cuerpo sufriría lesiones. Pero estas no fueron provocadas con la intención de matarla, sino para incrementar sus habilidades de pelea. Al ver a Gohan prepararse para continuar, ella recordó la conversación que ambos tuvieron días atrás cuando él la encontró, y la regresó a su casa.

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso de compañera de entrenamiento?_ –le preguntó la chica humana, al tenerlo frente a frente.

– _¿Recuerdas cuándo me fui al planeta Leire?_ –le cuestionó el nieto de Bardock.

– _Sí_–respondió Videl.

– _Cuando estaba peleando en ese mundo descubrí, que los individuos que viven allá tienen la capacidad de desaparecer su poder de pelea, además de que pueden sentir las presencias de sus oponentes_–le dice el saiyajin–_y esas habilidades me tomaron desprevenido, y el líder de los leireanos un lagarto llamado Seesh…me dio una paliza y quiero regresársela la próxima vez que nos veamos. _

– _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?_ –le pregunta por segunda vez Videl.

– _Cuando luchamos en el bosque, tú usaste las mismas habilidades que él usó_–dijo Gohan–_y por eso se me ocurrió la idea de que tú puedes enseñarme a hacer eso también, y así cuando pelee de nuevo con él, nuestra lucha será en igual de condiciones._

– _¿Y por qué te ensañaría a hacer eso?_ –indagó la humana.

– _Porque no sólo yo mejoraré mi técnica de lucha, sino también tu Videl_–afirmó el hombre con cola–_eres la primera humana que veo pelear tan bien, y también eres el primer humano que veo que sabe lanzar ataques de energía, y si entrenas como es debido…puedes incrementar tu poder de pelea muchísimo, y por eso te propongo un convenio._

– _¿De qué se trata? _

– _Seguirás viviendo conmigo como antes, sólo que ya no eres mi esclava a partir de éste momento, sino que yo te enseñaré algunas de las cosas que sé y tú me enseñarás lo que sabes_–le respondió.

– _¿Cuáles técnicas me enseñarías? _

– _Cuando estábamos peleando, me di cuenta que puedes controlar ataques de mucha precisión_–le contestó–_pero tus ataques no son muy poderosos, además que tu resistencia física es muy poca…un enemigo con unos cuantos golpes fuertes te vencería rápidamente_–ella asintió–_así que yo te ayudaré a mejorar tu condición física._

– _Comprendo_–aseguró la mujer humana, a Videl dentro de ella la idea de incrementar su poder y mejorar su manera de luchar, le hacía considerar el acuerdo.

– _¿Qué dices, aceptas?_ –le pregunta el sobrino de Raditz.

– _Sí_–ella no dudó al responder.

El fuerte impacto de un ataque, la hizo salir de sus recuerdos haciéndola regresar al presente.

– ¿Qué pasó Videl? –Le dice Gohan–será mejor que no te distraigas más, tienes que tener toda tu atención en la pelea.

– Sí, sólo fue una pequeña distracción–afirmó la humana.

– He visto como por culpa de una pequeña distracción, muchos buenos soldados han muerto en batalla…así que concéntrate más–le comentó el saiyajin–bien, basta de perder el tiempo ponte de pie y continuemos.

Ella se levantó y se colocó en posición de lucha, de inmediato Videl hizo lo primero que Gohan le enseñó. Envió su energía por todo su cuerpo, de manera que esa energía disminuyera la fuerza de los golpes. Tal cosa, formó un aura blancuzca alrededor de su cuerpo. Videl con el dorso de su brazo, se limpió un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

Mientras tanto, Gohan caminaba para alejarse un poco de ella. Luego giró para estar frente a Videl, quien tomó aire para prepararse para luchar. La mujer se impulsó con dirección hacia Gohan, pero no lo atacó directamente. Sino que hizo otra cosa, gracias los días de entrenamiento con el saiyajin, ha logrado incrementar mucho su velocidad.

Tanto así, que es capaz de desaparecer de la vista de una persona normal. Sin embargo, Gohan aún puede ver sus movimientos a la hora de pelear. El saiyajin posicionó su brazo derecho sobre su rostro, justo en el momento en que Videl lo conectaba con una patada. Luego él giró sobre sus pies, para bloquear con su rodilla izquierda otro ataque de la mujer.

Videl enseguida reapareció, para tomar un pequeño descanso. Pero era el turno de Gohan para contraatacar, él se desvaneció y la mujer de inmediato comenzó a examinar todo el campo de batalla. Se encontraban luchando, en el mismo bosque de la vez anterior así que había muchos lugares para ocultarse.

Ella sabiendo cómo sentir el ki, cerró sus ojos y como un radar detectó la presencia del saiyajin. Y sin demora, se movió con velocidad hasta ubicarse junto a él. Gohan sonrió al verla aparecer frente a él, pero olvidando eso él volvió a desaparecer. Y sin detenerse, ella lo persiguió por todo el bosque hasta que lo halló en un pequeño claro.

La mujer corrió hacia él, para luego saltar y mientras se mantenía en el aire…le pateaba rápidamente. A lo que Gohan con las palmas de sus manos, detenía los golpes de ella. Videl tocó el piso segundos después, y parada sólo con su pierna izquierda giró sobre sí misma para patearlo con su pierna derecha.

Su oponente solamente se agachó para eludir el ataque, y por pocos centímetros la pierna de la humana pasó sobre su cabeza. Tercamente ella continuó dando patadas, pero para su desdicha él le sujetó uno de sus pies y se lo dobló con fuerza, haciendo que ella diera una vuelta completa en el aire antes de caer.

– Bien, pero te recomiendo que uses el mismo movimiento muchas veces–le dice Gohan–ya que tu enemigo podrá predecir sus ataques, antes de que los hagas.

– Entiendo–le dijo al reanudar su ofensiva.

Ella le conectó un puñetazo en la cara, pero él reaccionó rápido y le pateó en el abdomen empujándola un poco hacia atrás, ella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él sin embargo Gohan saltó pasándole por encima y cuando se encontraba en el aire, él le dio una pequeña patada en la espalda cosa que la hizo caer boca abajo.

Cuando los pies de Gohan tocaron el suelo, él se volteó y brincó de nuevo preparándose para golpear a Videl con sus rodillas, aún así la mujer pensó rápido y se rodó hacia un lado justo antes de que las rodillas de él, se enterraran en el piso lodoso. Videl se levantó de nuevo, para dispararle una serie consecutiva de rayos de energía.

El sobrino de Raditz, estiró su brazo derecho con el cual formó una esfera de energía que lo envolvió, y ésta adsorbió los ataques disipando la amenaza. Gohan caminó con dirección hacia ella, y lanzó un derechazo a la mandíbula de Videl, pero la mujer atrapó su brazo antes de que la golpeara, y usándolo como una palanca lo arrojó por encima de ella.

Y como resultado Gohan cayó al piso, enseguida ella pretendía saltar para caer sobre él. Pero el saiyajin se le adelantó, y con su pierna izquierda desde la posición en la que se encontraba, la pateó en la barbilla. Ella se tambaleó un poco, y casi perdió el equilibrio pero se estabilizó en segundos.

Gohan también había recuperado su postura de lucha, ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculo girando entre sí. Los dos se vigilaban para intentar saber, cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del otro. A medida que caminaban, se fueron acercando encerándose en una espiral que los llevó a estar frente a frente.

El saiyajin le envió un puñetazo, no obstante Videl se inclinó hacia atrás y el puño apenas le rozó la punta de su nariz. Gohan aceleró sus movimientos hasta el punto de desaparecer, ella también se desvaneció persiguiéndolo. Ambos se desplazaron por varias direcciones, apareciendo y desapareciendo.

Se fueron moviendo hasta que reaparecieron, en medio de un río de poca profundidad que era alimentado por una altísima cascada. Y allí en el agua, reanudaron su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Gohan sabía que podía vencerla con un sólo ataque, pero esa no era su intención fue por eso que continuaba peleando con ella.

Videl le golpeaba tan rápido como sus músculos se lo permitían, pero comprendía que no lo vencería era obvio para ella al sentir su ki. Sin embargo continuó persistiendo, hasta que Gohan la detuvo en seco con un golpe al pecho, que la impulsó varios metros hacia atrás cayendo finalmente en las frías aguas del riachuelo.

– Por hoy terminamos con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, entre nosotros–él le dijo al ayudarla a levantarse–bueno yo ya te enseñé algo, ahora te toca a ti enseñarme.

– Sí–le comentó un poco agitada.

Los dos salieron de las aguas, para sentarse en el pasto frente a frente. No sin antes, secar sus cuerpos elevando levemente su poder.

– Quiero que hagas lo que hemos estado practicando–ahora la maestra era Videl–cierra tus ojos, respira profundamente y pausado…hasta que te sientas completamente relajado–ella le instruyó–concéntrate hasta que puedas sentir mi ki.

Cuando comenzaron a enseñarse mutuamente, primero se pusieron de acuerdo con respecto a un importante término. Los saiyajin acostumbraban hablar de poder de pelea, mientras los humanos a esa misma fuerza la llamaban ki. Con ese pequeño obstáculo superado, continuaron con el entrenamiento.

El hijo de Kakarotto, en los primeros días no sentía absolutamente nada. Pero con el paso del tiempo, lentamente comenzó a percibir algo que al principio no podía describirse a sí mismo. Lo que sentía era como un punto de energía dentro de él, el cual se movía además de subir y bajar hasta desaparecer por completo.

– ¿Qué sientes? –le pregunta Videl, quien mantiene su ki ligeramente elevado para que él la sienta.

– Me parece sentir una presencia, pero no estoy seguro–dice el hombre.

– Bien, continúa así–ella rasgó un poco su ropa, para taparle los ojos al saiyajin para que no pudiera verla.

– ¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Gohan confuso.

– Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, yo voy a moverme en círculo a tu alrededor–le explica–y tu me dirás si estoy a la derecha, o a la izquierda, si estoy atrás o delante de ti.

– Comprendo.

Videl comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, y en completo silencio se quedó parada.

– ¿Dónde estoy ahora? –le preguntó.

Gohan se concentró, y como lo había practicado sintió esa energía a su espalda.

– Estás detrás de mí–respondió seguro.

– Bien, hagámonoslo otra vez–le dijo ella, al moverse a una posición diferente a la anterior.

– Dime dónde estoy–dijo la hembra terrícola.

Una vez más, el soldado del imperio se mantuvo dentro de su meditación para sentir la presencia de la mujer, la cual pudo detectar por segunda ocasión.

– Estás a mi derecha–le respondió.

Por un par de horas, hicieron lo mismo sólo que gradualmente Videl fue aumentando la dificultad. Cada vez ella se separaba de él, a una mayor distancia. Además de que la humana, se escondía en la inmensidad de la vegetación, haciendo que el saiyajin la buscara sin usar sus ojos sino usando el ki. Gohan había hecho muchos avances, en la técnica de detección de presencias energéticas. Ahora lo único que deseaba, era perfeccionar esa habilidad para cuando vuelva a pelear con Seesh.

* * *

El mensaje enviado por la Resistencia, viajó a través del vacío del espacio. El mensaje estaba codificado en una frecuencia segura, para que los saiyajines no lo detectaran. La señal llegó a muchos mundos diferentes, consiguiendo que muchos extraterrestres de razas distintas escucharan el comunicado.

Gracias a ello, muchos de esos seres se motivaron y por primera vez en muchos años sintieron la esperanza, de vivir con libertad. Por eso abandonaron sus escondites, y rastreando el origen de la transmisión. Viajaron hasta que se toparon con la flota de la Resistencia, quienes con agradecimiento les dieron la bienvenida a su organización.

– Lord Balkan, se aproximan más naves a la flota–le dice un soldado, en la sala de control de la nave principal.

– Abran las puertas de las bahías de carga, permítanles ingresar–ordenó el fundador de la Resistencia.

– Señor–le interrumpe otro de los soldados.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

– Hemos recibido una transmisión del Doctor Makuo–le informa el mismo soldado.

– Póngala en la pantalla–le respondió.

En ese momento, apareció el rostro del científico en el monitor principal de la sala de control de la nave.

– Lord Balkan, me alegra poder verlo–le saludó el hombre de ciencia.

– Digo lo mismo Doctor Makuo… ¿cómo va todo? –cuestionó.

– Le tengo buenas noticias, gracias a la ayuda de los namek y de los leireanos que se nos unieron–le narra–logramos terminar en tiempo récord, la nueva antena para Orión…sólo necesitamos que vengan hacia acá para instalarle la antena a la nave.

– ¡Excelente! –exclamó–entonces nos dirigiremos hacia su posición.

– Muy bien, los estaremos esperando aquí–y con eso, la conversación se terminó.

Viendo que todas las naves de los nuevos reclutas, ya habían entrado en las naves nodrizas de la Resistencia, los líderes de los rebeldes dieron el siguiente paso de su plan.

– Que toda la flota cambie el curso, coordenadas 1558-9307 del punto AH289–dice–destino el planeta Romulus.

Enseguida todas las naves, corrigieron su rumbo y aceleraron a fondo hacia el planeta Romulus.

* * *

La copa de vino, se mecía de un lado hacia el otro. El gobernante del imperio más grande del universo, se encontraba experimentando varias molestias a la vez. Sentía furia al saber que muchas de sus naves mercantes, eran atacadas por los rebeldes que estúpidamente creen que acabarán con su imperio.

Además de la rabia por lo que se enteró hace pocos días, Vegeta desde hace un tiempo atrás había ordenado mantener vigilado a Kakarotto, y gracias a eso se enteró de la conversación de Kakarotto con su hermano, y aunque no sabe todos los detalles de dicha platica sí conoce algo importante, Marcus está vivo.

El Rey de los saiyajin, sospecha desde hace tiempo que ese soldado de clase baja le escondía algo. Sobre todo cuando las bitácoras de vuelos llegaron a sus manos, se sorprendió al ver las constantes salidas de Kakarotto, cuyos destinos y propósitos eran desconocidos.

Vegeta comenzó a recordar, cuando se percató sobre el experimento que los Parseths dirigían. Al pensar en el pasado, por un momento creyó que regresó en el tiempo veinte años atrás.

– _Rey Vegeta_–uno de los Parseths, se dirige a él cuando lo vio entrar en el laboratorio.

– _He escuchado rumores, sobre que están trabajando en un nuevo proyecto_–les dice el monarca–_ ¿de qué se trata ahora?... ¿quién está a cargo de su investigación?_

– _Yo Rey Vegeta_–le contestó uno de los científicos.

– _Doctor Telfer, veo que sigue igual que la última vez que lo vi_–le comentó–_siempre he pensado que usted es un viejo loco y sin remedio, pero bueno explíqueme la nueva investigación que dirige._

– _Sí mi Rey_–el científico ignoró el insulto hacia él, y le respondió–_como ya habrá notado al venir a este planeta, la población humana es muy parecida físicamente a ustedes los saiyajines._

– _Sí ya lo había notado, me parece muy curioso que dos especies de planetas diferentes_–afirmó Vegeta–_sean tan parecidas entre sí, la única diferencia física es que nosotros tenemos cola, y los humanos no la tienen._

– _Está en lo cierto Rey Vegeta, fue por eso que nos preguntamos por qué el parecido tan asombroso_–dice el Doctor Telfer–_y decidimos hacer una investigación, para descubrir la razón del parecido._

Todos caminan hasta colocarse de frente de una enorme pantalla, la cual comenzaba a presentar imágenes.

– _Esta es una cadena de ADN de un saiyajin_–le explica señalando la pantalla–_y la que está a la izquierda, es la cadena de ADN de un humano._

– _Al comparar las secuencias de ADN_–dice otro científico–_descubrimos que el ADN de un humano, es un noventa y cinco por ciento semejante al ADN de un saiyajin._

– _Lo que nos lleva a concluir, es que hace millones de años ambas especies debieron tener un antepasado en común_–comenta Telfer–_y por alguna razón desconocida, las dos especies se separaron en planetas distintos evolucionando por su cuenta._

– _Y eso nos llevó a otra pregunta_–dice otro Parseth.

– _¿Cuál?_ –pregunta Vegeta.

– _¿Es posible realizar un cruce entre ambas especies?_ –habló en voz alta Telfer–_fue por eso que comenzamos con un nuevo experimento, para responder a esa pregunta._

– _¿En qué consiste el experimento exactamente?_ –les pregunta, pero en el fondo le molestaba la respuesta.

– _Aprovechando que aún hay humanos con vida, capturamos a veinte mujeres terrícolas jóvenes y sanas_–dice–_y reclutamos a veinte saiyajin, de los cuales les tomamos una muestra de su esperma…y con ella inseminamos artificialmente a las mujeres humanas._

– _¡Qué!_ –Dijo incrédulo y furioso–_ ¿cuál fue el resultado?_

– _Al principio tuvimos muchas decepciones, las mujeres humanas al ser demasiado débiles no podían sostener a las criaturas híbridas, dentro de sus vientres_–respondió–_y casi todas murieron a los pocos meses de gestación, pero…_

– _¿Pero qué?_

– _Al final la última humana sobrevivió, y logró dar a luz a un sano bebé_–comentó con orgullo Telfer–_el primer y único híbrido humano-saiyajin de la historia._

Los científicos lo guiaron a otra habitación, donde una mujer humana de cabello negro y largo. Amamantaba a su hijo recién nacido, y junto a ella se encontraba un soldado saiyajin. El cual se arrodilló, al ver a su Rey en persona.

– _¿Cuál es tu nombre soldado?_ –le cuestionó Vegeta.

– _Mi nombre es Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock_–le respondió.

– _El hijo de Bardock, lo recuerdo él murió cuando peleamos contra Freezer_–dijo el saiyajin–_así que este es tu hijo._

– _Sí Rey Vegeta, su nombre es Marcus_–le acotó Kakarotto.

– _Ya veo_–le dice el Rey, al mirar directamente al bebé que estaba en brazos de su madre humana. La cual miró a Vegeta, y con miedo sintió la maldad que él desprendía–_ ¡Guardias!_ –gritó.

– _Sí Rey Vegeta_–dicen varios guardias al unísono.

– _Arresten a todas estas sabandijas, llévenlas al calabozo_–ordena.

– _Pero Rey Vegeta_–exclamó Telfer al ser arrestado–_ ¿por qué nos hace esto?_

– _¡Se han burlado de mi raza!... ¡se han burlado de los saiyajin!_ –grita completamente furioso.

– _Eso no es verdad su excelencia, nunca nos burlaríamos de tan noble y poderosa raza de guerreros_–le dijo el científico.

– _¡Cállate!...llévenselos de aquí._

Por varios días los científicos, Kakarotto, Marcus y su madre humana. Fueron encerrados en el calabozo del palacio del Rey, hasta que se realizara el juicio que de seguro los condenaría.

– _Por haberse atrevido, a crear semejante aberración_–el Rey argumenta en el juicio–_manchado a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, cruzándola con un miserable ser humano._

Los acusados se defienden expresando, que su trabajo era sólo para el avance de la ciencia y nada más. Tristemente para ellos, el Monarca no acepta explicaciones.

– _Para evitar cualquier acto semejante a partir de hoy, queda prohibido que un saiyajin se reproduzca con cualquier hembra, que no sea de nuestra clase_–proclama Vegeta–_y todo aquel que viole esta ley, sólo merece la muerte…como ustedes._

Los científicos fueron ejecutados minutos más tarde, pero ahora era el turno de ser juzgados de Marcus y sus padres.

– _¿Qué puedes decir a tu favor Kakarotto?_

– _Mi Rey, reconozco que cometí un grave error al participar en esto_–le dice mientras está de rodillas–_pero se lo ruego, permítame corregir el error más grande de mi vida…por favor._

– _¿Y cómo corregirías el error?_

– _Yo me encargaré de matar a Marcus, y a su madre humana_–dijo el saiyajin–_y para demostrar que lo he hecho, traeré sus cuerpos ante usted._

– _Y me imagino, que a cambio de eso quieres que perdone tu miserable vida_–afirma Vegeta.

– _Exactamente, mi señor._

– _De acuerdo, ve inmediatamente y mátalos_–expresó cruelmente–_asegúrate de traer sus cadáveres._

– _Como usted lo ordene._

Kakarotto se levantó, y salió del palacio en compañía de Marcus y su madre. Una hora más tarde, el saiyajin regresó bañado en sangre. Y frente al Rey, lanzó los cuerpos sin vida de un bebé y el de una mujer.

– _¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ –le pregunta Vegeta, al ver los cuerpos sin vida frente a él.

– _Los maté con lentitud, para que sufrieran como a usted le hubiera gustado_–respondió Kakarotto.

– _Comprendo, está bien Kakarotto yo te doy el indulto pero te prohíbo que hables con alguien sobre esto_–le amenazó el monarca–_si dices una sola palabra, considérate muerto. _

– _Gracias Rey Vegeta, mis labios están sellados. _

– _Eso espero Kakarotto, eso espero_…_ahora lárgate de mi vista._

La copa de vino, explotó al ser presionada con fuerza. Vegeta después de tanto tiempo, se enteró que Marcus y su madre nunca murieron. Vegeta comenzó a intuir, que posiblemente Kakarotto había tomado los cuerpos de una humana y de un bebé cualquiera, para hacerlos pasar el verdadero Marcus y su madre.

"_¿Pero dónde ha escondido por tanto tiempo a Marcus y a su madre?_"–piensa Vegeta.

Las puertas de la habitación se abren, y entran el escuadrón de soldados que tiempo antes había solicitado.

– Rey Vegeta, el escuadrón doce está aquí–le indicó un súbdito, al permitir la entrada de los soldados.

– Su excelencia–los cuatro soldados se arrodillaron.

– ¿Son el escuadrón número doce, no es verdad?–les dice.

– Sí señor–respondió Kaden–pero falta un miembro, Gohan no está aquí.

– Eso ya lo sé, pero en la misión que les voy a encomendar él no podrá ayudarlos–les dijo Vegeta.

– ¿En qué consiste nuestra misión? –le preguntó Nattan.

– Es una misión que debe ser tratada con discreción–les comunica–y consiste en arrestar a Kakarotto, Raditz y por supuesto a Gohan.

– ¡Qué! –gritan los amigos de Gohan al unísono.

– ¿Pero por qué arrestar a Gohan? –cuestionó Lime.

– Kakarotto junto con su hermano e hijo, han traicionado al imperio y por lo tanto a mí–les mencionó Vegeta–y es por eso que merecen un castigo, como los criminales que son.

– Eso no puede ser verdad–le interrumpió Kaden–he conocido a Gohan desde que éramos niños, él nunca traicionaría al imperio…eso tiene que ser mentira... ¿en qué consiste su supuesta traición?

– Eso a ti no te incumbe, tu sólo encárgate de cumplir lo que les ordeno–les habla en tono serio–ya que si no acatan mis órdenes, serán condenas por desobediencia…tienen que traerme a Gohan y a los demás, como sea… ¿les queda claro?

– Sí señor–dijeron al mismo tiempo, y luego se retiraron.

"_Cuando Kakarotto esté aquí_"–piensa Vegeta–"_lo obligaré a decirme dónde está Marcus, y luego lo mataré como debí haberlo hecho hace veinte años_".

* * *

Luego de practicar el cómo se detecta el ki, Videl le mostró otras de las técnicas que conocía. Ella era la experta en técnicas de control y precisión, como el Kienzan, Kikouhou, Taiyoken y el Sokidan. Mientras que Gohan, era bueno en ataques de energía de tremendo poder destructivo como el Masenko.

Cada una de las técnicas de ambos, tenían ventajas y desventajas. Las técnicas de Videl, poseían una precisión excelente ya que al ser dirigidas impactan contra su blanco. Lo malo era que su poder destructivo era bajo, en contra parte las técnicas de Gohan tienen gran poder de devastación, pero un oponente podría esquivarlas fácilmente al no ser precisas.

En los días que han entrenado, los dos se han enseñado sus técnicas de pelea, pero ella quería saber algo más. Videl le pidió a Gohan que le enseñara, otra técnica que siempre deseó aprender, ella quería aprender a volar. Pero antes de instruirla en esa técnica, Gohan le tenía una prueba más a Videl.

– ¿Qué es esa cosa? –le preguntó la chica, al ver a Gohan con una semilla en su mano junto con un frasco lleno de algún líquido.

– Ya lo verás, sólo prepárate–le respondió.

El nieto de Bardock, se agachó y sembró la semilla en el piso de tierra. Luego la regó con el líquido del frasco, y para asombro de Videl segundos más tarde. Del mismo lugar donde estaba plantada la semilla, una extraña criatura verde comenzó a emerger del suelo.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? –le interrogó la terrícola.

– Es un Saibaiman–les respondió Gohan, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su rastreador–y pelearás contra él.

– ¿Por qué usas esa máquina de nuevo?

– Lo necesito para poder medir con una lectura precisa, tu poder de pelea–él le contestó–y así saber cuánto ha subido tu poder…la última vez tu ki era de 1300, así que elévalo hasta donde puedas.

La humana guerrera, lentamente fue subiendo su ki hasta que pequeños fragmentos del suelo, flotaban a su alrededor. Las coletas de la mujer, también levitaban mientras todo su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura blanca.

– Bien continúa así…1234…1305…1578…1634–dice en voz alta, al leer su medidor de poder–1799…1989…2000…2190…2200–el rastreador se detuvo allí–tu poder es de 2200, nada mal para un humano…puedes detenerte ahora.

Videl lentamente disminuyó su poder, hasta disminuirlo a un nivel normal.

– Bien para terminar por hoy, quiero que pelees contra el Saibaiman–le dice el hijo de Kakarotto–voy a darte una advertencia, los Saibaiman tienen la habilidad de lanzar ácido por su cabeza…si eso te toca, morirías derretida así que ten cuidado.

– De acuerdo–la guerrera humana, caminó hasta estar frente a frente con la criatura verde.

– Escúchame Saibaiman–se dirigía a la bestia–ella será su oponente, y quiero que luches con todas tus fuerzas.

Los Saibaiman, estaban estrenados para obedecer las órdenes que les den los saiyajin. Por lo cual, éste Saibaiman lo obedeció. Y rápidamente se lanzó contra la mujer, Gohan sólo miró cuando la pelea comenzó. El saiyajin no intervendría, a menos que algo grave pasara. Los ojos del saiyajin, podían ver cada uno de los movimientos súper sónicos de los dos.

El Saibaiman intentaba cortar a Videl, con sus afiladas garras. Pero ella esquivaba por milímetros, sus ataques. Videl no usaba ningún ataque de energía, únicamente luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Con llanos puñetazos y patadas, los cuales comenzaban a dar efecto en la criatura verde. Además Gohan sabía, que el poder de un Saibaiman es de 1200…por lo que la victoria de Videl era segura.

Y al poco tiempo de comenzada la batalla, la mujer golpeó al Saibaiman con tanta fuerza. Que lo hizo estrellarse contra un muro de piedra, quedando sepultado entre los escombros. Videl sintiéndose victoriosa, se dirigió de regreso hacia Gohan.

– ¿Qué tal?...no fue gran cosa–le expresó orgullosa, Gohan sólo asintió en respuesta.

Pero el monstruo verduzco, salió de entre las piedras y se abalanzó hacia ella. Sujetándola con sus brazos y piernas, la mujer forcejeaba por soltarse. Gohan conocía las intenciones de la bestia, y rápidamente intervino tomando al Saibaiman por su cuello. Y luego aplicó presión hasta quebrarle el cuello, evitando que lograra autodestruirse. Videl se sintió liberada, cuando los brazos y piernas sin vida del Saibaiman la soltaron.

– Estuviste a punto de morir, lo siento fue mi culpa–dice Gohan–se me olvidó decirte, que ellos pueden autodestruirse.

– ¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! –grita furiosa.

– Lo siento, ya te dije que fue mi culpa–respondió en su defensa–además te salvé.

– Está bien, pero ahora enséñame a volar…quiero volar como las aves.

Los dos caminan hasta colocarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde Gohan comenzó a instruirla en la técnica.

– Lo que debes hacer, es expulsar un poco de tu poder–le dice–envía tu poder a través de tu cuerpo, hacia tus piernas y ellas se propulsarán hacia arriba.

– ¿Sólo eso tengo que hacer?

– Sí, sólo eso–comenta–hazlo.

Videl empezó a enviar su poder por todo su cuerpo, hacia sus piernas. Como ella ya sabía usar su ki, no le fue difícil hacer tal cosa. A los pocos segundos, el césped que rodeaba a la mujer se agitó por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que surge desde Videl. Los pies de la guerrera terrícola, se separan del suelo lentamente.

– Vas bien, continúa así–le alienta Gohan.

Videl prosiguió con su ascenso, estaba tan contenta que siguió subiendo. Pero se detuvo de golpe, cuando se estrelló contra las ramas del árbol, que se ubicaba sobre ella. Gohan no tardó en reír, al verla luchar contra las ramas. La parte superior del cuerpo de la humana estaba atascado, y sólo eran visibles sus piernas, las cuales patalean con fuerza.

– ¡Ya cállate, y ayúdame a bajar!... ¡estoy atorada!

– De acuerdo–él la tomó por sus tobillos, y la jaló hacia abajo. Ella cayó pero él la sujetó, Gohan volvió a reír al verle su largo cabello alborotado, el cual estaba repleto de hojas y pequeños trozos de ramas.

"_Para ser una mujer humana_"–piensa el saiyajin–"_es una mujer muy hermosa_".

Luego él la bajó de sus brazos, y la colocó en el suelo.

– Tengo hambre, deberíamos comer algo–le sugiere ella.

– Sí yo también–dijo–iré a pescar algo.

El nieto de Bardock, caminó hasta estar en la orilla del pequeño río.

– ¡Ahhhh! –gritó, al formar una onda de choque que impactó contra el agua. Haciendo que muchos peces salieran volando, y luego usó su velocidad para atrapar los pescados. Enseguida construyó una pequeña fogata, para poder preparar los peces.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que los pescados estuvieron cocinados. Los dos comenzaron a comer, pero Gohan notó el rostro triste de la humana.

– ¿Por qué esa cara?...te veo desanimada.

– Es que extraño un poco a mi gente, ha pasado mucho desde que los vi–le respondió.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a verlos ahora?

– ¿Ahora?... ¡pero si están muy lejos!

– Eso no es problema, yo vuelo mucho más rápido que tú–le afirmó–si tú me guías, puedo llevarte.

– ¡Claro! –dijo feliz–sólo esperemos a que caiga la noche, cuando salgan las estrellas las usaremos como guía.

Y así aguardaron por la noche, cuando ésta llegó Videl se subió en la espalda del saiyajin. Y usando las estrellas, ella lo guió en la dirección hacia su tribu. Con el destino fijado, Gohan aceleró llevando a la humana con los de su especie. Lo que él no sabía, era que en ese mismo momento era buscado por los miembros de su escuadrón, con las intenciones de arrestarlo.

**Fin Capítulo Once**

Le doy las gracias, a las siguientes personas: Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Dragonheart1000, Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaky, Isa, y a Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 12**

La luz de las estrellas, parecían como pequeñas antorchas encendidas en el cielo. En el centro del firmamento y cubierta por unas cuantas nubes, la luna en todo su esplendor iluminaba la fría noche. El aire cargado de humedad, mojaba cualquier cosa que surcara el silencioso y calmado cielo.

Precisamente volando en la noche, un soldado saiyajin cargaba en su espalda a una mujer humana. Esta miraba concentrada la luz de los astros, ya que estos los utilizaba como guía para dirigir al saiyajin mientras volaba. Debajo de ellos, una inmensa selva tropical crecía imparable. Tal lugar se había convertido en el hogar, de la que fuera la especie que alguna vez gobernó a su antojo ese planeta azul.

– ¿Sientes eso? –le preguntó el soldado saiyajin.

– Sí lo siento–respondió la mujer terrícola–se sienten muchas presencias de energía, están cerca de aquí.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, los dos percibían varias presencias energéticas. En total eran alrededor de unas cuarenta presencias, y cada una de ellas eran demasiado fuertes para ser algún animal y muy débiles para que fueran saiyajines. Por lo que la única opción posible, era que se trataba de un grupo de humanos…tal vez la tribu de Videl.

Desde las alturas, Gohan y Videl miraron pequeñas luces que brillaban en el suelo. El hijo de Kakarotto, lentamente comenzó a descender hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. Al llegar vieron que las luces que observaron desde arriba, eran antorchas hechas con bambú que en cuya punta estaban bañadas en brea, la cual las hace arder.

Videl se bajó de la espalda del saiyajin, y paulatinamente analizó sus alrededores. Su memoria le permitió reconocer con alegría, que muchas de las cosas allí presentes pertenecían a su tribu. Las chozas, las antorchas entre otras cosas. Desde que ella había sido capturada para ser vendida como esclava, su gente se trasladó de lugar ya que su antiguo refugio fue destruido por los saiyajin, y para evitar ser hallados de nuevo se fueron de allí.

Gohan por su parte, sólo mirara el sitio algo pensativo. El hombre con cola de mono, se preguntaba dónde está todo el mundo. En una esquina estaba una fogata con carne cocinándose, y al lado había una gran cantidad de frutas y jarrones de barro llenos de agua. Pero por ninguna parte se miraba a alguien.

– No entiendo, cuando volábamos sentimos muchas presencias–afirmó Gohan–pero ahora no hay nadie.

El saiyajin avanzó hacia la carne en el fuego, y la analizó de cerca determinando que estaba recién colocada ahí, por lo que los dueños de la comida no podían estar muy lejos de allí.

– ¡Taiyoken! –se escuchó un potente grito de la nada, seguido de una potente luz cegadora.

Tanto a Gohan como a Videl, el ataque los tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos sentían un gran dolor, pero eso no fue lo único que sintió Gohan. Inesperadamente percibió muchos objetos punzantes en su cuello, cuando su visión regresó descubrió lo que pasaba. Rodeándolo por completo, se encontraban quince hombres adultos y corpulentos, los humanos primitivos le apuntaban a su cuello con sus lanzas y hachas. Videl también recuperó su visión, y cuando se volteó miró a los humanos rodear a Gohan.

– Es un saiyajin–dijo uno de los terrícolas–hay que matarlo ahora, antes de que nos mate a nosotros.

– No he venido a hacer daño, sólo traje–fue interrumpido cuando uno de los humanos, presionó su lanza en su garganta.

– ¡Cállate demonio! –Le gritó–los de tu raza son unos monstruos, disfrutan matando y destruyendo…no se puede confiar en ustedes.

– ¡Acabémoslo, es nuestra oportunidad! –vociferó otro terrestre, segundos después todos iban a atacar cuando…

– ¡Alto no lo lastimen! –Gritó Videl–él no es malo, sin su ayuda no hubiera regresado aquí.

Los humanos viraron sus cabezas hacia ella, y de inmediato la reconocieron.

– Videl–dijo el jefe de la tribu, mientras salía de su escondite– ¿en verdad eres tú?

– Sí jefe, soy yo he regresado–respondió la humana–tienen que creerme, él no es cruel ni despiadado y nunca intentó matarme.

– ¿Dices la verdad?... ¡no existe un saiyajin que no sea cruel!

– Sí existe, y todos lo tienen al frente.

– Bajen las lanzas–ordenó el jefe–creo en la palabra de Videl.

– ¡Pero jefe, es un saiyajin!

– ¡He dicho que bajen las armas! –gritó potentemente.

Los hombres obedecieron y bajaron sus armas, para nada planearon su ataque desde que notaron la presencia de los recién llegados. Cuando los detectaron, todos se escondieron en la maleza cercana. Desde ahí vieron a Gohan revisar la comida que prepararon, fue ahí cuando utilizaron el Taiyoken para luego acorralar al saiyajin con sus armas.

– Videl–una mujer de su edad, salió de su escondite y caminó hacia ella–creí que habías muerto.

– ¡Ireza! –Videl la abrazó feliz, después de mucho se reencontró con una de sus amigas–me alegra tanto verte de nuevo.

Ireza nunca tuvo el espíritu de guerrera que Videl sí tiene, en cambio se dedicó a la preparación de pigmentos naturales, para decorar los cuerpos de los miembros de la tribu. Ireza vio con tristeza como el matrimonio arreglado que Videl tenía se arruinó, cuando su prometido llamado Shapner falleció. Fue Ireza quien precisamente, había decorado el cuerpo de Videl para la ocasión por lo que vio su esfuerzo desperdiciado. Cuando la pelinegra fue atrapada, la rubia creyó que nunca más vería con vida a su amiga.

– ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! –Alegó la rubia–cuando te fuiste creí que esos demonios de los saiyajin te torturarían.

– Tuve la suerte de que no fue así, pero al principio fue muy difícil–le comentó al recordar sus primeros y fallidos intentos de escape, los cuales Gohan evitó sin problemas.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre saiyajin? –le cuestionó el líder tribal.

– Gohan, hijo de Kakarotto y segundo al mando del escuadrón de batalla número doce–le respondió con estilo militar.

– Así que dime Gohan, hijo de Kakarotto–dice el humano– ¿cómo debemos agradecerte que trajeras de regreso a uno de los nuestros?

– No debe agradecerme nada, Videl y yo tenemos un acuerdo de entrenamiento mutuo–contestó el sobrino de Raditz–por lo que la traje aquí, ya que ella expresó su deseo de retornar con su pueblo.

– ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!–enunció el terrícola–nunca antes uno de los nuestros que haya sido capturado por los saiyajin, había regresado con vida.

Instantes luego los humanos regresaron al lugar donde preparaban la comida, aunque muchos de los hombres de la tribu no veían con buenos ojos que Gohan comiera con ellos. No le perdonaban el hecho de que sea un saiyajin, por lo que no confían en él y lo mantienen vigilado. Pero otros no deseaban provocar la furia del guerrero, por el temor de que él los matase.

* * *

La flota de combate de la Resistencia, avanza sin retroceder hacia su próximo destino. Frente a ellos se encontraba un sistema solar que contenía solamente ocho planetas, los primeros tres mundos eran verdaderos infiernos. Sus órbitas eran tan cercanas al sol de ese sistema, que el agua no existía en esos lugares.

Era tanto el calor, que el hierro se derretía a temperatura ambiente. Y el amoniaco se concentraba en grandes cantidades en la atmósfera, haciendo que esos lugares fueran incompatibles con la vida.

Los últimos cuatro planetas, eran gigantes gaseosos. Sus tamaños eran tan colosales, que cada uno de ellos poseía más de cien pequeñas lunas. Además que el último planeta, tenía un sistema de anillos inclinados en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Cosa que al combinarse con los colores de su atmósfera, le dan una presentación hermosa y elegante.

Pero a la flota de la Resistencia, no le interesaba ninguno de los siete planetas ya mencionados. Sino que sus planes se realizan en el cuarto planeta de ese sistema, el planeta Romulus. Pero dicho mundo no es lo que alguna vez fue, ya que de un planeta lleno de vida pasó a ser un desolado paraje.

Hace ochocientos años, el planeta Romulus era tan hermoso y abundante de vida como lo es la Tierra. Enormes océanos y mares, bañaban las costas de los tres continentes del planeta. Formas de vida animal y vegetal, convivían tranquilamente con los romulianos, una raza de pacíficos y sencillos seres que jamás pensaron, en el desafortunado destino que les aguardaba.

Un día el planeta fue visitado, por una raza de extraterrestres cuya nave espacial sufrió una descompostura, por lo que se vio obligada a aterrizar en el planeta Romulus. Los visitantes eran una especie dedicada a la minería y al comercio en el universo, y gracias a eso notaron que el planeta era rico en toda clase de minerales como el oro, plata, cobre, titanio, hierro, platino entre otros más.

Todos esos elementos eran utilizados para la construcción de naves espaciales, armas, vehículos blindados y demás tecnología. Luego de reparar la falla en su nave, los extraterrestres expertos en minería comenzaron con la explotación de los elementos ahí encontrados. Por su parte los romulianos no fueron capaces de hacer nada, para evitar la sobreexplotación de su planeta.

La minería contaminó el agua, la tierra, y el aire, haciendo que el planeta perdiera las condiciones para mantener la vida. Las especies animales y vegetales se extinguieron en pocos años, y tiempo después los romulianos también fallecieron. Por varios años el planeta fue saqueado, hasta dejarlo con sólo piedras y polvo sin valor.

Cuando la minería terminó, el planeta fue abandonado dejándolo en el olvido por muchos siglos. Cosa que hizo que nadie visitara el planeta Romulus, ya que todos sabían que no había nada de valor en ese planeta muerto, al tiempo la existencia de ese mundo fue olvidada y nadie conocía de su existencia.

Siglos más tarde, cuando la Resistencia se fundó, en uno de sus viajes de escape de la flota de naves saiyajin encontraron el olvidado planeta Romulus. Los miembros de la Resistencia, exploraron el planeta encontrando los antiguos túneles de minería que permanecieron abandonados por siglos.

Por causa de la minería el subsuelo era casi hueco, el planeta era casi como un cascarón. Los líderes de los rebeldes, pensaron que sería buena idea aprovechar la inmensa red de túneles para construir una base militar secreta, la cual sería desconocida por los saiyajin. Pero para no levantar sospechas hacia ellos, la milicia de la Resistencia se dividió en dos partes.

La primera división se mantendría escondida en el planeta Romulus, mientras la segunda viajaría en la flota de guerra para mantenerse en constante movimiento, y así confundir a los saiyajin sobre su verdadero centro de comando. Recientemente cuando el espía de la Resistencia se percató de la invasión al planeta Namek, los nameks fueron evacuados a Romulus para su protección.

Y ahora cuando las naves de los rebeldes se acercan a la órbita del planeta, distinguen que orbitando el planeta se encuentra una gigantesca antena parabólica, la cual es pieza fundamental en el funcionamiento de la máquina llamada Orión. En cuestión de minutos, la flota entera se encuentra perfectamente situada en órbita.

– Lord Balkan, me alegra verle de nuevo–le dice el científico Doctor Makuo.

– Doctor Makuo, veo que sus palabras eran ciertas la antena está terminada–le respondió al verlo en la pantalla principal de su nave.

– En efecto, todo está casi listo sólo falta acoplar la antena a la nave principal–contestó el científico–así que mantenga la nave estática en su posición actual, mientras procedemos con la instalación de todo Orión.

– Muy bien–alegó uno de los líderes de los rebeldes.

El enorme transmisor, fue lentamente acercado a la parte delantera de la nave. La antena fue acoplada al casco de la nave, para luego ser soldada y asegurada para que se sostuviera en su lugar. Enseguida, la antena fue conectada a los generadores principales de la nave, los cuales les dan la energía necesaria para que emita los rayos Bruits negativos.

Ahora sólo falta definir con exactitud, cuándo se realizará la última gran batalla contra los saiyajin.

* * *

Cuatro personas caminaban por un largo pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. El líder levantó su mano, con la cual golpeó la puerta un par de veces. Desde el interior un grito respondió que aguardaran, pero el saiyajin no esperó y tocó la puerta de nuevo. Cuando esta se abrió, un saiyajin de larga cabellera salió un tanto malhumorado.

– ¿Se encuentra Kakarotto en casa? –le preguntó Kaden a Raditz.

– ¿Por qué lo buscan a estas horas de la noche, acaso no pueden esperar hasta mañana? –alegó el tío de Gohan.

– ¿Está Kakarotto si o no? –cuestionó por segunda ocasión Kaden, pero hablando más seriamente.

– ¿Qué quieren de mí? –la voz del padre de Gohan, se escuchó con claridad al asomarse por la puerta.

– Kakarotto y Raditz hijos de Bardock, por órdenes directas del Rey Vegeta están bajo arresto–les informa el soldado–serán enviados a corte marcial de inmediato.

– ¡Corte marcial! –Gritó Raditz molesto– ¿bajo qué cargo nos arrestan, acaso es una broma?

– Son arrestados bajo el cargo de altísima traición al imperio, como lo dije antes el Rey Vegeta personalmente ordenó su arresto inmediato–explicó Kaden–Nattan y Galvan procedan al arresto, colóquenles los collares anuladores.

Galvan y Nattan procedieron a ejecutar la orden, cada uno tenía un collar anulador para Kakarotto y Raditz. Los collares eran iguales al que usó Videl por un tiempo, cuando Gohan se lo colocó después de que intentó escapar. Pero era obvio que ninguno de los dos se dejaría arrestar, por lo que sin dudar se defendieron.

En el momento en que les pondrían los collares, Kakarotto disparó una ráfaga de energía a los miembros del escuadrón doce, que los hizo volar hacia atrás unos cuantos metros. Mientras que Raditz hizo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria, él disparó hacia una ventana y aprovechando el momento los dos salieron volando por allí.

– ¡Rápido, no los dejen escapar! –gritó Kaden, ordenándoles a sus subalternos.

Lime, Nattan, Galvan y Kaden, despegaron a toda velocidad en procura de detener a sus objetivos, antes de que lograran escapar. Los rastreadores de Raditz y Kakarotto, se activaron al detectar la energía de sus perseguidores. Quienes desde varios metros detrás de ellos, les disparaban ráfagas energéticas.

Galvan y Lime, se separaron de la formación y volaron en direcciones opuestas. Mientras que Kaden y Nattan, continuaron avanzando en línea recta. Los hijos del fallecido Bardock, se vieron sorprendidos y acorraladas cuando inesperadamente un par de rayos de energía, destruyeron sus respectivos rastreadores.

Los culpables fueron Lime y Galvan, los cuales al volar de manera paralela a ellos los atacaron desde los costados, hasta posicionarse frente a ellos. Pero todo no terminó allí, Kaden junto con Nattan los golpearon por la espalda, y así completaron la formación de cuatro miembros. Donde Lime y Galvan pelearían con Raditz, y Kaden con la ayuda de Nattan enfrentaría a Kakarotto.

– Pensé que éramos amigos–le indicó Kakarotto a Kaden–te vi crecer junto con Gohan, nunca creí que nos harían algo como esto.

– ¿Acaso cree que para mí es sencillo? –le cuestiona–no señor, Gohan es casi como un hermano para mí, y yo a usted siempre lo he respetado mucho, pero una orden es una orden…y si el Rey me ordena que debo arrestaros, es mi obligación acatar dicha orden…aunque no esté de acuerdo con ella o simplemente no la entienda.

– ¿Entonces continuarás con esto? –pregunta Raditz.

– Es mi trabajo, y si es necesario dejarlos casi inconscientes lo haré, yo me encargaré de presentarlos ante el Rey.

Kakarotto vio la determinación del joven soldado, y en el fondo respetaba su firmeza al no ser tolerante con él, sólo por ser el padre de uno de sus hombres. Sin embargo haría todo lo posible por huir, pero ante todo se preguntaba a sí mismo cuál es la supuesta traición que él cometió, como para que el Rey Vegeta ordenara su arresto.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se abrieron por completo, Kakarotto giró su mirada hacia su hermano quien lo veía con una expresión de seriedad. Aunque no lo dijeron abiertamente, sus mentes pensaron en lo mismo al unísono…Marcus. De alguna forma, Vegeta sabía que Marcus, el primer híbrido humano-saiyajin de la historia, permanecía con vida y era probable que él quería saber su ubicación actual.

– ¿Tú sabes qué es exactamente lo que quiere Vegeta de nosotros? –indagó Kakarotto.

– No sé todos los detalles, pero él los quiere a los dos lo antes posible–respondió Kaden.

"_Ya lo sospechaba_"–pensó el padre de Gohan–"_Vegeta sabe que Marcus no ha muerto, y lo quiere matar a como dé lugar_".

– Quiero que me disculpe por esto señor.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Esto–al responder, Kaden le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro. Mientras que Nattan se desplazó a espaldas de Kakarotto, para golpearlo con una patada en la nuca. Raditz sintió que algo lo sujetaba por sus pies, al mirar hacia abajo vio a Galvan sujetándolo pero por distraerse no pudo evadir el rodillazo de Lime en su barbilla.

Galvan sin dejar de soltarlo, comenzó a girarlo rápidamente hasta que lo soltó y Raditz salió disparado hacia tierra a mucha velocidad. Al lado, Kakarotto a como podía bloqueaba los ataques de Kaden y Nattan, los cuales en una serie muy veloz de puñetazos y patadas lo mantenían muy ocupado.

Raditz se levantaba lentamente del cráter que su cuerpo formó al chocar, el golpe que se llevó en la cabeza lo tenía un poco mareado. Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que Lime, oportunista como siempre ha sido, aterrizó de golpe sobre él estrellándolo de nuevo contra el suelo. Lime se apartó, justo cuando un potente rayo de energía disparado por Galvan impactó contra el tío de Gohan, dejándolo fuera de combate.

– ¡Raditz! –grita Kakarotto, pero su grito se ahogó cuando lo apresaron por el cuello.

– Señor no se resista más–le dice Kaden mientras comienza a asfixiarlo.

Kakarotto lucha por zafarse, sin embargo el líder del escuadrón doce aplica más presión. Sus ojos se cierran, y el oxígeno disminuía en su cuerpo. Los brazos le pesan, y caen sin fuerza. Kakarotto, ha perdido la conciencia.

– Misión completada, los objetivos Kakarotto y Raditz han sido capturados–dice Kaden por medio de su rastreador.

–_ Enterado, procedan a traerlos hacia mí_–Vegeta le responde–_ ¿dónde está Gohan?_

– Su ubicación nos es desconocida, pero lo buscaremos de inmediato.

–_ Deben atraparlo lo antes posible, no debe escapar_–la comunicación se terminó.

– Lime y Galvan, busquen a Gohan en su casa–ordena Kaden–Nattan y yo iremos a dejar a estos dos, luego regresaremos para ayudarlos.

– Sí señor–respondieron los soldados al unísono.

El escuadrón se dividió en dos, su siguiente objetivo era Gohan…quien no imaginaba nada de lo que pasaba.

* * *

La comida se terminaba poco a poco, Gohan devoraba sin parar la carne de animales salvajes atrapados por los humanos. De repente, el jefe tribal se levantó de su rústico trono, para dar unas palabras.

– Ahora que tenemos nuestros estómagos llenos–anuncia ante los demás, Gohan lo escucha pero continúa comiendo–debemos agradecer al cielo, que nuestra querida Videl a regresado, así que la celebración apenas comienza–al decir eso dio un pequeño aplauso, todas las mujeres se levantaron y se retiraron a una pequeña choza de bambú, los hombres se alejaron hacia donde se encontraba una gran fogata.

Mientras tanto, el único saiyajin en el lugar no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Él sólo miraba con un poco de curiosidad lo que hacían los humanos, algunos de los terrícolas tomaron lo que parecían instrumentos musicales y otros se colocaron en una gran área despejada de tierra. Gohan giró su cabeza hacia el trozo de carne de jabalí que sostenía, cuando masticaba escuchó el sonar de múltiples tambores.

Flautas improvisadas, acompañaron el sonido de los instrumentos de percusión. Por segunda vez el hijo de Kakarotto los miró, las mujeres habían regresado y se encontraban bailando con algunos hombres. La celebración comenzó a tener una ambientación peculiar, el aire olía extraño pero excitante. Buscando la razón de eso olor, Gohan vio a unas mujeres quemar incienso el cual era el responsable de la peculiar fragancia. Gohan desconocía de qué estaban hechas esas barras de incienso, pero su olor lo estaba afectando.

El aroma mesclado con la música, parecían hipnotizar a los humanos. Las mujeres se habían cambiado de vestimenta a una más provocativa, además de que estaban cubiertas de pintura producida con pigmentos de vegetales. Un par de hombres usaban antorchas encendidas para bailar, era una danza de fuego.

La euforia y el erotismo aumentaba, muchos de los hombres besaban y acariciaban a las mujeres mientras bailaban. El humo del incienso era cada vez más espeso, hasta crear una pequeña capa de humo sobre las cabezas de los presentes. Era tanto el olor, que Gohan estornudó en un par de ocasiones.

Fue allí cuando elevó su mirada, que la vio a ella. Ahí estaba en el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, otros terrícolas danzaban rodeándola. Videl también se cambió de ropa retirando de su cuerpo la ropa de esclava que había usado por días. Sus caderas iban de un lado al otro, haciendo que la pequeña falda de piel de animal que usaba, se agitara por sus movimientos.

El hombre con cola, no apartó la mirada de la terrícola que bailaba. Incluso se olvidó del pedazo de comida en su mano, él ya no tenía apetito de alimentos pero sí hambre por la mujer. Sacudió la cabeza por un momento, ella era una humana y estaba prohibido intimar con mujeres que no fueran saiyajin, se dijo a sí mismo el guerrero.

Al ver como los senos de ella revotaban a causa de su bailar, le hizo cuestionar la ley. Él no estaba en una ciudad saiyajin, y aunque el planeta les pertenecía el territorio donde está es controlado por humanos, entonces las leyes del imperio no aplican. Sin quererlo, su cola se agitaba como un péndulo, aunque sea una terrícola sentía deseos de tenerla.

Sin dejar de mirarla, vio como una especie de miel o aceite se escurría lenta y tortuosamente por el abdomen descubierto de ella. Sus pechos cubiertos bajo a un sencillo sostén, hacían una buena combinación junto con su largo cabello suelto. Del cual algunos mechones caían por sus hombros, y el resto fluía libre por su espalda.

Sus muñecas y tobillos, sonaban por los cascabeles diminutos que usaba. Pero mientras la devoraba con sus ojos, una gruesa nube de incienso la escondió de su miraba. Molesto por haber perdido su espectáculo, se puso de pie y caminó paulatinamente hacia donde bailaban los humanos.

El hipnotizante olor lo rodeó por completo, Gohan caminaba por el humo negro sin importarle que chocara con los demás humanos. Las ondas musicales de los tambores y flautas, lo golpean con fuerza en sus tímpanos. Gohan detuvo su caminar sin saber el porqué, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto.

Una delgada y femenina mano salió de entre el humo, la palma de la mano lo invitaba a tomarla. Gohan extendió la propia, y la sujetó con fuerza haciendo que ésta lo halara hacia más profundo en la nube oscura. Frente a él, pudo distinguir a la mujer que buscaba, ella le sonreía ligeramente, aunque con una pizca de picardía.

– Me di cuenta que me mirabas–le susurró la ojiazul– ¿acaso quieres bailar conmigo?

– No sé bailar, nunca lo he hecho en toda mi vida–le respondió.

– Eso no importa, siempre hay una primera vez para todo–le murmuró al acercar sus labios a su oído–simplemente, déjate llevar.

Ella se volteó suavemente, y a través de su espalda percibió lo tonificado del pecho del saiyajin. El cual la tomó por su cintura con algo de duda, pero con emoción a la vez. Ella subió sus brazos, hasta pasarlos por detrás de la cabeza de él, mientras Gohan torpemente imitaba los lentos movimientos de ella.

Gohan apoyó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella, él respiró profundo para captar más de esa fragancia de mujer que ella desprendía. Esta no era la primera ocasión, que el olor corporal de la guerrera humana lo atraía. Su cola no tardó en participar en la danza, ésta se frotaba con las piernas al descubierto de la mujer, quien disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

Lo que parecía una inofensiva fiesta de bienvenida para Videl, se estaba dejando dominar por la lujuria, que sólo el rozar de la piel de un hombre con una mujer, pueden crear. Aunque no eran los únicos en hacerlo, para el saiyajin y la mujer no había nadie más, solamente ellos. Los músicos estaban tan concentrados y eufóricos, que parecían no cansarse y continuaban con su labor.

Las manos de él, lentamente fueron subiendo por su torso. Gohan sentía por medio de las palmas de sus manos, cada milímetro y pulgada de la piel de ella. No había nada a la imaginación, ni a las dudas, dudas que desaparecieron cuando él percibió la redondez que los senos de Videl le ofrecían.

Se conocieron en una subasta, ella era la mercancía y él era el comprador. Ella una esclava, y él su señor. Él es un saiyajin, y ella una humana. Los términos habían cambiado, ella no le servía como una criada, pero él la seguía considerando suya por derecho propio. La cara de Vegeta apareció en la mente de Gohan, recitando una y otra vez la ley que promulgó hace años.

Pero al escuchar los pequeños quejidos que ella daba, cuando él le dedicó cariño y tiempo a sus senos, le hizo maldecir y mandar al diablo a Vegeta junto con sus leyes. No hay ley ni decreto, que le hagan retirar sus manos de ella. Ella es su humana, su hembra, su terrícola, su guerrera, su mujer, su compañera…eso lo pensó en el fondo de su mente, sí, ella era su compañera, su compañera era una mujer humana.

Gohan por fin, había seleccionado a su compañera.

* * *

Videl no sabía cómo pasó esto, pero no le importaba mucho. Cualquier pregunta o cuestionamiento que su conciencia le diera, eran erradicadas por las caricias que Gohan le regalaba. Después de sus intentos fallidos de escape, las veces que pensó cómo escapar de él. Nada de eso importaba ahora, tenía de nuevo su libertad. Estaba de regreso con los suyos, estaba rodeada de ellos.

El aceite que Ireza le brindó cuando se cambió de ropa, le daba lubricación a las gruesas y callosas manos del saiyajin. La sensación de sus pechos ser acariciados con delicadeza, le hace pensar que eso no es normal de un saiyajin. Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre saiyajin, sería incontrolable y salvaje cuando tiene intimidad con una mujer, pero ahí estaba Gohan tocándola con suavidad y deseo.

Las manos curiosas de Gohan, se aventuraron más allá de los límites que la ropa de la mujer, le daba. Videl miró hacia arriba, para mirarlo a los ojos justo cuando él le rozó con sus dedos la piel de sus pechos. Sus párpados cubrieron sus ojos, sus labios se separaron lentamente y de su boca salió un gemido delicioso, al sentir sus pezones ser suavemente frotados.

Ella arqueó su espalda ante el contacto, la música más el incienso, más las caricias de Gohan daban como resultado que la cordura de la chica, se desvaneciera. Pero al estar de espaldas a él no era suficiente para ella, quería verlo a los ojos, ver sus labios y…otro gemido se escapó de su garganta. La cola de Gohan, se retorcía entre sus piernas por debajo de su falda…quién era ese hombre que la enloquecía de un momento a otro, definitivamente no es el mismo que conoció al principio, éste Gohan es nuevo.

Ella se volteó para estar frente a él, las manos de ella iban en descenso desde la nuca de él pasando por su pecho musculoso, por primera vez en varios minutos. Una de las extremidades de Gohan renunció a uno de sus senos. La mano derecha de él, viajó por todo su cuerpo hasta su pierna izquierda para tomarla por la parte trasera de ésta.

Videl sintió como la planta de su pie descalzo, se alejaba del suelo. Gohan levantaba su pierna pausadamente, para después colocarla a la altura de la cintura de él. La otra mano del sobrino de Raditz, cambió de posición ubicándose de regreso en la parte baja de la espalda de ella. Con tal colocación, ella no perdía el equilibrio ya que él la mantenía estable. Las demás parejas que bailaban estaban en lo suyo, sin mirar por el momento lo que hacían el saiyajin y la humana.

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus alientos se mezclaron, sus narices se tocaron y sus labios se acariciaron. Los corazones de ambos palpitaban con fuerza, su instinto de saiyajin le ordenaba reclamarla, era el momento de dejar de bailar. Gohan la cargó en sus brazos, y en una fugaz mirada vio a lo lejos una choza de bambú vacía.

Salieron de la rústica pista de baile, y entraron en la choza. El siguiente baile, debe ser más privado.

* * *

Dentro de uno de los tantos túneles que tenía el planeta Romulus, una mujer humana de largo cabello negro descansaba en una silla. De repente se levantó, ella sintió algo en su pecho. No sabía qué era, pero a millones de kilómetros de distancia algo malo había pasado.

– ¿Qué te sucede humana, te veo muy pálida?

– Mi compañero, algo le ha pasado a mi compañero Doctor Makuo–respondió la humana.

– No debes alterarte terrícola, tu compañero es un gran soldado no creo que algo le pasara–comentó el científico extraterrestre.

– No estoy muy segura de eso, pero espero estar equivocada–ella en ese momento recordó una cosa– ¿Orión ya fue adaptado a la nave principal de la flota?

– Sí, Orión ya está listo para ser usado–le indica–sólo falta decidir cuándo será utilizado.

– ¿La Resistencia ya tiene una fecha para el ataque?

– Eso mismo lo están discutiendo Lord Balkan con los demás líderes, debemos aguardar por su decisión.

– Confío en que será pronto, deseo mucho regresar a mi planeta natal–dijo con esperanza–han pasado veinte largos años, desde que vi por última vez a la Tierra.

– No te hagas falsas ilusiones, no creo que te permitan ir el día del ataque.

– ¡Eso no me importa, iré quieran o no!... ¡regresaré a la Tierra cómo sea!

La mujer humana dio la vuelta y se marchó, estaba determinada en retornar a su mundo, sin importar el costo.

* * *

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, y no recordaban exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí solos. La tenue luz de unas sencillas lámparas de aceite, delineaban el contorno de un par de sombras que se abrazaban. Ella miraba fijamente al hombre saiyajin sobre ella, él estaba callado y quieto sólo la observaba con detenimiento.

Videl giró su cabeza hacia la entrada de la choza, creyó escuchar voces desde el exterior, pero al no escuchar nada viró de nuevo su cabeza, pero un repentino beso fugaz la recibió. Durante los días que entrenaron, vio un lado del saiyajin que no conocía. Durante una batalla podía llegar a ser muy serio, pero cuando hace otra cosa que no sea pelear, suele ser muy tranquilo.

Esa extraña tranquilidad, le parecía curiosa. Desde niña le contaron historias de que todos los saiyajin eran despiadados, que mataban por diversión o placer. Pero este hombre que tiene sobre ella, este hombre que delinea el borde de su barbilla con besos, no es para nada cruel. Nunca pensó encontrar a un saiyajin que no matara por entretenimiento, o simplemente por pasatiempo.

Verlo devorarla con la mirada, consigue que ella esboce una sonrisa leve en su rostro, acompañada de una sensación de orgullo y satisfacción que nunca había sentido. Todo eso la hacía sentir femenina, al percibir como los labios de Gohan le regalan pequeñas caricias en su cuello, la hacen sentir hermosa y deseada.

Videl siempre fue una mujer guerrera, nunca se interesó en adornar su cuerpo para atraer pareja, como las demás chicas de su tribu. La pelinegra se entrenaba luchando con hombres, derrotándolos uno a la vez. Por lo que la idea de seducir o enloquecer a un hombre, nunca le pasó por la cabeza.

Ella lentamente lo apartó de sí misma, mientras se sentaba delante de él. Gohan no dijo nada, sólo la miraba sin perder detalle de su cuerpo. Videl un poco dudosa de su actuar, pero sobre todo emocionada por mostrar por primera vez en su vida, el lienzo desnudo que es su cuerpo. Llevó con calma sus manos hacia atrás, y una a una fue desatando las correas de su sostén.

Para cuando soltó el último nudo, ella pensó que había pasado una eternidad. Videl respiró profundo al sentir como sus pechos quedaban sin nada que los ocultara, Gohan de inmediato bajó su mirada para apreciar la semidesnuda figura de la mujer. Aunque las lámparas de aceite apenas regalaban luz, él fue capaz de admirar a la terrícola frente a él.

La mujer quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, quería ignorar por un momento su sentido de la vista. Sólo quería percibir las sensaciones que su sentido del tacto daba, otro ligero respiro salió de ella al sentir por medio de su piel desnuda los curiosos dedos de él, al explorar abiertamente uno de sus senos.

Gohan con calma la fue acostando de espaldas, sobre la gruesa sábana hecha con lo que pensaba que era piel de oso. Sus dedos rápidamente fueron reemplazados por sus labios, ella sentía como su piel ardía con cada beso y lamida que él le ofrecía. Videl gimoteó ante el contacto, era como si Gohan deseara devorarla con sólo besarla.

Ella respiraba agitada, y sonreía satisfecha, Videl prestaba atención a todo, no quería perderse de ninguno de los placenteros roces de sus senos contra la boca de Gohan, al sentir tal cosa, el placer la hizo cruzar los dedos de sus pies. Sus manos buscaron con desesperación la cabeza del saiyajin, al tomarlo lo sostuvo allí, no quería que se moviera de su lugar, y por varios minutos lo mantuvo así.

Sus largos cabellos negros se enredaron entre sí, por el constante ir y venir del cuerpo de ella sobre la gruesa sábana. Si Gohan fue el que se dejó llevar en la pista de baile, ahora era el turno de Videl por dejarse dominar por el placer. Abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, él estaba serio pero su rostro no mostraba furia ni enfado, sólo estaba concentrado en lo que hacía.

Videl lo vio reincorporarse sobre ella, y colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, después sujetó la camisa que Gohan llevaba puesta. A diferencia de otros días, el soldado saiyajin no portaba su característica armadura de pelea, sino una ropa de una tela especial, ligera y resistente a los golpes. Ante esto, fue fácil para ella levantar su camiseta y así despojarlo de ella.

Su pecho y torso eran tonificados, gracias a las horas de entrenamiento durante años. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, eran las innumerables cicatrices de guerra, que llenaban el cuerpo de Gohan. Desde simples cortes, hasta profundas heridas cicatrizadas. Ese hombre era como un catálogo de cicatrices, de todas las formas y tamaños.

Ahora le tocaba a Videl disfrutar de la vista, ella ya había visto a hombres con cicatrices pero no a uno como Gohan. Ella pensaba en cómo se hizo cada una de ellas, en qué planetas peleó y contra quiénes luchó. Él era un soldado, un guerrero como ella…y eso le encantaba. Gohan se acostó sobre ella con lentitud, no quería aplastarla con su peso así que lo hizo con cuidado.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en besarse, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Sus senos descubiertos, se aplastaron levemente contra el amplio pecho de él. Mientras sus bocas y lenguas peleaban, las suaves manos de ella se deslizaron por la espalda de Gohan. Al igual que su pecho, ésta estaba cubierta de heridas de guerra.

El aroma de mujer que Videl desprendía, hacía que todo el instinto de saiyajin dormido dentro de él saliera a escena. Gohan había peleado en muchas guerras, pero luchar contra Videl en el campo de batalla del amor, era una lucha que estaba dispuesto a perder. Esta mujer humana, lograba enloquecerlo, Gohan bendecía mentalmente el día que decidió comprarla, cuando ella iba a ser su esclava.

Él rompió el beso, deseaba más y no podía detenerse. Fue bajando pasando por su garganta, luego pasó por el valle de sus senos, llegó hasta conocer el diminuto ombligo de la mujer. Exploró con paciencia cada rincón de la anatomía de la pelinegra, no había necesidad de apresurarse. Videl rió un poco, ante las cosquillas que le produjo el beso de Gohan en su ombligo.

Ella percibió como el aliento de Gohan, continuaba bajando cada vez más, hasta alcanzar los vellos que surgían bajo su ombligo. Videl irguió la espalda con un éxtasis primitivo, cuando Gohan retiró lentamente la falda que la cubría. El saiyajin la tomó por sus piernas, y sin dejar de verla directo al rostro, separó sus delgadas extremidades.

Ante él y sin nada que la cubriera, reposaba la mujer humana que respiraba entrecortado. Él se deshizo de la última prensa de vestir que usaba, ahora los dos saiyajin y terrícola, se deleitaban uno al otro, al mirarse sin nada que ocultara sus cuerpos. Gohan se colocó entre las piernas de ella, y sus rostros estaban a la misma altura.

Las puntas de sus narices hicieron contacto, mientras las piernas de la mujer se cruzaban sobre la espalda de él. Videl inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir como la virilidad del saiyajin se unía a ella. Gohan se detuvo de repente, al notar las facciones de ligera molestia de ella. Videl había sentido un ligero malestar por la intromisión de él, aunque no le causó dolor o sufrimiento sí era una sensación de leve molestia.

Al paso de unos segundos, ella lo besó levemente dándole a entender que podía continuar. Sus movimientos ondulantes se iban sincronizando, disfrutando del baile primitivo del amor. Ella se abrazaba con fuerza de él, y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fiereza. Sus gimoteados se mezclaron con los débiles gruñidos del saiyajin, la boca de Gohan cubrió la de ella, en un intento de controlar las vocalizaciones que Videl daba.

El sudor los bañaba a los dos, formando una delgada capa sobre ambos. Al necesitar aire Gohan liberó la boca de la mujer, dejando que ella también recuperara el aliento. El tiempo perdió toda lógica y sentido, nada importaba ahora. Gohan, sin detener el rápido compás de sus cuerpos, besó la base del cuello de la pelinegra. Y sin retirar su boca de ese lugar, clavó sus dientes en la piel de ella.

Videl dio un grito de dolor, a medida que los dientes del saiyajin se introducían más en ella. Aunque la mordió, no era con la intención de desprenderle algo de su tez, sino con el propósito de dejar una marca en ella, la marca que la hace ser su compañera. Al retirar su boca llena del líquido vital de la mujer, él giró su cabeza para mostrarle su cuello.

La terrícola abrumada por la exquisita lujuria, acercó su boca al cuello de su acompañante y haciendo lo mismo que él le hizo, lo mordió con fuerza. El sabor salado de la sangre, inundó su paladar. Y aunque le parecía inverosímil, tal simple acción le pareció deliciosa. Gohan sonrió al completar el ritual saiyajin de unión, ahora podrían continuar como la pareja que ya son.

Gohan detuvo sus movimientos, para poder tomar a la mujer y así rodar juntos. Al final Videl quedó sobre él, las manos del nieto de Bardock se posaron en las caderas de ella. Gohan disfrutaba con la idea de que sea ella, quien domine y así ser él el dominado. La guerrera comenzó a moverse, de la misma forma en la que se cabalgaría a un corcel.

Sus delgadas manos, se ubicaron en el pecho de su compañero, dándole estabilidad. Desde su posición Gohan miró triunfante, como los senos de Videl rebotaban de abajo hacia arriba en un fluido y casi perfecto vaivén. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron ante los escalofríos del deleite, de todas las batallas que los dos habían tenido, ésta era una que ambos estaban dispuestos a disputar cuando sea.

En un último movimiento, el clímax los golpeó disolviendo todo el mundo alrededor de ellos. Videl escuchó un ahogado grito de Gohan, mientras él derramaba su cálida esencia dentro de ella. Por la increíble sensación que experimenta, Videl mordió su labio inferior hasta el punto de perder toda razón.

Gohan la vio derrumbarse sobre él, sus respiraciones agitadas eran el único sonido que se escucha ahora. Videl usó el pecho de Gohan como almohada, y desde ese lugar ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que sus ojos azulados se cerraran. Gohan la abrazó, después de tomar otra sábana para cubrirlos.

El saiyajin miró el techo de la choza, al mismo tiempo que su cola se enroscaba en la cintura de Videl. Con su mente racional en el dominio de su instinto de saiyajin, observó a la mujer durmiente sobre él. Había tomado una decisión, ella era su compañera y la marca en su cuello lo demuestra. No sentía arrepentimiento de lo que hizo, y no le importaba si Vegeta o quien sea intenta separarlo de ella, él es un saiyajin y protegería con todas sus fuerzas a su compañera.

Con la agradable presencia de su mujer, quiso descansar. Tal vez todo pasó muy rápido, pero él sabía lo que hacía. Gohan cerró sus ojos, esa sería la noche más tranquila, que él había tenido en años, y todo gracias a una mujer humana, llamada Videl. Y las pequeñas llamas de las lámparas de aceite, se apagaron en ese instante.

**Fin Capítulo Doce**

Primero que nada, confieso que esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena erótica, yo quería que fuera algo agradable a la vista, y no que terminara siendo el guión de una película pornográfica. Por lo que intenté hacerla lo mejor que pude, espero que les haya gustado. Si quedó mal o no les gustó, díganmelo para mejorar.

Le doy las gracias, a las siguientes personas: Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Dragonheart1000, Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaky, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Amelia, Warminadore y a Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13**

Los sonidos producidos por la naturaleza, eran acompañados por pequeños murmullos que provenían del exterior de la choza. El viento terminaba de llevarse consigo, las pocas y diminutas cenizas que quedaban de las ya apagadas fogatas y antorchas. Una vez más la selva le daba refugio a la raza humana, quien pasó de vivir en imponentes rascacielos a sobrevivir entre la espesura de una jungla.

Dentro de la rústica construcción, el saiyajin abrazaba con fuerza ese delicado y desnudo cuerpo femenino. Que ahora significa muchísimo para él, ella era su compañera. El saiyajin fue abriendo sus ojos, los cuchicheos que vienen desde afuera lo han despertado. Después del día de ayer, él deseaba dormir un poco más de lo usual, pero eso no podrá ser.

"_¡Humanos escandalosos!_"–Pensó Gohan–"_desde tempranas horas, y ya comienzan a fastidiar_".

Cuando movió su cuello hacia un lado, sintió un punzante dolor en esa zona. Lentamente llevó su mano hacia allí, y al palpar su piel el dolor regresó, las yemas de sus dedos quedaron manchadas con su propia sangre. Gohan de inmediato recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, las imágenes del curvilíneo cuerpo de Videl al bailar, sus manos tocando la suave piel de ella, el sabor de su boca refrescando su paladar.

Sin mencionar, la sensación de su cuerpo uniéndose al de ella en el éxtasis puro del amor. Todas esas cosas le hicieron comprender algo, ya tenía una compañera, una mujer que estaría con él hasta el final de sus días…incluso más allá. Desde que era niño, y tuvo la edad suficiente para comprender sobre lo que era el ritual de apareamiento.

Su padre y su tío, le explicaron que cuando ya tuviera su propia compañera, él sería el responsable de cuidar de ella, velar porque tuviera alimento, que poseyera ropa para su cuerpo, además de complacerla carnalmente cuando ella lo deseara. Adicionalmente de que ambos debían procrear hijos fuertes y sanos, para que así la especie saiyajin perdurara en el tiempo y en el universo.

Pero se suponía que era la raza saiyajin, la que debía seguir existiendo pero él se ha mezclado con una mujer de otra especie, una mujer humana. Gohan la miró mientras dormía, su largo cabello negro caía sobre su desnuda espalda, de ser su esclava pasó a ser la mujer que le acompañará el resto de su vida.

La juguetona cola del saiyajin, al estar sujeta a la cintura de ella comenzó a moverse suavemente. Tal acción provocó que el pelaje de la gruesa cola, al friccionarse con la piel de ella le generara cosquillas a Videl. Gohan vio divertido como la nariz de ella, se arruga a causa de las cosquillas que siente.

Aún así su momento de hilaridad, se vio interrumpido por el regreso de las voces de los humanos. Él además de escucharlos, al sentir su presencia supo que una gran multitud de terrícolas rodeaban la choza, que refugiaba a él y a Videl. Gohan escuchó con atención y se mantuvo en silencio, quería saber lo que los terrestres hablaban.

– ¡Yo los vi jefe!... ¡ambos comparten el mismo lecho! –esa era la voz de una mujer.

– Usted conoce las leyes jefe, sabe lo que debe hacer–ahora era un hombre humano el que hablaba.

– Pero es un salvaje saiyajin, no puede permitir que uno de los nuestros se una a él–alegó otro humano varón.

Gohan se sobresaltó al sentir como la mujer desnuda sobre él se movía, ella al despertar comenzó a levantarse y parpadeó un par de veces. Al verse desnuda se asustó por un momento, hasta que su mente trajo al presente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. El olor a cuerpo masculino, más especialmente siendo un saiyajin, la embriagó…la intoxicó, haciendo que se entregara como nunca imaginó que lo haría.

Al mirarlo al rostro, vio que él le hacía una seña con su mano para que se mantuviera callada. Videl responde asintiendo, mientras se cubre un poco con la sábana que ambos usaban. Ella también escuchó las palabras que provenían desde el exterior, la mujer se preocupó al oír las cosas que decían.

Varias voces de humanos eran captadas por sus oídos, ella reconoció la voz del jefe tribal entre otras. Por el tono de voz de cada uno, se notaba que muchos estaban molestos con ellos. Videl sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello, al examinarse vio sangre seca y su piel estaba ligeramente inflamada junto a un hematoma.

Videl de repente sintió una sensación cosquillosa en sus piernas, la peluda cola de Gohan se movía entre sus piernas juguetonamente. Gohan al verla preocupada, pensó que con un poco de caricias la haría tranquilizarse un poco. Las voces de los humanos, hablaban sobre ellos. Lo que indica que en algún momento, alguien entró en la choza viéndolos juntos.

Gohan vio las ropas de ella tiradas a su lado, él las tomó y se las dio a la mujer terrícola. Videl al estar un poco preocupada por las cosas que se dicen a las afueras de la choza, sujetó su sostén junto a su demás ropa y comenzó a cubrir su desnudez. El soldado saiyajin también se vistió, usando la ropa que ella le había quitado la noche anterior.

Cuando estaba listo para salir, miró hacia atrás y contempló a la terrícola que aún se mantenía silenciosa. Gohan quien por primera vez en su vida, mira a la mujeres de manera distinta a como siempre las vio. Con paciencia y delicadeza, características que son normalmente ajenas a su raza, la tomó por su mano, no sin antes inclinarse hacia ella, para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

La hembra terrícola al recibir un gesto tan íntimo y lleno de confianza, se aferró a él y juntos salieron de la choza. Al hacerlo recibieron muchas miradas inquisidoras, por parte de los demás humanos. Muchos de los varones, miraban desconfiados al saiyajin pero sobre todo lo miraban con celos y envidia.

Por algún tiempo, varios de ellos se esforzaban por atraer a la mujer de los ojos azules, pero ella no les prestaba atención, sin embargo un despreciable saiyajin–como lo catalogaban–hizo suya a la mujer, haciéndolos parecer hombres sin ningún atractivo e inútiles. Gohan al ver al jefe tribal pensaba decir algo, cuando éste se le adelantó y habló primero.

* * *

Las celdas al ser oscuras y húmedas, no eran un lugar confortable para pasar la noche. A la hora de dormir eso quedaba muy bien demostrado, ya que se debía dormir en el suelo y sin ninguna manta que te refugiara del frío. Muchos no soportaban la claustrofobia, sobre todo al sufrir las más crueles torturas por parte de los saiyajin.

El saiyajin tirado en el suelo, lentamente abrió sus ojos. Sus primeras imágenes no fueron para nada alentadoras, se vio encerrado como un prisionero esperando por su ejecución. Kakarotto, hijo menor de Bardock, al intentar usar un poco de su poder vio como este le era negado. El collar anulador en su cuello, bloqueaba por completo sus fuerzas haciéndolo sentir débil e indefenso.

Una leve risa burlona lo tomó por sorpresa, esa gruesa voz le era familiar. El namek en la celda del frente, se reía divertido al mirarlo retorcerse en el suelo como un gusano. Pero a los pocos segundos que percató de otra cosa, la ausencia de alguien muy cercano a él, la ausencia de su hermano Raditz.

Kakarotto con las pocas fuerzas que puede usar, logró ponerse de pie y sujetándose a los barrotes de la prisión, se mantuvo erguido a pesar de que sus piernas no parecían resistir su peso. Le costaba respirar, lo último que recuerda era que estaba en batalla con los amigos y compañeros de escuadrón de Gohan.

Después todo se puso negro, para luego despertar en el lugar donde está ahora. Su hermano no estaba, no sabía dónde podía estar, tal vez en otra celda.

– Se lo llevaron hace mucho, antes de que despertaras–el namek le dice, sospechando sobre lo que pensaba.

– ¿Adónde se lo llevaron? –pregunta Kakarotto.

– Por lo que escuché, creo que lo llevarían ante el Rey Vegeta…dicen que está de muy mal humor–respondió Picorro.

– ¿Por qué nos haría esto Vegeta?... ¿por qué, por qué, por qué? –se preguntaba, hasta que un nombre cruzó su mente, Marcus.

– Tus días de ser un doble agente se terminaron, es probable que descubrieran que eres un traidor, y que eres un espía para la Resistencia.

– No creo que sea eso, si lo supieran ya me hubieran matado–dice el saiyajin–creo que es sobre otra cosa.

Las voces de varias personas hicieron eco en las paredes, se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos. La gran puerta de metal se abrió de golpe, revelando a tres hombres. Todos eran saiyajines, dos de los tres arrastraban al tercero que estaba gravemente lastimado…casi muerto. Era Raditz con múltiples golpes en su cuerpo, su armadura de pelea mostraba los poderosos impactos que había recibido.

Los otros dos eran guardias de la sala del trono, quienes se mofaban del saiyajin moribundo. Para Kakarotto era obvio que su hermano había sido torturado, y el siguiente era él. Abrieron la puerta de su celda, y lanzaron a Raditz para luego sujetarlo a él. Kakarotto ya sabía lo que le esperaba, pero de su boca no saldría palabra alguna.

Lo sujetaron de sus brazos, y lo encaminaron hacia la sala del Rey. Picorro le asintió con la cabeza en señal de respeto, siendo él, el primer saiyajin que conoció que no era como los demás. Al salir se encontraron con otros saiyajines en el camino, todos lo miraban preguntándose qué habrá hecho Kakarotto para ser tratado así.

Las puertas del salón real se abrieron, mostrado tras de ellas al saiyajin que lo esperaba.

– Kakarotto bienvenido–le dice sínicamente Vegeta–te espera.

Y las puertas de la habitación, se cerraron.

* * *

– Videl–dijo el jefe tribal.

Gohan preocupado que los humanos intentaran castigar a Videl, por haber pasado la noche con él, se colocó delante de ella en forma protectora. Videl miraba la cara de seriedad de algunos de los miembros de la tribu, pero el jefe no parecía molesto aunque sí estaba serio.

– Conoces muy bien las reglas de convivencia, sabes bien que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer comparten el mismo lecho–les dice y ella asintió.

– ¿Qué regla es esa? –preguntó el guerrero saiyajin, al desconocer las costumbres humanas.

– Cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen intimidad, se considera entonces que ambos son pareja y por lo tanto el hombre que compartió su lecho con esa mujer, debe tomar como esposa a dicha mujer–explica el terrícola.

"_¿Esposa?_"–pensó Gohan, el término esposa no era parte del vocabulario saiyajin, pero lo asoció con el concepto de compañera, así que entendió lo que el humano dijo.

– Eso no es problema humano–respondió el hijo de Kakarotto–ya la he reclamado como mi compañera, por lo que no es necesario que ni tú ni nadie más, me diga lo que debo hacer con ella.

Gohan les mostró su cicatriz en su cuello, los humanos vieron la marca aunque no comprendieron del todo lo que significaba, esta era la primera vez que escuchan algo de la cultura saiyajin.

– Entonces a partir de ahora eres su esposo, será mejor que la cuides y que protejas a tus futuros hijos, ya que ellos llevarán sangre humana y así nuestra especie no desaparecerá–opinó el humano.

– ¡Pero jefe no puede hacer eso, él es un saiyajin, es peligroso! –gritó un humano, mientras otros apoyaron su comentario asintiendo.

– ¡Deja ya de reclamar, lo hecho…hecho está! –respondió–además Videl debía casarse tarde o temprano, su prometido murió hace mucho y debía buscar otro–dice eso refiriéndose al fallecido Shapner–aunque no sea un humano como nosotros, sino un saiyajin.

Videl al ver que no le pasaría nada, salió de detrás de Gohan donde se mantenía. Un saiyajin era su esposo, curioso pensando que él pertenecía a la raza que los invadió y que casi los exterminó.

– Cada vez más somos menos, con el paso del tiempo se hace más difícil encontrar los alimentos y el agua necesaria para todos, si los saiyajin no nos matan primero, el hambre lo hará–dice el jefe–nuestra especie está condenada a la extinción, moriremos escondidos aquí como si fuéramos animales.

– No siempre fuimos así–le interrumpe Videl–he visto con mis propios ojos las ruinas de las antiguas ciudades, donde nuestros antepasados vivían, he visto los restos de las máquinas y demás cosas que nuestra especie creó, antes poseíamos conocimientos enormes pero tales discernimientos se perdieron con el tiempo…tal vez aún hay tiempo para luchar–Gohan alzó una ceja con esa frase–los saiyajin podrán ser más fuertes que nosotros, y mucho más numerosos, pero si nos lo proponemos, podríamos pelear para recuperar nuestro planeta, este planeta que es de nosotros por derecho propio.

– No es mi intención desanimarte–la interrumpió Gohan–pero tú misma lo dijiste, nosotros los saiyajin somos más fuertes y numerosos que ustedes, aunque todas las comunidades humanas pelearan juntas…honestamente no creo que sean capaces de derrotar al ejército del Rey Vegeta, sería como un suicidio en masa.

A Gohan le encantó esa rebeldía que la chica emanaba, la sola idea de imaginarla liderar una rebelión de humanos, le provocó deseos lujuriosos sobre la mujer. Él sabía que había elegido bien a su compañera, no era una mujer sumisa sino todo lo contrario, sino una rebelde de corazón. Pero ahora debían regresar a la ciudad, lugar donde los saiyajines dominan.

Cuando todos sepan quién es ella, intentarán matarla, eso es seguro. Claro que él no lo permitiría, pero tendría que pelear solo contra todo un imperio. Las leyes eran estrictamente respetadas, y los o las que las violaban, eran castigados hasta morir. Y Gohan lo tenía muy presente, debía haber una forma de que no se enteren sobre ellos, pero al tener la marca en su cuello era más que evidente.

Gohan pensó en dos opciones: una quedarse en la tribu humana para siempre o escapar a otro planeta. Fuera cual fuere la alternativa que tomara, era lógico que lo busquen para saber su ubicación. Era todo un lío, una travesía que debía afrontar. Él mismo sabía y comprendía los problemas que acarrean tener una compañera no saiyajin, pero sobre todo no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Al pensar en lo qué diría su padre, notó algo extraño. No podía sentir la presencia de su papá ni de su tío. Desde que Videl le enseñó a detectar el ki, él se concentró en presencias familiares para practicar. Primero con Videl, luego con su padre y tío. Pero ahora no sentía a ninguno de los dos, era como hubieran desaparecido del planeta…pero también sintió otra energía.

– Videl debemos irnos, algo anda mal–le susurró.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta.

– No lo sé, pero algo no anda bien…también puedo sentir como la energía de Vegeta sube y sube, algo ha pasado.

Ella miró a los ojos de su compañero, por primera vez desde que lo conoció vio la preocupación en su mirada. Ella no conocía a Vegeta en persona, pero al concentrarse sintió una enorme energía maligna subir descontroladamente. Al ser él, el hombre con el que compartirá su vida, con el que estará hasta que muera, sentía la necesidad de acompañarlo, sin saber qué los esperaba. Videl asintió, era hora de regresar a la ciudad controlada por los saiyajines.

– No puedo decirte que no te vayas, ya tienes un esposo al cual acompañar–le dice el jefe tribal–pero por lo menos te pido, que cuando concibas a tu primer hijo, lo deberás traer para conocerlo.

– Sí, entiendo–contestó.

– Antes de que te marches, tengo algo que darte–pronunció palabra el hombre–como sabes no tenemos muchas posesiones, pero por lo menos me parece correcto regalarte esto–el humano caminó hacia ella y le dio una pequeña bolsa de tela.

– ¿Qué es?–le cuestiona.

– Son semillas del ermitaño recién cultivadas, llévalas contigo…sabes muy bien su poder curativo–le comentó–en caso de emergencia no dudes en comer una.

– Gracias las guardaré, serán de gran utilidad–Videl tomó la bolsa y la amarró en su cinturón, luego volteó hacia Gohan.

– Vamos, ya es hora de irnos–los interrumpe Gohan.

– Sí, vamos–asegura la mujer humana.

Videl se despidió de los demás humanos, para luego salir volando junto con su compañero. Muchos se asombraron al verla volar, ya que a pesar de conocer muchas técnicas ellos desconocían la de volar. Esa era la segunda vez que se va de su tribu, la primera fue en contra de su voluntad y la segunda fue por decisión propia…pero la pregunta sería:

¿Podrá regresar otra vez?

* * *

Una gran cantidad de soldados, se mantenían en posición firme a cada lado del salón. Cuando Kakarotto entró en el lugar, vio como Vegeta le daba una falsa bienvenida.

– Kakarotto bienvenido–le dice sínicamente Vegeta–te espera.

Los hombres que lo arrastraban, lo dejaron caer al suelo. Kakarotto notó un charco de sangre en el piso, a unos metros al lado de él. Esa sangre era de Raditz, tras varios golpes y ataques para hacerlo hablar. Kakarotto desconocía qué les había dicho su hermano, podía incluso haberles dicho toda la verdad.

Aunque eso fuera cierto, moriría antes de revelar cualquier otra información. Después de tantos años como agente infiltrado de la Resistencia, él sabía que tarde o temprano sus actividades serían descubiertas. Años atrás cuando era completamente fiel al imperio, nunca creyó que algún día trabajaría para los rebeldes en su contra.

Pero debía hacerlo, estaba en deuda con la Resistencia. Gracias a ella logró darle protección a la humana, la mujer terrícola de la que se enamoró. La mujer que le dio un hijo que la historia parece odiar, sólo porque tiene sangre de humano y saiyajin en sus venas. Un hijo que no fue concebido del modo natural, sino que fue creado en un laboratorio.

– Kakarotto sé que nunca mataste a Marcus, y él sigue con vida en alguna parte…ese fenómeno de laboratorio nunca debió existir…tú traicionaste a tu raza al ayudar en la creación de semejante monstruo.

"_¡Marcus, Vegeta está hablando sobre Marcus!_"–Piensa–"_él no sabe nada de la Resistencia y sus planes_".

– Tu hermano parece tener los labios bien sellados, no pude sacarle nada a pesar de que casi lo mato–le dice Vegeta–pero veamos cómo me va contigo.

– No tengo nada que decirte, ni yo ni mi hermano tenemos porqué soportar esto–afirma.

– ¿Y qué hay de tu hijo? –objeta el saiyajin.

– Gohan no tiene nada que ver en esto, él ni siquiera sabe de Marcus…porque Marcus está muerto–dice el hijo de Bardock.

– ¡De nada sirve que me mientas! –Gritó el emperador–sé que él sí está vivo.

Vegeta incrementó su poder, y le disparó cuatro ráfagas de energía pero estas no explotaron al chocar con Kakarotto. Sino que tomaron la forma de grilletes, que lo anclaron contra una pared. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban sujetos, Kakarotto no se podía mover. Estaba acorralado ante la crueldad de Vegeta, no era capaz de defenderse.

– Ahora es cuando mi juego comienza–dijo Vegeta, antes de cachetearlo un par de veces–veamos cuánto puedes resistir.

Segundos después, un desgarrador grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Kakarotto.

* * *

Dos figuras volaban velozmente, el saiyajin presintiendo algo malo deseaba ver a su padre y tío lo más pronto posible. Videl aceleraba a toda su capacidad, pero no era capaz de igualar su velocidad. Gohan miró hacia atrás, al verla esforzarse por alcanzarlo disminuyó su velocidad y se posicionó debajo de ella.

– Discúlpame, pero comprende que debo volar rápido–le dice–súbete en mi espalda, yo te llevaré.

Videl lo sujetó por su cuello, y al hacerlo él aceleró a fondo. El viaje se acortaba a cada segundo, pronto llegarían. Pero inesperadamente Gohan se detuvo en seco, Videl comprendió lo que pasaba.

– ¿También las sientes? –le cuestionó ella.

– Sí, son cuatro presencias cerca de aquí…y yo las reconozco–le explica a la mujer.

– ¿Quiénes son? –le interroga.

– Son mis compañeros de escuadrón, no sé qué hacen allí esperándome–él le respondió–será mejor que finjas que eres mi esclava, obedece todo lo que te diga y aún más importante…esconde la marca en tu cuello, que ellos no la vean.

Luego de eso, retomaron el camino de regreso y efectivamente. En la inmediaciones de su casa, Kaden, Galvan, Nattan y Lime, lo esperaban. Gohan sabía que algo era muy sospechoso, sus caras reflejaban mucha seriedad.

– Entra en la casa Videl, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas…no interfieras–ella asintió mientras se cubría su marca ritual en el cuello.

La terrícola se bajó de su espalda y corrió a la casa, vio hacia atrás por un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia una ventana, para mirar hacia el exterior.

– Gohan, te estábamos buscando–dijo Kaden–te pido por favor que no hagas preguntas, y que vengas con nosotros.

– ¿Por qué, adónde? –interroga.

– Dije que no hicieras preguntas, sólo acompáñanos–le ordena.

– ¿Dónde está mi padre y mi tío? –pregunta Gohan.

– Pronto los verás, ellos también te esperan–responde.

Los cuatro saiyajin fueron caminando alrededor de él, era obvio que no venían con buenas intenciones.

– Gohan, el Rey Vegeta ha ordenado el arresto de toda tu familia, por lo que debes venir con nosotros.

– ¿Acaso esto es una broma de mal gusto? –arremetió el saiyajin.

– Ojalá fuera eso, no nos obligues a lastimarte–dijo en tono de advertencia.

– Te equivocas, son ustedes los que no deben obligarme a lastimarlos–acotó en forma retadora.

Sus amigos, sus compañeros de innumerables batallas lo rodearon. Videl desde el interior de la casa, vio como los otros saiyajines se colocaron en posición de pelea. Eran cuatro contra uno, amigos convertidos en enemigos. Eran soldados, su profesión es pelear sin importar los sentimientos.

Galvan y Nattan quienes estaban respectivamente a cada lado de Gohan, en un rápido movimiento intentaron sujetarlo por sus hombros, pero Gohan reaccionó y con sus brazos les impidió que lo sujetaran. Lime desde atrás y Kaden desde el frente avanzaron hacia él, Gohan lanzó una patada hacia atrás que golpeó a Lime en el pecho, al mismo tiempo le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kaden, que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

Nattan junto con Galvan, se posicionaron de nuevo y lanzaron un rayo de energía cada uno. Gohan se agachó a tiempo, ambas ráfagas energéticas pasaron por arriba de él, Galvan y Nattan apenas lograron evadir el ataque lanzado por el otro. Lime se puso de pie y corrió hacia Gohan, al estar cerca de él saltó cayéndole encima y sujetándose de él por su cuello.

Gohan forcejeaba por quitársela, al mismo tiempo que eludía los ataques de los otros tres saiyajines. Kaden le propinó un golpe con su mano abierta hacia su cuello, el hijo de Kakarotto lo bloqueó con su antebrazo derecho. Lime se aferró con sus piernas, haciéndole imposible moverme con fluidez.

Los demás aprovecharon la ocasión, para atacarlo directamente. Múltiples puñetazos se estrellaron contra el rostro y tórax de Gohan, Videl desde el interior de la casa quería ir a ayudarlo. Pero recordó lo que él le dijo, que pasara lo que pasara no interviniera. Con su rostro sangrante, Gohan golpeó con su nuca en repetidas ocasiones a Lime, además de darle codazos en el estómago hasta que logró quitársela de encima.

Pero Gohan la tomó por una de sus piernas, y salió disparado hacia el cielo con ella. En el aire dio un giro invertido de regreso al suelo, para luego estrellar a la mujer contra el duro piso. Kaden al verlo aterrizar, le disparó un potente rayo de energía. Gohan al ver el ataque cruzó sus brazos frente a su cara, segundos después recibió el rayo directamente.

Al estirar sus brazos, desvió el ataque lanzando chispas por todas partes. Pero Nattan le dio una patada rastrera que lo hizo caer, y al verlo en el suelo Galvan saltó sobre él. El sobrino de Raditz, en su posición en el suelo estiró sus piernas hacia arriba, haciendo que Galvan chocara con ellas enviándolo metros hacia atrás.

Kaden sin que Gohan lo evitara, lo tomó por sus piernas y haciendo una palanca con su cuerpo, lo levantó para luego estrellarlo de frente contra el piso. Gohan giró en suelo, y pateó en la cara a Kaden, pero Lime quien regresó a la pelea. Ya tenía listo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha, y cuando Gohan se levantó se la envió directo a sus ojos, cegándolo por unos segundos.

– ¡Ríndete Gohan! –le grita Kaden–no puedes ver nada, así no verás los movimientos que hacemos…será mejor que vengas con nosotros.

Kaden caminó hasta estar cerca de él, frente a frente.

– ¡Ríndete, es una orden soldado! –vocifera con fuerza.

– ¡No!

Kaden molesto por su osadía y desobediencia, le lanzó un derechazo directo al rostro. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Gohan detuvo el golpe con su mano a centímetros de tocarlo.

– ¿Pero cómo?... ¡tú no puedes verme! –pronuncia incrédulo ante lo que ve.

– No necesito verte con mis ojos, puedo sentir tu presencia claramente–respondió el compañero de Videl.

– ¿Mi presencia? –preguntó confundido.

– Así es, puedo saber todos sus movimientos por medio del ki…hagan lo que hagan, puedo sentirlo –alegó Gohan enfocándose en sus oponentes.

Gohan aún sosteniendo el puño de Kaden, le torció la mano hacia un lado causándole dolor. Y con su otra mano, le pegó un puñetazo en la garganta que le dificultó respirar. Gohan sintió el ki de Nattan detrás de él, y sin que Nattan lo evitara lo tomó por su brazo y lo arrojó por arriba de su hombro hacia adelante.

Lime y Galvan se hicieron a un lado, evadiendo a Nattan que pasó entre ellos. Cuando corrieron hacia Gohan, éste saltó y pateó en el abdomen a Galvan. Mientras que Lime, entabló un intercambio rápido de golpes. La mujer saiyajin ardía de la rabia, Gohan a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, bloqueaba uno a uno todas sus embestidas.

Con las palmas de sus manos, con sus codos y antebrazos. Gohan desvió cada golpe, efectivamente él no veía nada. Pero sentía la presencia de ella, era una sensación extraña pero presentía lo que la mujer hacía. Los golpes aumentaron en ritmo y fuerza, tanto así que no eran visibles para un humano normal, incluso Videl no fue capaz de seguir los movimientos de ambos.

– ¡Maldita sea, no me subestimes! –le gritó en la cara Lime rabiosa, la mujer perdió el aliento cuando Gohan atrapó una de sus muñecas, ella al quedar paralizada no pudo evitar el rodillazo que recibió en el estómago. Mientras caía hacia adelante, Gohan le dio un manotazo en su nuca neutralizándola temporalmente.

Muchas ráfagas de energía se dirigían hacia él, sus ojos recuperaban lentamente su visión. El saiyajin con unos cuantos manotazos desvió los rayos, pero al distraerse no se dio cuenta de que Kaden lo tomó por su espalda. Maldiciendo mentalmente por su desconcentración, Gohan intentó quitárselo.

Pero unos cuantos derechazos de Galvan a su cara se lo impidieron, Gohan sintió un dolor aguado en su nariz junto con la dificultad de respirar. Su nariz se había roto, y su propia sangre lo ahoga al inhalar aire. Gohan elevó su ki, y al crear una ráfaga de aire empujó a Galvan y luego lanzó un puñetazo hacia atrás golpeando a Kaden.

La pelea continuó su marcha, intercambio de golpes iban y venían. Lime se fue levantando mientras escupía sangre, pero al ver la pelea entre los cuatro restantes saiyajines notó algo. En el cuello de Gohan había una marca, era como una mordedura. Ella sabía perfectamente qué era, era la marca del ritual de unión.

Eso significa que Gohan tiene una compañera, pero si no es ella quién es. Los ojos de Lime se abrieron, al recordar un pequeño detalle que pasó por alto al comienzo de todo, cuando Gohan llegó a su casa venía en compañía de su esclava humana. Y la terrícola mantuvo su mano en su cuello, todo el tiempo.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no por tristeza sino por su furia. Él la humilló de una manera imperdonable, escogiendo a una miserable y patética mujer humana como su compañera, y no a ella. Sus sueños y ambiciones se desmoronaron, pero ella no se rendiría. Si él no iba a ser suyo, no sería de ninguna otra.

Lime juró que mataría con sus propias manos a la mujer humana, le arrancaría los miembros uno a la vez. Le haría experimentar un dolor tan intenso, que ella desearía nunca haber nacido. Las visiones de Videl compartiendo la misma cama con él, regalándose caricias mutuamente. Imaginándolos haciendo el amor en un día caluroso, le hacen vender su propia alma al diablo por tener una oportunidad por matar a la terrícola.

– ¡Sokidan! –ella escuchó a Gohan gritar, mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía hacia los demás. Lime vio confundida como Gohan se movía de manera extraña, era como si bailara, al mirar la esfera brillante observó como esta imitaba los movimientos de él. Gohan la controlaba a distancia, pero cuándo aprendió algo así, se preguntó la mujer.

Con la ayuda de una de las técnicas que Videl le enseñó, el nieto de Bardock mantuvo a raya a los demás saiyajines. Al verlo ocupado, Lime se olvidó de Gohan y corrió hacia la casa de él. Sabía que Videl estaría dentro, era su oportunidad de matarla. Corrió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se topó con algo que no esperaba. Videl desde antes sintió su ki acercarse, y se colocó frente a la puerta. Sus manos estaban cruzadas en su frente, y en ellas reunió su ki.

– ¡Masenko!–gritó al atacar a la saiyajin, el rayo de energía chocó contra Lime enviándola lejos de la casa. Gohan y ella se habían instruido mutuamente, conocían las técnicas del otro a la perfección. Mientras tanto, Kaden, Galvan y Nattan después de escapar del ataque de Gohan. Se lanzaron sobre él, y lo sujetaron entre los tres con todas sus fuerzas.

– No compliques más las cosas, tu padre y tío pueden morir si no vienes con nosotros–le dice Kaden.

Gohan no respondió, sólo elevó su ki de manera explosiva arrojándolos por el aire. Sin embargo, Kaden con su determinación de cumplir con su misión, cueste lo que le cueste, él resistió la onda de choque y aterrizó metros adelante. Agitados y golpeados, Gohan y Kaden se miraron uno al otro, y un recuerdo mutuo pasó por sus cabezas.

La pelea que tuvieron en la graduación de la academia, resultó en un empate. Nunca supieron quién era mejor que quién, pero ahora podían averiguarlo. Ambos apretaron sus puños, y sin mirar atrás corrieron uno contra el otro. Puño contra puño, patada contra patada. Sus ataques fueron evadidos entre sí, mientras continuaban luchando solos.

La pelea los hizo flotar hasta alcanzar las alturas, luchando en el aire sin parar. Ambos dispararon un ataque de energía en el mismo instante, al chocar la explosión los empujó de regreso al suelo. Los dos se estrellaron, formando cada uno, una pequeña zanja en el piso. Al levantarse se reiniciaron la pelea.

A medida que luchaban, Kaden acorraló a Gohan contra un árbol. Con sus manos sujetas, se hicieron presión entre ellos. Con esa llave, aplicaron presión sobre los brazos del otro con la idea de romperlos. No obstante, al tener la misma fuerza no se lastimaban sólo se sujetaban, impidiéndole moverse con éxito al otro.

– Es inevitable, por más que no lo desee tengo que arrestarte y entregarte al Rey.

– ¿Por qué el Rey Vegeta le hace esto a mi familia?

– No lo sé con exactitud, sólo sé que tu padre está acusado de alta traición junto con tu tío.

– Eso no tiene sentido, mi familia nunca ha traicionado al Rey, debe ser un error.

Ambos reunieron su poder en sus manos, al estar concentrada ésta explotó. El humo cubrió todo y no se podía ver nada, Kaden intentó usar su rastreador pero no detectaba a Gohan. El cual desapareció su ki como Videl le enseñó, sin que Kaden lo viera Gohan salió de entre el humo y lo golpeó en la espalda tirándolo al suelo.

– ¿Vas a matarme Gohan? –le cuestionó Kaden.

– Sabes que nunca mataría a un amigo.

Gohan miró a Kaden en el suelo cuando su poder bajó de golpe, y un dolor intenso lo atravesó. El hijo de Kakarotto cayó al suelo de rodillas, luego volteó hacia atrás y miró lo que pasaba. Una ensangrentada y maltrecha Lime, le había sujetado la cola. Ese era el punto débil de su raza, estaba acorralado.

– ¡Se acabó Gohan, se acabó! –le dice Lime–vendrás con nosotros, y cuando no puedas hacer nada regresaré para buscar a esa humana, y cuando la encuentre la mataré y con gusto te mostraré su cadáver.

Gohan vio un destello de energía que salía de su casa, era Videl preparando otro ataque. Con algo de torpeza Gohan le hizo una seña con su mano, para que no interviniera. Videl retrocedió en su ataque, y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque que rodea la casa de Gohan. Kaden sacó un collar anulador que traía en su armadura, y se lo colocó en el cuello a Gohan.

– Perdóname–le dijo antes de activar el collar, que le hizo perder su poder. Lime lo soltó, Gohan había sido derrotado. Lo que ninguno supo, fue que Gohan se percató de la presencia de Lime desde antes de lo que lo sujetara. Él se dejó arrestar para poder ir por su padre y tío, luego volvería por Videl. Gohan la quería lejos para que no saliera herida, por causa de alguna batalla.

Los demás muy lastimados por la pelea, cargaron con dificultad a Gohan para después volar hacia el palacio del Rey. Videl desde un escondite cercano, desapareció su presencia y corriendo los persiguió. No importa lo que pase, ella no abandonará a su compañero.

* * *

Luego de horas y horas de encendidas discusiones, todos los miembros del alto mando de la Resistencia. Habían llegado a un consenso, la invasión al planeta Vegeta sería en dos semanas. Orión sería la punta de lanza en la ofensiva, como respaldo los demás soldados de diversas especies lucharían en caso de emergencia.

En la sala de reuniones, la luz principal se apagó y un proyector holográfico mostró una proyección de la Tierra junto con su Luna. Lord Balkan repitió por última vez el plan a seguir, tal como lo acordaron.

– Como recordarán el sistema solar donde está la Tierra, está vigilada por muchos satélites que flotan en el espacio–les dice–estos satélites detectan si una nave intenta ingresar al sistema sin permiso, la única forma de entrar es usando códigos de seguridad…gracias a nuestro espía en la Tierra, tenemos las contraseñas de seguridad.

Todos asintieron.

– Cuando hayamos logrado entrar, nos esconderemos en el lado oscuro de la Luna–en la proyección, aparecieron los hologramas de las naves de la Resistencia–desde allí, Orión usará la máxima potencia de sus generadores, para crear los Rayos Bruits suficientes para atacar el planeta entero. En caso de emergencia, los soldados darán apoyo si llegara a hacer necesaria una ofensiva directa.

El líder de la Resistencia, continuó explicando.

– Si llegáramos a encontrarnos con cualquier crucero de combate saiyajin, las demás naves de la flota deberán darle protección a Orión, ya que si Orión es dañado o destruido…nuestra derrota es más que evidente–alegó el extraterrestre– ¿alguna última pregunta?

– Sí, yo tengo una–una mujer humana habló, ella se había infiltrado en la sala de juntas sin que lo notaran– ¿puedo ir con ustedes a la Tierra?...es mi planeta de origen y quiero regresar, no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Todos vieron a la mujer terrícola, su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Y su rostro presentaba una firme determinación, la conocían desde hace años cuando llegó desde la Tierra, escapando de una muerte segura. Y desde entonces, saben que no es fácil de convencer.

– ¿Qué dicen entonces? –preguntó la mujer.

**Fin Capítulo Trece**

Le doy las gracias, a las siguientes personas: Lilia. Takarai, Esplandian, Artemisa-Cazadora, Dragonheart1000, Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaky, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Tribyta, Black Angel Mony, Bellatrix Monserratt, London, Yuki Nekoi y a Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por el apoyo a la escena erótica del episodio anterior, como dije antes era la primera vez que escribía algo así. Me tranquiliza que les gustara, por un momento pensé que no les gustaría.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14**

Gravedad, una de las cuatro fuerzas fundamentales del universo. Para algunas especies es imposible liberarse de sus cadenas, pero para otras, es algo que hacen todos los días con relativa facilidad. Los humanos en el apogeo de su tecnología, lograban escapar de ella usando máquinas como aviones o naves espaciales.

Por el contrario, los saiyajin no necesitaban de ningún artilugio tecnológico para hacer lo mismo. Ellos por su propia cuenta, lograban volar usando su energía o poder de pelea como ellos le llaman. Luego de la invasión, los humanos retrocedieron mucho tecnológicamente. Perdiendo la capacidad de volar que tanto les costó adquirir, las cadenas de la gravedad los volvieron a sujetar.

Sin embargo, veinte años después de la conquista del planeta Tierra. Un ser humano ha vuelto a volar por sus propios medios, curiosamente su maestro fue un saiyajin…la misma especie que casi los lleva a la extinción. Pero en este momento, la humana no vuela ya que no quiere que los rastreadores de los saiyajin la detecten, es por eso, que corre tan rápido como puede para no perder de vista a su compañero.

Videl se había percatado del bajo nivel del ki de Gohan, ella sabía que debía tratarse de un collar anulador, como el que ella llevó por algún tiempo atrás. Aunque corría a toda su velocidad, lentamente los fue perdiendo en la lejanía. Sin embargo al sentir la pequeña presencia de Gohan, sabría dónde estaría y no le perdería la pista.

La terrícola pronto llegó a la ciudad, estando allí tuvo que esconderse de inmediato. Esa ciudad estaba habitada por saiyajines, los cuales probablemente la superan en poder. No era conveniente enfrascarse en un combate con ellos, sería mejor caminar tranquilamente entre ellos para no llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué haces aquí sola humana?... ¿cuál es el nombre de tu amo? –un saiyajin la tomó desprevenida, estaba tan concentrada rastreando el ki de Gohan, que se olvidó de los demás.

– He venido por un encargo de mi amo, él me ha enviado al mercado a comprarle algo de vino–respondió como lo haría una esclava–el nombre de mi señor es Gohan.

– Ya veo, continúa con tus deberes esclava terrícola–el saiyajin se retira, Videl respira tranquila al lograr engañar al hombre con cola de mono.

Por lo que Gohan le había explicado de su cultura, era normal que los amos enviaran a sus sirvientes para realizar encargos, por lo que esa excusa la podría usar para moverse por la ciudad. La chica continuó caminando con calma, para no levantar sospechas de nadie. Mientras avanzaba, se topó con un carruaje lleno de humanos.

Eran terrestres recién capturados, y que serían vendidos como servidumbre. Ella recordó cuando estuvo en esa situación, cuando fue apresada y posteriormente comprada. Videl ve con enojo como su gente es esclavizada, si tan sólo tuvieran el poder suficiente para rebelarse…tal vez recuperarían el control de su planeta natal.

Pero cómo entablar una guerra contra tales seres, siendo ellos más numerosos y poderosos que los humanos. Cuando era niña, se le narró como sus antepasados humanos lucharon con todo lo que tenían a su disposición. Los ejércitos terrícolas no se guardaron nada, usaron todas sus unidades militares: como la infantería, su fuerza aérea, y su poderío naval…pero todo eso falló al intentar defender al planeta de la invasión. Si todo un planeta usando su mejor tecnología militar, no pudo vencer a los invasores:

¿Cómo podrían hacerlo un reducido grupo de humanos, usando únicamente su fuerza física?

Parece una misión prácticamente imposible de lograr, sería un suicidio en masa. Ella comprendió que tal vez no habría forma de liberar a su gente, la humanidad está condenada a la esclavitud.

Videl por el momento se concentró en buscar a Gohan, su debilitado ki aún era detectable. La mujer humana prosiguió con su búsqueda, hasta que se encontró parada en frente de un enorme castillo. Ella nunca había visto tal construcción, y mucho menos un edificio con una seguridad tan grande. Sabía que no la dejarían entrar, así que pensó en entrar sin ser vista.

Videl rodeó el edificio mirando a los guardias que protegían la entrada, al ser una mujer lista sabía que todo lugar por más protegido que esté…siempre tendrá un punto débil por donde poder entrar, sólo había que buscarlo. La mujer vio con frustración que su idea de volar esta la cima del lugar no funcionaría, todo el castillo estaba fuertemente custodiado.

Entonces mientras pensaba, miró hacia abajo y vio como las aguas residuales pasaban por debajo por medio del alcantarillado. Ella vio en todas las direcciones, y cuando se aseguró de que nadie la veía retiró la rejilla para entrar en el sistema de alcantarillas. Aunque el olor era nauseabundo, sabía que era una manera segura de adentrarse en el castillo.

Usando el ki de Gohan como un faro, ella se guió y avanzó en su búsqueda.

* * *

En el mismo edificio, pero en una sección distinta. Gohan era llevado por los miembros de su escuadrón, tal y como lo ordenó el Rey Vegeta. Al entrar al salón principal, Gohan con sus energías en niveles mínimos vio a su padre. Kakarotto yacía clavado en una pared, de su boca fluía su sangre. Pero sobre todo, de una gran herida en sus costillas.

Vegeta, fiel a su estilo, lo torturó cruelmente para hacerlo hablar. Aunque el guerrero de clase baja, no le dijo nada…de su boca sólo salieron sus gritos de dolor. Kakarotto resistió hasta que ya no pudo más, la hemorragia era masiva…moriría si continuaba desangrándose. Vegeta con sus manos bañadas en sangre, vio a Gohan y al verlo sonrió mientras giraba su mirada a Kakarotto.

– Kakarotto, mira quién está aquí…si no quieres hablar, tal vez él sí quiera–pronunció el Rey de los saiyajin.

El hermano de Raditz lentamente alzó su mirada, y vio a su hijo en la misma habitación. Él intentó hablar pero no pudo, su voz no salía de su garganta. Mientras tanto Vegeta se acercó a Gohan, levantándole la barbilla con su mano.

– Tu padre y tu tío son unos tercos, pero estoy seguro que tú eres un hombre inteligente y me dirás lo que necesito saber–dice el saiyajin– ¿sabes dónde está Marcus?

– No sé quién sea ese tal Marcus–respondió Gohan.

– ¡No te atrevas a mentirme, dónde está Marcus! –grita molesto el monarca.

– Ya le dije que no sé quién es ese–contesta el nieto de Bardock.

– ¿Por qué todos los de tu familia me desafían Kakarotto? –Vegeta cuestiona–ciertamente los tercos sólo se curan muriéndose.

– ¿Por qué nos hace esto Rey Vegeta?...mi familia siempre le ha servido fielmente–Gohan se dirige al monarca, deseando saber el porqué de todo esto.

– ¿Acaso lo dices en serio muchacho?... ¿tu padre nunca te ha hablado de Marcus? –le cuestiona Vegeta, quien percibe algo de honestidad en la voz del joven.

– ¿Quién diablos es ese tal Marcus del que tanto hablan? –preguntó el sobrino de Raditz, si todo esto se debe a esa persona…no es necesario que lo traten así, él no tiene nada que ver con eso.

– Aunque me cueste creerlo veo que hablas con la verdad, así que Kakarotto–él camina hacia el padre de Gohan–eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera se lo comentaste a tu hijo, me parece que el chico merece saber la verdad…debe saber que tiene un hermano.

"_¡Tengo un hermano!_"–Gohan pensó asombrado, mientras intenta ver a su padre–"_¡eso no puede ser verdad…es mentira!_".

– Como tú no se lo dijiste Kakarotto, yo me encargaré de decírselo todo–Vegeta camina hacia Gohan y le dice de frente–será mejor que me escuches con atención, para que de una vez por todas entiendas quién es Marcus.

– ¿Pero cuándo, dónde? –indagó Gohan, deseando respuestas.

– Hace muchos años tu padre hizo el acto más asqueroso que un saiyajin puede hacer, se atrevió a mezclar su sangre con la de una mujer humana…y de tal indigno acto nació un híbrido llamado Marcus.

Gohan escuchaba atentamente.

– Cuando supe lo que pasó, le ordené muy claramente al traidor de tu padre que matara al bebé y a su madre humana, él me dijo que cumplió mis órdenes y por años creí que el tema estaba terminado…pero luego descubrí que constantemente salía del planeta por motivos desconocidos y así fue, como supe que Marcus no estaba muerto.

Vegeta miró a Kakarotto, y lo señaló con su mano derecha.

– ¡Ese infeliz de allí me engañó…me mintió!... ¡él se atrevió a desobedecer mis órdenes! –Grita furioso– ¡un soldado de clase baja tuvo la osadía de burlarse del Rey!...pero eso no es todo, una vez que sepa dónde está escondido Marcus y su madre humana, los eliminaré como debió haberse hecho hace años.

El Rey Vegeta, regresó su mirada al hijo de Kakarotto.

– ¿Ahora comprendes?...tu padre traicionó a nuestra especie, durante años se burló de nosotros y merece la muerte como castigo.

Dentro de la mente de Gohan, todo era un caos total. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía negar las palabras de Vegeta. Gohan recuerda que durante años, su padre salía en repetidas veces en lo que él describía como misiones de reconocimiento. Supuestamente esas misiones, eran encargadas por el mismísimo Rey Vegeta…pero al parece él no ordenó tales misiones.

Su padre le había mentido, tenía un hermano en alguna parte del inmenso universo…toda su vida creyó que era hijo único, pero esa idea ya se hizo pedazos. Si todo era mentira, su padre podría haber negado todo, sin embargo, Kakarotto no pronunció palabra alguna. Su silencio sólo aprueba las palabras de Vegeta, él tiene un hermano llamado Marcus.

* * *

Los carceleros se habían retirado hace poco, dándole la oportunidad de comenzar con su fuga. Hace tiempo, Kakarotto le había bajado la intensidad al collar anulador que Picorro usa. Gracias a ello, el namek pudo quitárselo fácilmente. Ahora que toda su fuerza ha regresado, camina hacia los barrotes que lo encierran.

Picorro soltó una leve carcajada, antes de doblar las barras de metal. Su escape sería silencioso, así no alertaría a nadie sobre su huida. El guerrero verde, tenía pensado robar una nave lo más rápido posible, con la cual regresaría junto con los demás de su especie. Pero tenía un problema, él no conocía la ubicación del planeta donde la Resistencia los escondió…Kakarotto al ser un miembro secreto de la Resistencia, sabía la dirección.

Pero eso presenta otro problema, Kakarotto estaba bajo el control de Vegeta. Si él lo mataba, nunca regresaría con los suyos…aunque no quisiera hacerlo, debía rescatarlo. Al abandonar su celda, entró en la que está Raditz. Comprendía que Kakarotto no se iría sin su hermano, por lo que también estaba obligado a ayudarlo.

"_¡Malditos saiyajin!_"–Pensó el hombre de piel verde–"_¡Sólo sirven para causar problemas!_".

Picorro vio las graves heridas que presenta Raditz, al estar inconsciente lo cargó sobre su hombro. Mientras analizaba cómo salir de allí, su agudo oído escuchó sonidos provenientes del suelo. El namek salió de la celda, y caminó por el pasillo que comunica las demás mazmorras. Luego notó algo en el suelo, una lámina metálica ocultaba una rejilla que a su vez, sellaba una alcantarilla.

El sonido del agua fluyendo confirmó esa idea, así que se le ocurrió salir por allí. Picorro retiró la rejilla y lanzó a Raditz hacia el alcantarillado interno del castillo. Luego entró él para después colocar la rejilla de nuevo, y así caminó dentro de la alcantarilla. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos allí, aunque no sentía ninguna presencia escuchaba los pasos de una persona.

El guerrero verde tomó de nuevo al saiyajin de larga cabellera, y comenzó a avanzar. Siendo un hombre con experiencia, desapareció su presencia para no ser detectado por nadie cerca. Su cabeza trabajaba en intentar identificar al sujeto desconocido, que también camina por el drenaje. No creía que fuera un saiyajin, ellos no saben cómo desaparecer su presencia…debía ser de otra especie.

Picorro se mantenía alerta, si ese individuo resultaba ser hostil no dudaría en eliminarlo. Cuando supo que estaba cerca, se ocultó en una pared cercana. La oscuridad le daba un buen escondite, permaneció allí en silencio listo para actuar. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Picorro usando sólo el sonido de los pasos…intentó determinar cómo podría ser esa persona.

Sus pisadas no eran fuertes, eso le indicaba que debía ser una persona de baja estatura. Pero inesperadamente los pasos se detuvieron sólo para reiniciar poco después, segundos más tarde los dos estuvieron cara a cara. Para su sorpresa resultó ser una mujer humana, que de inmediato al verlo se colocó en posición de pelea. Picorro no se movió, no tenía tiempo para pelear.

– ¿Quién eres humana? –le cuestiona a la mujer de cabello negro frente a él.

Pero ella no respondió, sólo lo miraba desconfiada.

"_¡Humanos!_"–Se dijo mentalmente–"_¡Al igual que los saiyajin, para lo único que sirven es para causar problemas!_".

* * *

Los golpes iban y venían, rayos de energía salían disparados en todas las direcciones. En un lado, se encontraban los namek y en otro los leireanos. Aunque peleaban con fiereza, su intención no era matar a sus oponentes…simplemente era un entrenamiento. Lord Balkan miraba desde un balcón a los guerreros entrenar, los soldados de la Resistencia debían estar listos para la última gran guerra.

Los nuevos reclutas que se les unieron recientemente, también eran instruidos para la batalla. Muchos no ocultaban su temor, pero sabían que si no hacían algo los saiyajin continuarán con su reinado de terror. Con Orión ensamblado y listo, sólo había que esperar un par de semanas para realizar la invasión.

Gracias a la información que Kakarotto les enviaba regularmente, saben aproximadamente con cuántos hombres cuenta Vegeta. Kakarotto demostró ser un buen espía para la Resistencia, durante años les envió periódicamente datos de suma importancia. Lord Balkan recordó por un momento cuando conoció al padre de Gohan, al principio como era de esperar no confiaron en él por el simple hecho de ser un saiyajin.

Pero a cambio de un trato justo, ambas partes se ayudaron mutuamente. Y fue así como la mujer terrícola llegó a vivir con ellos, durante veinte largos años ella ha permanecido oculta y a salvo. Su destino era morir en las manos de Kakarotto, pero él, haciendo algo impensable por parte de un saiyajin…le salvó la vida.

Los años hicieron un gran cambio en la manera de ser de la humana, al principio era muy tímida y temerosa al ver a tantos seres extraterrestres. Los humanos tenían la tonta idea de que eran los únicos seres inteligentes con vida en el universo, pensaban que estaban solos en el infinito cosmos, pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando su planeta natal, la Tierra, fue invadido y posteriormente conquistado por los saiyajin.

Ella es una sobreviviente, la última humana que conoció la época dorada de la humanidad. Cuando estos vivían en enormes ciudades, cuando usaban automóviles y motocicletas, cuando se iban de vacaciones en aviones o barcos, cuando usaban teléfonos celulares para comunicarse entre sí, cuando se entretenían mirando la pantalla de la televisión.

Ella, a diferencia de los demás humanos que quedan en la Tierra, no ha tenido que luchar para sobrevivir. Ella no ha tenido que luchar por conseguir un poco de agua o por cazar algo para comer, no ha tenido que vivir en la incomodidad de una choza, no ha tenido que protegerse de animales salvajes.

Si antes era tímida y temerosa, ahora es una mujer de fuerte carácter. Incluso tuvo la osadía de inmiscuirse en una reunión privada del alto mando de la Resistencia, exigiendo que se le permitiera regresar a su planeta durante la invasión:

– _¿Qué dicen entonces?_ –preguntó la mujer.

–_ La respuesta es un no_–respondió el líder de los rebeldes.

– _¡Qué!_ –exclamó la humana.

–_ Entiendo que deseas regresar a la Tierra, yo desearía lo mismo estando en tu lugar_–comentó el extraterrestre–_pero por el momento sólo irán a la batalla, las personas que sean estrictamente necesarias…incluso pondrías en peligro tu propia vida, no iremos de paseo sino iremos a una guerra… ¿entiendes la palabra guerra humana?_

La terrícola no respondió, sólo frunció su ceño volteando la mirada.

–_ Ahí daremos nuestras vidas por nuestra causa, debemos dejar los sentimentalismos a un lado y concentrarnos únicamente en la victoria, después podremos pensar en lo que queramos, pero ahora solamente nos preocupa ganar…así que no insistas más, recuerda que cuando llegaste aquí aceptaste respetar nuestras reglas, por lo que confío en lo que lo hagas._

–_ Entonces ganen esta maldita guerra, y después haré lo que me plazca y ustedes no tendrán ni voz ni voto sobre mí o mis acciones_–dice antes de irse.

Le dieron un no como respuesta, pero tiene el presentimiento que ella hará caso omiso a sus palabras. Lord Balkan negó con la cabeza, en lugar de perder su tiempo pensando en cosas sin importancia, mejor se concentrará en terminar de unir los cabos sueltos que faltan sobre la invasión, como organizar los regimientos y los encargados de estos.

Una guerra se gana planificándola bien desde antes de comenzar, ningún detalle debe dejarse para el final.

* * *

Gohan permanecía arrodillado en el suelo, aún digería la idea de tener un hermanastro. El cual al ser hijo de un humano, es una vergüenza para su familia y para su raza de guerreros. Sin embargo, ese sería el punto de vista de un saiyajin…pero él ha incurrido en algo semejante, aunque no tiene ningún hijo propio, él se relacionó con una hembra terrícola.

Parece que esa deshonra–como Vegeta la llamaría–es de familia, ya que su padre y él se dejaron hechizar por una mujer humana. Aunque no sabe con detalles la historia de su padre con esa humana, debió haber sentido algo parecido a como lo que él siente por Videl. Con ella comprendió lo que es tener a una persona a su lado, y no simplemente como una persona para tener descendencia fuerte, como lo ven los saiyajin.

Pero a pesar de eso, le sigue molestando que su padre se lo ocultara por tantos años. Tal vez él se sentía solo, después de la muerte de su compañera saiyajin…pero estaba prohibido buscar otra en caso de padecer la viudez. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, es muy notorio que Vegeta está furioso y que desea matar a su padre.

Gohan ha tenido algo de suerte, ya que nadie hasta el momento ha notado su marca en su cuello. Si se la descubren, es probable que compartiría el mismo destino que Vegeta le tiene preparado a su padre. Pero tiene un as bajo su manga, el Rey no conoce a Videl ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. Por lo que en caso de que descubran su marca ritual, no sabrán quién es su compañera.

– Bueno, ya basta de hablar del pasado, mejor concentrémonos en el presente–tomó de nuevo la palabra Vegeta–Kakarotto, por tu traición a tu raza y sobre todo a mí...yo te condeno a ser ejecutado…igual sentencia para tu hermano por ser cómplice tuyo, y en cuanto a tu hijo quien no sabía nada, pues–duda por un momento–lo dejaré vivir, es un buen soldado sería un desperdicio matarlo.

Kakarotto sonríe amargamente, por lo menos Gohan vivirá.

– Pero por otro lado, al verlo a él me hará recordarte así que mejor me ahorraré la molestia y lo liquidaré ahora que tengo la oportunidad, así tú no tendrás descendientes Kakarotto…dejarás de existir por completo–sentenció el monarca de los saiyajin.

La sonrisa de Kakarotto, se desvanece totalmente.

– Y la sentencia se ejecutará una vez que me digan dónde está Marcus, pero parece que la tortura no está ayudándome…son unas sabandijas testarudas.

En ese momento, Vegeta al ver a los torturados heridos y humillados…vio que no iba hacia ningún lado. Tal vez Marcus sí está vivo, pero eso no pone en riesgo su reinado. Ese fantasma del pasado, lo ha hecho olvidarse de su objetivo de alcanzar la inmortalidad. Al fin y al cabo, para eso envió un grupo expedicionario al planeta Namek. Ante la mirada de todos los presentes, Vegeta pasó de estar furioso y sediento de sangre a permanecer callado, él caminó hacia su trono pensativo.

¿Qué es más importante: la inmortalidad o encontrar a Marcus?

Si conseguía lo primero, tendrá todo el tiempo del universo para encontrar a lo segundo. Vegeta replanteó sus prioridades, la inmortalidad primero…Marcus después. Los nameks se habían ido de su planeta, mucho antes de que sus hombres llegaran. Tenían que haberse ido a alguna parte, el namek capturado tampoco les dijo nada.

– Quiero que envíen otras dos patrullas al planeta Namek, que lo registren por completo…busquen cualquier evidencia que ayude a saber a dónde se fueron los nameks, debo encontrar esas esferas para poseer la inmortalidad–ordenó.

– Sí señor–un soldado en ese momento se retira para notificar las órdenes.

– ¿Qué hacemos con los traidores? –preguntó Kaden al Rey.

– Llévenselos a los calabozos, luego saldaré cuentas con ellos…Kakarotto ni creas que te has salvado, sólo prolongaré el sufrimiento de tu familia…ya habrá tiempo para matarlos… ¡llévenselos!

– ¡Sí Rey Vegeta! –pronunciaron al unísono los miembros del escuadrón doce.

– Y una cosa más, si alguno de ustedes menciona algo sobre Marcus…lo que sea, se pueden dar por muertos… ¿está claro?

– Sí señor–respondieron.

Sacaron a Kakarotto de la pared de donde estaba empotrado, y lo llevaron de regreso a su celda. Padre e hijo, los dos arrastrados hacia las mazmorras…compartiendo junto con Raditz una celda familiar. Estando a mitad del camino, los prisioneros cambiaron de manos. El escuadrón de Kaden, los entregaron a los carceleros, quienes son los encargados de esa sección.

– ¿Adónde vas Lime? –le pregunta Kaden al ver que la saiyajin se aleja del grupo.

– Tengo un asunto pendiente, regresaré pronto–le respondió y se fue volando sin darle tiempo a Kaden de replicar, ella iba hacia la casa de Gohan para matar a Videl.

"_Ella está allí, sola_"–pensó la mujer con cola–"_la mataré como a un animal, y Gohan no podrá ayudarla_".

Lime sonrió cruelmente, mataría a la mujer que le quitó al hombre que siempre deseó.

* * *

Videl no le quitaba los ojos de encima al extraño hombre que encontró, ella avanzaba tranquila por las alcantarillas, siendo guiada por el débil ki de Gohan, cuando le pareció sentir a alguien cerca pero al no estar segura continuó su camino. Inesperadamente un hombre verde apareció frente a ella, nunca en toda su vida había visto a una criatura como esa, su rostro mostraba una expresión muy severa.

– ¿Quién eres humana? –le cuestiona el hombre verdusco frente a ella.

La guerrera terrícola permaneció en silencio, al mirarlo con detenimiento vio que en uno de sus hombros cargaba a otra persona. Ella reconoció una cola de mono en el cuerpo de éste, con eso era más que obvio que se trataba de un saiyajin. Videl recordó cuando Gohan hace tiempo, le explicó que existían muchas especies en el universo.

Él le contó sobre los nameks, quienes se parecían a los humanos en algunas partes anatómicas. Pero que eran asexuales, además de tener antenas en la cabeza y ser de color verde. Aunque sabía ligeramente cómo eran, esta es la primera vez que ve a uno en persona.

– ¿Qué pasa humana, acaso no puedes hablar? –pregunta por segunda vez Picorro.

– ¿Tú eres un namek, verdad? –cuestiona la pelinegra.

– ¿Y cómo un primitivo humano como tú sabe sobre nosotros? –Indagó el hombre con antenas–pero estás en lo cierto, yo soy un namek.

– Bueno me han contado sobre los tuyos, pero no tengo tiempo para platicar…estoy buscando a alguien así que quítate de mi camino–dice con seriedad la humana.

Picorro esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

– Aunque no sé cómo entraste aquí, me parece curioso que una insignificante hembra terrícola esté buscando a alguien por aquí.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora muévete sino quieres terminar como el saiyajin que cargas en el hombro.

– ¡No me hagas reír!...una humana como tú no me haría ni cosquillas, de todas maneras no tengo tiempo para darte clases de lucha, ya será en otra ocasión y…–él se silenció repentinamente, sentía que varias presencias energéticas se acercaban a su posición. Videl también las sintió.

– Son cuatro, dos vienen muy débiles–dijo Videl–y uno de ellos es…

– ¿Cómo sabes sentir presencias?

– He sabido cómo hacerlo desde niña.

"_Ese es el ki de Gohan, está cerca_"–pensó la mujer.

"_No hay duda, ese es Kakarotto_"–reflexionó Picorro.

Los dos sin darse cuenta, salieron corriendo hacia donde se sentían las presencias. Que efectivamente, se trataban de Kakarotto y su hijo, quienes eran escoltados por dos carceleros. Quienes se alarmaron al descubrir que los prisioneros, ya no estaban en sus celdas como debería ser.

– ¡Hay que dar la alarma, los reclusos han escapado!

– Yo encerraré a estos dos, ve y notifica a los demás.

El saiyajin pretendía salir corriendo, cuando un par de largos brazos verdes salieron desde el suelo sujetándolo. Luego estos lo halaron hacia abajo, donde se perdió en la oscuridad. El otro saiyajin se inclinó para mirar por medio del agujero en el suelo, pero detrás de él emergió Picorro quien con un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo eliminó sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

El namek sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo, tomó a Kakarotto y junto a su hermano lo cargó en su hombro. Mientras pensaba cómo llevarse a Gohan con él, vio que lo humana estaba precisamente con él. Eso le pareció extraño al hombre de piel verde.

– ¿Gohan, estás bien? –Ella le habla pero no le responde– ¡vamos di algo!...ese maldito collar no le da fuerzas para hablar.

Cuando pretendía quitarle el collar, dos delgados rayos de energía hicieron el trabajo. Al voltear la mirada, vio que estos provenían de los ojos de Picorro quien hizo lo mismo con el collar de Kakarotto.

– Así que era a él al que buscabas, qué curioso, yo buscaba al padre y tú al hijo–comenta Picorro– ¿eres capaz de cargarlo, a como está no creo que pueda moverse?...al llevarlos nos retrasarán.

– No hace falta hacer eso.

– ¿Qué, por qué dices eso humana?

– Porque yo tengo esto–ella abrió la bolsa de tela llena de semillas del ermitaño, que el líder de su tribu le regaló–estas semillas las cultiva mi gente desde hace años, son curativas y sanan cualquier herida.

– No lo creo–dijo escéptico.

– Dale una a cada uno–ella se las lanzó–y verás como se curan en un santiamén.

Él lo hizo, mientras ella le daba una a Gohan.

– ¿Qué, dónde estoy? –El hijo de Kakarotto reaccionó segundos luego– ¿Videl, eres tú?

– Gohan–la humana lo abrazó al verlo consciente.

– ¿Pero qué demonios pasó? –Raditz y su hermano también se recuperaron.

– ¿Picorro qué ocurre?

– Deja las preguntas para después, no hay tiempo se darán cuenta pronto, tenemos que irnos del planeta.

– Es cierto, si nos quedamos nos matarán.

– Además que el único que sabe cómo llegar al planeta donde están la Resistencia eres tú, allí estaremos a salvo.

– Necesitamos una nave de transporte, si vamos a ir todos nosotros, las naves individuales no nos sirven de nada.

– Yo nunca me he ido del planeta–dijo la única mujer en el grupo.

– Tú no vendrás, sólo serías un estorbo mejor quédate aquí esclava humana–le dice Raditz, quien la considera débil.

– Ella viene con nosotros–Gohan lo contradice–si ella se queda, me quedo con ella.

– ¿Pero qué dices Gohan? –Su tío habla–es una humana, no vale nada.

– Ya déjalo Raditz, sabes que un saiyajin jamás abandonaría a su compañera–le aseguró Kakarotto.

– ¿Compañera, no me digas qué?

Raditz miró con seriedad a la mujer, descubriendo algo curioso en su cuello. Videl se sintió incómoda al ser tan observada, por lo que cubrió su cuello con su cabello.

– De todas las mujeres del universo, tenías que escoger a una humana…

– Era mi elección, y no me arrepiento.

– ¡Ya basta de cursilerías!...larguémonos ya o nos descubrirán–gritó el namek.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos corriendo, si volamos nos detectarán con sus rastreadores–dice Kakarotto.

– Pero los hangares están lejos, corriendo tardaríamos mucho y nos verían, es mejor volar y llegar rápido.

– Está decidido, vámonos–dice Raditz al despegar.

Los demás lo siguieron, saliendo por el techo. No tenían mucho tiempo, debían tomar una nave. Gohan llevaba a Videl en brazos, ella aún volaba muy lento. Mientras volaba, Gohan no le quitó la mirada de encima a su padre. Cuando tenga la oportunidad, le exigirá que le diga todo sobre su hermanastro. Quiere saber todo sobre Marcus.

* * *

El humo salía del cuerpo chamuscado y muerto de un guardia del castillo, cuando éste le comunicó a Vegeta sobre el escape de Kakarotto y compañía, él estaba tan furioso que le disparó un ataque de energía al soldado, matándolo al instante. Y sin perder tiempo, giró instrucciones:

– Maten a todos menos al namek, necesito saber dónde están esas esferas del dragón.

Se les notificó las órdenes, a todos en la ciudad. Era una cacería de fugitivos, una persecución…un planeta entero contra un pequeño grupo de personas. Los saiyajin usaban sus rastreadores, estos detectaban muchas diferentes energías pero, no eran capaces de distinguir al resto de la población de los fugitivos.

Gracias a eso, Kakarotto y los demás lograron volar temporalmente tranquilos. Finalmente llegaron a un hangar, el cual estaba repleto de naves de carga. Lo suficientemente grandes como para llevarlos a todos, pero para su desdicha el lugar no estaba desguarnecido. Varios soldados cuidaban las naves, era un pelotón completo demasiados para el pequeño grupo conformado por: tres saiyajines, un namek y una mujer humana.

– Son muchos, así no podremos contra ellos–dice Raditz.

– Videl, usa el Taiyoken para dejarlos ciegos y así aprovechamos el momento para robar una nave–sugiere Gohan.

– Todos cierren sus ojos, no los abran hasta que se los diga.

– ¿Qué es el Taiyoken? –pregunta Raditz.

– Ya lo verás–respondió su sobrino.

La humana llevó sus manos extendidas a su rostro, los demás cerraron sus ojos. Y en ese momento ella actuó.

– ¡Taiyoken! –ella gritó y todo el lugar se iluminó. Los saiyajines quedaron cegados temporalmente, mientras los demás corrían hacia una nave.

Todo parecía indicar que se escaparían, lograron llegar a una nave con su rampa de ingreso abierta pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar, un rayo de energía destruyó la nave antes de entrar a ella.

– ¡De este planeta no saldrán, yo no se los voy a permitir! –gritó un saiyajin calvo.

– ¡Nappa! –dice Gohan al verlo.

– Vegeta me degradó de rango, pero estoy seguro que si le entrego a los traidores y al namek, me devolverá mi antiguo puesto.

Los demás saiyajin lentamente recuperaron su vista, y al hacerlo rodearon a los prófugos. Al estar completamente rodeados, se colocaron en una formación circular cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente. Era una clara desventaja numérica.

– Ya todo se terminó, no podremos contra todos ellos–habló pesimista Raditz.

– Prefiero morir, a ser capturado de nuevo…además tengo cuentas pendientes con ese calvo–pronunció Picorro, quien estaba decidido en acabar con Nappa.

– Gohan hijo, si logramos sobrevivir a esto…te diré todo sobre ya sabes quién–dijo Kakarotto, antes de atacar él solo a un grupo de ocho saiyajines.

– Entonces padre, será mejor que vivas porque yo lo haré…quiero saber la verdad–susurró Gohan, antes de atacar él también.

Todo se volvió caótico, el hangar ardió a causa de los combates múltiples. Muchas de las naves allí almacenadas, fueron destruidas. Parecía que sus esperanzas de escape se desvanecían, al no tener un transporte, no podían abandonar el planeta. Sin embargo, al estar al borde de una inminente derrota, todos luchaban…incluso Videl, quien a pesar de ser una humana era capaz de defenderse.

Kakarotto se elevó hacia las alturas, mientras era perseguido por tres saiyajines de clase baja. Sin perder la calma, el saiyajin los esperó viendo como se le acercaban por el frente. Los tres soldados desde posiciones diferentes lo atacaron, uno lo golpeó por su lado derecho pero fácilmente bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo, el segundo intentó conectarlo con derechazo, pero Kakarotto inclinó su cara evadiendo el puño, finalmente el tercero le pateó pero su ataque fue detenido por una de las rodillas de Kakarotto, el cual incrementó su poder súbitamente enviándolos lejos de él.

Mientras tanto, Picorro le regaló un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a Nappa. El saiyajin calvo resistió el impacto, y aprovechando que tenía cerca al namek lo tomó por su cabeza con sus grandes manos, manteniéndolo así le dio un cabezazo que aturdió un poco al hombre verde, seguidamente Nappa lo atacó con un puñetazo a la barbilla. Sin detener su ofensiva, Nappa lo lanzó haciendo que éste se estrellara en un muro, Nappa voló hacia él, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo Picorro se apartó y Nappa atravesó la pared.

El namek aprovechó la oportunidad y le disparó un rayo de energía, pero Nappa lo desvió fácilmente con un manotazo. Nappa sonrió al igual que Picorro, esto apenas comenzaba. Y en menos de un pestañeo, los dos desaparecieron a causa de su velocidad. No lejos de allí Raditz también se veía en problemas, estaba bajo fuego enemigo cubriéndose únicamente con sus brazos cruzados frente a él.

Varios soldados sólo le disparaban, confiados con la idea de que un ataque masivo sería suficiente para ganar. Al despejarse el humo, este reveló a un Raditz con los brazos algo quemados pero vivo. El saiyajin de larga cabellara, respondió devolviendo el fuego contra los soldados de clase baja, quienes uno a uno fueron cayendo a causa del ataque.

Al eliminarlos a todos, Raditz hizo un gran descubrimiento. Una nave estaba completamente intacta, Raditz corrió hacia ella y al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. El saiyajin volvió a salir, para buscar a los demás y así poder irse. Simultáneamente a esto, Videl había sido acorralada por un saiyajin, quien le apuntaba directo al rostro con una esfera de energía. Esta al estar tan caliente, le quemaba la punta de la nariz a la mujer.

Pero algo inesperado pasó, cuando Videl creyó estar perdida alguien atacó por la espalda al saiyajin matándolo. La pelinegra pensó que había sido Gohan o tal vez Kakarotto, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su salvadora había sido Lime.

– ¿Así que aquí estabas humana? –Le dice la mujer con cola–te estaba buscando, cuando mi rastreador detectó todo este caos, así que vine y te encontré por casualidad.

– ¡Tú!

– Desde que era niña, siempre busqué a un hombre que me acompañara toda mi vida–la saiyajin se le acerca lentamente, mientras Videl no la pierde de vista–luego me pasó algo maravilloso, cuando entré en la academia conocí a un cadete prometedor, era guapo y fuerte…incluso una vez me salvó la vida, ese día supe que él debía ser mi compañero…juntos seríamos uno, yo sería la madre de sus hijos…Gohan era todo mío.

Videl no dice nada, sólo la espera en posición de pelea.

– Pero mi sueño se destrozó, cuando una ramera asquerosa se entrometió entre nosotros–ella furiosa incrementa su poder–la desgraciada se atrevió a quitarme lo que era mío, y ahora que estoy frente a esa malnacida pienso matarla…pero primero la haré pagar por robarme a mi hombre.

Era una pelea por orgullo, era una lucha de mujer contra mujer…guerrera contra guerrera. Y todo por la culpa de un hombre. Ambas se prepararon elevando sus ki, un aura blanca rodeó a la ojiazul mientras una azulada cubría a la saiyajin. La pelea también tenía un sabor adicional, una saiyajin contra humana, la raza conquistadora contra la especie conquistada…era una revancha emocional.

Lime impulsada por la venganza, fue la primera en atacar. Lime pretendía conectar un manotazo, pero Videl se agachó a tiempo. La pelinegra se dejó caer de espaldas para impulsarse con las palmas de sus manos, y en el segundo exacto en que Lime estaba sobre ella, Videl se impulsó y pateó a la saiyajin en la cara.

Videl arqueó su espalda para hacer un giro en el aire, cayendo firmemente sobre sus pies. Lime se estabilizó en el momento indicado para dar una patada voladora, golpeando a la humana en la cara y velozmente Lime la agredió con una puñetazo al rostro. La saiyajin iba a repetir el movimiento, pero Videl atrapó su puño y al tenerlo sujeto le dobló el brazo. Con su otra mano libre, le lanzó una pequeña esfera de energía que explotó en el rostro de Lime. La saiyajin furiosa disparó un potente ataque energético, pero Videl saltó esquivándolo para luego permanecer en el aire.

– Así que puedes volar, sorprendente considerando que eres una humana–ella se elevó a la misma altura que Videl–aunque yo también puedo hacerlo.

La guerrera saiyajin aceleró sus movimientos, tomando desprevenida a su ponente quien sólo sintió los fuertes puñetazos que Lime le daba en el estómago. En una secuencia casi perfecta, Lime le dio un rodillazo en el pecho, Videl por el dolor se dobló hacia adelante lo que permitió que Lime usara su brazo izquierdo para pegarle en la nuca.

Videl lentamente caía a tierra, pero mientras lo hacía concentró su ki para permanecer estática en el cielo. La chica con coletas escupió un poco de sangre, estaba adolorida pero no derrotada. Videl salió disparada hacia Lime, la cual confiada la esperaba. Cuando la humana estaba cerca, Lime la recibió con una lluvia de ráfagas de ki, pero sus ataques atravesaron a Videl, pero esta Videl era sólo una ilusión.

La verdadera reapareció detrás de la saiyajin, golpeándola en la espalda con sus puños unidos. Lime se precipitaba en picada, pero logró reacomodarse para usar el impulso que llevaba para aumentar su velocidad, en el momento que casi toca el suelo se encumbró para volar de regreso hacia la humana.

Para mala suerte de la mujer con cola, Videl al verla desprotegida la disparó una pequeña ráfaga de energía. Aunque era un ataque débil, destruyó con éxito su objetivo…el rastreador de Lime.

– Ahora ya no sabrás en qué lugar estoy, ustedes siempre han sido muy dependientes de esa máquina, por suerte yo sé sentir el ki–afirma Videl.

– ¿El ki?

– Sí el ki, es muy útil sobre todo cuando quieres hacer cosas como estas… ¡Taiyoken!

Lime quedó ciega por unos segundos, cosa que Videl sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, la impactó con numerosos puñetazos. Al no saber sentir presencias, Lime no podía localizar a la chica terrícola. Quien en ese momento, la humillaba con sus ataques. Lime molesta, disparó rayos de energía en todas direcciones pero ninguno dio en el blanco. Lentamente la visión regresó a sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue un gran destello frente a ella. Y lo último que escuchó, fue un fuerte grito de Videl.

– ¡Masenko!

Luego todo se puso blanco.

* * *

El cuerpo de Gohan se estrelló contra una pared, estaba rodeado por muchos oponentes. Varios soldados lo rodeaban, y preparaban un potente ataque entre todos. Y en el momento de disparar, muchos fueron abatidos, Gohan sonrió al reconocer las presencias que llegaron al lugar, este problema se hacía cada vez más grande.

– ¡Qué decepción Gohan, no puedo creer que no seas capaz de vencer a unos cuantos soldados de clase baja!

– Eso lo dices, porque no has estado peleando contra docenas de ellos Kaden.

– Excusas, y más excusas…pero dejemos de hablar y salgamos de aquí.

– Señor, detectamos muchas señales de energía acercándose…Vegeta debió enviar más destacamentos–le dice Nattan.

– Será mejor irnos cuanto antes, al ayudar a un traidor eso nos hace traidores también.

– Gracias por ayudarme.

– ¿Y quién te pido las gracias?...mejor deja de hablar y busquemos a los demás.

Aunque no debían buscar mucho, una gran concentración de explosiones les indicaba el lugar donde estaban los demás. Gohan y sus compañeros de escuadrón, siguiendo las detonaciones se acercaron. Picorro seguía luchando contra Nappa, mientras Kakarotto enfrentaba a los restantes soldados. Gohan no vio a su tío, pero sintió su ki cerca. Al concentrarse en Videl, notó que no estaba sola, una presencia familiar la acompañaba…era Lime.

"_¡Tengo que ir por Videl, Lime podría matarla!_"–cuando pensaba ir por ella, un grito lo desconcentró. Gohan miró hacia atrás, un enorme despliegue de soldados había llegado. Era prácticamente todo el planeta contra ellos, era imposible ganar ante tantos enemigos.

– ¿Alguna idea? –preguntó Kaden, quien comprendía la desventaja numérica.

– Sí, hay que acabarlos a todos.

– ¡Papá!

Kakarotto había aparecido al lado de ellos, luego de acabar con los pocos soldados que le faltaban. Pero las cosas se complicaron más, cuando vieron que los soldados de Vegeta comenzaron a crear lunas artificiales en grandes cantidades.

– ¡Todos cúbranse los ojos, no vean las lunas!

Uno a uno los guerreros saiyajin se fueron transformando, sus cuerpos crecieron en tamaño…cambiando su apariencia. Ahora había cientos de Ozarus, quienes a pesar de su transformación no perdieron la razón. Los saiyajines con entrenamiento, podían controlar tal poder sin descontrolarse.

– ¿Qué hacemos, no podemos pelear con los ojos cerrados? –cuestiona Nattan.

– Sólo se me ocurre una cosa, todos arránquense sus colas…sino nos transformamos también no podremos subir a una nave.

Si se hubieran convertido en Ozaru, habrían tenido la oportunidad de pelear con más poder. Pero al tener ese enorme tamaño, no habría ninguna nave en la que cupieran. Todos hicieron algo impensable para un saiyajin, sujetaron sus colas y las halaron con fuerza. Sus colas se arrancaron de sus cuerpos, se habían mutilado a sí mismos, pero no había otra salida.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Peleen, pero asegúrense de no hacer algo tan estúpido como dejarse matar.

– Lo siento muchachos, pero debo ir a buscar a alguien–Gohan les dice antes de irse.

– ¿Gohan a dónde vas?

– Déjalo Kaden, sabes que todo saiyajin cuida de su compañera–respondió Kakarotto, quien vio la marca en el cuello de su hijo–así que mejor preocúpense por ellos–les señaló a una docena de Ozarus que volaban hacia ellos.

* * *

Bajando a mucha velocidad, Nappa sujetaba al namek mientras caían. Ese hombre verde le ha causado problemas, su armadura lo demuestra al estar parcialmente destruida. Ambos impactaron el suelo con violencia, pero eso no los detuvo ambos se levantaron y continuaron luchando.

Nappa no se había dado cuenta de las lunas artificiales, ya que el humo causado por su pelea con Picorro bloquea la luz de éstas. Al no saber sentir presencias, usaba su rastreador con desesperación pero éste no le alertó a tiempo, para evitar que Picorro lo tomara desprevenido por su espalda. El namek lo mantenía sujeto en con una llave, sus brazos pasaban por debajo de las axilas del saiyajin, para después entrelazar sus manos en la nuca de Nappa.

El saiyajin calvo forcejeaba por soltarse, además de golpear con su cabeza el mentón del namek. Picorro lo soltó, en ese momento Nappa se giró para golpearlo pero el namek atrapó su mano.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo?...dije que cuando tuviera la oportunidad, te arrancaría un brazo pero que tú no podrías regenerarlo.

El guerrero verde reunió su poder en su otra mano, la energía en ella la convertía en una cuchilla de ki. En un veloz movimiento, Picorro le cortó el brazo a Nappa. El corte fue limpio y perfecto, y a causa de la amputación Nappa perdía mucha sangre. Nappa se dejó caer al suelo, mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia masiva con su otra mano. Picorro al verlo desprotegido decidió terminar con todo de una vez, levitó y lentamente llevó su mano a su frente en un último y potente ataque.

– ¡Makankosappo! –un delgado rayo de ki salió disparado, Nappa sólo vio como este se le acercaba. Sin poder hacer nada, el ataque lo golpeó justo en su corazón perforándolo. Su muerte fue instantánea.

– ¡Oye tú, sabandija verde!

– Es el hermano de Kakarotto, qué quieres.

Mientras Raditz le decía sobre su descubrimiento, unas maltrechas Lime y Videl continuaban luchando, ambas se habían dado con todo pero eso no parecía detenerlas. Con sus fuerzas cada vez más bajas, Videl disparó muchas esferas de energía pero ninguna acertó.

– ¿A quién le disparas humana?

– Mira a tu alrededor.

Lime se vio rodeada de todos ataques de Videl, estaba encerrada y no había lugar por donde salir. La humana con un movimiento de sus brazos, controló todas las esferas haciendo que estas se estrellaran contra Lime. A pesar del ataque, Videl no sonrió ya que aún sentía el ki de Lime. La saiyajin lentamente salió del humo, estaba herida pero eso sólo aumentó su odio hacia la mujer terrícola. Ella se fue quitando las partes destruidas de su armadura, quedando con la poca ropa que tiene intacta. Al ver el cielo, vio lo que le pareció una luna artificial, ante esto la mujer sonrió.

– Esta pelea ya la gané yo, prepárate porque pienso matarte.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices?...tu ki es muy débil, no creo que puedas seguir luchando.

– ¿Así, entonces qué piensas de eso? –ella le señaló una esfera brillante en el cielo.

– ¿Qué es eso? –su pregunta sólo fue respondida por un rugido, al voltear vio a Lime convulsionar, su cara se volvió la de un animal, sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos. Un grueso pelaje comenzó a cubrirla por completo, su cuerpo creció en tamaño. Videl vio incrédula, como esa mujer se convirtió en un simio gigante.

Lime ahora en su estado Ozaru, le disparó un potente rayo desde su boca. Videl apenas lo esquivó, ese ataque destruyó todo al contacto. Lime repitió lo mismo muchas veces, mientras intentaba aplastar a la humana. Videl no entendía qué le pasó, pero su ki maligno se hizo enorme al igual que su tamaño.

Sin embargo, al estar cansada no pudo evitar ser atrapada por Lime quien la tomó con sus simiescas manos. Lime estaba a punto de ganar, si la aplastaba la mataría y acabaría con la humana que le robó a su Gohan. Pero fue precisamente su amado Gohan, quien salió de la nada y la golpeó con una patada en su cara, ella liberó a Videl quien chocó contra el suelo.

– No hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que cortarle la cola…yo la distraeré, tú acábala.

Videl con su cuerpo herido y ensangrentado, se puso de pie e hizo la primera técnica que se le ocurrió. Como estaba débil lentamente en la palma de su mano, fue formando un disco de energía. Gohan por su parte, se dirigió a Lime para distraerla.

– ¡Ya basta Lime, no tiene caso que sigas!

– ¿Por qué Gohan, por qué?... ¿qué tiene esa humana que no tenga yo? –Pregunta la mujer saiyajin, quien no oculta su dolor–pudimos haber tenido hijos, yo siempre te he amado, pude haberte complacido en todo…tú debiste ser mío.

– Lo siento, pero ya te lo había dicho muchas veces…no me interesas de esa manera–respondió el hijo de Kakarotto–siempre te vi como una compañera de batalla, pero nada más…fui sincero contigo durante años Lime, pero tú nunca escuchas, sólo quieres escuchar lo que te conviene.

– ¿Por qué una humana?

– Es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, desde que era niño he tenido un ligero sentimiento de cordialidad por los humanos, nunca me atreví a matar o a lastimar alguno, y con ella pues…siento que tenemos muchas cosas en común, más de las que puedes imaginar.

Mientras tanto, Videl preparaba su ataque y sólo esperaba el momento correcto para atacar.

– Lo que has hecho es ilegal, te matarán cuando lo sepan.

– Eso ya no tiene importancia, de todas maneras quieren matarme…así que Lime, lo siento pero no puedo permitir que mates a mi compañera, si intentas herirla de nuevo tendré que intervenir…incluso si tengo que matarte, lo haré.

Lime sintió que se desmoronaba por dentro, el hombre que siempre amó prefiera a una humana que a ella, incluso daría su vida por protegerla…cuánta envidia sentía. Gohan vio a Videl lanzar el Kienzan desde la distancia, Lime estaba tan destrozada al ser rechazada, que no se movió ni un milímetro. El ataque le cortó la cola, y la mujer perdió su transformación. Gohan a pesar de todo, no odiaba a Lime y mientras la veía regresar a su forma normal, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por ella.

Con Lime en el suelo inmóvil, Gohan fue por Videl quien tenía su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Él la cargó en sus brazos, y despegó llevándosela. Lime desde donde estaba, tirada y derrotada, sin cola y humillada, vio a Gohan alejarse con la humana. Ella en un último intento, trató de levantarse pero no lo logró…Lime cayó desmayada mientras susurraba el nombre del hijo de Kakarotto.

* * *

Los Ozarus devastaban todo, aunque no habían perdido la razón atacaban de una manera descontrolada. Kakarotto y los demás lucharon contra los simios gigantes, pero el desgaste de energía que sufrieron fue enorme. Ocultos en una pequeña gruta, esperaban no ser descubiertos. Todos estaban alertas, tanto así que casi atacan a Raditz y a Picorro cuando se reunieron. Raditz entró con los ojos cerrados, para así evitar transformarse.

– Kakarotto, he encontrado una nave en perfectas condiciones–le dice a su hermano al verlo, pero de inmediato nota que hay más personas acompañándolos– ¿qué hacen estos microbios aquí? –se refiere a los compañeros de Gohan, los cuales los atacaron cuando los arrestaron.

– Nos están ayudando Raditz, son muchos para nosotros solos.

– ¿Dónde está Gohan? –Pregunta–pensé que estaría contigo.

– No lo sé, se fue hace tiempo.

– No te preocupes, tu hijo está llegando en este momento y no viene solo–dice el namek al sentir el ki de Gohan y Videl.

– ¡Qué bien, pude encontrarlos!

– Ahora que estamos todos, debemos tomar una decisión…la nave que encontré es pequeña, no todos podremos ir, además si vamos hacia ella ahora la destruirán al momento de despegar–les dice Raditz–sólo podrán ir unos cuantos, los restantes tendrán que quedarse para distraer a los Ozarus para que los demás escapen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que:

– Nosotros nos quedamos, los distraeremos para que puedan escapar–dice Kaden.

– Sería un suicidio, ustedes tres contra un batallón de Ozarus.

– Yo también me quedo.

– ¡Raditz, qué dices! –exclamó Kakarotto.

– Yo aún conservo mi cola, podré transformarme y ayudarles…ustedes váyanse cuanto antes.

– Tío Raditz–dice Gohan.

– ¡Nada de cursilerías Gohan, no yo te eduqué junto con tu padre para que seas un sentimental!

– Entonces está dicho, hagámoslo–aseguró el namek.

Raditz fue el primero en salir, al ver las lunas artificiales se convirtió en Ozaru también. Rápidamente atacó a los otros Ozarus tomándolos desprevenidos, Kaden y lo que quedaba de su escuadrón, se subieron en los hombros gigantes de Raditz y desde allí atacaban. Al mismo tiempo, todos entraron deprisa a la nave, Gohan llevaba a Videl en sus brazos de nuevo. Aunque estaba herida por su pelea con Lime, estaba viva…ella era una chica dura. Kakarotto oprimió todos los botones que vio en el panel de control, hasta que encendió la nave.

– Gohan tú eres mejor piloto que yo, ingresa esta dirección en la computadora de vuelo–le dice a su hijo–coordenadas 1558-9307 del punto AH289…vamos al planeta Romulus.

– El tío Raditz era mejor conduciendo que nosotros dos, las coordenadas ya están ingresadas…los radares no detectan naves siguiéndonos–dice al despegar.

– ¿Qué encontraremos cuando lleguemos? –pregunta Videl, quien se recuperó tras comer una semilla del ermitaño.

– A toda la flota de la Resistencia, todos estarán allí…estaremos a salvo con ellos–respondió Kakarotto.

– Espero que el Gran Patriarca se encuentre bien, a su edad no es bueno que se lleve sobresaltos–comenta Picorro.

A su máxima velocidad, la nave programada los llevaba a su destino. Aprovechando la distracción, ascendieron a través de la atmósfera sin ser vistos. Un par de hermosos ojos azules, vieron como Raditz era derribado, varios Ozarus lo atacaron simultáneamente. Luego fueron subiendo más y más, Videl miraba asombrada por la ventana, era la primera vez en su vida que salía de su planeta. Su nariz se aplastó contra el cristal, sus ojos azulados se maravillaban con la vista de la Tierra.

– ¡Qué hermosa es! –susurró asombrada, al ver el delicado punto azul que gira alrededor del sol.

Gohan sintió como el ki de su tío desapareció, acompañado por las presencias de sus amigos. No sabía con exactitud si estaban muertos, o si sólo perdieron la conciencia. Con sólo pensar que su tío y amigos estén muertos, le hace recordar la razón por la cual se sacrificaron…ante esto, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

– Papá, tenemos que hablar–Gohan se expresó sin rodeos–y sabes sobre quién hablo…el sacrificio de mi tío y mis amigos no debe ser en vano.

– Sí, vamos a otra habitación–él lo acompañó a otra recámara de la nave, ya es tiempo de hablar de Marcus.

Ambos estaban solos en un pequeño camarote, y ahora padre e hijo, frente a frente, cara a cara. Estaban allí para revelar la gran verdad.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Vegeta…tienes un hijo llamado Marcus?

– Sí es cierto, él es mi hijo.

– ¿Su madre es una humana?

– Sí.

– ¿Aún sigue con vida?

– Sí, él está vivo.

– ¿Dónde se ha escondido todo este tiempo?

– Él ha vivido conmigo durante años, lo vi crecer, lo vi entrenarse como un soldado más…estoy orgulloso de él.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya visto?

– Claro que lo has visto, cientos de veces.

– No entiendo.

– Él incluso ahora…está en esta habitación.

Gohan sigue sin entender, su padre lo toma por sus hombros y le hace ver a un espejo colgado en la pared.

– Tú querías conocer a Marcus, deseabas saber la verdad, pues te lo presento, él es Marcus–le señaló el reflejo en el cristal.

– Pero esa es mi cara–respondió Gohan.

– Exacto hijo, Marcus y tú son el mismo hombre…todos estos años has sido tú–Kakarotto alegó–tú Gohan, eres Marcus.

El primer híbrido humano-saiyajin de la historia fue nombrado Marcus, él fue el resultado de un experimento genético entre dos especies. Y por primera vez desde que nació, Marcus se conoce a sí mismo. Gohan se miró en el espejo, si él era un híbrido…significa que es un semisaiyajin y no uno de sangre pura. Kakarotto vio el rostro inexpresivo de su hijo, ahora él conocía una parte de la verdad. Sólo faltaba que Gohan se reencontrara con su madre, ella lo ha estado esperando por veinte años.

Gohan y Marcus, son la misma persona.

**Fin Capítulo Catorce**

Le doy las gracias, a las siguientes personas: Lilia. Takarai, Anika-san, Artemisa-Cazadora, Dragonheart1000, Kpyn3, Tribyta Zala, Animedbz, Bellatrix Monserratt y a Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 15**

Sentía como el orgullo le quemaba la piel, nunca antes se había sentido más feliz de ser quien es. Su armadura de pelea lo hacía verse como un soldado, a pesar de tan sólo ser un niño. Pero eso se suponía que debía ser, tal como la sociedad saiyajin lo dictamina. Y siguiendo perfectamente ese ejemplo, tiene a su padre y a su tío.

Gohan a su corta edad, ya sabía utilizar su poder de pelea gracias por sus entrenamientos en la academia de pelea. Gracias a su entrega a la hora de servir, ganó el rango de segundo al mando en el escuadrón del cual es miembro. Con el paso del tiempo, su rostro quedó marcado con cicatrices, cada una hecha en una batalla diferente.

Durante toda su vida, el joven saiyajin tuvo dos imágenes paternas: su padre y tío. Ellos se encargaron de educarlo según eran los parámetros saiyajines: ser fuerte, no tener clemencia para el enemigo, ser siempre fiel a la raza y al imperio, primero la muerte antes de traicionar al Rey Vegeta.

Pero sólo tuvo influencias masculinas en su vida, cosa que se notó muchísimo en su paso de la niñez a la adultez. Gohan nunca tuvo una madre, una mujer que le diera el amor de una madre a su hijo. Cuando el niño le dio paso a su curiosidad, él se preguntó dónde está su madre y por qué nunca estuvo con él.

Un día luego de un intenso entrenamiento en la academia, Gohan al volar a casa le cuestionó a su padre sobre ella. Kakarotto miró a su hijo resignado, él desde hace años sabía que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría. Por eso, lo complació hablándole de su madre. Le contó como durante una de sus tantas misiones, en medio de la batalla conoció a una mujer saiyajin…su nombre era Daira.

Como Gohan era aún joven para algunos detalles románticos–por decirlo de alguna manera–Kakarotto simplemente los omitió. Ambos decidieron permanecer juntos, ella resultó embarazada como fruto de su relación. Al momento del parto, Daira sufrió complicaciones…muriendo luego del nacimiento de Gohan.

Gracias a su educación como saiyajin, Gohan no expresó ningún dolor ni tristeza al saber que nunca vería a su madre. Sabiendo ahora porqué nunca la había visto, el joven soldado se concentró en mejorar sus habilidades de pelea para ser un digno guerrero saiyajin. Durante años Gohan nunca volvió a pensar en su madre, de qué le serviría, ella estaba muerta, en su lugar sólo quería mejorar su rango, para algún día liderar su propio escuadrón.

El niño se hizo hombre, peleó en muchas batallas, conquistó mundos en nombre de su Rey. Con el tiempo se mudó a su propia casa, luego de años de convivencia con su padre y tío. Pero al hacerse independiente descubrió una serie de complicaciones: su ropa permanecía sucia, nadie le preparaba comida, el desorden y la suciedad no se limpiaban solos.

Por causa de sus largas batallas de invasión, al regresar a casa nadie lo atendía. Así que Gohan hizo lo que normalmente haría un saiyajin, en una situación así: comprar a una esclava doméstica. Los humanos eran unos seres débiles, fáciles de atrapar y dominar. Después de todo, los saiyajin habían invadido y conquistado el planeta natal de los humanos, el cual ocupan luego de rebautizarlo como nuevo planeta Vegeta.

Sin embargo, lo que al principio era una simple esclava humana…se convirtió en el siguiente paso en la vida de Gohan. Ella le mostró técnicas de lucha que nunca antes imaginó, compartió sus propias destrezas con la mujer terrícola. Llegando incluso a compartir con ella algo mucho más grande: su vida.

Desde que Gohan llegó a la adolescencia, su padre y tío le explicaron las demás reglas de la sociedad saiyajin. Cuyas normas regulaban la convivencia entre hombres y mujeres, con lo cual se conseguía que la especie continuara existiendo. Cuando un saiyajin varón llega a la adultez, es su deber conseguir una compañera.

A la hembra saiyajin el macho debía demostrarle que era un gran guerrero, que él era capaz de protegerla junto con los hijos que ambos procrearan. Adicionalmente, debía ser apto para mantenerla al darle alimento y casa. Pero a Gohan, tales cosas por varios años no le interesaron. Bueno, eso cambió cuando la tuvo cerca de él. Esa mujer humana, despertó en él algo que permaneció dormido por mucho tiempo…su libido.

Sin embargo, él rompió la regla más importante: nunca tener una compañera que no fuera una mujer saiyajin. Videl era una humana, eso significaba que él debía ser juzgado por su crimen. Cuando fue arrestado, descubrió que su padre había cometido el mismo pecado que él. Enamorarse de una terrícola.

Al saber que Kakarotto había engendrado un hijo con ella, Gohan cuestionó la historia, relatada por el mismo Rey Vegeta. Y ahora que milagrosamente lograron escapar, gracias a la distracción de su tío y amigos, él le dijo a su padre que le respondiera con la verdad, consiguiendo de Kakarotto algo mucho más, algo tan enorme que se le salía de las manos.

– ¡Mientes! –Gritó Gohan– ¡esa es una vil mentira!

– Es la verdad hijo–dijo Kakarotto ante un encolerizado Gohan.

– ¡Mentira! –volvió a gritar, elevando su poder precipitadamente.

– Eres el resultado inevitable de la curiosidad científica–susurró Kakarotto, antes de tomarlo por los brazos para controlarlo–sé que es difícil, pero te ruego que te calmes hijo…pronto ella te verá.

– ¿Quién?

– ¡Tu madre hijo!... ¡ella ha sido una mujer muy paciente, te ha esperado por veinte años!

– ¡Aún no me lo creo! –Respondió en voz baja, su padre siempre fue capaz de calmar sus repentinos ataques de ira–además me habías dicho que mi madre murió cuando nací.

– Todo eso que te dije es mentira…nunca existió una mujer llamada Daira–confesó Kakarotto–cuando lleguemos al planeta Romulus la verás, a pesar de ser una terrícola en ocasiones tiene un carácter muy fuerte como una mujer saiyajin.

Gohan quien aún no sabía qué pensar, se sentó en el suelo de la habitación. Kakarotto viendo su rostro lleno de dudas, también se acomodó en el piso, ahora tanto padre como hijo estaban frente a frente.

– Si yo soy el tal Marcus del que tanto habló Vegeta–Gohan le dice– ¿cómo fue que todo pasó?... ¿cómo fue que nací?... ¿qué quieres decir con eso de la curiosidad científica?

– Hace años, cuando aún no habíamos llegado al planeta Tierra, como lo llamaban los humanos, nuestra raza era nómada…tuvimos muchas batallas intentando encontrar un nuevo hogar, hasta que descubrimos la Tierra…la invadimos y la tomamos–relata Kakarotto–con nosotros venían un grupo pequeño de Parseths… ¿conoces a los Parseths?

– Sí, son una raza muy débil pero con un gran conocimiento científico–alega el semisaiyajin.

– Exacto, con la ayuda de los Parseths obtuvimos tecnología muy avanzada: como nuevos modelos de naves espaciales y sistemas de propulsión interestelares–dice el saiyajin–confieso que se me hacían un poco molestos pero llegué a entablar una amistad con uno de ellos, su nombre era Telfer.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

– Paciencia y escúchame–continuó hablando Kakarotto–ellos notaron algo muy interesante, cosa que me imagino que también habrás descubierto.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Me refiero al gran parecido que tenemos nosotros con los humanos, físicamente somos idénticos con la única diferencia que ellos no tienen cola–aseguró el hermano de Raditz–así que clandestinamente comenzaron con una investigación, que intentaba explicar el parecido…investigación en la que participé.

– ¿Cómo?

– Aún recuerdo todo, a pesar de que fue hace veinte años lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Kakarotto parpadeó por un momento, esa acción tan sencilla lo hizo regresar en tiempo. En aquella época era un soldado más del montón, no tenía nada especial. Pero fue eso precisamente lo que hizo que su viejo amigo, el Doctor Telfer, le solicitara ayuda en su más reciente investigación…cosa que cambiaría la vida de Kakarotto para siempre.

–_ Sigo sin entender por qué tanto secreto Telfer_–opinó el saiyajin–_ ¿en qué estás trabajando ahora?_

–_ Eres muy impaciente Kakarotto, pero pronto lo verás_–contestó Telfer–_estoy confiando en que me ayudes con mi nuevo proyecto._

Ambos entraron en el laboratorio del científico, luego de pasar una serie de sistemas de seguridad, los dos llegaron a la habitación principal. Kakarotto se asombró al ver lo que allí se escondía, Telfer sólo sonrió al ver su expresión. En aquella recámara se encontraban veinte cápsulas de animación suspendida, dentro de cada una había una mujer humana completamente desnuda.

Las mujeres terrícolas estaban conectadas a una gran red de tubos, los cuales les administraban sedantes y nutrientes vía intravenosa para mantenerlas con vida y dormidas por tiempo indefinido. Los signos vitales de las mujeres, eran controlados por computadora para mantenerlas vivas y sanas para el experimento.

– _¿A esto llamas ciencia Telfer?... ¿qué acto tan retorcido piensas hacer?_

–_ Como ya sabrás, los humanos son muy parecidos a los saiyajines…así que analizamos el ADN de ambos, descubriendo que son un noventa y cinco por ciento compatibles…lo cual nos llevó a una pregunta interesante._

– _¿Cuál pregunta?_

– _¿Es posible que se produzca un cruce entre las dos especies?_

– _¿Hablas de engendrar hijos…humanos y saiyajines?_

–_ Sí, pero como nunca antes se ha hecho…pensé que sería asombroso intentarlo._

– _¿Cómo lo harás?_

–_ Hace unas semanas, ordené que capturaran a veinte humanas jóvenes y sanas…luego les pedí a diecinueve hombres saiyajines que me donaran una muestra de su esperma._

–_ Espera un momento, dices que son veinte humanas, y tienes diecinueve muestras…te falta una para igualar las cifras._

– _¡Bravo Kakarotto, no eres tan tonto como pensé!_

El saiyajin se sintió ofendido, y lo miró con un rostro furioso.

– _¡No lo tomes tan en serio, era sólo una broma!_ –Reaccionó el hombre de ciencia–_pero tienes razón, me falta una muestra más, es aquí donde tú entras Kakarotto… ¿serías tan amable de darme una muestra de tu esperma?_

– _¿Qué, acaso perdiste la cabeza Telfer?_

– _¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible?_ –Preguntó el científico extraterrestre–_por favor ayúdame, llena este recipiente por favor_–le dijo entregándole un pequeño vaso plástico para muestras.

–_ Pero no le digas a nadie._

–_ Claro, mi pico está sellado_–dijo a causa de que su boca, es muy parecida a la de un pájaro.

Cuando Kakarotto le dio lo que quería, se retiró del laboratorio. Tiempo después Telfer le explicó cómo usó las muestras de esperma, con el objetivo crear a un ser híbrido. Las muestras de esperma, fueran colocadas dentro de una especie de jeringa metálica. Que a su vez, estaba adherida a un brazo robótico que estaba dentro de las cápsulas donde estaban las mujeres.

El experimento comenzó durante la noche, los brazos artificiales se colocaron entre las piernas de las terrícolas, la jeringa fue introducida con cuidado dentro de la cavidad vaginal de las humanas, y una vez allí, el esperma de saiyajin fue inyectado dentro de ellas…logrando una inseminación artificial.

Con el paso de las semanas, los científicos analizaron el nivel hormonal de las humanas descubriendo algo grandioso para ellos. Todas estaban embarazadas, la inseminación fue un éxito. Sin embargo ninguna lo sabía, gracias a los fuertes sedantes permanecían profundamente dormidas, dentro sus respectivas cápsulas de animación suspendida.

Los científicos vigilaron muy de cerca a las veinte humanas, vieron como los fetos comenzaban a formarse dentro de sus vientres. Todo parecía ir con normalidad, cuando el fracaso hizo su primera aparición. Dos mujeres murieron, la razón era que los fetos saiyajines exigían mucha energía vital de sus madres, y éstas no podían dársela…muriendo inevitablemente.

Mes a mes, las muertes aumentaron. Al llegar al noveno mes de gestación, sus esperanzas se concentraban en la última mujer que aún sobrevivía. Telfer y su equipo, vieron como el momento del nacimiento se acercaba. Sacaron a la mujer embarazada de su cápsula, y la colocaron en una mesa metálica.

Le sujetaron los tobillos y las muñecas, esto porque ella despertaría al no tener sus dosis de sedantes. Ellos contemplaron como la mujer abrió los ojos por primera vez en meses, al verlos gritó horrorizada y confundida. Estaba desnuda, rodeada de seres que nunca antes había visto en toda su vida. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue al ver que su vientre estaba inflamado…allí supo que un bebé se encontraba dentro de ella.

Los científicos le inyectaron un tranquilizante a la mujer humana, quien silenció sus gritos de miedo y los reemplazó por unos de dolor. El parto fue difícil para ella, esa era la primera vez en su vida que daba a luz. Luego de varios agónicos minutos, los llantos de un bebé llenaron la habitación.

–_ Señores, este es el fruto de meses de investigación_–Telfer le dice a su equipo de asistentes–_nosotros hemos hecho algo histórico, por primera vez en el universo dos especies de mundos distintos se han unido en un sólo ser…creamos al primer híbrido humano-saiyajin de la historia. _

– _¿Qué nombre le pondrá al espécimen Doctor?_

Telfer miró al bebé en sus manos, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, una cola color café se movía lentamente en su espalda. Por fuera se veía como un saiyajin normal, pero por dentro su sangre tenía rasgos terrícolas. El científico pensó en un nombre, los miembros de su equipo lo vieron debatir mentalmente…hasta que dijo:

–_ Marcus… ¿qué tal suena Marcus?_

– _¡Es un gran nombre Doctor Telfer!_

–_ Es el nombre indicado para el espécimen…_

–_ Bien, la fase uno ya fue completada…iniciemos con la siguiente etapa de la investigación_–ordenó el líder del grupo.

– _¿Qué haremos con la humana, ya no la necesitamos?_

–_ No seas tonto, ella debe alimentar al bebé para que su desarrollo continúe…debemos saber qué tan fuerte es el ejemplar, saber qué tan buen guerrero será._

–_ Pero Doctor, si Marcus va a ser un soldado debe ser entrenado por uno._

–_ Es cierto, y ahora que lo pienso… ¿quién fue el donador para la inseminación de la madre de Marcus?_

–_ Según nuestros registros, fue un soldado de clase baja llamado Kakarotto._

–_ Pues problema resuelto, él se encargará de entrenarlo…así veremos cómo desarrolla sus habilidades de lucha._

– _¿Entonces le dirá a Kakarotto?_

–_ Claro, después de todo…él es el padre de Marcus._

El proyecto era completamente secreto, los hombres que dieron las demás muestras de esperma no sabían para qué eran, sólo Kakarotto conocía los detalles. A raíz de eso, Telfer lo llamó de nuevo para que conociera a su hijo…a un hijo que engendró indirectamente con una humana.

– _¿Dónde está el niño, Telfer?_

–_ Marcus está con su madre, ella lo está alimentando en este momento_–respondió el científico–_tú serás el encargado de entrenarlo, enseñarle a pelear…sabemos que tendrá un gran potencial._

Los científicos analizaron la sangre de Marcus, descubriendo que la mezcla de las razas creaba híbridos con un gran poder de pelea. El experimento entraba ahora en una nueva fase, saber cómo interactuarían los padres del niño. Telfer lo guió hasta la recámara donde estaba el pequeño, pero se detuvieron frente a la puerta antes de entrar.

–_ Debo decirte que la humana es muy joven, es asustadiza y tímida_–le advierte Telfer–_no la trates mal, recuerda que su especie fue llevada al borde de la extinción._

–_ Haré lo mejor que pueda._

Telfer asintió con la cabeza, y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Por qué te detienes papá? –Gohan le pregunta, al ver como debuto abruptamente su relato.

– Esa fue la primera vez que vi a tu madre, en aquella época era sólo una débil humana…jamás imaginé lo importante que sería años después.

Kakarotto entró en la habitación, y la vio sentada en una cama mientras arrullaba al bebé. Ella era muy delgada, su piel era blanca y suave a la vista. Su cabello era negro y muy largo, éste le caía fluido por su espalda. La mujer humana lo miró cuando entró, su primera reacción fue abrazar al bebé con fuerza, mientras le daba una temerosa mirada al saiyajin.

–_ No he venido para hacer daño, sólo quiero conocer al niño_–pronunció palabra Kakarotto.

– _¿Qué derecho tienes para verlo, mono salvaje?_

–_ Yo soy el padre del niño_–respondió fuertemente, ignorando el anterior insulto hacia él.

La humana no dijo nada, sabía en el fondo que era cierto. Sobre todo, después de descubrir la cola que el bebé tiene.

–_ Lo repito de nuevo, no vengo para lastimarte…sólo déjame ver a mi hijo._

El soldado de clase baja caminó hacia ella, la mujer con mucha desconfianza le entregó al niño, pero ella se asombró al ver que el saiyajin no lo agredió en ningún momento, todo lo contrario, Kakarotto jugaba con la cola de su hijo.

– _¿Cuál era tu nombre?...ah sí era Marcus…_

– _¡Gohan!... ¡su nombre es Gohan!_

–_ Creí que su nombre era Marc…_

–_ Ese nombre no me gusta, así que yo misma le puse otro…uno más adecuado_–le interrumpe ella.

–_ Entiendo, Gohan no suena mal_–respondió el saiyajin–_hablando de nombres, el mío es Kakarotto… ¿cuál es el tuyo terrícola?_

–_ Milk, mi nombre es Milk_–le contestó la humana.

Ambos, hombre y mujer…saiyajin y humana. Eran padres, su hijo es la unión de sus especies.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días volando en el vacío del espacio, para no ser seguidos tomaron las previsiones del caso, como volar por otra ruta un poco más larga para no ser descubiertos. Gohan no le habló a su padre por algunos días, no porque lo odiara o le guardara algún resentimiento. Simplemente, necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas.

Toda su vida creyó una mentira, nunca fue un saiyajin de sangre pura como se le hizo creer. Creció y se educó como un saiyajin, siguió su estilo de vida como debía ser. Participó en numerosas invasiones a otros mundos, mundos que cayeron sólo porque Vegeta así lo deseaba. Gohan nunca olvidará el miedo en los rostros de los habitantes, de cada uno de los planetas en los que él peleó para conquistar.

Sin embargo, él nunca se atrevió a asesinar a civiles indefensos tal como lo hacían los demás saiyajin. Sobre todo, nunca mató o torturó a un ser humano. Él no entendía por qué valoraba la vida de los terrícolas, eran primitivos y débiles…no eran nada al lado de un saiyajin. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre respetó sus vidas.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, en sus venas corría la sangre de un humano…la mitad de uno. Parte saiyajin y parte humano, él pertenecía a ambos bandos. Gohan entendía que su simpatía con los humanos, se debía a que el lazo sanguíneo dado por su madre a él, lo hacía sentir como un terrícola.

Si su padre le heredó la fuerza de un saiyajin, su madre le dio la compasión de un humano. Otro dilema, era su propia existencia. La unión que dio como resultado su vida es antinatural, no fue concebido como cualquier otro ser vivo. Las palabras de su padre ahora son más claras que el cristal, tienen lógica y fundamento:

"_Eres el resultado inevitable de la curiosidad_ _científica_".

Era un bebé de probeta, era un conejillo de indias. Sólo era la respuesta a una pregunta, y nada más. Un fenómeno de laboratorio, fue creado por un grupo de extraterrestres, y no porque sus padres desearan darle vida. Su madre fue obligada a llevarlo nueve meses dentro de su vientre, y no porque ella deseara tener un hijo.

Gohan sintió asco de su propia existencia.

– Tu padre me pidió que te dijera que estamos a punto de llegar–Picorro le dice, desde el otro lado de la puerta de su camarote–prepárate para el aterrizaje.

Con calma Gohan salió hacia el puente de mando de la nave, al llegar ignoró las miradas de los demás. Sólo se sentó a esperar por el aterrizaje, no tenía nada que decir pero su padre rompió el silencio.

– Varias naves de la Resistencia nos están rodeando–dice al verlas escoltando la nave–pero no nos atacarán, ya nos identificamos ante ellos…saben quiénes somos.

– Veo que tus palabras eran ciertas–dialoga el guerrero namek–la Resistencia tiene una gran cantidad de naves de guerra–comenta al verlas orbitando el planeta Romulus– ¿pero serán suficientes como para luchar con los saiyajin?

– Eso espero, sino todos terminaremos muertos.

La pequeña nave de carga, entró lentamente en el planeta, para descender finalmente en los cuarteles de los rebeldes. La rampa de abordaje lentamente se abrió, la pequeña nave se vio rodeada rápidamente por los soldados de la Resistencia. Todos de orígenes y especies diferentes, peleando codo a codo por el mismo objetivo.

– Kakarotto, una vez más haces acto de presencia entre nosotros–Lord Balkan lo recibe en persona.

– Lord Balkan, me temo que no hay tiempo para bienvenidas–responde el saiyajin–Vegeta sabe de nuestra huida, además busca las esferas del dragón para ser inmortal…

– Eso lo sabemos muy bien, pero a ese malnacido no hay que dejarlo lograr su capricho–el líder de los rebeldes de inmediato nota a los demás– ¿usted debe ser Picorro?

– Sí.

– El patriarca de su especie me ha hablado mucho de usted, los demás nameks lo esperan.

– ¿Puedo ir a verlos?

– Claro, recuerde que aquí todos somos del mismo bando.

En ese momento, Lord Balkan observa con cuidado al otro saiyajin recién llegado. Ese rostro se le parece mucho al de…

– Habrán pasado décadas desde la última vez que te vi, pero jamás olvidaría al pequeño saiyajin que comenzó nuestra alianza con Kakarotto…es un gusto verte de nuevo, Marcus.

– ¡Mi nombre no es Marcus, es Gohan!

– Igual de orgulloso que un saiyajin–él sonríe–lo educaste muy bien Kakarotto, actúa como si fuera un saiyajin de sangre pura.

Lord Balkan se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las colas de los saiyajin, Kakarotto debió explicarle los detalles de su escape. Por su parte, Videl miraba un tanto impactada la gran cantidad de seres alienígenas allí refugiados. Sus cuerpos tenían toda clase de formas y colores, eran seres vivos que jamás llegó a imaginar.

Mientras los caballeros conversaban, los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban cada vez más cerca…para Gohan, su vida tuvo otro giro al ver como esa humana abrazaba y besaba con fuerza a su padre. Esa terrícola llamó a su padre Goku, y no Kakarotto. Eso era algo que no entendía, pero eso era lo de menos.

Esa mujer, era su madre.

* * *

La humana se encontraba en su habitación, estaba preparando sus cosas para regresar a la Tierra, aunque sea sin permiso. Pero su calma se vio perturbada cuando un hombre entró en su recámara, dándole la noticia que ha esperado por mucho tiempo.

– Tu amado Kakarotto está de regreso, y no viene solo.

De inmediato salió de la alcoba al escuchar tales palabras, tumbado al pobre mensajero al cruzar la puerta. Corrió por cada pasillo y corredor que llevaba a la zona de aterrizajes, no le importaba chocar con quien sea que se topase. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza, que parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Cuando llegó vio a Lord Balkan hablando con él, Kakarotto…su Goku.

Luego del nacimiento de Gohan–Marcus como se le llamó en su momento–ella comenzó a confiar en él. No sólo le salvó la vida, sino que ambos eran los padres de un bebé. Hablaron de sus vidas, ella se desahogó con él por lo que su especie vivió, él solamente guardó silencio. Kakarotto había participado, mató a humanos en la guerra…pero ese se supone que es el estilo de vida de un saiyajin:

Pelear y conquistar…para los saiyajin: el fin justifica los medios.

Cuando ella se tuvo que separar de Gohan, Kakarotto le prometió visitarla tan seguido como pudiera. Y él cumplió, le comentó como iba creciendo Gohan y más detalles de su vida. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo horrible que sonaba el nombre del saiyajin, así que ella al igual como lo hizo con Gohan…sencillamente se lo cambió.

– ¡Goku, Goku! –al tenerlo enfrente saltó a sus brazos para besarlo, lo besó igual que en la ocasión cuando él la reclamó como su compañera en la oscuridad de su habitación.

– Voltea hacia atrás, él está aquí–le susurró el saiyajin.

Sus ojos se posaron en él, era igual a su padre. Era alto y fornido, su cabello negro era puntiagudo. Vestía una armadura idéntica a la de Kakarotto, su rostro estaba cubierto por algunas cicatrices…era obvio que a causa de las decenas de luchas que ha tenido. Sus ojos dejaron libres las lágrimas que reprimió por largo tiempo, su hijo estaba de vuelta.

Soltó a Kakarotto y fue con él, al tenerlo enfrente no dudó en abrazarlo. Gohan se mantuvo reacio a responder, pero cómo contestaría tal muestra de afecto por parte de una mujer que nunca antes había visto. Ella lloraba en su pecho, y le decía entre sollozos que lo había esperado tanto.

– Gohan–su voz era casi un susurro.

Con timidez, él le devolvió el abrazo mientras bajaba su mirada.

– Siempre me pregunté cómo te verías cuando crecieras–ella le dice–la última vez que te vi, eras tan pequeño que cabías en mis brazos…apenas eras un bebé–Milk sonríe–has cambiado tanto hijo, ya te convertiste en un hombre, eres igual a tu padre.

Gohan permanecía callado, no sabía qué decirle a la mujer.

– Hay tanto que quiero saber de ti, tanto que todavía te puedo enseñar, si sólo me lo permitieras… ¿me darías esa oportunidad?–era el turno de ella para guardar silencio.

Él miró los ojos suplicantes de su madre, Gohan vio reflejados en ellos cierta bondad y amor que nunca antes había recibido. Gohan ya sabía los detalles de su nacimiento, pero no comprendía por qué ella lo amaba a pesar de haber quedado embaraza de él artificialmente y no por decisión propia.

– ¿Por dónde podemos comenzar? –cuestionó el semisaiyajin.

– Primero empieza por llamarme mamá.

El semisaiyajin le presentó a Videl, Milk casi no lo creía. Su hijo ya tenía su propia compañera, y además ella es una humana. Al parecer, Kakarotto también le heredó su gusto por las mujeres terrícolas. Cuando por fin tuvieron un tiempo a solas, Gohan le preguntó qué había hecho todos estos años. Milk le contó su historia, desde antes de la invasión hasta su encuentro.

Gohan comprendió que la mujer nunca lo rechazó, su embarazo fue provocado pero eso no le hizo odiar al inocente ser que creció dentro de ella. Ella le confesó que siempre deseó ser madre, tal vez la forma en la que fue concebido no fue la natural, pero ella llegó a amarlo, cómo no hacerlo, él vivió treinta y ocho semanas dentro de su vientre.

Durante el corto tiempo que compartieron cuando él era bebé, ella comprendió que aquel ser diminuto en sus brazos era parte de su viva. Los sentimientos maternales–inexistentes para los saiyajin–la abrumaron por completo. El día que se separó de él ella quedó destrozada, una parte de su vida se fue con él.

– Me duele escuchar los horribles actos barbáricos por los que debiste pasar–responde cuando él le contó sobre sus batallas desde niño–sabes hijo, muchas veces maldije el día en que los saiyajin atacaron la Tierra…deseé que nunca hubiera pasado tal cosa, pero al pensarlo mejor, si eso no hubiera sucedido…tú no existirías.

– Por años vi como los humanos eran erradicados y esclavizados, incluso yo llegué a comprar una sirvienta…pero terminó siendo más que sólo una empleada doméstica–opina Gohan.

– Ya entiendo, así fue como la conociste.

– Sí, mamá–el sobrino de Raditz, aún no se acostumbraba a decir esa palabra.

– ¿Por qué esa cara?

– No te ofendas, pero aún no asimilo la idea de tenerte, toda mi vida nunca tuve a una madre a mi lado, y ahora que te tengo actúas diferente a como te imaginaba.

– ¿Por qué?

– Las demás madres saiyajin que conocí, sólo se preocupaban en que sus hijos fueran buenos soldados, que era mejor matar que a ser asesinado, nunca vi a una abrazando a su hijo ni diciéndole lo mucho que le importaba, y cuando sus hijos ya eran mayores se olvidaban de ellos por completo.

– ¡Gracias al cielo que no soy una saiyajin!

Gohan rió al verla, comenzaba a ver que su padre tenía razón…ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo demostraba su ternura interior. Ambos platicaron por horas, y como toda madre preocupada le preguntó sobre su relación con Videl. Quien precisamente comenzó a presentar mareos y dolores de cabeza, sus dolencias las fue sufriendo durante el camino a Romulus. Videl creyó que se debían al viaje, pero estos comenzaron a agudizarse.

Videl les había dado espacio para que hablaran, mientras ella se ponía cómoda en una habitación. Al mismo tiempo que madre e hijo conversaban, la chica terrícola se preocupaba.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Desde que arribó a los cuarteles de la Resistencia, esta es la primera ocasión que Gohan recorre las instalaciones. Sabía las intensiones de los rebeldes–ahora se podría considerar como uno de ellos–y los planes que contaban para atacar a Vegeta. Aunque no puede dejar de lado el orgullo de ser un saiyajin que mantuvo por años, y cree que el arma secreta de la Resistencia–el Proyecto Orión–será un fracaso.

Para Gohan quien entrenó y vivió como un saiyajin, la sola idea de que una máquina elimine a una raza tan poderosa de guerreros…le parece ridícula. El hijo de Kakarotto no comprendía cómo toda una organización, depositaba todas sus esperanzas en un artilugio tecnológico. Como se le enseñó en la academia de pelea, las batallas se ganan estando cara a cara con el enemigo. La estrategia de los rebeldes, es de cobardes. Si ellos llegaran a conseguir la victoria ante el imperio, sería un triunfo sin honor.

– ¿Está mintiendo verdad? –le preguntó Gohan.

– Claro que no muchacho incrédulo, Orión es el arma definitiva…matará a los saiyajines.

– Simplemente eso no es posible.

– Si lo deseas podría hacerte una demostración, pero me temo que no hay ningún saiyajin con el cual experimentar–dice el Doctor Makuo.

– Yo me ofrezco como voluntario.

– No seas tonto, morirías.

– ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que esa máquina falle?

– A pesar de que no eres uno, actúas como un saiyajin de sangre pura…sígueme.

Los dos entraron en la habitación, donde se guardaba el primer prototipo del Proyecto Orión. Makuo molesto por la ofensa del semisaiyajin, encendió su creación. Las ondas Bruits negativas irradiaron el cuerpo del saiyajin, pero pasó algo insólito. Gohan se mantenía de brazos cruzados como si nada pasara, Makuo aumentó la potencia pero nada pasó. Gohan sobrevivió.

– ¡Imposible!

– Si la Resistencia depositó su fe en este pedazo de chatarra, será mejor que reconsideren sus expectativas.

Makuo pensó rápidamente, podría ser una falla mecánica, pero pronto notó algo inusual.

– ¿Dónde está tu cola hijo de Kakarotto?

– Me la corté, debí hacerlo para escapar.

El científico ahora comprendía todo, las ondas Bruits eran recibidas por la cola de los saiyajin. Pero como Gohan no tiene cola, los rayos Bruits negativos no le causan ningún efecto en él. Eso sin duda es un gran detalle nunca antes considerado, ese dato podría significar el fracaso en la invasión.

Gohan seguía sin comprender, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. En su mente aún está presente su madre y Videl, quien extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse mal de salud.

* * *

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación, al estar sola debió gritar para que la persona al otro lado entrara. Videl no pudo levantarse de la cama, ese extraño mareo la mantenía tirada sobre su litera. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Milk con un poco de agua fresca en una jarra. La mujer mayor sonrió al ver a la joven frente a ella, esa chica era la primera humana que veía en años…además de ser la compañera de su hijo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor Videl? –preguntó la madre de Gohan.

– Aún me siento mareada, gracias por preocuparse–le respondió.

– ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

– Claro, podríamos platicar un poco.

Milk humedeció un poco una toalla en el agua, y la puso sobre la frente de la chica. Videl tenía fiebre, por alguna razón la chica no estaba bien como de costumbre.

– ¿Si no es mucha molestia, podría decirme cómo era la vida en la Tierra antes de la invasión?

La madre de Gohan la miró extrañada por la pregunta.

– Siempre quise saber cómo eran las cosas.

– Claro cariño, pero debo advertirte que no todo lo que te voy a contar es hermoso…

– Eso lo entiendo.

Milk tomó asiento en la cama de Videl, mientras la chica la escuchaba acostada.

– Yo era una secretaria, trabaja en una empresa llamada Corporación Cápsula y mi jefa era la mujer más importante de la Tierra…Bulma Briefs.

Videl recordó de inmediato cuando Gohan la llevó a las ruinas del oeste, allí vio lo que queda de la antigua empresa.

– ¿Conoció a Bulma Briefs?

– Sí, además de ser mi jefa era mi amiga–Milk bajó la mirada entristecida–lamentablemente ella murió en la invasión, una invasión de la cual siempre se sintió culpable.

– ¿Por qué?...ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.

– Temo que en parte sí la tiene, ella hasta su último momento de vida se culpó por todo.

Videl no entendía porqué, la invasión fue inesperada nadie podría haberles advertido.

– Un año antes de la llegada de los saiyajin, Bulma impulsó un nuevo proyecto en la corporación–le narra Milk–esta nueva investigación no tenía fines lucrativos…sino científicos, para responder a una pregunta que persiguió a la humanidad por años.

– ¿Cuál pregunta?

– ¿Estamos solos en el universo? –dijo Milk, quien mojó de nuevo la toalla, y al mirar su reflejo en el agua se vio a sí misma pero como era décadas atrás.

En un estudio de televisión, la científica Bulma Briefs concedía una entrevista en un noticiero local. Mientras que su joven y nueva secretaria, la veía desde los bastidores.

– _¿Estamos solos en el universo?_ –Pregunta la mujer peliazul–_desde que el ser humano usó por primera vez su conciencia, esa cuestión lo ha intrigado…pero ahora tal vez la raza humana pueda responder a esa pregunta._

– _¿De qué manera?_ –le cuestiona la periodista.

–_ En los próximos días, la Corporación Cápsula usando la antena parabólica más grande del mundo, como parte del proyecto BIE…Búsqueda de Inteligencia Extraterrestre_–asegura la mujer–_enviará un mensaje al vacío del espacio, con la esperanza de que una civilización extraterrestre lo intercepte y sea capaz de respondernos. _

– _¿Un mensaje?_

–_ Sí, será como colocar un mensaje dentro de una botella, para lanzarlo luego en el inmenso mar del universo_–respondió la científica–_el mensaje fue diseñado por un gran equipo de científicos, el cual está constituido por matemáticos, biólogos, astrofísicos y astrónomos…el mensaje está escrito en código binario_–explica Bulma–_nuestra esperanza es que una civilización moderadamente avanzada pueda recibirlo e interpretarlo…dentro del mensaje cifrado está la dirección exacta de la Tierra en la galaxia, para que puedan venir y visitarnos._

– _¿Extraterrestres en la Tierra?_

–_ Sí, así compartiremos conocimientos científicos como hermanos del universo._

La entrevista terminó poco después, algunas personas no le veían importancia al tan mencionado mensaje. Otros preocupados, temían que el mensaje lo recibieran seres hostiles y no pacíficos como lo esperaba la señora Briefs. Pero a pesar de las críticas, el mensaje fue enviado tal como se planeó, y durante un año entero no recibieron respuesta alguna, hasta que…

Era un día como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de que el mundo entero miraba con incertidumbre al cielo. Horas antes todos los observatorios del mundo divisaron con la ayuda de sus telescopios, una enorme mancha acercarse a la Tierra. Al principio se especuló que propia ser un meteorito o un asteroide, pero esa hipótesis se descartó cuando el objeto desconocido comenzó a disminuir su velocidad lentamente.

Un objeto natural no se comportaría así, eso demostraba que se trataba de algo que era controlado con inteligencia. Las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra se pusieron en alerta máxima, no se sabía qué era eso, por lo que podría ser cualquier cosa. Cuando el objeto se colocó en órbita, era obvio lo que era…se trataba de una inmensa nave espacial, una nave que no estaba hecha por el hombre.

–_ Las fuentes militares han confirmado que la nave en órbita, está comenzando a desplegar lo que parecen naves más pequeñas en forma de esferas_–dice un periodista que cubre la noticia–_las fuerzas armadas también comunicaron que dichas naves esféricas están comenzando a entrar en la atmósfera terrestre…esparciéndose por todo el globo, se desconoce qué…_

– _¿Qué opinas Bulma_? –pregunta Milk, al apagar el televisor.

–_ Esto no es lo que yo esperaba, yo no creí que las cosas fueran a pasar así._

– _¿Crees que son hostiles?_

–_ De no ser así, ya se hubieran comunicado con nosotros… ¡enciende la televisión de nuevo!_

Y ella lo hizo.

–_ Ahora nos encontramos cerca del lugar, donde una de esas naves esféricas y de color blanco aterrizó hace pocos minutos_–otro reportero informa–_la zona ha sido cerrada por el ejército, el cual ha movilizado una gran cantidad de tropas al lugar…un grupo de curiosos también llegó al sitio para ver cómo serían estos desconocidos seres…_

El camarógrafo hace una toma panorámica mostrando el lugar, la nave estaba en el fondo del cráter que creó, rodeándola un gran número de soldados fuertemente armados la custodian. Metros más atrás, varios civiles curiosos se mantienen en el lugar tomando fotografías y grabando vídeos caseros del momento.

–_ Algo está sucediendo, lo que parece la puerta de la nave se está abriendo…alguien va a salir._

Muchos creían que sería un ser verde con grandes ojos, y una enorme cabeza. Pero vieron otra cosa, el ser extraterrestre que salió era muy parecido a un humano…sólo que este tenía una cola como la de un mono en su espalda. Los soldados le apuntaron con sus rifles, esperando el menor movimiento hostil para abrir fuego.

El saiyajin–como se llaman a sí mismos–usó su rastreador para contabilizar el poder de pelea de los humanos. El guerrero se burló al ver que su poder apenas era de cinco, era la especie más débil que había conocido. El saiyajin comenzó a flotar, cosa que asombró a los humanos, nunca habían visto a alguien volar por su cuenta.

Bulma y Milk, vieron horrorizadas por la pantalla de su televisor como el extraterrestre atacó a las personas en el sitio. Los soldados le dispararon con todo lo que tenían, pero las balas no alcanzaban a lastimarlo. Los helicópteros y demás aeronaves en la zona, también atacaron con su pesado armamento, pero con resultados negativos. Cuando la imagen en la televisión se convirtió en estática, era razonable pensar que todo en ese lugar había sido destruido…todo menos el invasor.

Con el paso de las horas, más naves descendieron en el planeta. Más y más saiyajines aparecían para matar sin tener piedad, esas eran las primeras horas de la invasión. Tal como Bulma teorizó, el mensaje fue recibido por otra especie extraterrestre, pero sus intensiones no eran para nada pacíficas.

Al descifrar el mensaje, los saiyajin se toparon con la dirección de la Tierra. Viajaron hacia ella con la idea de tomarla, habían buscado un nuevo planeta donde comenzar de nuevo. Y literalmente de la nada, una señal en el vacío del espacio les muestra el camino hacia su nuevo hogar. Su único obstáculo era que el planeta estaba habitado, pero al ver lo débiles que eran los terrícolas, sabían que nadie los detendría…ese planeta ya era de ellos.

Las ciudades eran devastadas, los humanos fueron asesinados por millones. La fuerza aérea de la Tierra hizo despegar a cuanto avión tenía, ese día se libró la batalla aérea más grande en la historia de la humanidad. Pero sin importar cuantos misiles les dispararan, los saiyajin no resultaban heridos.

Pero no sólo en el aire, sino también en tierra y en el mar. La batalla fue feroz, el poderío naval de la Tierra poco a poco fue perdiendo, los barcos acorazados disparan sus gruesos cañones, mientras los portaaviones lanzaban más aeronaves de combate, los cuales a pesar de volar a velocidades supersónicas, no igualaban la rapidez de los saiyajin al volar.

A consecuencia de las tremendas explosiones de energía que los saiyajin podían crear, el cielo se tornó negro. Una fuerte tormenta eléctrica cubrió el planeta, los relámpagos caían mientras los humanos y saiyajines seguían con su lucha. En tierra, varias unidades blindadas disparaban sin parar una lluvia antiaérea, mientras los saiyajin descendían desde el cielo para luchar.

Los cada vez más escasos soldados, armados únicamente con sus rifles, ametralladoras y revólveres, le hacían frente a esos seres que arrojaban esferas de energía con sus manos. Las municiones se les agotaban con cada disparo, pero estas de todas maneras eran inútiles. Valerosamente lucharon, hasta morir en las manos de sus enemigos.

– _¡Mátenlos, hay que matarlos!_ –gritó desquiciado un soldado, mientras le dispara con su rifle al saiyajin frente a él.

Una división completa de tanques, les daban apoyo a la infantería. Pero sus gruesos proyectiles, eran fácilmente desviados con sólo manotazos. Los saiyajin rodearon a los tanques, y como si fueran de papel rasgaron el grueso blindaje. Abriendo los vehículos como gigantescas latas de atún, matando luego a los humanos dentro de éstos.

– _¡Fuego a discreción, fuego a discreción!_ –grita un teniente, alentando a sus hombres–_ ¡no dejen de disparar!_

Viéndose acorralado y rodeado por los cadáveres de sus compañeros, un soldado tomó su lanzacohetes apuntándole al saiyajin que estaba parado frente a él. Disparó rápidamente y observó como el misil impactó de lleno contra el pecho del invasor, pero este no murió ni siquiera se dañó su armadura. El hombre con cola de inmediato lo mató, pero dejó intacta la radio del soldado donde sus superiores giraban instrucciones con impotencia:

–_ Nos retiramos, no podemos detener su avance…todas las unidades retírense_–esas eran las órdenes que se daban por la radio–_nuestras armas no les afectan, alto el fuego…alto el fuego._

Muchos no lograron escuchar las órdenes, y continuaron luchando por su planeta…hasta el final.

– _¡Socorro, por favor ayúdenme!_ –un soldado gritaba aterrado, al ser capturado por un saiyajin–_ ¡no…no…suéltame, no quiero morir!_ –fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que el saiyajin le destrozara el cuello, matándolo.

Las tropas de los saiyajin avanzaban en todas las direcciones, uno tras otro, fueron cayendo los territorios de la humanidad. Los saiyajin lucharon con fiereza, los soldados humanos que sobrevivieron eran cuerpos mutilados. La muerte y la miseria, reinaba entre la raza humana. Victoriosos, los saiyajin regresaron a sus cuarteles generales, la invasión estaba completa, el planeta fue conquistado.

Los líderes políticos y militares de la humanidad, al ver que el fin era inminente y que sus armas convencionales no funcionaban. Tomaron la que sería su última y más desesperada decisión, la utilización del arma más poderosa creada por los humanos. Eran bombas, las cuales aprovechando la liberación masiva de átomos, por parte de ciertos elementos radiactivos, creaban una explosión enorme y altamente destructiva.

Desde las últimas bases militares, una serie de misiles balísticos fueron disparados a los lugares donde los saiyajin acampaban. Los proyectiles llegaron y detonaron con éxito en sus blancos, las monumentales columnas de humo con forma de hongo se proyectaron hacia las alturas. Desde cualquier lugar, fueron visibles las explosiones.

Pero increíblemente, los saiyajin sobrevivieron…antes de las explosiones los invasores crearon burbujas de energía usando su poder de pelea, las cuales los protegió de las bombas y de la radiación residual de éstas. Completamente derrotados, los pocos humanos que oponían resistencia encontraron la muerte.

Con el tiempo, los saiyajin esclavizaron a los pocos sobrevivientes que encontraron. Las grandes ciudades que alguna vez representaron el orgullo de la humanidad, ahora eran destruidas para darle espacio a las ciudades de los saiyajin. En tan sólo un día, las fuerzas terrestres, aéreas y marítimas de la Tierra fueron aniquiladas. En un sólo día, la raza humana perdió su planeta y su libertad.

– Pero a pesar de todo, Bulma y yo sobrevivimos ocultas por un par de días–Milk le dice a Videl, quien escuchaba atentamente su relato.

– ¿Cómo?

– La Capital del Oeste fue terriblemente devastada, y la Corporación Cápsula no fue la excepción–le narra–pero debajo de las instalaciones principales, había laboratorios los cuales resistieron a la invasión, Bulma escondió allí a cuanta persona pudo, ella se sentía culpable por todo, y por más que quise convencerla de lo contrario…no pude.

–_ Sino hubiera enviado ese maldito mensaje, esos monos bárbaros no estarían aquí_–dice entre llantos una destrozada Bulma–_cada persona muerta es por mi culpa._

–_ Tú sólo querías hacer algo bueno, no era posible que supieras lo que ocurriría._

– _¡Acéptalo Milk, yo maté a la humanidad!_

Por varios días se quedaron allí, escondidas esperando no ser encontradas. Pero lamentablemente para ellas, los saiyajin las capturaron junto con los demás humanos allí ocultos. Bulma hasta su último aliento maldijo a los saiyajin, les dijo que algún día ellos sentirían lo que es el verdadero terror, luego de eso por órdenes del Rey Vegeta…Bulma fue ejecutada.

– Recuerdo que luego de la muerte de Bulma, me llevaron a una habitación repleta de mujeres–Milk continúa con su historia–permanecimos dentro sumergidas en la completa oscuridad, cuando un gas extraño nos hizo perder el conocimiento, luego de eso no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando desperté…estaba desnuda, acostada y atada en una mesa de metal, unos seres horrendos me rodeaban y me miraban…nunca olvidaré sus rostros–ella se expresó con honestidad–eran como la cara de una avestruz, pero eso no era todo…me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada y que estaba dando a luz en ese momento.

– ¿Estabas teniendo un hijo?

– Sí, pero no tenía sentido…yo nunca estuve con ningún hombre, no entendía cómo quedé embarazada–dice la humana–y el niño que nació ese día…fue Gohan.

– ¡Gohan! –expresó Videl.

– Como Goku me contaría más adelante, fui secuestrada para ser parte de un experimento en el cual, se mezclaría la raza humana y la saiyajin…por eso yo soy la madre de Gohan, y Goku su padre…Gohan es un híbrido, una combinación de ambos.

– ¿Pero aún sigo sin entender, cómo terminaste en este planeta?

– Un día Vegeta llegó al laboratorio inesperadamente, sorprendiéndonos a Goku y a mí–le dice mientras le revisa la temperatura a la chica–Vegeta se enteró del experimento, furioso ordenó que mataran a Gohan y a mí, pero Goku actuó rápido y prometió hacer el trabajo.

– ¿Cómo se salvaron?

– Goku nos llevó a Gohan y a mí lejos del castillo de Vegeta, nos escondió allí, me comentaría después que tomó del laboratorio los cuerpos muertos de una mujer y de su bebé híbrido, los atacó con sus poderes para desfigurarlos y se los enseñó a Vegeta haciéndolos pasar por nosotros, y el Rey se lo creyó todo–dice la terrícola–robamos un nave días después, volamos hasta llegar aquí donde Goku hizo un trato con la Resistencia…si nos protegían él se convertiría en un espía para ellos.

– Entiendo.

– Durante su primer año de vida, Gohan se quedó conmigo aquí–dice Milk–pero a pesar de ser aún un bebé, sus poderes eran incontrolables…no sabía cómo usarlos, por eso Goku se lo llevó con él para que aprendiera a usarlos, desde entonces no lo volví a ver…hasta hoy–ella sonrió–Goku me visitó por varios días durante los años siguientes, contándome de Gohan cosas como: cuando entró en la academia de pelea, en la que se convirtió en un verdadero guerrero.

Videl al terminar de escuchar a la madre de Gohan se sintió mejor, el mareo y las náuseas disminuyeron. La joven humana se sintió identificada con su coterránea, ambas son mujeres ligadas a saiyajines, las dos están lejos de su planeta natal…a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra. Cada una de ellas, es un antes y un después de la invasión saiyajin a la Tierra.

Ambas son únicas.

* * *

Las dos largas semanas de preparativos habían terminado, ya era hora de partir hacia la batalla. Las naves de la Resistencia comenzaban a llenarse de soldados, lentamente todos se colocaban en sus puestos. Pero no todos irán a la guerra, las personas sin el suficiente poder de pelea se quedarán refugiadas en el planeta Romulus.

– ¡No insistas más Videl, te quedarás aquí con mi madre! –Gohan la intenta persuadir.

– ¡Es mi planeta natal, yo puedo pelear no soy débil!

– Eso lo entiendo, pero no quiero que nada te pase…cuando todo termine vendré por ti.

– ¡Yo quiero luchar!

– Lo sé, lo sé…pero entiende que será una batalla de un nivel mucho más alto que el tuyo, no te menosprecio pero es la verdad.

– Yo la cuidaré hijo–Milk interrumpe a la pareja–yo deseaba ir también, pero me quedaré con Videl.

– Cuídala mamá, me preocupan los extraños mareos que ha tenido en estos días.

– Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

– Prefiero no arriesgarme.

Al mismo tiempo cerca de allí, Lord Balkan y los demás miembros del alto mando ajustaban pequeños detalles. Ya sabían la debilidad de Orión, pero confiaban que los saiyajines conservaran sus colas.

– El plan original se mantiene, sólo que ahora Kakarotto y su hijo nos acompañarán.

– Confiemos que esto por fin termine.

– Sabemos que muchas de las tropas de Vegeta no están en el planeta, eso nivelará los números a nuestro favor.

Ellos incluidos Gohan y su padre, se dirigían a un pequeño vehículo de transporte que los llevará a la nave principal de la flota rebelde. Todos abordaban lentamente, mirando desde lejos Videl al lado de Milk se despedían de ellos. Y justo en ese momento, Videl comenzó a sentirse mareada de nuevo.

Milk de inmediato lo notó, y la sujetó al ver como ella se desvanecía hasta desmayarse. Gohan vio todo desde la lejanía, dejó caer las cosas que cargaba y voló hacia las mujeres terrícolas.

– ¿Otro mareo?

– Sí, pero este es peor–su madre le dice.

– Debo llevarla con un médico.

– Makuo aún está en su laboratorio, él sabe cosas de medicina.

Sin importarle que estuviera retrasando el despegue, Gohan llevó a la inconsciente chica con el único con conocimientos médicos en el planeta. Makuo se sorprendió cuando ellos llegaron, sin rodeos le dijeron que la examinara. Él los guió a una especie de cama metálica, la cual era un artefacto tecnológico.

– ¿Qué tiene?

– No comas ansias, el escáner no ha terminado de escanearla.

Pronto Kakarotto llegó, encontrando a la joven dormida pero con una ligera fiebre.

– Ya veo, con que era eso–dijo Makuo leyendo las lecturas de la máquina.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

– Puedes estar tranquilo, su vida no peligra…pero esta hembra terrícola está en las primeras semanas de gestación.

– ¡Ella está…!–Milk exclamó asombrada.

– ¿Sabes quién podría ser el padre del bebé? –Makuo le preguntó a Gohan.

– Sí, soy yo–respondió al ver a la chica.

Gohan recordó la noche que ambos compartieron el mismo lecho, la noche cuando la reclamó como suya. Ella tenía una vida creciendo dentro de ella, una vida que es el fruto de la unión de dos personas que comenzaron como amo y esclava. Si Gohan era el primer híbrido humano-saiyajin de la historia, su futuro hijo será el segundo en el universo.

Videl estaba embarazada.

**Fin Capítulo Quince**

Les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo, pero con el trabajo sobre mí no pude antes. Además les digo que Romulus está llegando a su final, por lo que el próximo capítulo será el último.

Le doy las gracias, a las siguientes personas: Lilia. Takarai, Anika-san, Artemisa-Cazadora, Pipe92, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Alice Michaelis, Animedbz, Bellatrix Monserratt y a Oyuky Chan. Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	16. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 16**

Antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo y que el espacio fuera espacio, se produjo una explosión que desencadenó todo lo que existe y existirá. Con sólo centésimas de segundo, los primeros elementos químicos comenzaron a formarse. Ahora con el universo recién creado, se daba rienda suelta a todo lo que fuere.

Con el pasar de los millones de años, el universo se expandió exponencialmente sin detenerse. Gracias a la materia, las primeras estrellas comenzaron a brillar y girando en una danza circular a su alrededor, los primeros planetas se formaban. Siglos más tarde en varios de ellos, la vida pronto apareció.

Los organismos unicelulares evolucionaron hasta ser pluricelulares, formando a los primeros seres complejos del universo. La evolución y la selección natural se encargaron de desarrollar a las especies, pronto esos seres vivientes se preguntaron sobre su papel en el cosmos, el cómo y el por qué de las cosas.

Alejados unos de otros por millones de kilómetros, cada raza emprendió su propio camino. Algunas desarrollaron más su intelecto, mientras que otras su físico. El contacto entre especies era inevitable, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguna de esas razas tuviera el suficiente nivel tecnológico como para viajar por la galaxia.

Tristemente la fuerza se impuso sobre la razón, y las formas de vida con gran poder fueron esclavizando y extinguiendo a las más débiles. Una de esas razas es la que se autodenomina como los saiyajin, quienes robaban las tecnologías de otros para su conveniencia. Irónicamente los temibles conquistadores alguna vez fueron los conquistados, pero cuando la tiranía de su opresor se acabó la propia inició.

Huyendo de un planeta muerto, los saiyajin partieron buscando en toda la galaxia un nuevo mundo donde habitar, mientras tanto una ingenua especie, los humanos, miraban al cielo y se preguntaban si estaban solos en el infinito universo. En un intento inocente de responder a dicha pregunta, enviaron un saludo al espacio.

Tiempo después su llamado fue escuchado pero no como lo esperaban, su mundo fue invadido y ellos casi llegaron al abismo de la extinción. Los humanos pelearon con todo lo que tenían, pero sus enemigos los superaron en todos los aspectos. Derrotados, los pocos sobrevivientes se ocultaron, mientras los saiyajin tomaban por completo el planeta que alguna vez se llamó Tierra.

Meses luego y sumergidos en la clandestinidad, un grupo de científicos al notar el parecido de los humanos y los saiyajin, intentaron mezclarlos en uno, teniendo como resultado un rotundo éxito. De esta forma nació una inaudita simbiosis entre dos adversarios, mitad humano y mitad saiyajin, el bebé bautizado como Marcus, se convirtió en el primer ser que ni siquiera la evolución consideró.

Y aquel tercer planeta azulado, continuó indetenible su andar alrededor del sol. Durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, una fuerza rebelde se formó y batalló contra el imperio saiyajin. El Rey Vegeta en el fondo de su ser escondía su preocupación más grande, la muerte. Sabía que algún día moriría y su imperio sería gobernado por otras manos, el saiyajin simplemente no aceptaba la idea.

Él se enteró de la existencia de las esferas del dragón, con ellas podría gobernarlo todo por siempre y para siempre. La Resistencia al enterarse de sus planes, escondió las esferas evitando así su inmortalidad. Los rebeldes sabían que se les agotaba el tiempo, tenían que actuar y eliminar al tiránico emperador.

Los planes y estrategias se completaron, y una gran fuerza de soldados de inmediato se desplazó hacia la última gran guerra. El campo de batalla sería el planeta Tierra–como solían llamarlo los humanos–en el aquel mundo los saiyajin construyeron la capital de su imperio, mundo tras mundo, colonia tras colonia…nuevos planetas se unían a su supremacía.

– ¿Qué haces papá? –Gohan le cuestiona a su padre.

– Miro aquella galaxia que se ve allá–le señala Kakarotto a su hijo, ambos contemplan el distante cúmulo de estrellas a través de una ventana–he luchado con los más fuertes que he conocido en este lado del universo, así que me pregunto qué seres vivirán en aquella lejana galaxia–dijo emocionado–sólo imagina los sujetos poderos que deben vivir allí.

– El universo es infinito, y las posibilidades también son infinitas–respondió Gohan–en alguna parte en este mismo momento, existe un individuo que es más fuerte que tú, yo y el mismo Vegeta.

Kakarotto sintió la emoción de sólo pensar, que en alguna parte exista una persona más fuerte que él. Pero antes de sobreexcitarse ante esa idea, primero debía derrotar al enemigo más poderoso que conoce. Gohan junto a su padre, miraron a la gran flota de naves que los acompañaban las cuales llevaban varias horas de viaje.

Gohan aún asimilaba la idea de ser padre, Videl y Milk se quedaron refugiadas en el planeta Romulus, si algo llegara a pasar, estarían seguras allí. Si no lo hacían ahora, tal vez nunca tendrían otra oportunidad para eliminar de una vez por todas a Vegeta. Quien en su desesperación por conseguir la inmortalidad, envió en su búsqueda a más de la mitad de sus fuerzas militares.

El nuevo planeta Vegeta quedó debilitado ampliamente, aunque seguía siendo vigilado. Normalmente las fuerzas de los saiyajin patrullaban el sistema solar, y de inmediato atacaban a cuanto invasor entrara sin permiso en el sistema planetario. Pero ahora, el sistema solar era vigilado únicamente por una red de satélites que flotaban en el vacío del espacio.

Si alguien quiere entrar en dicho sistema, debía identificarse por medio de una contraseña. Kakarotto les dio a la Resistencia dichas claves para entrar, luego se esconderían en el lado oscuro de la Luna que escoltaba a la Tierra, desde esa posición prepararían a Orión para disparar. Y si llegara a ser necesario, las fuerzas conformadas por distintas especies entrarían en acción.

– ¡Oigan ustedes, Lord Balkan los espera en el puente de mando! –un soldado de menor rango, les informa al verlos juntos–estamos a punto de llegar.

"_Realmente esto está pasando_"–pensó el hijo de Kakarotto–"_no es un sueño, ahora formo parte de los rebeldes_".

* * *

En completo silencio su cuerpo levitaba, el namek mantenía una perfecta postura de meditación. Bañado por la calma y la oscuridad de la habitación, el soldado de piel verduzca buscaba algo de paz antes de la tormenta. Luego de mucho tiempo lejos de su gente, Picorro se reunió con los demás nameks quienes se escondían con la ayuda de los rebeldes.

Su ceja derecha se levantó lentamente, al sentir que una presencia se le acercaba por la espalda. Un rayo de energía estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero en una demostración de gran velocidad Picorro se movió esquivando el mortal ataque energético. Seguidamente se desvaneció sólo para reaparecer frente a su evasivo atacante, al cual logró conectarlo con un puñetazo al rostro.

Fue allí cuando Picorro se encontró frente a…él mismo. Las dos versiones de Picorro comenzaron con un rápido intercambio de golpes, que a su vez eran igualmente bloqueados y esquivados. Un Picorro le lanzó un derechazo, pero el otro Picorro lo atrapó con sus manos deteniendo el golpe. Al mismo tiempo ambos desaparecieron, reapareciendo varios metros más arriba.

Al ser la nave más grande de la flota rebelde, estaba equipada con una amplia sala de entrenamiento. Adicionalmente esa zona estaba construida con materiales resistentes a los golpes, de no ser así, la nave sufriría graves daños internos. Continuaron atacándose, dándose golpes con todo, con sus puños, rodillas, antebrazos y cabezazos.

A la distancia se podía ver sus estelas chocando una contra la otra, persiguiéndose mutuamente. Un Picorro le disparaba a su gemelo una lluvia de esferas de energía, mientras el otro Picorro saltaba hacia atrás esquivando los proyectiles de ki. El segundo Picorro respondió arrojándole sus propios ataques de ki, tal cosa hizo que los rayos de ambos impactaran llenando de explosiones la habitación.

Ambos guerreros se precipitaron uno contra el otro, pero antes de atacarse se detuvieron en seco. Una tercera presencia se hizo presente, los dos Picorro voltearon al mismo tiempo viendo a un namek parecido a ellos.

– La vieja técnica de división, siempre haces lo mismo cuando entrenas Picorro–una gruesa voz le habló–mejor deja de hacer tonterías, y luchemos de verdad.

– Neil, no esperaría nada menos de ti–le respondió, antes de unirse con su gemelo–me gustaría ver qué tanto has mejorado desde que nos separamos.

De inmediato Neil notó como el poder de Picorro aumentó, debido a que se había unido con su otro yo, la técnica de división dividía el poder a la mitad, pero al reunirse su ki se completaba de nuevo. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Neil se vio rápidamente acorralado por las arremetidas de su oponente, quien lo mantenía a raya con sus puñetazos.

Para alejarse de él, Neil saltó con fuerza pero Picorro pronto lo alcanzó golpeándolo con su codo derecho a lo que Neil, simplemente recibió el impacto con su antebrazo. Múltiples explosiones y destellos se hicieron visibles, todos provocados por la fuerza de sus golpes. Las ondas de choque resonaban dentro de la habitación, haciendo que una fuerte vibración hiciera estremecer el casco de la nave.

Ambos hombres de piel verde se tomaron de las manos manteniéndose inmóviles, los ojos de los dos brillaron potentemente antes de que se arrojaran delgados pero poderosos rayos, a través de sus globos oculares. Los delgados rayos se empujaban, al mismo tiempo que los dos aún se sujetaban de las manos.

Gruesas gotas de sudor corrieron por sus frentes, a causa del esfuerzo para mantener la técnica. Neil se vio superado y para soltarse de Picorro lo pateó en el estómago, pero sin darle oportunidad para responder lo atacó de nuevo. Sus puños se estrellaron con violencia en el rostro de su rival, quien sólo atinó a soportar los golpes.

No obstante, Picorro contraatacó elevando su ki cosa que causó una fuerte corriente de aire que empujó lejos al guardián del patriarca. Neil aceptó en silencio que era superado en poder, así que se le ocurrió usar todo lo que le quedaba en un sólo ataque, lentamente llevó su mano derecha a su frente y en la punta de sus dedos reunió su energía.

"_¡Esa técnica es…!_"–Pensó Picorro–"_¡esa es mi técnica!_".

Neil sonrió al ver el rostro asombrado de Picorro, y cuando estuvo listo abrió fuego contra él. El rayo de energía pura salió directo hacia él, Picorro en segundos cambió su rostro de sorprendido por una sonrisa confiada. Cuando el ataque estuvo frente a él, con un simple y llano manotazo desvió el rayo que se estrelló metros atrás.

– El Makankosappo–exclamó Picorro– ¿cuándo lo aprendiste?

– Hace meses antes de que la Resistencia nos evacuara, te seguí para ver cómo entrenabas–le confesó Neil, quien respiraba con dificultad al ver que su ataque fue inútil.

Usualmente la mayoría de los nameks siendo pacíficos, se dedicaban a cultivar plantas para restaurar la vegetación de su planeta, la cual casi desapareció a causa de un fuerte fenómeno climatológico. Sin embargo, algunos nameks usaban su tiempo para entrenar y perfeccionar sus habilidades de pelea.

A Neil se le encomendó la tarea de ser el ayudante del anciano patriarca, pero un día sintió una presencia cercana a la casa del patriarca. Al investigar descubrió que se trataba de Picorro, interesado lo siguió mientras cambiaba de lugar de entrenamiento. Lo vio dividirse en dos, peleando contra él mismo.

En un momento determinado de la pelea, se dio cuenta de que Picorro concentraba su poder en la punta de sus dedos mientras los colocaba en su frente. Segundos más tarde, le disparó a su copia un fuerte ataque de energía que lo derrotó. Neil se sorprendió con la técnica, y en completo silencio intentó imitarla hasta conseguirlo.

– Ya veo, con que fue así–puntualizó Picorro, antes de mover lentamente sus manos más cerca una de la otra, hasta hacer que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaran.

Neil miró que entre las manos de Picorro una luz comenzó a brillar, instantes luego un aura blanca lo rodeó por completo y una brisa comenzó a soplar hasta tocar el rostro de Neil. Un par de gruesas venas se marcaron en su rostro, mientras incrementaba rápidamente el poder de su ataque. El cual cuando estuvo listo fue arrojado contra Neil, la habitación diseñada para adsorber los impactos hizo su trabajo, reduciendo el impacto a una pequeña vibración.

Un agotado Picorro aterrizó cerca del herido Neil, ambos al verse rieron levemente. Extendiéndole su mano Picorro lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero al verlo tambalearse lo sujetó para darle apoyo.

– Vamos con Dende, él te curará–dijo suavemente el namek.

– Tienes que enseñarme esa técnica, es muy poderosa–replicó Neil.

– Ya habrá tiempo para eso–le contestó.

Los dos hombres de piel verde salieron de la habitación de entrenamiento, aquella no fue más que una simple disputa. La verdadera pelea estaba a punto de iniciar.

* * *

Gris y estéril, la Luna de la Tierra orbitaba silenciosa. Como las dos caras de una moneda, la Luna mostraba un lado distinto al otro. El movimiento de rotación y translación lunar están sincronizados, por lo que siempre le muestra la misma cara a la Tierra. Una cara hermosa y callada, pero su otro rostro mostraba el impacto inclemente de cientos de meteoritos durante millones de años.

Y justamente tal como se planeó toda la flota había llegado al lado oscuro de la Luna, hasta el momento los saiyajin no se percataron de la presencia rebelde cerca de ellos. Todas las naves se detuvieron en un momento silente, frente a ellos se encontraba un mundo lleno de color azul. A pesar de la considerable distancia, la Tierra se veía hermosa como siempre ha sido.

– Bien llegó el momento, redirijan la energía de los generadores de los motores a Orión–ordenó Lord Balkan.

– De inmediato–Makuo le respondió, siendo él el creador de tal pieza de tecnología sería el encargado de encenderla–iniciando con la acumulación de energía, uno por ciento completado.

Para alimentar la gigantesca antena parabólica de la nave, se necesitaba de casi toda la energía disponible de los generadores. Pero al desviar la potencia a Orión, los demás sistemas de la nave nodriza como los propulsores, escudos y demás mecanismos de armas se desactivaban, sin embargo ya se había pensado en ello y en cómo remediarlo.

Poder generar grandes cantidades de rayos Bruits negativos requería de un gran esfuerzo, ante esto, las demás naves de la Resistencia protegerían a la nave nodriza en caso de ser atacada.

– Que todos estén en sus puestos, si algo llegara a pasar quiero que se encuentren preparados para actuar.

– Orión está al cinco por ciento de su capacidad–dice en voz alta Makuo, mientras lee las lecturas de una pantalla.

– Espero que esté pedazo de chatarra funcione–comentó Gohan, quien aún es un poco escéptico sobre Orión.

– ¡Orión funcionará, yo mismo la creé…ya lo verás! –Alega Makuo–como los rayos Bruits positivos hacen que los saiyajin se transformen en Ozarus, las ondas negativas harán lo contrario, en lugar de fortalecerlos estos los afectarán físicamente, haciendo que su corazón y demás órganos internos comiencen a fallar, matándolos a los pocos minutos…

– Pero como ya te diste cuenta, Orión sólo funciona si el saiyajin que recibe los rayos negativos tiene su cola…ya que es la cola quien percibe los rayos–Gohan le puntualizó al científico–si un saiyajin no trae su cola, Orión no le hará ni cosquillas.

– Aunque eso es cierto, no es común que un saiyajin no porte su cola…por lo que es casi segura la efectividad de Orión–una vez más el creador defendió su creación.

Continuaron debatiendo sobre la efectividad de la máquina, mientras lentamente ésta se preparaba para disparar. Al mismo tiempo pero volando a una tremenda velocidad, una pequeña nave esférica de los saiyajin ingresaba en el sistema solar terrestre. Dentro una mujer dormía, había viajado por dos semanas intentando encontrarlo, pero al parecer Gohan es imposible de alcanzar para Lime.

– _Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que mates a mi compañera, si intentas herirla de nuevo tendré que intervenir…incluso si tengo que matarte, lo haré_–dentro de Lime, aquellas palabras dichas por Gohan la persiguen.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, él se había atrevido a amenazarla con matarla si era necesario. En su último encuentro ella lo vio irse con la humana, cuando finalmente despertó dentro de un tanque de recuperación supo que no se sabía nada de Gohan. Se presumía que había escapado de alguna manera, ya que no se encontró su cuerpo, era fácil presumir que aún vivía.

Cuando sus heridas sanaron, sin pedir permiso alguno se subió a su nave en forma de esfera y partió en su búsqueda. No tenía idea de qué dirección tomar, así que voló sin rumbo definido. Al contemplar mientras volaba la espectacular mancha roja de Júpiter, Lime sintió que su corazón era como aquella tormenta que azota en el planeta más grande del sistema solar.

Nunca negará que amó a Gohan desde su niñez, lo idealizó tanto que llegó a pensar que era perfecto en cada faceta de su persona. Pero la imagen que tenía de él se cayó de su pedestal, Gohan no era como siempre creyó. Él prefirió escoger como compañera una simple hembra humana, en lugar de una mujer de su raza.

Él había violado las leyes, era una deshonra para su pueblo. Lime era una mujer muy orgullosa de su raza, se enorgullecía de cada rival que logró matar. Desde que era una niña cuando mató a un débil Saibaiman hasta la fecha, Lime era digna de ser llamada una guerrera saiyajin. Pero lo que Gohan hizo no tiene perdón, como le era bien sabido a la mujer, todo aquel que se atreviera a cruzarse con otra especie merecía la muerte.

Lime llevó su mano a la parte baja de su espalda, en aquel lugar alguna vez tuvo la cola que la identificaba como saiyajin. Ahora no era más que una burla, un chiste viviente a los ojos de los demás de su especie. No sólo fue despreciada ante una humana, sino también, que le arrebataron la cola que la hacía ser quien es.

Del amor al odio sólo hay paso, y el odio que ahora siente por Gohan y su compañera terrícola es tan grande, que ni Júpiter ni Saturno juntos lo igualan en tamaño. Si Gohan no era para ella, entonces no sería para ninguna. Ella misma se encargaría de eliminarlo, pagaría caro su desprecio. Lime ajustaría cuentas con él y Videl.

– Perturbación térmica detectada–Lime escuchó la voz del ordenador de la nave.

– ¿Perturbación térmica? –preguntó la mujer saiyajin sin entender.

– Afirmativo, se detecta un objeto en el lado oscuro de la Luna del nuevo planeta Vegeta–explica la computadora de abordo–la temperatura del objeto continúa elevándose, se desconoce el origen de dicho objeto.

– Será mejor dar un vistazo–Lime cambió las coordenadas, y su pequeña nave de inmediato se dirigió a la Luna terrestre.

El pequeño vehículo fue ganando más y más aceleración, al no tener ningún tipo de resistencia en el vacío del espacio alcanzó una tremenda velocidad. En minutos dejó atrás al gigantesco Júpiter, luego pasó al lado del rojizo Marte, y finalmente como destino se dirigió hacia la tercera roca desde el sol.

Con la velocidad que llevaba, pronto llegó a la órbita circular de la Luna. Los sensores de su nave, pronto confirmaron la presencia de no sólo un objeto, sino de muchos más los cuales estaban posicionados en el lado oscuro del satélite natural. Lime pronto al tener contacto visual, distinguió claramente que dichos objetos se trataban de una gran flota de naves.

– ¡Pero qué diablos! –exclamó Lime, al admirar a toda la flota rebelde a pocos kilómetros de su planeta.

Cuando Makuo diseñó y construyó a Orión, se le olvidó un pequeño pero crucial detalle: el calor. En la antena donde Orión concentraba los rayos Bruits negativos, a causa de dicha acumulación de energía, la antena se iba calentando poco a poco hasta alcanzar altas temperaturas. Y precisamente, los sensibles sensores de la nave de Lime detectaron tal temperatura.

– ¿Cómo lograron llegar hasta aquí, sin ser detectados por los sistemas automáticos de vigilancia? –se preguntó Lime.

Sabiendo que ella sola no podría contra todo un batallón, se desvió hacia el planeta para dar la alerta. Los rebeldes usualmente atacaban naves de carga, pero ahora tuvieron el valor de ir directamente hacia la cueva del lobo. Casualmente, la Resistencia no se percató de la presencia de aquella diminuta nave.

Al parecer, las hostilidades comenzarían antes de lo planeado.

* * *

Un grito estruendoso llenó una de las cámaras de entrenamiento, las cuales eran normalmente usadas por los soldados saiyajin para su mejoramiento físico. No obstante, no era cualquier soldado quien entrenaba en dicha cámara. Era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo soberano del imperio, el Rey Vegeta.

La gravedad aumentada lentamente desintegraba la habitación, que a pesar de haber sido diseñada para tolerar tal nivel extremo de gravitación, con el tiempo esta comenzaba a ceder. Las grietas se extendían por el piso y el techo de la recámara, pero eso no era nada importante para el orgulloso saiyajin que allí se ejercitaba.

Mientras Vegeta luchaba con un enemigo imaginario, pequeños trozos del techo comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza. La debilitada estructura ya no podía soportar la gravedad aumentada cien veces la de la Tierra, y en cuestión de segundos todo se desplomó cayéndole encima al tiránico emperador.

Pero no habían pasado ni cinco segundos, cuando otra explosión se produjo. Vegeta literalmente se quitó de encima todo lo que le cayó, y los escombros salieron volando en todas direcciones. Un intacto Vegeta miró a su alrededor, ahora necesitaría otra cámara de entrenamiento.

– ¡Estúpida tecnología terrícola, si tan sólo la gravedad de este planeta no fuera tan débil! –Dijo malhumorado–aquella mujer de cabello azul tenía razón, con el tiempo la cámara se desintegraría.

Vegeta mientras caminaba de regreso al interior del castillo, recordó cuando pisó por primera vez ese mundo de cielo azul. Los humanos que allí vivían eran miserablemente débiles, cuando pelearon contra ellos demostraron ser oponentes de muy bajo nivel. Fue una invasión fácil y muy aburrida, pero lo que realmente importaba era apoderarse del planeta.

– _No me gusta este cielo azul, es un color muy enfermizo_–comentó el Rey con desprecio–_además la gravedad es muy débil, así no podremos entrenar como es debido._

– _Al menos ya tenemos un lugar mejor donde vivir_–respondió Nappa–_ya me estaba cansando de estar siempre en esa nave._

– _Será mejor comenzar a colonizar esta planeta cuanto antes, es buena idea usar mano de obra esclava… ¿aún quedan humanos vivos?_

– _Creo que sí, no muchos pero aún hay_–le contesta el otro saiyajin–_según escuché, algunos humanos se refugian en una ciudad en ruinas, podríamos atraparlos y traerlos para trabajar._

– _Pues entonces tráelos cuanto antes, captura a todos los que puedas._

– _También hay informes que confirman que varios humanos se esconden en las montañas, por mano de obra no nos tenemos que preocupar, hay muchos esclavos a los cuales usar._

Un contingente de saiyajines fue enviado hacia el Oeste, donde se encontraban las ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez una enorme ciudad. La destruida Capital del Oeste era el fantasma de su antigua gloria, los saiyajines lo devastaron todo. Al llegar, los conquistadores encontraron a una gran cantidad de humanos escondidos en lo que era la Corporación Cápsula.

La captura de los humanos fue muy sencilla, no todos opusieron resistencia. Los que sí lo hicieron fueron eliminados sin rodeos, pero de entre los terrícolas que atraparon a los saiyajin les sorprendió la rebeldía que tenía una mujer. No era usual para ellos ver algo así.

– _¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, mono asqueroso!_–una mujer humana y su peculiar cabello azulado, se hacía notar entre los invasores.

– _¡Guarda silencio humana insolente, estás frente al Rey Vegeta!_ –Nappa le grita.

La mujer peliazul vio frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, a un hombre de baja estatura pero con un peinado curioso. Su mirada sólo le demostraba maldad, aunque no se veía muy musculoso como los demás saiyajin, estos le demostraban respeto.

– _¡No me importa quién diablos sea, si es uno de ustedes es otro mono salvaje!_

– _¡Pero qué insolente!_ –Nappa iba a golpearla, pero el Rey se lo impidió.

– _No pierdas la cabeza por esa terrícola Nappa, de todas formas no vale nada. _

– _Mi Rey, en el lugar donde los atrapamos encontramos muchas tecnologías que nos pueden ser útiles…_

Frente a Vegeta varios de sus soldados le mostraron las cosas que encontraron, habían armas, vehículos, unos pequeños objetos que lograban almacenar muchas cosas llamadas cápsulas, entre otras cosas. Bulma intentó persuadir al Rey diciéndole que crearía para él cuanta tecnología quisiera, sólo pedía a cambio que liberara a los humanos hechos prisioneros.

Los saiyajin nunca han sido una especie que se dedique al desarrollo tecnológico, toda la avanzada tecnología que poseen, como sus naves espaciales, rastreadores y demás cosas. Las han obtenido porque se las robaron a otras especies que fueron conquistadas por ellos, y aunque algunas tecnologías humanas les eran inútiles, una en especial llamó la atención del Rey Vegeta.

A los saiyajin les encantaba incrementar su fuerza, usualmente utilizaban la gravedad de su planeta natal, la cual al ser muy grande, les ayudada en sus entrenamientos. Sin embargo, la gravedad terrestre era muy baja y eso no les permitía practicar como ellos estaban acostumbrados, pero siendo Bulma una mujer brillante, se le ocurrió una idea innovadora.

Les dio a los saiyajin unas cámaras especiales que podían aumentar la gravedad, con ellas los saiyajines entrenaron a su gusto con la gravedad que desearan. Pero a pesar de su gran intelecto, fue muy ingenua al pensar que los saiyajin liberarían a la gente que atraparon. Pronto los conquistadores reanudaron la matanza y la esclavitud de la humanidad, haciéndose de oídos sordos ante los gritos de Bulma.

Como ella ya no era útil para ellos, Vegeta asqueado de escuchar sus reclamos y su voz, ordenó que la mujer de cabello azulado fuera ejecutada…y así se hizo. Antes de morir, ella les advirtió a los salvajes saiyajin que no se excedieran con la gravedad, ya que de hacerlo con el tiempo forzarían la estructura de la cámara con lo que provocarían la destrucción de esta última.

– ¡Pedazo de chatarra!... ¿ahora dónde se supone que entrenaré hoy?

Cuando pensaba en qué hacer, escuchó una serie de gritos y explosiones que provenían del interior del castillo. Vegeta curioso entró, encontrando a la causante de tanto ruido.

– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto mujer?

* * *

Luego de atravesar la atmósfera terrestre, la nave espacial chocó violentamente contra el suelo. Al abrirse la puerta la mujer saiyajin salió de inmediato, Lime corrió hacia el cuartel del ejército saiyajin. Allí era normal ver a los soldados entrenar unos con otros, además de que los oficiales de alto rango esperaban cualquier orden para actuar.

Cuando Lime entró en la oficina de uno de los tantos militares, le informó sobre su descubrimiento. Pero este se burló de ella, primero por no llevar su cola y segundo porque según él era imposible que una armada enemiga, lograra llegar hasta ellos sin ser detectados previamente.

Lime molesta lo llamó estúpido por su incredulidad, y sin ser atendida corrió hacia el único que tal vez sí le creería y fue en busca del mismísimo Rey Vegeta. Nadie le creía, todos se reían de ella al no verle la cola. Si un saiyajin perdía su cola era sinónimo de ser un fracasado, y no era digno de pertenecer a la raza más poderosa del universo.

Ella atravesó todo obstáculo que se encontró, pasó por encima de los guardias hasta llegar a las puertas del salón principal del Rey. Cuando llegó al salón no vio al soberano, continuó con su búsqueda frenética de Vegeta, hasta que por fin lo halló. Vegeta al ver como sus guardias intentaban contener a la mujer, les ordenó soltarla.

– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto mujer?

– Mi señor, una escuadrilla de rebeldes se oculta detrás de nuestra luna…debemos eliminarlos.

– ¿Una armada enemiga dices? –Preguntó el monarca.

– Sí mi Rey.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible tal cosa?...nadie puede entrar en nuestro sistema planetario sin ser detectado.

– No puedo responder a eso, pero yo los vi con mis propios ojos…los rebeldes están a pocos kilómetros de nosotros.

– ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad y que no me estás quitando mi tiempo?

– Ya perdí todo lo que tenía, mi honor, mi cola…a Gohan–susurró para que no escucharan eso último–no me crea si no quiere, pero cuando los rebeldes vuelen sobre nuestras cabezas no se arrepienta por no haber actuado a tiempo.

Vegeta en un movimiento veloz la tomó por el rostro, y con sus dedos apretó la cara de Lime.

– ¡Yo no me arrepiento de nada! –Dijo comprimiendo sus dientes– ¡envíen una patrulla a la Luna, si encuentran algo infórmenme!

– ¡Sí señor!

– Y en cuanto a ti, si no hay nada en la Luna…yo personalmente te quitaré lo único que te queda, tu inútil existencia–Vegeta la soltó antes de alejarse.

* * *

Todo parecía ir según el plan, llegaron al lugar indicado y Orión muy lentamente se preparaba. Pero era ese el detalle que comenzaba a impacientar a los demás, quienes odiaban esperar. Definitivamente no tenían nada de paciencia.

– ¡Orión está al cuarenta y dos por ciento! –una vez más, Makuo habló en voz alta.

– Esto está tardando demasiado–dijo Kakarotto– ¿cuánto falta para que Orión esté listo para disparar?

– Paciencia, nadie dijo que esto sería rápido–contestó Lord Balkan–tomará algo de tiempo antes de que Orión esté listo.

– Yo iré a caminar un poco, no soy bueno esperando–Gohan le dice a su padre–cuando todo comience vendré.

– Está bien–le respondió Kakarotto.

Gohan caminó hacia la puerta, al salir del puente de mando avanzó silencioso por los corredores. Los pasillos estaban poco iluminados, Orión necesitaba tanta energía que otros sistemas como los de iluminación apenas funcionaban. Sin embargo, era posible ver gracias al tenue alumbrado. Él se detuvo frente a una ventana, desde allí se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos aquel punto azulado que flota sereno en el espacio.

– Sé que estás detrás de mí Seesh–Gohan habló, aunque parecía que estaba solo es ese pasillo, en realidad no lo estaba–no tiene caso que uses tu camuflaje, siento tu presencia.

– Así que aprendiste a sentir la energía vital de los seres vivos–respondió el leireano, antes de hacerse visible.

– Sí Seesh, no soy el mismo que luchó y perdió contigo en el planeta Leire–acotó el soldado.

– Puedo verlo, tu poder se incrementó–dice el lagarto mientras se paraba a su lado–cuando esto termine, me gustaría continuar con la pelea que tuvimos.

– Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo–Gohan sonrió–ni creas que he olvidado la golpiza que me diste, ni la cicatriz que me hiciste en el ojo.

– Ni yo la que me hiciste a mí–respondió el líder de los leireanos–te advierto que no te ataco, porque somos del mismo bando ahora…pero cuando hayamos matado a los saiyajin, lucharemos de nuevo.

– Así será Seesh, así será–comenta firmemente el sobrino de Raditz.

El lagarto humanoide lentamente se volvió a camuflar hasta hacerse invisible, Gohan frunció el ceño al verlo, esa habilidad realmente era útil. El semisaiyajin miró de nuevo por la ventana, pero notó algo nuevo en el paisaje. Una luz se acercaba, al principio no supo que era hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

– ¡Maldición! –Exclamó al salir corriendo de regreso al puente de mando, tan apresurado iba que chocó con alguien que salía al mismo tiempo que él entraba– ¡una nave viene hacia nosotros!

– ¿Qué has dicho? –pregunta su padre.

– Vi a una nave acercándose a la Luna, y no es de las nuestras–contestó apresuradamente–nos verán antes de atacar.

– ¿Estás seguro? –cuestiona Lord Balkan.

– Compruébelo usted mismo–le dijo al líder de la Resistencia.

Y así lo hizo, Lord Balkan ordenó abrir las escotillas que protegían la gran ventana que permitía mirar hacia el exterior. Mirando por medio del cristal vieron frente a ellos la grisácea superficie lunar llena de cráteres, pero más allá de la órbita se distinguía una pequeña fuente de luz que se iba incrementando a medida que se acercaba.

– ¡Todos a sus puestos, hemos perdido el elemento sorpresa! –gritó a sus subordinados.

– ¿Pero cómo nos descubrieron? –se preguntó en voz baja Kakarotto.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –Cuestionó el Doctor Makuo–Orión aún no está listo para disparar.

– Que las demás naves de la flota se coloquen en posición defensiva, y si es necesario que abran fuego–dijo Lord Balkan mientras observaba a la nave saiyajin acercarse– ¡qué ingenuo fui al creer que no nos descubrirían!

* * *

La distancia entre la Tierra y la Luna era muy corta, una nave podía recorrer esa distancia en menos de cinco minutos sin la necesidad de acelerar a fondo. El destructor del imperio saiyajin pronto se encontró sobre el satélite natural, sus sensores enseguida percibieron la misma singularidad térmica que detectó la nave de Lime.

El crucero de combate saiyajin rodeó la Luna, llegando finalmente a su lado oscuro donde increíblemente para la tripulación saiyajin, se toparon de frente con una gran cantidad de naves. La flota rebelde estaba conformada por alrededor de ochenta naves, algunas eran muy pequeñas pero otras tenían un tamaño considerable.

El capitán de la nave saiyajin se quedó perplejo, al no comprender cómo toda una flota enemiga entró en su territorio sin ser detectados, pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones así que ordenó abrir fuego contra los rebeldes invasores. Vaya ironía, los que normalmente eran los que invadían ahora eran los invadidos.

Las naves de los rebeldes debieron separarse, al recibir las descargas de las baterías antiaéreas del crucero saiyajin. Los rebeldes respondieron de manera sincronizada, concentrando la potencia de sus cañones contra el casco de la nave del imperio. Mientras se disparaban mutuamente, en el planeta, Vegeta era informado sobre lo acontecido. Estaba confirmado, los rebeldes los atacaban.

No era la típica pelea a la que estaban habituados los saiyajin, es decir, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los hombres con cola no podían respirar en el vacío del espacio ni los rebeldes tampoco. Tal detalle, obligó a ambos bandos a luchar dependiendo del poder de fuego de sus naves. Con sus gruesas armas, el crucero del imperio hizo que las endebles naves espaciales rebeldes explotaran casi al contacto, quienes respondían con todo lo que tenían.

Pero algo llamó la atención del capitán del destructor, le parecía extraño que la nave más grande de la armada de la Resistencia no participara en el combate. Por el contrario, las naves más pequeñas la defendían mientras esta simplemente se mantenía quieta. Curioso, ordenó redirigir el fuego hacia esa nave.

– ¡Informe de daños! –gritó Lord Balkan, mientras se sujetaba a la consola de mando frente a él.

– ¡Con unos cuantos impactos más como esos, y nos harán pedazos! –respondió Makuo.

Orión se sacudía con violencia, los disparos del crucero saiyajin lo impactaban repetidamente. En el exterior de la nave, las fuertes explosiones comenzaron a causar daños en el casco. Unas grietas comenzaban a recorrer el metal de la nave, por medio de esas aberturas el oxígeno interno se escapaba.

– ¡Maldita sea, tenemos que salir a luchar! –Exclamó Kakarotto– ¡si nos quedamos aquí dentro nos matarán!

En ese instante, otro disparo impactó en el puente de mando justo en la gran ventada de cristal. La ventana explotó, permitiendo que el vacío del espacio succionara todo lo que se encontrara dentro. La succión era muy fuerte, cualquier persona encontraría la muerte si era succionado hacia la nada.

– ¡Sujétate papá! –dijo Gohan, quien se aferraba de una pared para no ser halado.

– ¡Ahhhhhhh! –un desdichado soldado rebelde, pasó al lado de Gohan mientras era absorbido por la ventana rota. Al salir se congeló instantáneamente, y su cadáver flotó sin rumbo en el espacio.

– ¡Cierren las escotillas, cierren las malditas escotillas! –Kakarotto grita con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar la mano de su hijo.

En el panel de control Makuo presionaba desesperado cuanto botón veía, pero cuando logró activar el cierre de las escotillas la succión lo haló hacia la ventana dañada. Cuando creía que moriría, las escotillas de las ventanas se cerraron, cosa que hizo que la aspiración se detuviera. El científico chocó contra la escotilla cerrada, se había salvado por poco.

– ¿Todos están bien? –pregunta Kakarotto.

– Tenemos que atacar el planeta cuanto antes… ¿cuánto falta para que Orión esté listo?

– Los impactos nos causaron muchos daños, y la energía disminuyó–indica Makuo, creador de Orión–estamos a un cincuenta y dos por ciento, aún nos falta mucho.

– ¡No hay más alternativa, Kakarotto ya sabes que hacer! –el saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

El hermano de Raditz fue hacia el intercomunicador de la nave, con el cual procedió a girar instrucciones:

– ¡Todos los soldados a la bahía de carga, salimos hacia el planeta en dos minutos!

Todos escucharon la orden, desde los diferentes puntos de la nave los rebeldes corrieron hacia la sala de desembarques. Los nameks, los leireanos, los saiyajin y las demás especies presentes, todos sin importar su origen corrieron juntos hacia la batalla. Dentro de la bahía de carga, se encontraban muchas pequeñas naves de transporte las cuales se fueron llenando rápidamente, al estar listas salieron hacia la Tierra.

– ¡Capitán, una gran cantidad de naves rebeldes se dirigen hacia el planeta! –le dice un soldado a su comandante en jefe.

– Alerte de inmediato a todos en el planeta, si los malditos rebeldes quieren pelea… ¡se las daremos!

Huyendo a gran velocidad de la batalla espacial, las naves pronto alcanzaron la atmósfera terrestre. Esparciéndose por todo el globo, las naves comenzaban a desplegar a sus hombres quienes no tardaron en divisar al enemigo. Cientos de saiyajines les brindaron una cálida bienvenida al estilo saiyajin, con golpes y ataques mortales.

– ¡Dispérsense y maten a esos monos malnacidos! –Seesh, líder de los leireanos, le habla a su pueblo.

Usando su camuflaje, todos los leireanos se volvieron invisibles para los ojos de los saiyajin. Los hombres de Vegeta no veían nada, sus rastreadores no localizaban a sus oponentes, los cuales los atacaban fácilmente al no ser visibles. Mientras tanto, los nameks liderados por Picorro y Neil se movilizaron hacia la capital del imperio, Gohan y su padre por su parte con la ayuda de sus soldados atacaron las bases militares de los saiyajin destruyendo las naves allí guardadas, esto para evitar que otras naves atacaran a Orión.

No muy lejos de allí, escondidos en las junglas los humanos miraban las explosiones que bañaban el cielo. El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba como si el mundo mismo se destruyera, los terrícolas se miraron unos a otros al sentir las presencias de energía de tantos individuos poderosos. No sabían quiénes eran, pero si comprendían que luchaban contra los saiyajines.

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, esa idea pasó por sus mentes. Sin importar la diferencia de poder, las tribus humanas se organizaron. Las mujeres y los niños fueron escondidos en cuevas, mientras que los mejores guerreros de cada tribu corrieron hacia el combate. Decorados con pinturas y tatuajes de guerra, los humanos primitivos guiados por un sentimiento de venganza gritaron al unísono.

Los humanos oficialmente se unían a la pelea, ellos recuperarían el planeta que alguna vez les perteneció.

* * *

Muerte, ese es el final para todo ser vivo. Por más poderoso o temible que se sea, al final se debe morir. Él no tenía herederos ni compañera, sólo estaba él. Su orgullo era inmenso, poseía la confianza suficiente como para derrotar a cualquiera en una pelea, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría vencer a la muerte.

Su especie tiene la virtud de contar con una larga juventud, pero esta en algún momento se le terminará. Mientras en completo silencio se resignaba, Vegeta escuchó algo que le hizo dudar de la línea que divide la vida de la muerte. Se decía que en un lejano planeta, existían unas esferas que concedían la inmortalidad.

Tal rumor existía desde los días de Freezer, se dice que el antiguo soberano del mal las buscó más nunca las halló. Y ahora mismo, al contemplar el cielo lleno de explosiones y destellos. Vegeta vio como su ciudad principal, la capital de su imperio, era devastada pedazo a pedazo por los seres que tanto buscó.

Cientos de nameks luchaban contra sus hombres, ellos eran la clave de su inmortalidad. De inmediato dedujo que por lo menos un namek debe sobrevivir, ya que si los mata a todos perderá para siempre la posibilidad de saber dónde están las esferas. Una gran explosión cayó sobre él, su castillo se desmoronaba.

Un par de disparos fueron directo hacia él, pero ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlos y permitió que estos dieran con él. Un namek apareció frente la nube de humo recién formada, miró pacientemente hasta que el humo se disipara. Cuando se aclaró su visión no había nada frente a él, desconcertado no se percató que Vegeta se materializó en su espalda, el saiyajin le sujetó la cabeza con sus manos y segundos luego se la giró con fuerza para matarlo.

Mientras el cadáver del namek caía hacia el suelo, Vegeta emprendió el vuelo hacia la guerra. Detrás de él su castillo se derrumbaba, su capital era destruida.

* * *

Los hangares ardían envueltos en llamas, las naves dentro de ellos explotaban una la vez y las llamas que ardían embellecían la destrucción. Kakarotto y su hijo al conocer como la palma de su mano la ciudad, guiaban a las hordas de rebeldes mientras lo devastaban todo. Muchos saiyajin salieron para hacerles frente, los hombres del imperio creían que sería fácil pero se vieron sorprendidos ante la buena organización de los rebeldes, después de todo Kakarotto los lideraba en plena batalla.

Gohan por su parte también comandaba un pequeño grupo, un viejo sueño de su infancia se cumplía. Él era el líder de un escuadrón, sus palabras eran órdenes para sus hombres. Pero pronto vio que no era un juego, cualquier mala decisión causaría la muerte de alguno. Intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, fue destruyendo algunas instalaciones de comunicación, así mantendría a los saiyajin incomunicados y no podrían pedir ayuda a sus colonias en otros mundos.

Cuando acabó con su primera tarea, pensó en su tío desaparecido y en sus amigos, tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran con vida, por lo que comenzó con su búsqueda. Si ellos habían sido capturados, tenían que estar encerrados en alguna de las celdas ya sea o en el castillo de Vegeta o en cualquier cárcel normal.

– Este ki es de…–susurró el semisaiyajin, cuando una presencia salió de entre el humo de las explosiones–escúchenme con atención, vayan con mi padre yo me quedaré aquí por el momento, nos reuniremos luego.

– ¡Sí señor! –sus hombres se fueron volando.

– Me duele verlo, pero no puedo negarlo…nos traicionaste y ahora eres un vulgar rebelde.

– Lime, pensé que ya no seguirías con la idea de luchar conmigo.

– Por tu culpa mi corazón se destrozó, mi cuerpo fue mutilado–le señala donde antes tenía su cola–fui humilla al verte irte con una humana, te amo pero te odio Gohan, y si tengo que matarte para que ella no vuelva a verte… ¡así será! –Lime gritó cegada por su enfermizo amor, después de eso se lanzó contra él.

Lime pasó por encima de Gohan, y con un giro en el aire lo pateó a un costado. Continuó con un puñetazo al rostro, y un rodillazo al pecho. Con otra patada lo mandó a volar, con su velocidad lo alcanzó y le regaló golpe tras golpe tras golpe. Mientras lo golpeaba sin parar las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sentía que se quebraba por dentro.

Gohan no se defendía, sólo dejaba que ella lo atacara, que se desahogara, que dejara salir el rencor acumulado. Cuando la vio desconcentrada respondió con un derechazo, la tomó por uno de sus brazos y la arrojó por encima de su hombro. Al acercársele trató de patearla pero ella giró en el suelo e imitó su ataque. Sus patadas se cancelaron una a la otra, y por unos segundos se mantuvieron en esa posición con sus piernas cruzadas en el aire.

Desaparecieron instantes después, pero ahora Gohan respondía y no se dejaba como al principio. Como ella había estado al borde de la muerte en su pelea pasada, al recuperarse su poder se incrementó y Gohan lo notó con la fuerza de sus golpes. Tanto ella como él corrían en forma paralela, no miran al frente sino directo a los ojos del otro.

En perfecta sincronía extendieron sus manos lanzándose energía, la explosión los cubrió por completo, aunque Gohan podía sentir el ki de Lime y así saber su ubicación. La pelea pasó a hacer algo engorrosa, sin detenerse ni un momento los dos se atacaban. Gohan luchaba sin deseos de hacerlo, quería buscar a su tío pero Lime estaba determinada en acabarlo.

Los minutos pasaban, y la intensidad disminuía. Cansada corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban contra él, el hijo de Kakarotto hizo lo mismo. Al estar cerca Lime saltó y cayó sobre él sujetándolo con sus brazos y piernas, reunió lentamente su poder de pelea a su alrededor. Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba, era su movimiento final.

– ¡Si debo morir que así sea, pero tú vendrás conmigo!

– ¡Detente Lime, has perdido la cabeza!

– ¡No le temo a la muerte, todo se termina justo ahora! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras liberaba la energía que acumuló, una aura rojiza los cubrió antes de explotar.

El silencio llegó, el humo se fue con lentitud. El cuerpo maltrecho de una mujer yacía ensangrentado en el suelo, agonizante ella lloraba por su derrota, no en el campo de batalla sino por perderlo a él. El vencedor en la pelea se arrodilló a su lado, después de haber escapado de la explosión antes de que ocurriera. No había nada que pudiera hacer, el ki de ella se desvanecía.

– No puedo morir aún Lime, seré padre y quiero conocer a mi hijo–Gohan le masculló al abrazarla.

– No me sueltes Gohan–le dijo temblando–abrázame fuerte.

– Lime yo…

– Ella es muy afortunada, se llevó todo lo que me importaba…ya no me queda nada.

– ¿Por qué nunca entendiste?...siempre te dije que te quería como una amiga o hermana, si tan sólo hubieras comprendido.

– Hazme un último favor Gohan, bésame…bésame como la besas a ella.

– Pero Lime…

– Por favor Gohan…lo necesito.

Viéndola en su lecho de muerte, lentamente se inclinó y posó su boca en la de ella. Toda su vida espero por eso, y fue sólo hasta llegar a agonizar que Lime recibió el beso que tanto deseó. Se lo correspondió, mientras lo besaba imaginó la vida que nunca tuvo. Ellos dos juntos, con un par de hijos, viviendo la típica vida saiyajin. Una mera ilusión, un capricho de percepción.

Gohan notó como los labios de ella se pusieron rígidos, Lime se fue a un lugar donde él no la acompañará. Se puso de pie cargándola en sus brazos, para luego disparar un rayo de ki al piso donde cavó una tumba. La colocó con respeto dentro del sepulcro, luego de limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro la cubrió con tierra con sus propias manos.

– Siento el ki de mi padre, debo ayudarlo–antes de irse miró por última vez la tumba, una muerte más en la batalla. Una guerra que aún no termina.

* * *

En el espacio no hay sonido, si lo hubiere se podrían escuchar las brutales explosiones que causa la contienda. Para compensar la desventaja numérica, el crucero de combate saiyajin desplegó pequeñas naves de combate, quienes se encargarían de destruir la flota rebelde. Estas naves abrieron fuego ante las tropas de rebeldes, todo se volvió un caos, era todo un enjambre de naves espaciales.

Volando a gran velocidad, los cazas saiyajin se colaron por la parte trasera de la formación rebelde. Al tener a Orión en la mira le dispararon en el acto, algunos tiros dieron en la nave mientras otros fueron bloqueados por otras naves rebeldes. Orión era un blanco fácil, no se defendía ni atacaba. Sólo se mantenía flotando acumulando energía, todo esa energía convergía en su antena principal.

– ¡Orión está al setenta y cuatro por ciento de su potencia!

Otro impacto sacudió la nave, haciendo que todo dentro de ella comenzaba a flotar.

– El generador de gravedad artificial está dañado–dice un oficial del puente.

– Hay otra abertura en el casco justo en el sector quince–habla otro oficial.

– Cierren las escotillas de esos niveles, envíen personal al área de ingeniería para reparar la gravedad–ordena Lord Balkan–tenemos que abrir fuego o moriremos, activen los sistemas de armas…cañones a toda potencia.

– ¡Pero si hacemos eso, Orión tardará más tiempo en cargarse! –exclamó Makuo en desacuerdo.

– Si no respondemos nos van a matar, tenemos que reaccionar.

Una serie de compartimientos se abrieron en el casco de la nave, de ellos salieron numerosos cañones y torretas de armas. Al ser sistemas automáticos, su precisión era perfecta. Sus disparos fueron dirigidos al crucero de combate saiyajin, quien no tardó en responder a la nave insignia de la flota de la Resistencia.

Un escuadrón de cazas saiyajin se dirigían a Orión, pero sus torretas al tener la movilidad de girar en cualquier ángulo los derribó uno a la vez, repeliendo así otra arremetida. Aunque estaban separados por una considerable distancia, tanto Orión como el crucero saiyajin estaban en una posición paralela, cosa que les facilitó dispararse mutuamente.

Los saiyajin lentamente tomaban el control de la batalla, arrinconando a sus rivales mientras los acribillaban con sus cañones. A pesar de ser más, los saiyajin los aventajaban en cuanto a poder de fuego, y gracias a eso la armada rebelde se redujo a casi la mitad de sus fuerzas. En ese momento explotando a causa de los daños, una nave de carga rebelde se hizo pedazos en segundos.

Las naves sobrevivientes al verse rodeadas arrojaron un tipo distinto de arma, no era basado en la energía sino que se trataba de un proyectil sólido de gran penetración. Eran parecidos a los antiguos misiles que usaban los humanos en sus fuerzas aéreas, estos atravesaban los gruesos blindajes de las naves para una vez en su interior detonar potentemente.

Pero los rebeldes disponían de muy pocas de estas armas, por lo que no las utilizaban todas a la vez. Con unos cuantos disparos, algunos de estos proyectiles dañaron los motores de la nave saiyajin, aunque no se podía mover ésta seguía peleando. Los restos de naves destruidas flotaban en el espacio, los cuerpos sin vida de sus tripulantes también lo hacían, y con cada segundo que pasaba más naves se destruían.

– ¡Orión está a un ochenta y seis por ciento de su capacidad!

– Lord Balkan, detectamos una transmisión desde la nave saiyajin–dijo en voz alta un miembro de la tripulación.

– Póngala en la pantalla–contestó.

Frente a ellos en la pantalla principal del puente de mando, apareció el rostro de un saiyajin. Por su armadura, parecía ser el capitán de la otra nave. Mientras eso pasaba, las aeronaves tipo caza de los saiyajin se colocaban en posición de disparo.

– _¡En nombre del imperio saiyajin, y del Rey Vegeta les ordeno que se rindan!_ –Dice el hombre con cola–_están completamente rodeados, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas._

– No nos rendimos, pelearemos hasta morir.

– _Si la muerte es lo que desean, pues eso recibirán_–con esas palabras la transmisión se terminó.

– ¡Señor, Lord Balkan!...detectamos otra nave, y se aproxima a gran velocidad.

– ¿Es de los saiyajin?

– ¡No señor, es de las nuestras!

Los saiyajin por su parte, hablaban de lo mismo.

– ¿De dónde salió?

– No lo sabemos, pero tiene un curso de colisión contra nosotros.

– ¡Qué todos los cañones abran fuego! –gritó el capitán del crucero de combate.

La nave rebelde era de carga, su tamaño era un poco menor a Orión pero aún así era respetable. Sus sistemas de comunicación se dañaron durante la batalla inicial, por lo que no pudieron informar la decisión que tomaron, no obstante, sus motores funcionaban a toda potencia. El crucero del imperio le disparó con todo, en un intento por destruirla antes de chocar.

Los disparos la fueron destruyendo poco a poco, pero no lograban detener su avance. La nave de carga se precipitaba sobre ellos cada vez más cerca, su tripulación había decidido sacrificarse por la causa. Además que la idea de morir llevándose a unos cuantos saiyajin al inferno, bueno, para ellos, era una idea tentadora.

En completo silencio, los rebeldes restantes vieron como la nave de carga se estrelló contra el crucero. La fuerza del choque partió la nave a la mitad, mientras era envuelta en una explosión intensa pero sin sonido. Viendo el sacrificio de sus camaradas, los demás integrantes de la Resistencia acabaron con las restantes pequeñas naves saiyajin.

Sufrieron muchas bajas, sus naves estaban dañadas y no soportarían otro enfrentamiento como el anterior. Ya no quedaba tiempo, Lord Balkan ordenó enviar de nuevo toda la energía a la antena de rayos Bruits de Orión.

– ¡Ochenta y nueve por ciento, y continúa subiendo!

– Ya casi lo logramos, coloquen la nave en posición de disparo, una vez que estemos listos activen a Orión.

Cuando la tripulación acataba las órdenes, todos que se encontraban flotando cayeron de repente al suelo. La gravedad artificial de la nave había sido reparada, pero eso no los distrajo. Toda la nave había sufrido numerosos daños, pero aún vivía. Lentamente apuntó su enorme antena parabólica hacia la Tierra. Un par de minutos más y podrían disparar, si todo salía como se planeó Orión mataría a los saiyajin y se librarían de ellos para siempre.

– ¡Noventa y seis por ciento!

"_¡Kakarotto resiste sólo un poco más!_"–meditó el líder de los rebeldes.

– ¡Noventa y ocho por ciento!

"_¡Ya casi está lista!_"–pensó Makuo sobre su creación.

Todos esperaron ansiosos, hasta que por fin llegó el momento:

– ¡Orión está al cien por ciento de su capacidad!

– ¡Abran fuego! –gritó apresuradamente.

Y dentro de la nave, en ese mismo instante todo se congeló…era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

* * *

La cama era suave, estaba más que cómoda. Una gran cantidad de almohadas le sostenían la cabeza, varias frazadas le brindaban calor. Todas esas muestras de sobreprotección, sólo veían de una mujer en particular.

– ¿Tienes hambre Videl? –Milk le preguntó a la joven, quien seguía reposando en cama.

– Sí gracias–le contestó.

Ambas mujeres humanas estaban a salvo del conflicto, lejos y ocultas en el planeta Romulus. Milk seguía con la idea de volver a la Tierra, pero con la noticia del embarazo de su recién conocida nuera, no le quedó más opción que cuidar de ella. Su reencuentro con su hijo no duró mucho, al igual que su padre debió partir a la invasión.

– ¿Cómo les estará yendo?

– Mejor no pienses en eso, intenta relajarte un poco y descansa.

– ¡Estoy cansada de estar acostada todo el tiempo! –Se quejó–yo no soy así, necesito mantenerme ocupada con algo.

– Pero ahora no es el momento para eso, sería peligroso para mi nieto si algo te pasara–argumentó con voz firme, aún no terminaba de absorber la idea de ser abuela–si quieres entretenerte, comienza a pensar en algunos nombres para el bebé o para la bebé.

– No se me ocurre ninguno, ni siquiera sé si será niño o niña.

– Eso no es problema, puedes ir pensando como llamarlo dependiendo de su género–Videl asintió–sólo te ruego que no le pongas un horrible nombre saiyajin, ese bebé tiene sangre terrícola y merece un nombre de humano.

– Pienso lo mismo… ¿qué clase de nombre es Kakarotto? –ella le dio una mirada de complicidad a la madre de su compañero.

– ¡Es horrendo, por eso le puse Goku! –las dos rieron juntas, al menos ambas se divertían, mientras que a millones de kilómetros de distancia la muerte cobraba muchas vidas en la guerra.

* * *

En el suelo se podían ver los cuerpos inertes de los soldados caídos, saiyajines y nameks por igual bañaban con su sangre el terreno. Lentamente las cifras comenzaron a inclinarse a favor de la Resistencia, los saiyajin heridos no podían recuperar sus miembros amputados por la encarnizada lucha, pero los nameks se regeneraban casi de forma infinita.

Aunque al principio estaban separados, los rebeldes pronto se reagruparon para continuar luchando. Los saiyajin se replegaban, estar siendo derrotados en su propio territorio era inconcebible. No podía ser verdad, pero era cierto…estaban perdiendo. Alrededor de doscientos saiyajin que al principio eran más de quinientos, se reunieron para intentar contraatacar.

Pero el cansancio también atacó el bando rival, muchos nameks no acostumbran a pelear tanto, por lo que se detuvieron por unos minutos. Picorro vio como la lucha se detuvo por un instante, era como una tregua temporal sólo para recuperar el aliento. El namek percibió como muchas presencias se acercaban, no eran saiyajines…sino humanos. No estaban lejos, llegarían pronto.

– ¡Ya es suficiente descanso, no los dejen ni respirar! –gritó Seesh, quien seguido por más leireanos reiniciaron las hostilidades.

Pero Picorro se quedó quieto en su lugar, cuatro presencias más le llamaron la atención. Eran saiyajines, pero estos le eran familiares. Voló hacia una especie de cuartel parcialmente destruido, y al entrar en la endeble estructura buscó a los dueños de esas presencias. Fue removiendo los escombros y dentro de una celda los vio, eran Raditz, Nattan, Galvan y Kaden.

– Así que no estaban muertos, nos serían muy útiles.

Les quitó los collares anuladores que traían, los cuatro saiyajin sintieron sus fuerzas regresar y lograron ponerse de pie. Algo aturdidos pero conscientes, escucharon la explicación rápida del namek, la invasión ya había comenzado y estaban en medio de una batalla. La débil cárcel empezó de repente a derrumbarse, el combate que afuera se libraba hacía templar la estructura debilitada.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

– Debe estar peleando en otra parte junto con Gohan.

– Tenemos que ayudarles–dialogó Kaden.

Al regresar al exterior vieron a los humanos que Picorro detectó antes, aunque eran más débiles cientos de humanos salieron de los bosques y atacaron a cuanto saiyajin veían. Los nameks y los leireanos se asombraron con las numerosas técnicas de los terrícolas, sobre todo por el gran control que tenían sobre su ki.

Kaden vio que en aquel lugar su ayuda no era requerida, así que junto a Raditz y a lo que queda de su escuadrón salieron a buscar a Gohan y a su padre, pero Picorro se quedó para continuar luchando. Los humanos no sabían quiénes eran esos hombres verdes ni esos lagartos extraños, pero mientras ellos mataran a los hombres mono, no les molestaba ayudarlos. Los saiyajin viéndose casi derrotados, recurrieron a su último recurso.

Unos cuantos saiyajin crearon lunas artificiales, haciendo que estas los transformaran en simios enormes. Al estar como Ozarus su poder se incrementaba, los rebeldes junto a los recién llegados humanos abrieron fuego. Sus ráfagas de ki chocaban contra los monstruos cuerpos de los Ozarus, quienes los rechazaban con los potentes rayos salidos de sus bocas.

– ¡Vamos, sin miedo! –Picorro alentó a sus camaradas al salir volando.

Eran como abejas picando a una persona, se veían diminutos en comparación de los gigantescos primates. Los Ozarus para quitarse de encima a esos molestos seres, dispararon descarga tras descarga hasta que todo en ese lugar fue devastado. La destrucción generada por doscientos Ozarus era increíble, con su arremetida mataron a muchos nameks y leireanos. Los humanos también sufrieron bajas, pero la mayoría logró sobrevivir.

Los Ozarus caminaban hacia los rebeldes tirados en el suelo, sus intenciones eran aplastarlos con sus pies. Seesh se levantaba con torpeza, cuando vio un pie gigante colocarse sobre él, el Ozaru estaba por pisotearlo cuando…

* * *

Kakarotto vio satisfecho como sus hombres destruían todo, mientras miraba un potente ataque de ki mató a más de la mitad de sus soldados. El saiyajin buscó al responsable, y lo encontró flotando sobre las llamas, era el mismísimo emperador Vegeta.

– Admito que tienes las agallas suficientes como para volver, aunque tus hombres eran una basura.

– Vegeta…

– Si me dices dónde están las esferas del dragón, perdonaré su miserable vida.

– Sé que aunque te lo dijera me matarías luego, pero de todas maneras no pienso decírtelo…pero lo que sí puedo decir es que nunca conseguirás cumplir tu deseo.

– ¡Qué!

– Las esferas están ocultas muy lejos de aquí, por más que las busques nunca las hallarás–Kakarotto se ríe–no importa si matas a todos los rebeldes, nunca serás inmortal Vegeta…la muerte te atrapará algún día.

– ¡Cállate insecto de clase baja!... ¡no eres nadie para hablarme así!

– Puedes insultarme cuánto quieras, eso no cambia el hecho de que debes morir.

– ¿Yo…morir? –Pregunta en tono de burla– ¡por favor Kakarotto, tú no puedes matarme!

– Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos–aseguró con voz desafiante mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha.

– Veo que tienes muchos deseos de morir, con todo gusto te voy a complacer–Vegeta también se preparó para entablar combate.

– Pagarás todo lo que me hiciste en estos años, por tu culpa me mantuviste alejado de mi familia…mi hijo tardó años en conocer a su madre.

– ¡No me interesa tu trágica vida! –al decir eso Vegeta notó algo en su rival– ¿dónde está tu cola?

– Me la tuve que quitar.

– ¡Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza, cómo es posible que perdieras tu cola! –grita furioso el Rey saiyajin– ¡una basura como tú no merece vivir, eres un insecto Kakarotto! –ya no eran necesarias más palabras, así que el padre de Gohan le respondió con un puñetazo.

Vegeta sonrió mientras sostenía el puño de Kakarotto, quien apretaba los dientes ante el fracaso de su ofensiva. Al lograr liberar su mano le lanzó una lluvia de golpes, pero el monarca saiyajin simplemente los esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Elevándose cada vez más en el aire, su lucha se vio rodeada de docenas de explosiones y brillantes destellos, todo en ese planeta se había vuelto caótico.

El saiyajin de clase baja tuvo éxito al sujetar a su rival por una de sus piernas, al sujetarlo lo hizo girar varias veces hasta lanzarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, Vegeta aminoró su caída hasta mantenerse estático en el cielo desde donde voló de regreso como un cohete. Kakarotto al verlo elevó su poder creando una aura azulada a su alrededor, el juego del gato y el rato comenzó. Una persecución inició a gran velocidad, mientras atravesaban un cielo oscurecido.

Kakarotto inesperadamente se volteó con la intención de atacar, lo que no esperaba es que Vegeta hizo lo mismo, así que cuando sus puños chocaron una gran explosión los cubrió a ambos. El Rey de los saiyajin reaccionó rápido y lo sujetó por su rostro, sólo para tener la oportunidad de golpearlo con un rodillazo a la cara.

Mientras el padre de Gohan se inclinaba hacia atrás por la inercia, Vegeta le brindó un certero derechazo al estómago. Seguidamente con su otra mano lo golpeó en la cabeza, precipitándolo contra el piso. Cuando Kakarotto se estrelló el suelo se estremeció, haciendo que grandes bloques de piedra se levantaran de sus cimientos.

– ¿Pero qué te sucede Kakarotto? –le pregunta desde las alturas, antes de dispararle una inmensa esfera de ki que impactó contra el piso, Vegeta rió triunfante pero su radar de poder pronto se activó– ¡cómo escapaste!

– Sólo aumenté mi velocidad, nada más–le responde Kakarotto detrás de él.

– ¡No está mal Kakarotto, considerando que eres un soldado de clase baja! –En menos de un parpadeo, Vegeta ya había cambiado de lugar colocándose a espaldas del hermano de Raditz– ¡pero es algo muy simple de hacer!

Una vez más los dos desaparecieron, la pelea continuó pero a una velocidad sobrehumana. Sólo las detonaciones hacían notar sus golpes, de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Se fueron alejando progresivamente del resto de la batalla, dejando solos a los nameks con los demás saiyajin.

Vegeta atrapó el pie derecho de Kakarotto y sin soltarlo, lo estrelló de lleno contra un risco que se hizo trizas. Sin detenerse prosiguió con su ofensiva pero cuando iba a conectarlo de nuevo, Kakarotto atrapó la mano de Vegeta. Simultáneamente a que hacía eso, en su puño derecho reunió un poco de su poder y así le dio un puñetazo al rostro, pero no fue un golpe normal sino un puñetazo explosivo.

El líder del imperio salió disparado hasta enterrarse levemente en el suelo, Kakarotto lo tomó por el rostro y lo arrastró por el piso cavando una zanja con su cabeza. Después de eso lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de Vegeta traspasara tres montañas de lado a lado una tras otra.

Agotado y adolorido, el padre de Gohan aterrizó cerca del lugar. Respirando con problemas recuperó el aliento perdido, al mismo tiempo que miraba el cráter que formó Vegeta al chocar. Mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, un tremendo dolor lo agobió. Sintió como sus órganos internos se comprimían, todo su ser se estremeció.

Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron en el rostro de Vegeta, él salió de la nada para regresarle el golpe a Kakarotto. Fue directo y preciso, su mano se enterró en el abdomen de Kakarotto.

– ¿Qué pasa Kakarotto?... ¡aún no hemos terminado de jugar! –le dice para burlarse de él– ¿qué pasó con las energías que tenías?

Al sacar su mano, el soldado de clase inferior cayó de rodillas ante el dolor. Por su parte el Rey estaba a punto de embestirlo de nuevo, pero una patada en la cabeza lo hizo caer al piso. Gohan ayudó a ponerse de pie a su malherido padre, quien aún se estremecía por el golpe recibido. Justo en la zona del impacto, un gran agujero se hizo notar en la armadura de Kakarotto.

– ¿Estás bien papá? –le susurra.

– Sí, pero ese golpe casi me mata…me dolió mucho–respondo mientras escupe algo de sangre.

– Gracias por venir Gohan, así me ahorras la molestia de tener que buscarte–comenta Vegeta mientras se sacude el polvo de sus ropas–los dos traidores, padre e hijo compartirán una linda tumba familiar.

– La única tumba que se cavará será la tuya…

– No tienes el poder para matarme, eres una basura al igual que tu patético padre…me da asco al verlo, no sólo traicionó a su raza al unirse a los rebeldes, sino que procreó a una bestia híbrida con una humana–habla con desprecio en su tono de voz–pero cuando sepa su ubicación lo eliminaré.

– No hace falta buscarlo, él está muy cerca.

– ¿Qué?

– Ahora lo sé todo Vegeta, incluso sé cosas que tú no sabes…y una de esas cosas es dónde está Marcus–le responde.

– ¡Ehhh!

– Eres la persona más ciega del mundo, durante años Marcus estuvo frente a tus ojos, él te sirvió, se arrodilló varias veces ante ti, pero nunca lo notaste.

– No entiendo lo que dices…un momento–lentamente abrió sus ojos aún más– ¡no me digas que!

– Correcto Vegeta, yo soy Marcus y soy un semisaiyajin…por muchos años lo desconocí pero ahora lo sé.

El Rey guardó silencio, mientras asimilaba todo.

– ¿Qué se siente ser el Rey, y ser humillado por un par de soldados de clase baja?... ¿qué se siente ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de todo?

Temblando no por miedo sino por la rabia, el saiyajin extendió su mano hacia ellos.

– ¡Ataque Big Bang! –usando una de sus emblemáticas técnicas, intentó silenciar para siempre a Marcus…o como prefiere hacerse llamar, Gohan.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –cuatro rayos más salieron desde el cielo, y entre los cuatro interceptaron el ataque de Vegeta.

Gohan sonrió al reconocerlos, su tío y amigos estaban vivos.

– Kakarotto, estás hecho un desastre.

– A mí también me alegra verte–respondió con sarcasmo.

– Kaden…

– Hola Gohan.

– Me alegra verlos con vida a todos.

– Me encantaría que charláramos, pero tendremos que dejarlo para después–Nattan los interrumpe, para señalarles a Vegeta quien sigue de pie.

– ¡Así que todos me traicionan, pues entonces morirán juntos! –el Rey se colocó para preparar su mejor técnica, con sus brazos extendidos comenzó a incrementar su poder.

La tierra temblaba y las rocas flotaban, ante tanto poder el cielo se abrió y las nubes se despejaron. El rastreador que Kaden llevaba no soportó y estalló, ese era el verdadero poder de su Rey.

– ¡Hay que irnos de aquí! –Raditz vociferó.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –Vegeta luego llevó sus manos hacia delante, y entre sus dedos se formó una esfera de poder, cuya luz era tan intensa que cegó al mismísimo sol.

– Es como el Taiyoken pero mucho más intenso–dijo Gohan al no poder ver nada por la luz.

– ¡Los mandaré a todos al infierno! –Los demás sólo atinaron a cubrirse con sus brazos– ¡Resplandor final! –gritó antes de lanzar su técnica.

Extrañamente el súper ataque nunca los golpeó, la luz se fue debilitando y el ki enorme de Vegeta se hizo pequeño de un segundo a otro. Kakarotto recuperó la visión, y frente a él vio a su enemigo tirado en el suelo revolcándose del dolor. Gohan lo divisó también, pero otra cosa que vio fue que el cielo tomaba un inusual color verde.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo Kaden.

– ¡Es Orión, al fin activaron a Orión! –Kakarotto respondió.

– ¡Ahhh! –Gohan se volteó, su tío estaba igual que Vegeta.

– ¡Rápido, hay que cortarle la cola! –Sin entender del todo, Galvan fue hacia Raditz y le arrancó la cola– ¡sin la cola somos inmunes a Orión!

Lejos de allí, los Ozarus se vieron igualmente afectados. Seesh miró como el Ozaru que estaba a punto de aplastarlo caía de espaldas, los otros saiyajin también colapsaron. Los rayos Bruits negativos alcanzaron la Tierra con éxito, los cuales ionizaron las partículas de la atmósfera terrestre haciendo que se creara una aurora boreal en todo el globo.

En toda la Tierra los saiyajin caían de rodillas, un dolor inexplicable les retorcía las entrañas. Vegeta sentía como si le fuera a estallar el corazón, era una sensación terrible. Muchos no soportaron y fueron cayendo sin vida, otros intentaban levantarse pero no lo lograban. Mientras tanto la nave rebelde tenía energía suficiente para otro disparo, y sin dudar lo hicieron.

Los humanos miraban perplejos como los seres que los esclavizaron morían, no entendían cómo pero se alegraban. Vegeta escupía sangre sin parar, qué diablos le pasaba. Su pulso se elevó por las nubes, sus venas y arterias se hinchaban, había perdido el equilibrio, no podía respirar. Pero su orgullo lo obligó a ponerse de pie, tambaleante voló a donde sea sin embargo no llegó muy lejos.

Kakarotto vio como el cuerpo de Vegeta se estrellaba en la lejanía, y no lo vio levantarse. Cuando el cielo recuperó su color natural, los rebeldes vieron los cadáveres de sus enemigos esparcidos por el suelo. Incrédulos los nameks fueron a examinarlos, no tenían pulso ni aliento. Sus miradas se cruzaron, humanos, nameks y leireanos…todos gritaron extasiados.

– ¡Están muertos, los muy malnacidos están muertos! –un leireano dijo con voz alta.

Los lagartos del planeta Leire comenzaron a tomar los cadáveres, los lanzaban por los aires, los desvestían despojándolos de sus armaduras, les escupían y los insultaban.

– ¡Aún no celebren! –Picorro les arruinó la fiesta–recuerden que aún hay saiyajines en colonias en otros planetas, matamos a los de este mundo pero todavía nos faltan muchos.

– Busquemos a Kakarotto–Neil le propuso y él aceptó.

Un humano primitivo caminó hacia un saiyajin muerto, al verlo de cerca miró al cielo sin poder decir palabra alguna. Sus antepasados habían sido vengados, ahora él y sus futuros descendientes podrán decir con seguridad que ese planeta era suyo. Luego de veinte años, la Tierra regresaba a manos humanas.

* * *

– ¡Lord Balkan, nos informan desde la Tierra que Orión funcionó…los saiyajin están muertos!–dijo emocionado el soldado rebelde.

Todos en la nave celebraron el logro, alzando los puños en señal de victoria festejaron la caída del imperio. Lo que sobrevivió de la flota tomó rumbo al planeta, la energía en la nave estaba en niveles críticos. Haber disparado a Orión dos veces redujo sus capacidades, haciendo que funcionara con la energía auxiliar.

Mientras tanto en el tercer planeta, los rebeldes incineraban los cuerpos de los saiyajin limpiando aquel mundo de ellos. Neil y Picorro encontraron a los demás, estaban heridos y agotados pero al menos con vida. Raditz con calma se puso erguido, el terrible e inesperado dolor se había ido pero aún se sentía algo mareado.

Kaden y lo que sobrevive de su destrozado equipo se vieron sin decir nada, habían nacido y vivido en ese planeta, pero ahora se sentían como unos extranjeros en su propia tierra. Ya no podían vivir allí más, tenían que buscar su propio destino. Gohan se dirigió a ellos al verlos solos, con honestidad les reveló todo sobre el deceso de Lime.

Sus compañeros no lo creyeron al principio, Gohan les explicó con detalles todo desde el principio. Para nadie era un secreto la loca obsesión de Lime con él, así que comprendieron cuando él la rechazó, pero lo que sí los asombró fue saber que Gohan se había emparentado con una humana y que esta estaba embarazada.

En una pequeña deliberación condenaron la muerte de Lime, aunque aceptaron que ella misma se encaminó a tan fatídico resultado. Gohan aseguró que siempre cargará su muerte en la conciencia, y que nunca la olvidará. Los cuatro reunidos llegaron a un consenso, su escuadrón ya no existía más, el equipo que Nappa formó años atrás se disolvió.

Al ver caer el sol en el horizonte, los rebeldes se reunieron para pasar la noche. Picorro tenía razón, no había nada que celebrar, había muchos otros planetas ocupados que esperaban por ser liberados, mañana otra batalla comenzará para ellos. Sin embargo mientras unos cierran los ojos, otra persona los abre.

Tirado, levemente herido y muy furioso. Así estaba Vegeta al despertar, su muerte estuvo a milímetros de él, pero se niega a morir. Cuando Orión surtía efecto en él, escuchó lo que Gohan dijo:

_– ¡Rápido, hay que cortarle la cola! _

Con dificultad vio que a Raditz le arrancan la cola, siendo un hombre astuto y sumamente inteligente entendió todo en segundos. En ese momento salió volando y al comenzar a descender él se amputó su propia cola, cuando se estrelló perdió el conocimiento por unas horas. Pero al librarse de los rayos de Orión, logró sobrevivir.

Vegeta rió al sentir que su poder regresaba a la normalidad…y mucho más. Cuando un saiyajin se recupera de estar al borde de la muerte, su poder aumenta. Como una bala despegó, y desde el cielo nocturno vio una leve luz en medio de la oscuridad de la Tierra. Al verse solo dedujo que era el único que quedaba, era él solo contra los rebeldes.

Pensó continuar donde estaba antes de ser atacado por ese dolor misterioso, lentamente preparó de nuevo su mejor técnica. La luz que creaba pronto despertó a algunos humanos que dormían, ellos reconocieron su ki maligno. El viento soplaba con violencia y se arremolinaba por culpa de su poder, pronto los demás rebeldes se dieron cuenta de todo.

– ¿Cómo es posible que aún siga con vida?

– ¡Debería estar en el otro mundo!

– ¡Ese desgraciado es invencible!

– ¡Despierten a los demás!

Una sádica mueca cruzó sus labios, su técnica estaba lista y no dudó en lanzarla.

– ¡Resplandor final! –su voz se escuchó en todas partes, y su monstruoso ataque cayó sobre el campamento compartido por los rebeldes y los humanos. Desde la órbita las naves vieron al planeta brillar como un sol en miniatura, la corteza terrestre se estremeció hasta sus cimientos. Muchos que aún dormían no esquiaron el ataque, ni siquiera lo sintieron, murieron desintegrados en segundos.

Varios nameks perecieron, junto a ellos fallecieron muchos humanos y leireanos. Kakarotto y su familia por poco y no lo logran, Kaden escapó de milagro pero vio morir a sus dos camaradas. Nattan y Galvan no lo consiguieron. El campamento donde horas antes habían convivido y compartido las mieles de la victoria, ahora se había convertido en un enorme cráter de varios kilómetros de diámetro, era como si un asteroide se hubiera estrellado.

Flotando entre las columnas de humo, los sobrevivientes miraban como una figura cubierta de luz iluminaba el cielo, era como si el sol hubiera salido en plena medianoche. Múltiples descargas de energía salían de la luz en dirección de los rebeldes, algunos las esquivaban mientras otros las rechazaban.

– ¡Kakarotto cuidado! –Raditz gritó, al ver como un rayo se acercaba por la espalda de su hermano menor.

– ¿Ehh? –él se volteó muy tarde, el ataque lo impactaría.

– ¡Ahhh! –Raditz empujó a su hermano menor, antes de que el ataque le atravesara la armadura de un lado a otro.

– ¡Tío Raditz! –Gohan vio paralizado como el cuerpo de su tío se precipitaba a tierra.

Tanto padre como hijo fueron hacia él, Kakarotto sostuvo con sus brazos a su hermano, quien escupía mucha sangre por la boca. Gohan cayó de rodillas a su lado, y luego dirigió una mirada enfurecida hacia el causante de todo quien seguía flotando en el aire.

– Raditz…

– Mi pequeño hermano menor, siempre fuiste muy descuidado con tu defensa–habla muy pausado.

– Hermano yo…

– ¡Acaba con él Kakarotto, actúa como un saiyajin, como lo hubiera hecho nuestro padre!

– El abuelo Bardock–Gohan dijo suavemente.

– Gohan, cuida al tonto de tu padre…

– ¡Raditz! –padre e hijo, lo vieron partir sin poder evitarlo.

Gohan con furia salió volando hacia Vegeta, pero no llegó muy lejos, Kakarotto le atrapó el tobillo para detenerlo. Si lo atacaba solo sería como haber aceptado la muerte, era una estupidez. Kakarotto miró a su hermano, suavemente lo acostó en el suelo. A lo lejos, una risa se escucha muy cerca.

– ¡Me alegra verte con vida insecto, así podré matarte!

– ¡Vegeta! –Kakarotto expresó apretando sus dientes.

– Papá mira.

Picorro iba hacia ellos para ayudar, Neil a la distancia siguiendo las indicaciones que Picorro le dio, evacuaba a los nameks que aún vivían, comprendían que enfrentar a Vegeta era la muerte. También aparecieron Kaden junto a Seesh, quienes se reunieron con los demás.

– No importa cuántos sean, igual los voy a matar–él observó como sus rivales se colocaban a su misma altura.

Kakarotto, Kaden, Picorro, Seesh y Gohan lo rodearon, el Rey sin reino permaneció estático al ver a sus enemigos tomar posición. Sin avisar, Vegeta elevó su poder provocando una corriente de viento muy fuerte que los expulsó lejos de él. Sin detenerse voló hacia Kaden y lo tomó por su cabello, para luego estrellarlo contra el piso.

Kaden rebotó levemente hasta quedar inmóvil, Gohan mientras tanto se lanzó contra Vegeta, pero al estar cerca de él fue recibido por un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar. Vegeta aterrizó al lado de Kaden y apuntándole con su mano le disparó, la explosión lo hizo ser sepultado en el suelo. Sin que lo notara gracias a su camuflaje, Seesh se le acercó por un costado para conectarlo en el rostro.

El saiyajin y el leireano comenzaron con un intercambio veloz de golpes, aunque Vegeta poco a poco le llevaba ventaja. Kaden resurgió para contraatacar y ayudar a Seesh, pero el saiyajin Vegeta bloqueaba a ambos guerreros. Para quitárselos de encima, al lagarto lo despachó con un rodillazo al vientre, y a Kaden con una patada al pecho.

Al ver sus oponentes temporalmente indefensos, Vegeta arremetió contra ellos con puñetazos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los dos parecían muñecos de trapo, los golpes con su fuerza y su rapidez no les daban tiempo de mover ni un dedo. Ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo, cubiertos de heridas y de rocas.

– Kakarotto, terminemos con lo que empezamos.

Kakarotto miró al namek y a su hijo, con sólo la mirada entendieron lo que él quería. Parecía un suicidio, pero el compañero de Milk se enfrentó solo a Vegeta, apenas si le podía seguir el ritmo. Los dos saiyajin aparecían y reaparecían en un sitio y después en otro, Vegeta posó su mano en la cara de Kakarotto sólo para poder lanzarle una ráfaga de ki, que le quemó parcialmente el rostro.

– ¡Papá! –Gohan gritó ante la impotencia, no soportó más y fue en su ayuda.

– ¡Muere Kakarotto! –Vegeta volvió a lanzarle uno de sus poderes, pero Gohan con un manotazo consiguió desviarlo.

– ¿Papá estás bien?

– Sí, cansado pero bien.

El ki de Vegeta no había disminuido nada, su poder se mantenía estable y a un nivel más alto que el de los demás. Los restantes rebeldes que aún vivían, se dieron cuenta de que no eran rivales para él. Los humanos comprendieron que eran nada en comparación con Vegeta, así que lentamente se retiraron del área de la lucha.

– No sé qué cosa hicieron para matar a los demás, pero a mí me hizo más fuerte–Vegeta se jactó de su fuerza–se los demostraré desmembrándolos pieza por pieza… ¡vamos peleen, este lugar será su tumba!

Los demás sólo permanecieron en silencio.

– Bueno, sino vienen a mí yo iré a ustedes–y con eso desapareció.

Gohan sintió su ki demasiado tarde y no pudo reaccionar, en un pestañeo Vegeta reapareció frente a ellos y con sus brazos estirados los enganchó por el cuello, sin soltarlos continuó volando atravesando varias montañas hasta dejarlos incrustados en una.

– ¡Makankosappo! –el namek salió desde las sombras, y empleó uno de sus mejores ataques. Vegeta no se movió y recibió el golpe, sin embargo no recibió daño alguno.

– ¡Ataque Big Bang! –el saiyajin respondió, Picorro cruzó sus brazos para resistir el ataque. Pero este alcanzó a lastimarlo, amputándole los dos brazos.

Vegeta miró a sus alrededores, todos sus enemigos estaban tirados en el suelo con heridas. Mientras cruzaba los brazos al aterrizar cerca de Picorro, recordó a las esferas y la posibilidad de ser inmortal.

– ¿Dónde están las esferas? –le preguntó al sangrante namek.

– ¡Vete al diablo!

– ¡Dónde están! –él colocó su pie en el pecho del hombre verde, y con calma comenzó a hundirlo en su cuerpo.

Picorro no respondió.

– ¡Dónde están! –cuestionó más encolerizado.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, lo pisoteó una y otra y otra vez. Pero de la boca del namek, lo único que salió era sangre. Como consecuencia de los fuertes pisotones, el cuerpo de Picorro se fue hundiendo en el suelo rocoso que se fue agrietando. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, las arremetidas del saiyajin cesaron.

Se agachó con impaciencia y lo tomó del cuello, al cargar ese moribundo namek le preguntó una vez más:

– ¿En dónde se encuentran las esferas del dragón?

Picorro parecía estar inconsciente, pero sorprendiendo al saiyajin abrió su boca y de allí un rayo de energía pura dio de lleno contra Vegeta. De sus heridas su sangre púrpura salía sin parar, pese a eso con un gran grito dos brazos nuevos salieron para reemplazar los perdidos. Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, el namek fue ayudando a los demás a levantarse mientras soportaba su propio dolor.

– ¡Así que se esconden, bueno juguemos a las escondidas!

– No tardará en encontrarnos–Seesh les dijo.

– ¡Sino salen haré volar en pedazos este lugar!

Gohan escondido detrás de una roca vio que Vegeta los buscaba por todas partes, eso le hizo pensar en algo. Al mismo tiempo el lagarto leireano pensaba algo parecido, al final los dos intercambiaron miradas.

– Vegeta no sabe sentir presencias, si lo atacamos desde las sombras no nos verá.

– ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Gohan?

– Seesh y yo lo distraeremos, ustedes preparen su mejor ataque y cuando estén preparados elimínenlo.

– Si esto no funciona, nos matará–Kaden habló desanimado.

– No moriremos–Kakarotto le replicó.

Gohan creó dos esferas de energía en sus manos, luego las lanzó al aire y al concentrarse en ellas logró controlarlas a distancia. Era el Sokidan, una de las varias técnicas que Videl le enseñó tiempo atrás. Vegeta vio un par de destellos volar, de inmediato comenzó a dispararles creyendo que eran los demás. Mordió el anzuelo, había caído en la trampa.

Seesh usó su camuflaje y se abalanzó contra el saiyajin, el leireano lo atacó con todo lo que tenía pero no surtía efecto. Gohan controló las bolas de ki para que chocaran con Vegeta, dándole la oportunidad a Seesh de usar sus garras, con ellas alcanzó a abrirle una que otra herida pero con eso no lo mataría. Vegeta le dio un derechazo directo al estómago, con un sólo pero potente golpe lo derrotó.

– ¡Lagartija asquerosa, vete al otro mundo!

– ¡Kienzan!

Cuando Vegeta se disponía a matar a Seesh, un disco cortante le pasó muy cerca de la cabeza. Gohan le salvó la vida al leireano, Seesh perdió el conocimiento y cayó a tierra. Vegeta se llevó una mano a la mejilla, su sangre real salía de un corte leve, sino se hubiera movido a tiempo, ese disco lo habría decapitado.

– Tengo que distraerlo–en su otra mano creó otro Kienzan, con los dos discos atacó al monarca. Viendo con el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que su padre y los demás no estaban listos.

Continuó persiguiendo a Vegeta, pero éste escapaba muy fácilmente. Gohan abandonó los discos para luchar directamente, simultáneamente a que lo hacía los Kienzan permanecían inmóviles esperando cualquier indicación de su creador. Las explosiones en el cielo eran causadas por la paliza que él recibía, Vegeta lo apaleaba sin piedad alguna.

– ¡Hay que ayudarlo o lo matará!

– ¡Aún no, sólo aguarden un poco más!

– ¡Picorro, Vegeta matará a Gohan!

– ¡Maldita sea!... ¡todos juntos!

Los tres se colocaron de tal forma que sus manos se unieron, en ellas todo su ki se concentró para formar un ataque de gran poder. Gohan a lo lejos sintió la energía, con la fuerza que le quedaba apareció a espaldas de Vegeta y se enganchó a él. No lo dejaría moverse.

– ¡Suéltame sabandija!

– ¡No!

– ¡Es ahora o nunca!... ¡aaahhhhhhhhhh!

Un enorme destello se produjo en la Tierra, las naves en órbita fueron capaces de verlo. El rayo energético subía veloz contra Vegeta, Gohan se aferraba a él, eran segundos decisivos. Las pupilas del Rey se abrieron, cuando vio lo que se le veía encima. Gohan lo soltó segundos antes del golpe, y éste dio contra su blanco.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Vegeta gritó al ser impactado, su silueta se difuminó entre tanta energía de ki. El rayo continuó subiendo hasta salir del planeta, para perderse en el vacío del espacio.

La noche recuperó su oscuridad, y el silencio misterioso los rodeó. Kaden, Gohan y Picorro cayeron al suelo, estaban muy exhaustos. Kakarotto seguía de pie, pero las piernas le flaquearon y cayó arrodillado.

– ¡Esto se terminó!

Goku como lo llama Milk, se arrastró hacia su hijo. Los dos sonrieron tranquilos, la pesadilla se acabó.

– ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

– ¿Qué pasa Picorro?

– ¡Él…él…él!

Con su agudo oído escuchó como algo caía hacia ellos, era como si fuera inmortal. Con su armadura y demás ropas destruidas, con su cabello incinerado, con sangre cubriéndolo, pero con el orgullo intacto. Vegeta caía hacia ellos, ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería matarlos cómo fuera.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –su rostro era el de un demente, sus ojos estaban en blanco, su saliva se escapaba de su boca abierta. Con el poder que le quedaba formó una burbuja de ki, esta eran tan poderosa que estallaría el planeta entero al chocar.

– ¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer?

No se podían mover libremente, ninguno podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Arrodillado y sintiéndose derrotado alzó la vista al cielo, y vio un par de pequeñas luces. Eran los dos Kienzan de Gohan, aunque se desvanecían lentamente eran aún utilizables. Kakarotto recordó en ese momento cuando su hijo intentó enseñarle dicha técnica en el planeta Romulus, la había practicado muy poco pero creía poder usarla.

– Gohan despierta, necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Qué?

– Usa esa otra técnica, la que ciega al rival…tengo una idea.

– ¿El Taiyoken, para qué?

– ¡No hay tiempo, sólo hazlo!

Al mismo tiempo que Gohan ponía sus manos frente a su rostro, Kakarotto extendía su mano hacia uno de los Kienzan. Con una inusual calma ante la inminente muerte, se apoderó del control del disco. Su dominio sobre el disco de energía era poco, así que rápidamente lo lanzó contra Vegeta.

– ¡Taiyoken!

Todo se volvió luz, y nadie pudo ver nada. Vegeta perdió la visión, eso hizo que no viera el disco que se le acercaba a gran velocidad. El Kienzan creado por Gohan pero lanzado por Kakarotto lo atravesó, el disco lo cortó de manera diagonal, partiéndolo en dos. Vegeta ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada, murió en el acto sin sentir dolor. Fue un corte limpio y preciso.

Kakarotto y los demás se desmayaron minutos después, lejos de ellos las dos mitades de Vegeta cayeron. El hombre que deseaba ser inmortal, que anhelaba reinar para siempre, y nunca conocer a la muerte en persona…finalmente vio su sueño truncado, al final como a todo ser vivo la muerte llegó para reclamarlo.

* * *

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Sombras y siluetas distorsionadas, eso era lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Desconocía su ubicación, la desorientación lo reinaba. Las formas desfiguradas fueron tomando el aspecto de dos mujeres de cabello negro que le sonreían, su visión borrosa se fue haciendo nítida hasta reconocerlas.

– Mamá, Videl.

– Hijo.

– ¿Y papá?

– Aquí estoy.

Gohan se volteó y vio a su padre acostado en otra cama, una suave mano le acarició el rostro. Unos ojos azules le miraban llenos de paz, todo se terminó, realmente se terminó. Ella se inclinó para besarlo, mientras él le acariciaba el vientre. Un namek llamado Dende con sus poderes de curación sanó a los guerreros, habían estado así por dos días enteros.

Cuando Vegeta fue finalmente derrotado, los rebeldes los buscaron sin éxito hasta que al fin los hallaron. Videl y su suegra al saber las noticias de la victoria, volaron hacia la Tierra llegando horas después. La tribu de la ojiazul al verla celebró su embarazo, la raza humana tenía esperanza. Era la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Los nameks con tristeza admitieron que sus esferas no eran perfectas, estas no podían resucitar a un gran número de personas, estas fueron sus palabras al escuchar las peticiones de Lord Balkan para resucitar a todos los inocentes asesinados por los saiyajin. Lo que sí cumplieron las esferas, fue restaurar los daños ocasionados por la batalla final, pero sin regresar las edificaciones saiyajines destruidas.

Gracias a eso, los humanos podrían reconstruir su mundo a su manera. Milk se asombró al ver a los otros humanos, verlos vestidos con ropa rudimentaria, verlos vivir en chozas hechas con ramas. Esa no era la humanidad que conocía, una humanidad acostumbrada a los lujos y comodidades tecnológicas.

Kakarotto y su hijo al estar recuperados sepultaron el cuerpo de Raditz, también con la ayuda de Kaden escavaron tumbas simbólicas para Nattan y Galvan al lado de Lime, sus cuerpos fueron desintegrados por el Resplandor final de Vegeta, dejando nada para enterrar. Sin embargo, se les rindió tributo.

La Resistencia por su parte reparó a Orión, y se preparó para eliminar a los saiyajin que estaban en otros planetas. Los nameks, los leireanos y demás rebeldes partieron, dejando detrás de ellos un mundo liberado. La primera piedra en el camino de la libertad fue colocada, pero faltan muchas más.

Y los meses pasaron volando.

* * *

Los humanos estaban reunidos alrededor de la choza, desde adentro los gritos y quejidos de la mujer eran escuchados. Milk no había estado muy de acuerdo que Videl diera a luz en tal lugar, pero la joven madre quiso hacerlo rodeada de las personas que la vieron crecer, rodeada de su gente…su tribu.

Dos parteras la atendían, como en la tribu se acostumbraba. Gohan aguardaba desde las cercanías, sus padres y su viejo amigo Kaden le daban apoyo. El llanto del bebé resonó de repente, él tremendamente ansioso se levantó y entró en la cabaña. Una agotada y adolorida Videl respiraba con problemas, Gohan sonrió tranquilo al ver a su compañera y al hijo que procrearon llenos de vida.

Pero al sostener a su hijo notó un pequeño gran detalle, no es hijo…sino hija. Era una niña, la pequeña con sus ojos negros miró al rostro de su padre que le sonreía. Gohan sintió algo aferrarse de su muñeca, la cola de la bebé era la que se sujetaba a él demostrando su herencia saiyajin. Videl extendió sus manos, él le entregó a la recién nacida a su madre, quien la besó dándole la bienvenida al mundo.

Milk no aguantó más y corrió hacia la choza, su nieta frente a ella le llenó los ojos de lágrimas por la alegría. Una de las parteras le dio una semilla del ermitaño a Videl, el dolor y el agotamiento por el parto se hicieron humo en segundos. Kakarotto vio reflejado su esfuerzo, fue un padre que debió ocultarle la verdad a su hijo por años, con dolor lo hizo creer algo que no era. Y ahora, mirando la sonrisa de su hijo al sostener a su propia hija, vio que todo valió la pena.

– Goku y yo quisiéramos decir unas palabras–Milk dijo a los demás, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

– No dijimos nada porque no deseamos abrumar a Gohan–el semisaiyajin arqueó una ceja–pero ahora que nuestra nieta ya nació, podemos decirlo–Kakarotto se detuvo para mirar a su compañera, quien llevó sus manos a su vientre.

– Gohan, estoy embarazada…tendrás un hermano o hermana–la humana le sonrió.

– ¡Ma…ma…mamá! –Él no lo creía– ¡papá!

– Nuestra familia sigue creciendo hijo.

Si la celebración era grande, pues ahora era enorme. Videl y Gohan nombraron a su hija Pan, siendo ella al igual que su padre un híbrido humano-saiyajin. Los dos se mudaron a la casa que Gohan tenía, la primera vez que Videl entró allí lo hizo como esclava pero ahora lo hace como dueña del lugar. Ambos aprenderían juntos los misterios de ser padres, de ser compañeros, de ser un todo. La había comprado por un puñado de monedas de oro, pero ahora ella es invaluable para él.

"_¡Eras mi esclava, pero ahora yo soy tu esclavo!_"–pensó al verla alimentar a Pan.

Milk y Kakarotto se fueron a vivir a una montaña lejana, allí encontraron la paz que por veinte años no tuvieron. Los humanos por su parte, lentamente repoblaron el planeta. Tardarían muchos años en recuperar el nivel tecnológico y social que antes tenían, pero eso no los hizo retroceder en su avance. Pronto abandonarían las selvas y cuevas, las ciudades se edificarían de nuevo con el tiempo.

– Gracias por venir Gohan.

– ¿Qué pasa Kaden? –él le pregunta.

– Te llamé para decirte que me voy, ya no me siento a gusto en la Tierra.

– ¿Por qué?

– Nuestro equipo ya no existe, tú has formado tu propio camino, tienes una compañera y eres padre–alegó el saiyajin–pero yo no tengo nada, y al ver como los humanos se dispersan por el mundo me siento fuera de lugar…debo irme.

– ¿Adónde irás?

– No lo sé, pero confío en forjar mi destino como lo hiciste tú…yo no dejaré de entrenar, me haré más fuerte y cuando haya formado mi vida, regresaré para que terminemos nuestra vieja pelea.

– ¿La que terminó en empate en la academia?

– Sí, debe haber un ganador…así que entrena mucho Gohan porque seré más fuerte que tú.

– Eso lo veremos Kaden, eso lo veremos.

Los dos se estrecharon las manos como despedida, Kaden saludó las tumbas de sus camaradas caídos: Lime, Galvan y Nattan, había escogido ese lugar a propósito para hablar con Gohan. Kaden le dio una última mirada a Gohan, quien lo vio subirse a su nave de forma redonda. La esfera despegó para perderse en el cielo, el semisaiyajin resopló al no poder verla más.

Volando de regreso a casa, Gohan recordó lo cruel de la guerra. La guerra causó la muerte de familiares y de buenos amigos, y allí rodeado de nubes prometió nunca más pelear en una guerra, sin un motivo real que lo justificara. Las antiguas colonias saiyajin eran destruidas una a la vez con la ayuda de Orión, así que esperaba que no fuera necesaria su intervención.

Gohan voló hasta desaparecer en la lejanía, la experiencia de ser padre y criar a una hija era nueva para él, pero con ilusión asumió el desafío. Y dentro de unos meses su hermano nacerá, dándoles la oportunidad a sus padres de criar a su segundo hijo juntos, y no separados a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Era una vida que merecía ser vivida, una vida sin batallas decisivas.

El universo se expandirá infinitamente y continuará creando galaxias, estrellas y planetas nuevos. Nuevas formas de vida evolucionarán para reemplazar a los seres que se extinguen, el proceso de la vida se repetirá como lo ha hecho por millones de años. Nuevos amigos y enemigos nacerán, todos conviviendo juntos en el mismo universo sin importar la distancia entre unos y otros. No estarán solos.

Y así fue, como la acción de la gravedad imperturbable y eterna, continúa haciendo que aquel tercer planeta azul...gire alrededor de su estrella sin detenerse.

**Fin**

Primero que nada, les pido disculpas a todos por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Mi trabajo me absorbió por completo en los últimos meses, cosa que me impidió totalmente escribir. Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, a todas por igual, a quienes dejaron comentarios apoyándome y a quienes no lo hicieron.

Como ya leyeron, en Romulus agregué temas que no son originarios de DBZ. Por mencionar un ejemplo: el caso de batallas espaciales entre naves. Con esta historia quise agregar pequeños detalles de ciencia ficción, ya que éste género siempre me ha encantado. Y así se me ocurrió la idea de Orión: ¿y sí hubiera una manera de eliminar a los saiyajin usando la tecnología sin necesidad de pelear?

También plasmé un detalle que siempre me pregunté: ¿cómo es posible que los humanos y los saiyajines se parecieran tanto físicamente si son de mundos diferentes?

Basándome en ese hecho se me ocurrió el relato sobre Marcus, el cual ya leyeron. En la historia se habla de mensajes enviados al espacio, esto no es invención mía es algo que ha sucedido en la vida real. En varias ocasiones se han enviados señales de radio al espacio exterior, así como mensajes en sondas espaciales como en las sondas Voyager I y II.

Otra cosa que traté de mostrar, fue cómo sería la vida de Gohan y Goku si hubieran vivido una vida al estilo saiyajin, usando armaduras y rastreadores; invadiendo planetas y conquistándolos. Esto, para alejarme un poco de la conocida vida terrícola que nos muestran de ambos en DBZ. Siento que tal vez este capítulo quedó un poco sobrecargado de peleas, pero al ser el último y sumándose la batalla final debía haber acción. Ahora debo terminar mis otros tres relatos inconclusos: **El Príncipe Gohan, Ávalon y Amadeus. **

Espero que sigan leyendo las locas cosas que se me ocurren, muchas gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
